Helen
by MariaSchneeWittchen
Summary: Oskar Schindler es el buen aleman mientras que el Hauptsturmführer Amon Goeth es un nazi cruel y perverso que disfruta del abuso de poder. Helen Hirsch lo sabe muy bien, vive prisionera y aterrorizada trabajando como sirvienta en su casa. Oskar Schindler le promete que le ayudara a sobrevivir pero ella sabe que el Herr Kommandant la vigila muy de cerca.
1. Vorspiel

**Esta historia es totalmente ficticia e inspirada en la lista del Schindler. Esta ambientada en la época nazi pero no apoya ningún movimiento ultra derechista. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>1. Vorspiel<strong>_

Limpiaba abatidamente las pequeñas ventanas del ruinoso barracón cuando algunos rayos de sol alcanzaron mi rostro. Lo miré y allí estaba, se alzaba muy por encima del alambre de espino y la verja electrificada, alumbraba a todos los esclavos que trabajábamos sin descanso y brillaba en la nieve que cubría todo el campo de trabajo. Los nazis nos habían quitado el dinero, los negocios y las casas, a algunos como a mí nos había separado de nuestra familia. Ahora nos retenían en aquel infierno donde la gente moría de hambre y ejecutada. Presentía que mi pueblo estaba condenado y cada día, tenía menos esperanzas en sobrevivir.

Aleksandra Kenner vino corriendo y dijo mi nombre. Cuando me di la vuelta, ella se acercó lentamente a mí y negó con la cabeza. Sentí como acercaba sus manos a mis pómulos congelados.

-Estas muy pálida y débil, Helen… mira como tiemblas. Ojala no te pongas enferma, todos los días temo por ti,- dijo como una madre se lo diría a una hija.

Aleksandra me pellizcó las mejillas para darles color y, sin darme más explicaciones, comenzó a arrástrame del brazo. Me sacó del barracón y empezó a correr por la espesa nieve.

-¡Tenemos que darnos prisa! He oído decir que el _Herr Kommandant_ Goeth busca esclavas para su nueva villa. Ojala nos coja a nosotras, Helen. Trabajaremos igual y tampoco será fácil pero estaremos más seguras. Si te pregunta algo o te mira, sonríe. Eres muy bonita y tienes una sonrisa perfecta.

Sus palabras estaban llenas de esperanza pero me inquietaron un poco. Aquel nombre ya lo había oído antes. Dos hombres habían estado hablando del _"Herr Kommandant Goeth"_, sí. Decían que sería el jefe de Plaszow y contaban de él que era un hombre cruel y despiadado que había asesinado a mucha gente en el _guetto _de Varsovia. Ya había visto y oído suficientes cosas para creerme aquellas palabras y no pude evitar sentir miedo.

Aleksandra consiguió arrastrarme hasta una fila de mujeres y ponernos las primeras. Ella me soltó la mano y yo dejé de correr a su ritmo pero un enorme soldado me empujó bruscamente para que no me parase. Pasé de largo a dos hombres de las _SS _perfectamente uniformados y con elegantes abrigos de cuero, y después, aquel soldado nos hizo parar y nos separó a punta de rifle para que se nos pudiera ver bien.

-¡Aquí las tiene, _Herr Kommandant_!-

El que era más alto y parecía de más rango reaccionó, fumaba a la vez que se llevaba irritado un pañuelo a la nariz. Empezó a pasearse por la fila y cuando sentí que el silencio y el temor se apoderaban del aire a su paso, hundí la vista al suelo. La nieve que me llegaba a los tobillos de tanto correr se había metido en mis zapatos. La desesperante sensación de frío glacial y el entumecimiento de mis extremidades me hacían resoplar y temblar silenciosamente.

-Una de vosotras va a tener mucha suerte- dijo con voz cruel,- tendrá un buen empleo, lejos de este trabajo agotador, en mi nueva villa.- Oí sus pasos muy cerca y sentí como se paraba enfrente de mí.

Para mí alivio, después de la pausa, se volvió hacia el centro de la fila para mirarnos a todas mientras hablaba de nuevo.

-¿Quién… quién de vosotras tiene experiencia domestica?-

Yo venía de una familia hebrea de alto rango y jamás había cocinado ni había hecho tareas domesticas excepto por placer. Por la aterradora influencia que desprendía aquel hombre me pareció que sería mejor no mentir y dejé mis manos calentándose dentro de mi abrigo. Todas las mujeres en la fila no parecían estar en mi misma situación y levantaron la mano, incluida Aleksandra.

-_Ja_- dijo con voz descontenta y volvió hacia la zona donde yo me encontraba. –Pensándolo bien no quiero la criada de nadie con malas mañas que corregir.-

Se paró enfrente de mí e hizo un gesto, yo me acerqué tímidamente a él unos pasos pero retrocedió.

-No quiero contagiarte mi catarro,- dijo con voz suave.- ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Helen Hirsch,- le contesté. Estaba asustada y temblorosa así que mi voz apenas era audible.

-¿Qué?- preguntó él bastante molesto.

-Helen Hirsch,- volví a repetir pero tosió gravemente y cubrió mis palabras.

-¿Qué? No te oigo.-

Hice otro esfuerzo para levantar la voz y decir mi nombre a la vez que levantaba la mirada. Unos ojos azules, grandes y muy fríos me atravesaron y me helaron la sangre. Los adornaba con una media sonrisa que no era del todo perversa. Con la mano que sujetaba el pañuelo me apartó el abrigo de los hombros. Lo único que apenas se podían ver eran mis manos temblando de frío. Me acordé de las palabras que me había dicho Aleksandra e intenté hacer algo parecido a una sonrisa. Se volvió serio de repente y me echó una mirada extraña, después apartó la vista de mi rostro y le informó con un monosílabo a un alemán que me había elegido a mí.

Una sensación de alivio en mi pecho me invadió al saber que podría trabajar menos duramente y que quizás mis esperanzas de vivir se hubiesen alargado. Ya no me importaba tanto que no tuviese mucha experiencia y me sentí agradecida hacía él pensando que no podría ser un hombre tan horrible.

-¡A trabajar!- exclamó imperiosamente un oficial de las SS.

Toda la fila de esclavas corrió al oír la orden para volver a sus respectivas ocupaciones y yo las imité pero el enorme soldado que me había estado empujando antes se cruzó en mi camino. Yo choqué contra él y caí al suelo.

-¡Tú no, Judía! ¡Tú te quedas aquí!-

Me levanté lentamente del suelo dolorida y asentí con la cabeza quedándome de pie en aquel lugar.

Mientras me abrigaba, observé de reojo como el hombre que antes me había elegido se había dirigido a inspeccionar la zona donde se construía un barracón. Un oficial caminó hacia él irritado y empezó a darle explicaciones.

-¡Dice que han puesto mal los cimientos! ¡Quiere echarlo abajo! ¡Le he dicho que es un barracón, no el hotel Europa! ¡Maldita zorra judía ingeniera!-

La mujer a la que insultaba vino corriendo y se situó en medio de todos aquellos hombres uniformados que la ignoraban parcialmente.

-¡_Herr Kommandant_! -dijo dirigiéndose a él mientras el oficial detrás de ella resoplaba irritado.- Hay que echarlo abajo y volver a poner los cimientos, si no se hundirá todo el extremo… todo el extremo sur del barracón se hundirá y se vendrá abajo.

-¿Eres ingeniero?- preguntó él con voz impasible e incrédula.

-¡Sí! Me llamo Diana Reiter. Soy ingeniero civil graduada en la Universidad de Milán.-

Se explicó razonadamente y parecía muy segura de lo que decía pero él se burló haciendo que los demás también rieran. Después, se alejó unos pasos de ella y de sus camaradas para ver el barracón de cerca.

-_Untersturmführer_,- dijo llamando al oficial para que se reunirá con él aparte.

-_Jawohl!- _respondió este caminando hacia donde se encontraba.

-Mátela-

La orden fue dicha en voz baja pero el clima de la escena cambió al instante y cualquiera habría podido adivinar lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y un escalofrío me recorrió por completo. La mujer miraba asustada y desconcertada hacia todos lados y el oficial también intercambiaba miradas con ella nervioso y confuso.

-¡_Herr Kommandant_! –Imploró- solo intentó hacer bien mi trabajo.

-_Ja_ –contestó fríamente- Y yo el mío.-

-_Haupsturmführer_, es el capataz de la construcción,- dijo el oficial incrédulo y en su expresión se reflejaba que no le agradaba la idea de tener que matarla.

-No vamos a discutir con esta gente,- sentenció él con voz indiferente.

El oficial caminó hacia ella y la agarró del brazo para llevársela a un lugar apartado.

-¡No, no! ¡Matela aquí, bajo mi responsabilidad!- le gritó el Herr Kommandant.

El miedo en el rostro de aquella mujer que estaba a punto de llorar mientras aquellos hombres decidían el lugar donde moriría hizo que se me encogiese el corazón y que me costase respirar el aire frio. Comprendí que aquel hombre si era cruel y dejé de sentirme afortunada porque me hubiese escogido.

"_Ella podría ser yo,"_ pensé mirando la espesa nieve bajo mis pies.

Cuando volví la vista tímidamente a la escena, ella ya estaba arrodillada enfrente del oficial que preparaba la pistola. El sonido del disparo hizo eco varias veces en mi cabeza y me dejó paralizada.

Allí estaba; inmóvil y muerta, no podía dejar de mirarla a pesar de que intentara evitarlo.

Él se dio media vuelta después de contemplar satisfecho el asesinato y solo quise desaparecer cuando sentí que se acercaba al lugar donde yo me encontraba. Afortunadamente estaba distraído hablando con el oficial que caminaba a su lado con expresión seria.

-Que lo echen abajo y que pongan cimientos nuevos, como dijo ella, - ordenó.

Pasó de largo al lado mío y me ignoró. Solo me sentí a salvo cuando oí que se subía a un coche que había llegado y que el motor arrancaba alejándolo de allí.


	2. Die rote Villa

**Esta historia es totalmente ficticia e inspirada en la lista del Schindler. Esta ambientada en la época nazi pero no apoya ningún movimiento ultra derechista.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>2. Die Röte Villa<strong>_

La enorme villa donde trabajaría no tardo en construirse. Estaba situada en lo alto del campo de trabajo y desde ella se podía vislumbrar claramente parte de él. Cada vez que la miraba sentía una sensación desagradable en el estomago. No dejaba de preguntarme qué sería de mí cuando los alemanes descubrieran que no sabía desenvolverme en la cocina y ya sabía que con aquellos hombres los errores se pagaban caros.

Tal era mi angustia que pedí ayuda a una de las mujeres esclavas que había sido cocinera antes de acabar en Plaszow. La suerte fue que me dio un libro manchado, arrugado, viejo y escrito en hebreo, que sin embargo, contenía bastantes recetas y era útil. Lo llevé siempre encima mío y el día en que un soldado de las _SS_ irrumpió bruscamente en mi barracón muy temprano y me hizo trasladarme a la villa lo guardaba escondido debajo del abrigo.

Subí con dificultad debido a la nieve hasta la enorme casa mientras el soldado me empujaba cuando no iba a su rápido ritmo para que me diese prisa. En vez de conducirme a la parte delantera, bordeamos la villa y atravesamos un pequeño jardín hasta una puerta trasera donde nos paramos. El soldado, sin decir palabra, me agarró del brazo y me introdujo en la cocina cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

Después de unos minutos, conseguí serenarme y pensé que lo mejor era ponerme a preparar el desayuno sin perder tiempo. Intenté memorizar en que estantes se encontraban las especias, en que lugares guardaban la comida y me las arreglé para encender el fuego. Fui, desde el primer momento, muy cuidadosa, eficiente y limpia. Tuve el acertado presentimiento de que mi trabajo se pondría a prueba.

En la casa reinaba un silencio muy profundo pero no tarde en darme cuenta que no era la única esclava allí. Mientras cocinaba pude ver como un par de personas se desplazaban ligeramente y sin hacer ruido con también trabajo que hacer. Llegué a la conclusión de que aquel alemán con poder militar al que todos llaman _Herr Kommandant_ se había hecho con un sequito de esclavos entre los que yo formaba parte.

Mientras me encargaba de que el desayuno no se enfriase, una mujer que también lucía la estrella de David en el hombro entró en la cocina. La saludé intentando presentarme pero ella se sobresaltó asustada y se llevó un dedo a los labios indicándome que hablaba muy alto. Después me ignoró y se llevó los platos que había preparado. Todo aquel miedo a hablar me trajo los recuerdos de la mujer asesinada.

Seguí encerrada en la cocina asumiendo resignada que mi cometido seria estar allí durante todo el día. Unas horas después, apareció la misma mujer que había servido el desayuno y me informó de las comidas y cenas que al _Herr Kommandant_ le gustaban. Yo apenas pude memorizar la mitad de los platos que tenían en su mayoría nombres alemanes. Antes de dejarme sola, también me dijo que preparara mucha cena porque él esperaba invitados y yo me puse a trabajar. Me acordé de las palabras de Aleksandra, tenía que reconocer que en aquella casa sería más difícil caer enferma o morir de un disparo.

Cuando empezó a oscurecer y los copos de nieve se congelaron en el alfeizar de la ventana, voces alemanas graves y masculinas llenaron la casa. Apenas les oía claramente excepto cuando reían al unisonó o cantaban alguna canción y sospeché acertadamente que eran de las _SS_.

La mujer que se encargaba de servir y que no se había atrevido a presentarse volvió a entrar como una exhalación. Miró los platos que ya estaban listos para que se los llevara y antes de irse se volvió hacia mí para susurrarme que creía que había hecho mucha comida. En mi interior todavía sentí algo de alivio porque había estado asustada de que no fuese suficiente. Me dio tiempo a preparar más platos y a sacar la tarta del horno antes de que volviese. A pesar de lo que había dicho, la comida desaparecía sin tener intención de sobrar. Ella trabajaba como una loca llevando raciones y parecía un poco más nerviosa de lo necesario.

Cuando la cena estaba llegando a su fin aquellos hombres querían beber, así que bajó a la bodega a por más cerveza no sin antes ordenarme que llevase al _Herr Kommandant_ el otro trozo de tarta que todavía quería repetir.

-Se discreta y no cometas ningún error… tampoco mires a nadie,- me advirtió antes de dejarme sola con el cometido.

Me pregunté a mi misma porque aquella mujer era tan precavida y sin poder evitarlo me empezaron a temblar las piernas.

"_Solo se trata de llevar un trozo de tarta,"_pensé intentando tranquilizarme.

Tragué saliva dirigiéndome lentamente y con la cabeza agachada a la habitación de donde provenían aquellas estridentes voces con el plato en la mano. Llegando a la puerta vi que todos los _SS_ se habían quitado las chaquetas llenas de insignias y hablaban y reían en un tono muy informal. El _Herr Kommandant_ presidia la mesa junto a otro alemán que parecía ser incluso de mayor rango que él y que era el único que lucía serio. Yo me acerqué dejando con cuidado la tarta en la mesa. Su mirada enseguida pasó de mis manos a mis ojos oscuros. Sus pupilas se dilataron y su sonrisa contrahecha se ensanchó dándole aquel aspecto perverso que había visto antes. Cuando su mirada cayó en mi brazo derecho toda aquella expresión desapareció volviéndose su rostro sombrío. Yo aparté la vista de él y abandoné la sala todo lo rápido que pude. Me sentí segura al entrar en la cocina y esperé que no me mandaran más a aquel abarrotado salón.

Antes de que fuese medianoche, los invitados se fueron y la casa se quedó en silencio. Fue entonces cuando la mujer que me había ayudado durante todo el día se presentó.

-Me llamo Anya,- susurró suavemente.

-Yo Helen, Helen Hirsch,- le conteste intentando intercambiar una mirada con ella.

La puerta trasera de la villa se abrió y un soldado irrumpió en la cocina. Las dos nos sobresaltamos pero él nos ignoró.

-Tú,- dijo señalándome con el dedo firmemente y haciendo que le mirase atemorizada.- Duermes en la bodega a partir de ahora. Ordenes del _Herr Kommandant_. Los demás; daros prisa en abandonar la villa y volver a los barracones. El _Herr Kommandant_ no os quiere dando vueltas por su casa.-

Anya asintió con la cabeza y el soldado cerró la puerta bruscamente.

Sin cuestionar sus órdenes, ella se puso a limpiar más rápidamente y yo la imite. Cuando estuvo la cocina perfecta se despidió de mí pero yo la agarré del brazo.

-Espera… ¿A dónde vas?- le pregunté nerviosa.

-A dormir. Ya has oído al soldado, tú te quedas aquí.-

-¿Por qué? ¿Donde han ido los demás? ¿Por qué no puedo ir con ellos?-

Anya se rió de mí con risa cansada y después me echó una mirada curiosa.

-No lo sé, pero tienes suerte. Aquí hace menos frio que en el barracón… incluso en la bodega. Tienes que hacer lo que ellos te ordenen,- sentenció ella y se dio de nuevo media vuelta para irse. -La bodega esta al final del todo bajando las escaleras.-

Ni siquiera se volvió para darme aquella información antes de marcharse. Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ella dejó un silencio desagradable y me sentí muy sola.

No pude hacer otra cosa que apagar las luces de la cocina y deslizarme silenciosamente por unas escaleras de piedra que conducían a la bodega. Aquel lugar donde debía dormir era sombrío, húmedo y solo estaba iluminado por una tenue bombilla. En las paredes había algunas estanterías con licores y vinos de todas las procedencias. En frente de la escalera se encontraba una pequeña cama de hierro junto a una bañera y un váter que se tapaban con una cortina raída. Se oía el agua gotear constantemente y había una ventana tapada por la nieve desde la que apenas entraba la luz exterior. Aquel sitio me pareció tan siniestro como el peor barracón. La diferencia era que en un barracón no estaría sola, así que pensé que no tenía ninguna suerte como había dicho aquella mujer.

Sin ni siquiera quitarme la ropa me senté en la cama de hierro oxidado que crujió firmemente a pesar de mi poco peso. Estaba tan cansada que al cabo de unos minutos ya estaba tumbada. Muy poco después, cerré los ojos y me dormí. Pensé que cualquier sueño o pesadilla sería mejor que la realidad pero no me dio tiempo a soñar cuando un ruido me despertó. Me sobresalté y me levanté de la cama dándome cuenta de que alguien bajaba la escalera. Sabía muy bien que en aquella casa solo podían quedar alemanes.

Mi sorpresa no fue menor al descubrir que era el _Herr Kommandant_. Me quedé paralizada al lado de la cama mientras le observé bajar el último escalón y mirar hacia uno y otro lado como si buscara algo. Pensé que estaría buscando algo para beber pero sus ojos fríos se fijaron enseguida en los míos y se me aceleró el corazón cuando empezó a caminar hacia donde yo me encontraba. Era muy alto pero pude ver en su rostro una expresión cruel. Se paró delante de mí y mi mirada cayó inmediatamente al suelo.

-¿Dónde están los huesos de la cena?- preguntó con voz aparentemente calmada pero que tenía una nota de frustración.

Yo le mire nerviosa y mis labios temblaron sin saber que responder. Estaba totalmente en blanco y su intimidadora presencia hacia que me costase hablar. Él dio un suspiro de impaciencia dando un paso hacía mi apretando los puños.

-Creo que te he hecho una pregunta. Los huesos de la cena son para mis perros… ¿Dónde están?-

Tragué saliva y le contesté con voz débil intentando pedir disculpas. –Los tire, _Herr Kommandant_. No sabía que eran…-

Él alzó la mano y me golpeó fuerte en la mejilla antes de que terminara la frase. Yo estuve cerca de caerme pero ni siquiera me di cuenta debido al shock porque era la primera vez que un hombre me pegaba. Antes de que pudiese llevarme la mano hacia la mejilla que me había empezado a arder, él me golpeó en la otra. Cuando empecé a sentir el dolor se me hizo insoportable. Oí como su respiración se aceleraba y me agarró del pelo para golpearme varias veces más. Cuando me soltó, saqué valor para hablarle.

-Pero… ¿Por qué me pega?- dije con voz frágil.

Sus ojos azules se dilataron como si no pudiese creer que me hubiese atrevido a replicarle. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y por un instante me pareció advertir debilidad en la suya pero debí haberme equivocado porque al instante siguiente estaba más furioso que antes. Su respuesta fue pegarme otra vez y mucho más fuerte que antes. Caí en la cama y me llevé las manos al labio que sangraba abiertamente.

-La razón por la que te he pegado ahora es porque me has preguntando que porque te pego.- Su voz despectiva y despiadada me quitó las ganas de volver a intentar razonar con él.

Me quedé allí tumbada sin moverme y él me agarró del brazo deslizando los dedos hasta el brazalete que llevaba con la estrella de David. Yo me estremecí pensando que quería levantarme pero solo habló.

-No quiero que lleves más esto que te identifica como la basura que eres,- dijo y estiró del brazalete con todas sus fuerzas hasta rasgarlo y hacer que emitiera un suspiro de pánico.

Las lágrimas empezaron a correr y me las tapé con ambas manos. Él se quedó parado mirándome durante varios minutos. Su presencia y pasividad ante mi dolor me incomodo más que los golpes. Solo deseaba que se fuese. Finalmente mi deseo se cumplió y le oí alejarse de mí y subir los escalones de la bodega lentamente.

A la madrugada siguiente cuando desperté todo estaba oscuro. Pasé un tiempo tumbada mientras imágenes fragmentadas de lo ocurrido acudían a mi cabeza. La cara y el pecho me dolían y no conseguía parar de temblar por mucho que me encogía para entrar en calor. No había dormido muchas horas pero sabía que no dormiría muchas más, así que decidí levantarme. Hice un terrible esfuerzo para ponerme en pie y fue entonces cuando sentí la intensidad con la que me ardía el labio. Anduve torpemente por la bodega hasta encontrar la tenue bombilla y la encendí. Después me dirigí palpando débilmente hasta la bañera abriendo ambos grifos para limpiarme la sangre del labio. Me aseé bien y me peine el pelo con los dedos mojados. Lamentaba no tener un espejo para poder peinarme con dignidad aunque estaba segura de que si tuviese uno no sería bonito lo que reflejaría. Sin duda, mi rostro tenía más de un moratón.

Terminé subiendo las escaleras silenciosamente y refugiándome en la cocina cuando me cansé de estar en aquel sótano tan oscuro. Estaba asustada y en lo único que pensaba era en que aquella casa se volviese a llenar de gente de mi misma condición. No podía explicarme a mi misma que había pasado ni cual era la razón por la que me dolía todo el cuerpo de aquella manera. Solo sabía que había cometido un error y que aquel hombre había reaccionado de una manera muy violenta. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando recordé sus ojos fríos llenos de sadismo. Parecía como si hubiese disfrutado pegándome.

Lagrimas de impotencia y miedo se deslizaron por mis mejillas. Me dije a mi misma que lo mejor era olvidar lo que había pasado y actuar con normalidad. Pensé que todo sería más fácil si borraba aquel recuerdo de mi mente como había borrado muchos otros desde que había empezado esa horrible guerra.

Me quedé a oscuras en la cocina hasta que amaneció. Unos minutos después, pude oír a unos soldados con acento ucraniano dando órdenes. Supuse que traían a los prisioneros que trabajaban en la villa y la sensación de que no estaría más tiempo sola se apoderó de mí.

Cuando oí la puerta de la cocina abrirse silenciosamente, Anya entró y yo alcé la cabeza aliviada para mirarla. Nuestros ojos se encontraron y ella se quedó ligeramente paralizada, así que sospeché que había notado las nuevas marcas en mi rostro. No me apetecía dar explicaciones de lo que había ocurrido así que a pesar de que me alegraba de verla, la ignoré y empecé a hacer el desayuno. Me obsesioné en que todo saliese perfecto y ninguna cosa más ocupo mi tiempo. A pesar de ello, sabía muy bien que aunque solo pensara en los ingredientes que debía echar y en los minutos que el fuego debía estar encendido había algo dentro de mi cabeza que no me dejaba estar tranquila. Cuando terminó la hora del desayuno, Anya me trajo una buena noticia. Ella dijo que tendría que salir de la villa para ir hasta un barracón donde las _SS_ guardaban provisiones. Yo no deseaba otra cosa que salir de aquella casa así que accedí encantada.

Ella me entregó una cesta y yo dejé que el frío del invierno polaco me calara hasta los huesos. Mientras bajaba la escalera de la villa, miré a mi alrededor desde aquella privilegiada altura y comprendí muy bien porque me dejaban salir sin escolta. Todos los alrededores de la casa y el campo de concentración estaban vallados y atestados de soldados. Dentro del campo, se veía a millares de gente trabajar y todo parecía seguir como el día en que me fui.

Decidí bajar y aproximarme al alambre de espino que me separaba de aquellas personas a las que me sentía unida y que compartían el mismo destino que yo. Pensé que cabía la posibilidad de que mientras seguía el camino que Anya me había indicado para llegar a ese barrancón, alguien conocido se acercara y pudiese mandarle un mensaje a Aleksandra de que estaba bien. Anduve durante mucho tiempo pero nadie se acercó a la alambrada. Sentí varias veces los ojos de algunos soldados clavados en mí y me pregunté si no me estaría arriesgando demasiado. Afortunadamente, cuando me fui acercando a mi destino el número de hombres armados disminuyó.

Un enorme barracón de metal se alzó ante mis ojos y yo enfilé el camino hacia él. Cuando me aproximé pude comprobar que estaba muy bien protegido. Varios soldados de las _SS_se encontraban en la puerta y charlaban con un fuerte acento alemán mientras se pasaban unos a otros un termo de café para llenar unos vasos. Sus voces se silenciaron cuando me acerqué a ellos. Las piernas me temblaban y no sabía cómo empezar a hablar. Noté que varios de ellos me miraban el brazo y recordé que no llevaba la estrella de David. Un_flash_de algo que había ocurrido la noche anterior me atravesó y comprendí que quitármela no había sido voluntario.

Uno de ellos se dirigió al que más insignias lucia en el uniforme y empezó a hablar.

_-Ist Sie jüdisch? Sie trägt keinen Davidstern.-_

_-Sie arbeitet für den Herr Kommandant...-_le contestó y al oír el final de la frase decidí intervenir.

-Me manda el _Herr Kommandant_. Trabajo para él en la villa,- dije con voz suave. Todos me miraron fríamente y pensé que había cometido un error al hablar.

El que tenía autoridad sobre los demás, se dio la vuelta y oí la puerta del barracón abrirse con un ruido seco y metálico.

-Pase _fräulein_,- dijo echándose a un lado y sonriéndome sarcásticamente.

Yo entré en la inmensa nave y observé a mi alrededor. Enseguida me sentí como cuando era libre e iba al mercado con mi madre. Allí había todo tipo de comida y con ella se podía alimentar a un ejército durante varias semanas. Aquellos hombres no podían tener ni siquiera una ligera empatía hacia nosotros si nos dejaban morir de hambre con semejante arsenal.

Empecé a llenar la cesta con la comida que necesitaba para cocinar rápidamente intentando controlar mi desazón. Cuando miré toda la fruta que tenían en numerosos cajones, la cabeza empezó a darme vueltas. Un soldado me vigilaba atentamente pero sin poder controlarme empecé a coger algunas manzanas y peras de más deliberadamente.

_-¿Qué diferencia supondría para ellos una más que una menos? Puedo dárselas a gente que necesite comer_,- pensé.

Era consciente de que era peligroso pero si no me arriesgaba a ayudar a mi pueblo teniendo acceso a más alimentos terminaría pareciéndome a los _nazis_, y eso me asustaba más que me pegaran un tiro en la nuca.

Cuando terminé, cargué con la cesta y me dirigí hacia la puerta donde se encontraban los mismos hombres armados. Mi mirada se clavó en el suelo y deseé intensamente que no se fijaran en mí ni que me hicieran ninguna pregunta. Afortunadamente, estaban muy entretenidos escuchando como uno de ellos relataba una anécdota de la guerra y me ignoraron.

Enfilé tristemente el camino hacia la villa. Aunque había intentado bloquear los recuerdos durante todo el día sabía que volver a aquella casa me asustaba. Iba tan distraída con mi propio pesar que no note que los enormes ojos de una niña me miraban a través de la alambrada que me separaba del campo de trabajo. Me llamó la atención lo delgada que estaba incluso para ser tan joven. Disimuladamente cogí una manzana de la cesta escondiéndola debajo de la manga, mire a mi alrededor y me acerqué discretamente a la alambrada dejándola caer sin hacer ningún movimiento brusco. Noté que la niña se agachaba y una sensación de satisfacción me embriagó al saber que la había ayudado.

Cuando llevaba un rato caminando y ya podía ver la casa a lo lejos, sentí que alguien me seguía. Era un muchacho joven que me miraba atentamente. Me pregunté si había visto como le había dado comida a aquella niña y esperaba recibir algo también. Yo no podía darle nada porque estaba segura que los alemanes se darían cuenta, así que aceleré el paso huyendo del problema. A pesar de que él llevaba un cubo, lo acelero también y se puso al lado mío. Yo intercambie con él una mirada nerviosa para que se fuera pero él empezó a hablar.

-Tú antes estabas en el campo de concentración. Me fijé en ti porque eras muy guapa. ¿Ahora te dejan salir?-

Yo seguí caminando sin contestarle a pesar de que me sentía halagada por esa galantería infantil que me hacía recordar bueno tiempos. Él no se dio por vencido y oí de nuevo su voz.

-¿Qué te ha pasado en el labio?- preguntó de nuevo con voz curiosa.

Me quedé lívida y bajé más la cabeza suspirando. No quería recordar lo que me había pasado así que le ignoré de nuevo. Respetó mi silencio y no hablo durante varios minutos pero no se separó de mi lado. Me fijé en él y pude ver que era moreno, con las cejas y la nariz grandes, y la piel bastante oscura. Me pareció el típico niño hebreo que veía en las sinagogas cuando iba con mi padre y un sentimiento de simpatía hacia él se me despertó. Cuando se dio cuenta que le miraba volvió a hablarme.

-Yo trabajo mucho para el _Herr Kommandant_. Siempre está dándome órdenes, ahora me ha pedido que lave su caballo.-

Llevaba un cubo con agua y jabón que supuse que era para desempeñar su tarea. Estaba indignada porque obligaran a trabajar a un muchacho que a esa edad debería estar con sus padres. Sin embargo, ya había visto tantas cosas indignantes que mi semblante no cambió.

-Yo trabajo de cocinera en la villa,- dije señalando a lo alto con la mano.- Me llamo Helen.-

-Yo me llamo Lisiek,- contestó casi al segundo.

-¿Tus padres están en Plaszow también?-

-No, mis padres están muertos,- dijo con una aceptación que me asustó.- Me quedé huérfano y los alemanes me atraparon. Llevo mucho tiempo aquí, por eso el _Herr Kommandan_t me eligió para que trabajara para él. A veces voy a la villa…-

-¿De verdad?... Bueno… cuando vuelvas por allí puedes visitarme en la cocina pero solo si te dejan los soldados,- dije intentando no buscarle un problema.

Él me sonrió y le miré fijamente porque yo no era capaz de hacerlo. Divisé las escaleras de piedra que me conducían a la casa cerca y me separé de él.

-Adiós,- le dije alzando la mano mientras me alejaba.

-Adiós.-


	3. Herr Schindler

**Esta historia es totalmente ficticia e inspirada en la lista del Schindler. Esta ambientada en la época nazi pero no apoya ningún movimiento ultra derechista.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>3. Herr Schindler<strong>_

Era uno de esos días de invierno en los que no amanecía por el mal tiempo en Polonia pero aun así era por la mañana. Ya había terminado de preparar el desayuno y esperaba que Anya viniese para servirlo. Pasaron unos minutos y no apareció. Como temblaba ante la idea de servir el desayuno tarde decidí llevar yo las bandejas. Tuve que echar varios viajes al salón pero al final conseguí dejar en la mesa todas las cosas preparadas.

Unos minutos después, oí voces desconocidas que se aproximaban y sospeché que al _Herr Kommandant_ le acompañaba visita. Cogí varias tazas más y las junte en una bandeja con el café y la leche por si aquellos hombres querían tomar algo.

Cuando volví estaban todos ya sentados. El _Herr Kommandant_ estaba en silencio mientras que sus dos camaradas no paraban de hablar. No miré a ninguno de ellos y silenciosamente empecé a colocar las tazas encima de la mesa y a servir el café. Cuando terminé me di la vuelta para salir rápidamente de aquella habitación pero no había dado dos pasos cuando su voz me hizo pararme en seco.

-Este café no está muy caliente.-

Cerré los ojos intentando no temblar y me volví hacia la mesa para retirar la taza y calentárselo de nuevo.

-¡No!- gritó él asustándome cuando fui a coger la taza. Se levantó y me agarró la mano aplastándola con sus enormes dedos. Con la mano que le quedaba libre me golpeó en la mejilla.

Los otros dos _SS_ se quedaron callados al contemplar la escena. A mí me ardía toda la cara y mis ojos se hundieron negándose a mirarle. Me palpitaba tanto el corazón que estaba segura que él que me tenía agarrada por la muñeca lo sentía.

Antes de soltarme, se acercó a mí y me susurró.

-Así aprenderás, zorra.-

Después se sentó y siguió desayunando como si no hubiese ocurrido nada. Sus otros dos camaradas también volvieron a su antigua conversación entre risas y se olvidaron de mí que me deslicé sin hacer ruido hasta la cocina.

Ese día, lloré bastante en silencio mientras preparaba la comida. Anya entró en ese periodo de tiempo hablando en voz baja pero angustiada.

-Menos mal que has servido el desayuno. Tú solo tienes que cocinar. Sin embargo yo no paró de un lado a otro de la casa limpiando y haciendo todo el trabajo duro. Tienes suerte, demasiada…

Yo no oí casi nada de lo que dijo y ella desapareció sin darse cuenta de que lloraba. Hice otra pausa para secarme algunas lágrimas y entonces escuché otra voz que se me hizo desconocida.

-¿Helen?-

Yo me di la vuelta y encontré en frente de mí al muchacho que me había seguido el día que me habían mandado al barracón por comida. Recordé su nombre.

-¡Lisiek! ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Trabajo hoy aquí,- dijo simplemente y dejó caer un trapo sucio que llevaba en la mano.- ¿Estas llorando?

-No me pasa nada,- le contesté intentando serenarme.

Él camino hacia mí con la cabeza un poco agachada. Yo cogí una de las salchichas que habían sobrado del desayuno y se la ofrecí mientras comprobaba que nadie nos observaba. La aceptó pero no sirvió para que olvidase el tema.

-Todos lo estamos pasando mal.-

Su voz de niño sonó extraña diciendo algo tan maduro.

-Lo sé, hay gente que lo está pasando peor que yo,- susurré sintiéndome un poco culpable.- Pero no puedo evitar llorar… Tengo miedo.-

Aquello era la verdad y lo verifiqué echando otra mirada nerviosa a la puerta de la cocina por si había alguien escuchándonos.

-¿Sabes si está el _Herr Kommandant_ en casa? ¿Te ha visto venir hasta aquí?- pregunté en voz baja.

-No está en casa y no creo que sepa que estoy aquí. ¿Es de él de quien tienes miedo?-

-Sí.- Ya era inútil negarlo.

-Yo también.-

No sabía si entristecerme o alegrarme de compartir con él ese temor. No pude evitar exteriorizar lo que me atormentaba.

-Intento hacer las cosas bien pero para él todo está mal… Llevó solo unos días aquí y creo que desearía volver al campo de trabajo a pesar del frío. A los demás no les pega tanto. Siempre que cometo un fallo viene a castigarme. Estoy asustada y…-

-¿Tienes miedo de que te pegué?- me interrumpió él y noté un deje de sorpresa en su pregunta.

-Claro,- contesté y tragué saliva.- Supongo que a ti no te pegara tanto como a mí. Con migo es especialmente cruel y parece que por más que intento hacer las cosas como a él le gustan no lo consigo.

Me sentí un poco aliviada de haberle contado a alguien los golpes que sufría en silencio y que ya no podía ignorar, pero seguía tan triste y asustada como antes de hacerlo. La voz de Lisiek interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-Yo tengo miedo de que me mate.-

Se había quedado mirando una de las paredes de la cocina y lucia muy serio.

-¿Qué?- pregunté a pesar de que le había oído perfectamente.

-A él le gusta matar, todos le tenemos miedo. Me contaron que en el campo de concentración es quien a más gente mata y que le da igual si son mujeres y niños. Ayer mató a veinte-ocho prisioneros de un barracón porque uno había robado y los demás no querían delatarle. Yo vi desde lejos como lo hacía.-

-¿Lo vistes?- Mi voz salió débil y me empezó a doler el pecho del pánico. No quería creer lo que había dicho pero sabía en el fondo que había sido sincero. –Yo vi como ordenaba que matasen a una mujer, pensé que él podía ordenar a los soldados que hicieran ese tipo de cosas, ya que manda aquí.-

-Podría hacerlo pero ya te he dicho que le gusta matar. Todos corren a esconderse cuando lo ven… donde sea. Dicen que ver al _Herr Kommandant_ es como ver la muerte. Nosotros trabajamos para él y le tenemos que ver todos los días. No es de un par de golpes de lo que deberías preocuparte.-

-¿De un par de golpes? No, han sido más que un par de golpes. Ha llegado a pegarme durante…-

-A algunos de nosotros también nos ha pegado alguna vez, una o dos veces, pero no da muchas oportunidades. Si uno comete más de dos fallos, saca la pistola y lo mata.

Miré al suelo durante un rato sin comentar nada más.

_-¿Así que iba a morir?-_ pensé.

No era la primera vez que pensaba en la muerte desde que empezó la guerra. A todos los hebreos polacos nos perseguía y nos costaba escapar de ella.

_Ojala hubiese podido morir al lado de Aleksandra. Lo que menos deseo es morir sola y porque un nazi, debido a que su sopa esta fría, me pegué un tiro en la nuca. Ojala nunca hubiese venido a esta horrible villa._

Estaba a punto de derramar una lágrima de nuevo cuando Anya irrumpió en la cocina.

-¿Qué hace este niño aquí?- dijo señalando a Lisiek que en ese momento estaba comiéndose la salchicha.

Yo le puse la mano en el hombro y le aconsejé que se marchara. Cuando lo hizo, Anya me miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Estás loca? ¿Le das comida y le dejes que entré aquí? Si los alemanes te ven, te mataran,-dijo contundentemente.- Yo no pienso meterme en líos, así que a mí ni me nombres. Más vale que te pongas a cocinar rápido porque el _Herr Kommandant_ espera invitados muy importantes.

Estaba tan triste que rechacé todos sus consejos. Deseaba seguir hablando con Lisiek y si había comida que sobrara prefería repartirla entre nosotros antes que dársela alos perros. Ya nada me importaba más que nos ayudáramos unos a los otros, de todas formas muchos moriríamos pronto.

Como bien había dicho ella aquel día se esperaba gente muy importante, así que Anya y yo nos pusimos unos vestidos de sirvienta. Últimamente habíamos pasado a utilizarlos muy frecuentemente porque parecía que el _Herr Kommandant_ conocía a muchas personas influyentes en el ejército y en los negocios. Todos ellos eran alemanes apáticos que solo empezaban a sonreír y bromear cuando empezábamos a llevar botellas de licores. Hablaban de "_los judíos_" como objetos que podían utilizar para ganar dinero y me producían una enorme aversión. Aun así, yo seguía centrada en ser lo más discreta posible y en no cometer ningún fallo ni hacer nada que les desagradase.

Mi trabajo era quedarme muy apartada de la mesa donde se comía y acercarme solo para retirar los platos cuando el _Herr Kommandant_ me lo indicaba con un gesto de sus dedos. Aquellos ratos oyéndoles hablar mientras observaba atentamente la misma mano del hombre que seguramente después utilizaría para golpearme eran miserables. Sin embargo, aquel día, algo más me llamó la atención.

Al lado del _Herr Kommandant_ se sentaba un alemán muy apuesto y con un elegante traje. Sus ojos reflejaban amabilidad mientras conversaba animadamente. Había visto muy poca bondad en la mirada de los alemanes desde que empezó la guerra así que no pude evitar fijarme en él.

Tan pronto como me pude retirar del comedor me olvide de ese hombre pero mientras intentaba adelantar trabajo fregando unos platos Anya se encargó de recordármelo.

-¿Has visto al señor sentado al lado del _Herr Kommandant_?-

-¿El de las _SS_?-

-No, el señor del traje.-

-Sí,- contesté sorprendida de que nos hubiésemos fijado las dos en el mismo hombre.

-Es Oskar Schindler.-

-¿Quién? No sé nada de grandes empresarios alemanes,- admití sin sentirme avergonzada.

-Es un gran empresario. Sí, pero no lo digo por eso,- comento bastante entusiasmada.- Él tiene un fabrica en la calle Lipowa y todos sus empleados eran hebreos. Ayudo a muchos a que no los deportasen dándoles trabajo.-

-¡Ah!...- exclamé orgullosa de haberme dado cuenta de que era un buen hombre. Aun así, no supe decir de qué manera podía aquello favorecernos.

Anya desapareció de la cocina mientras seguía fregando los platos y cuando volvió llevaba una botella en una de las manos que me entregó.

-Está manteniendo una conversación con otro alemán y quiere que les sirvas,- dijo simplemente.

Yo suspiré profundamente y me dirigí al salón de donde provenían las graves voces. Cuando me asomé tímidamente a la puerta, él me hizo un gesto para que me aproximara a llenarle la copa a su invitado. Yo obedecí y mientras lo hacía, este habló.

-Gracias.-

Me sorprendí enormemente porque era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que alguien me agradecía algo. Instintivamente levanté la mirada que siempre tenía hundida y pude comprobar que eran los enormes ojos verdes que me habían parecido amables durante la comida. Corté el contacto visual rápidamente con él y me dispuse a llenarle la copa también al _Herr Kommandant _pero él me interrumpió.

-Deja la botella.- Su voz sonó áspera y dura como cuando hacía algo mal.

Me empezaron a temblar las manos aunque sabía que no se atrevería a pegarme en ese momento. Hizo otro gesto para que cogiese un cuenco que había encima de la mesa y yo le obedecí de nuevo empezando a caminar ligeramente para salir de aquella habitación.

-_Lena_.- Me paré en seco y me volví sin mirarlo directamente. Aquel no era mi nombre pero me llamaba así por pereza.

Tragué saliva asustada esperando que cualquier cosa ocurriese pero lo que dijo después era lo que menos me esperaba.

-Gracias.-

Aquello sonó irreal en mis oídos. Yo asentí con la cabeza débilmente y desparecí de aquel pequeño salón mordiéndome los labios aliviada.

Los últimos pasos casi los di corriendo y cuando llegué a la cocina me apoyé contra una de las paredes intentando moderar mi respiración. Para mí era increíble haber recibido dos gracias seguidos en un mismo día. Sabía que el de _Herr _Schindler había sido sincero pero el _Herr Kommandant _jamás me había dicho una buena palabra y no le veía capaz de ser amable con migo voluntariamente.

-_Seguramente que al ver que su invitado era bondadoso, intentó fingir él también bondad para que Herr Schindler no piense que es tan cruel con nosotros como todos dicen,-pensé._


	4. Hannukah

**Esta historia es totalmente ficticia e inspirada en la lista del Schindler. Esta ambientada en la época nazi pero no apoya ningún movimiento ultra derechista.**

* * *

><p><em>4. Hannukah<em>

Caminaba hacia la villa desde el barracón donde me mandaban por comida cuando vi cerca de allí a los dos perros del Herr Kommandant jugando brutalmente uno contra el otro. Cuando pasé próxima a ellos, uno avanzó lentamente hacia mí arrugando el morro y enseñando los dientes a mis tobillos. A mí me empezaron a temblar las piernas al ver la actitud amenazante del animal pero decidí ignorarlo para que no oliese mi miedo como otras veces había hecho.

Me desvié un poco del camino que seguía para esquivar al perro y pasé cerca de una fuente donde un esclavo llenaba un cubo de agua. Me sorprendió ver a alguien fuera del campo de trabajo e intenté aproximarme a él por si podía empezar una conversación.

El hombre me miró y se dio la vuelta para comprobar si los soldados estaban distraídos. Afortunadamente, lo estaban y fue él quien me habló.

-¿De quién son esos canes del infierno?- preguntó señalando a los dos perros.

-Son los perros del _Herr Kommandant_, conteste discretamente.

-Ayer los vi atacando a unos hombres… ya sé porque dicen que los perros se parecen a los amos.-

Yo no quería escuchar ninguna historia desagradable y decidí cambiar al tema que me interesaba.

-Tengo una amiga dentro del campo. Se llama Aleksandra Kenner. Podría decirle si la ve que su amiga Helen está bien.

-Yo vine hace poco a Plaszow y no conozco apenas a nadie pero intentare decírselo si la veo,- dijo dirigiéndome un gesto de simpatía. –Antes trabajaba para Oskar Schindler pero cuando liquidaron el _guetto_ me trajeron aquí.-

Me quedé callada y eché un vistazo a los soldados que seguían tan distraídos como antes. Me pregunté si sería conveniente compartir la información que sabia con él pero al final lo hice.

-Sé quién es Herr Schindler. Estuvo ayer en la villa.

-¿De verdad? ¿Trabajas allí?- preguntó él mirándome fijamente.

Yo asentí débilmente con la cabeza.

-Quizás una de las fabricas que se vaya a trasladar a Plaszow sea la suya. Sería una muy buena noticia,- dijo el hombre y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus cansadas facciones.

-¿Es un hombre bueno?- pregunté para asegurarme de si era cierto lo que había oído.

-Claro que lo es. No solo nos dio un trabajo, también nos pago en objetos que podíamos cambiar por comida. Con él no pasábamos tanta hambre como la que estamos pasando aquí.-

Mi simpatía por aumentó a pesar de que era alemán.

-Si trasladara la fábrica aquí seria una suerte para nosotros,- dije mirando al cielo como si por fin Iahveh se hubiese dado cuenta de lo que estábamos sufriendo y nos estuviera ayudando.

-Hoy es un día en el que debemos tener suerte. ¿Sabe qué día es hoy?-

Negué con la cabeza, no sabía con certeza ni siquiera en que mes estábamos. El miedo y el trabajo me tenían tan absorbida que no había tenido tiempo de pararme a pensarlo.

-Hoy es _Hannukah_.-

Aquella palabra más que alegrarme me entristeció. Todos los recuerdos de aquellos momentos que siempre pasaba con mi familia se agolparon en mi mente. Los regalos, la felicidad y las risas, todo eso parecía que pertenecía a otra vida. Los días más felices de mi existencia habían sido el último _Hannukah_ que recordaba, jamás hubiese pensado en ese tiempo que dos años más tarde estaría sola y sufriendo tanto. Una voz autoritaria me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? Nadie os ha dado permiso para estar hablando.-

A pesar de que no levanté la mirada supe de sobra que se trataba de un soldado. El hombre que había estado hablando con migo ya había enfilado el camino de vuelta al campo de trabajo y yo hice lo propio hacia la villa para no buscarme un problema. Sin embargo, el alemán se paró en frente de mí y me cortó el paso.

-Detente.-

Yo alcé la vista y pude ver que para mi desgracia no se trataba de un soldado. Llevaba el uniforme de las _SS_ y lucía en la chaqueta varias conmemoraciones e insignias que indicaban que por lo menos era un suboficial. Me intimidaba bastante pero no me recordaba lo suficiente al _Herr Kommandant_ e inexplicablemente aquellas palabras salieron de mis labios.

-¿Qué he hecho?- pregunté sin darme cuenta de lo insolente que era que una prisionera le hablase así a alguien de su rango

Cuando me arrepentí de lo que había dicho ya era demasiado tarde.

-Lo que has hecho es pararte a hablar en vez de estar trabajando,- dijo con voz déspota. –Más te valdría mostrar más respeto, te escoltare a tu destino.-

-No hace falta, _Herr_. Yo voy hacia la villa y en esta cesta solo llevo comida,- repliqué yo con toda la educación y suavidad que pude, y se la enseñe para que viese que efectivamente era lo que decía.

Llevar de escolta a un suboficial de las SS, además de ser innecesario y un incordio, me haría llamar bastante la atención y muchos se preguntarían que habría hecho para ser escoltada. No quería que nadie se enterase de que me habían cazado hablando con otro prisionero sin permiso y me temblaban las piernas ante la posibilidad de que llegase a oídos del _Herr Kommandant_ y me castigase con la crueldad con la que él solo sabía hacerlo.

-No importa, quiero escoltarla.-

Yo emití un imperceptible suspiro de exasperación y no pude hacer otra cosa que empezar a andar con aquel hombre al lado. A los pocos pasos, su voz dijo algo que para mí no tuvo ningún sentido.

-Quería pedirle disculpas.-

Yo le miré de reojo intentando averiguar si había alguna otra persona con la que estuviera hablando. Era muy extraño que un miembro de las _SS _me pidiese disculpas, mucho más que los dos "gracias" que había recibido el día anterior.

-¿Por qué?- pregunté tan confundida que me tembló la voz.

-Por la actitud del _Herr Kommandant _hacía usted. No creo que a una mujer se la deba tratar así, ni siquiera a una esclava. Estaba desayunando en su casa y vi como se levantó y le pegó. ¿No se acuerda?-

-Sí, _Herr_…- dije y asentí con la cabeza en señal de gratitud.

No tenía ninguna gana de recordar lo sucedido en aquel desayuno así que desee que no me hiciese más comentarios sobre ese tema.

Cuando llevaba un rato caminando, levanté la cabeza para mirar a aquel militar. Precia triste y no tenía el aire de superioridad habitual de las _SS_. Me sonaba de algo y no supe decir de qué. No podía ser de servirle en casa del _Herr Kommandant_ porque normalmente estaba tan asustada que jamás me atrevía a mirar a algún alemán. Entonces me acordé de cuando lo había visto, había sido el día en que el _Herr Kommandant_ me había elegido para ser su sirvienta. Después le había ordenado a él que matase a una mujer porque un barracón estaba mal construido. Me pareció bastante hipócrita disculpándose por la actitud hacia mí de ese hombre cuando le había visto matar a una de nosotras solo porque se lo habían ordenado.

No volvió a dirigirme la palabra hasta que llegamos a las escaleras de la villa y afortunadamente comprobé que casi nadie había visto como me escoltaba.

-Aquí la dejo. Soy el _Untersturmführer _Hujar por si nos volvemos a ver.-

Yo incliné la cabeza en señal de fingido respeto y me alegré de que se alejara. Cuando le seguí con la mirada mi corazón dio un vuelco. El Herr Kommadant se dirigía en dirección contraria a la suya caminando hacia la villa. Me quedé paralizada cuando vi que el tal Hujar juntaba los talones y se ponía firme cuando pasó delante de él. Afortunadamente para mí, el Herr Kommandant siguió caminando como si no hubiese visto a nadie y ni siquiera le saludo.

Subí varios escalones deprisa a pesar de que sabía que el entraría por la puerta principal y que no nos cruzaríamos. Cuando estaba a una altura considerable, me di la vuelta y le miré de reojo para comprobar que no se hubiese fijado en mí. Una vez que lo hice no pude apartar la vista de él. Tenía el rostro muy sombrío, llevaba la pistola en la mano y aquella chaqueta tan elegante que llevaba tenía toda la manga izquierda cubierta de sangre. Al principio pensé que debía estar herido pero al verlo moverse correctamente me convencí de que aquella sangre no era suya. Estaba impresionada y me empezaron a entrar nauseas. Me acordé de las palabras de Lisiek sobre que le gustaba matar gente. No podía entender que un hombre fuese tan cruel.

Él levantó la vista y no me dio tiempo a saber si nuestras miradas se habían encontrado o no porque empecé a subir los escalones de nuevo rápidamente. No paré de correr hasta que llegué a la puerta trasera de la casa y me encerré en la cocina.

Me dediqué enteramente a hacer la cena para olvidarme de la imagen que había visto en las escaleras y que tanto me revolvía el estomago. Estaba tan concentrada que el tiempo pasó bastante rápido y después de unas horas ya me encontraba con todos los platos sucios encima de los muebles listos para ser fregados.

Uno de los enormes perros del _Herr Kommandant_, ese mismo que me había gruñido aquella tarde, entró moviendo el rabo y gimiendo ligeramente. Él los llamaba Rolf y Ralf, como los personajes de una tira cómica de un periódico alemán. No supe decir si era Rolf o era Ralf, solo supe que estaba cariñoso y que ya no me enseñaba los dientes porque sabía que podía darle comida. Junte todos los huesos de la cena aparte y se los puse en una bandeja fuera de la cocina para no tener que verlo. El perro me lamió la mano y casi no me sentí mal de haber despertado la simpatía de algún ser en aquella horrible casa.

Empezaron a caer tantos copos de nieve que al mirar por la ventana se veía solo con intensidad el color blanco a pesar de que era de noche. Me quedé hipnotizada mirando aquel vendaval y fue como si de repente estuviera en mi casa celebrando _Hannukah _con mis padres mientras mirábamos como nevaba por la ventana. Estaba distraída con mi imaginaria felicidad y lentamente empecé a dibujar con el dedo en el empañado cristal un Januquiá con sus nueve brazos a la vez que recitaba mentalmente una de las canciones que cantábamos.

_Chanuka, Chanuka Chag yafeh kol kach Ohr Chaviv, mi-savis Gil li-yeled rach…_

Cuando salí de mi ensoñación borré lo que había dibujado en el cristal y observé mi propio reflejo que me devolvía la mirada. Detrás de mí me pareció ver algo más y me di la vuelta. El Herr Kommandant estaba en la puerta de la cocina y me miraba con sus ojos fríos. Justo detrás de él había una mujer muy joven. Todos los nervios se me pusieron en tensión y un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda. A pesar del miedo, tuve conciencia para preguntarme qué hacía allí acompañado de una mujer. Él entró en la cocina y cogió uno de los platos sucios que había apoyado en uno de los muebles de la cocina examinándolo. Después, tiró bruscamente el plato al fregadero que sonó como si se hubiese roto.

-¿Por qué esta todo esto sin fregar? No has limpiado ni ordenado la cocina.- Su voz sonaba diferente de lo habitual y me dio la impresión de que estaba bebido. Hizo una pausa antes de volver de hablar.

-¿Qué mirabas por la ventana?-

Él emitió un sonido para atraer mi atención ya que yo estaba paralizada mirando al suelo. Aun así, seguí sin contestar a sus preguntas y cuando se acercó a mí instintivamente di un paso hacia atrás haciendo que la madera de la ventana chocase contra mi espalda. No había escapatoria y sentí como su enorme mano me agarraba por el cuello.

Jadeé luchando por respirar mientras él levantaba mi cabeza a la fuerza para que nuestras miradas se encontrasen, la suya tenía un brillo ebrio debido al alcohol. Pestañeo varias veces y observó confuso mis ojos asustados como si le costase mantenerme la mirada más que yo a él.

-¿No me vas a contestar? ¿Verdad?-

Yo sabía muy bien que era incapaz de hablar delante de él y menos con su mano oprimiéndome el cuello. Empecé a temblar sin responderle y aquello fue lo que le terminó de poner furioso…


	5. Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Herr Kommandant!

**LadyHermioneMalfoy: Thank for your review. Im very happy to see you like my fic. I hope you could understand a little with the Google translator. Thanks for all and yes, I like Dracomione very much! :P**

**Kisses**

**Este fic contiene violencia y contenido referente al Holocausto judío y puede dañar la sensibilidad de quien lo lea. Este fic no apoya el nazismo ni ningun movimiento ultraderechista.**

* * *

><p>Aquella mañana unos soldados ucranianos habían llamado a la puerta trasera de la villa y me habían dicho que tenían hambre. No les tenía ninguna simpatía a aquellos hombres pero sabía muy bien que tampoco debía ganarme su enemistad así que les di unos trozos de pastel que habían sobrado de la cena. Quedaron muy contentos y después me trajeron pan duro y un poco de sopa para que pudiese comer yo. El pan no se podía comparar para nada al pastel que yo les había dado pero de todas maneras les di entre dientes las gracias.<p>

Lisiek vino poco después a hacerme una visita a la cocina como había tomado costumbre y yo le invite a comer con lo que me habían traído aquellos soldados. Bajamos a la bodega porque no tenía ganas de que nadie me viese con más comida de lo habitual entre las manos y empezamos a comer. Lisiek estuvo un tiempo callado mirando el lúgubre lugar donde dormía. Yo tampoco tenía ganas de hablar así que permanecimos un buen rato en silencio hasta que él se cansó.

-Me han contado una historia,- dijo con voz muy sombría.

-Bueno… ¿Qué historia es?- dije preparándome para oír cualquier cosa aunque no sirvió de nada.

-Me contaron que en un campo de concentración (no muy lejos de aquí) metieron a algunos prisioneros en un camión, encendieron el motor y los ahogaron con el humo. Después, hicieron una hoguera con los…-

-No me cuentes esas cosas. Me darán más pesadillas de las que ya tengo,- le interrumpí amargamente.

-Quien me lo conto dice que es verdad,- insistió él.

-¿Y de que me sirve oír lo que pasa en otros campos de concentración? Ya es bastante lo que tengo que ver aquí.-

-Aquí no nos matan en masa,- dijo como si hubiese una gran diferencia.

-Pero nos obligan a trabajar en masa, muchas horas, sin comida y sin descanso. Muchos mueren y no les importa, es casi la misma cosa,- aunque estuve a punto de utilizar la palabra "peor".

-No creo que sea igual, yo prefiero estar vivo que muerto.-

Yo le mire fijamente cuando dijo esas palabras y me di cuenta de que teníamos diferentes formas de pensar.

-Hay veces en las que estoy cansada de sentir dolor, hambre, frío y humillaciones todos los días. Me pregunto si sería bueno que todo acabase, a la fuerza tiene que haber un mundo mejor que este.-

Pues yo prefiero vivir,- dijo nuevamente y me miro como si fuera una ilusa.

Me dio la impresión de que a pesar de que tenía menos años que yo parecía más maduro. Dejé apartado el pan a un lado porque me había quedado sin apetito. Lisiek volvió a hundirse otra vez en uno de sus largos silencios y lo único que oí durante mucho tiempo fue el ruido de las goteras. La siguiente cosa que dijo fue incluso más incomoda que hablar de la muerte.

-¿Sabes dónde está tu familia?-

-No,- le conteste sin darle más explicaciones.

-¿Y eso?- preguntó él con una curiosidad que me irritó un poco.

-Mi padre tenía dinero y los alemanes nos desvalijaron la casa. A él y a mi madre se los llevaron porque estaban muy débiles para trabajar. Mi hermana era muy joven y no podía trabajar tampoco, así que también me separaron de ella después. No sé donde están desde entonces.-

-¿Y crees que podrían estar vivos?-

-No quiero que me hagas más preguntas, Lisiek. Tengo cosas que hacer,- dije de repente y me levanté de la vieja cama en la que estábamos sentados.

Quería distraer mi mente porque sabía que pensar en mi familia me hacía mucho daño. Evitaba todo el rato los pensamientos desagradables porque me había prometido a mi misma no llorar tanto. Era una promesa absurda pero lo cierto es que me evitaba algún dolor.

Busqué un cubo de patatas que tenía que pelar y lo arrastré hasta una silla muy vieja para sentarme.

Lisiek siguió en la cama un buen rato mirándome trabajar. Su compañía no me molestaba así que no le pedí que se marchara aunque me pregunté si no tendría otras cosas que hacer. Cuando pasó un rato, se despidió de mí y oí sus pasos ascender por la escalera.

Desde ese momento hasta la noche no paré de trabajar. Era el cumpleaños del _Herr Kommandant _y la lista de comida que hacer era interminable. Mucha otra gente que trabajaba en la villa se metió en la cocina para ayudarme pero a veces tener tantas personas a mi alrededor me agobiaba, y algunos no habían cocinado nunca y eran un estorbo.

Anya trajo un enorme pastel que habían enviado desde una pastelería de Krakow con varias capas de nata y que tenía una pinta deliciosa. Era precioso y estaba muy bien elaborado pero a pesar del hambre que tenía me llego a parecer horrendo solo de pensar que servía para conmemorar el cumpleaños de ese hombre.

-_Desde luego no se puede comparar al pastel hebreo que mi madre hacia para Hannukah_,-

Enseguida me vino a la mente el Hannukah tan horrible que había vivido el día anterior. Intenté no pensar mucho en ello pero al recordar que el _Herr Kommandant _había venido a la cocina con una mujer aquel día le pregunté sobre el asunto a Anya.

-¿Viste ayer si había alguna chica en la cena del _Herr Kommandant_?-

-¿Te refieres a las prostitutas polacas que trajo Schindler?- preguntó ella con voz indiferente.

-Era una chica muy joven… me extraña que fuese prostituta,- dije para mí misma con el ceño fruncido.

-Pues te puedo asegurar que lo era,- sentenció un poco de mal humor. Yo entendí que estaba cansada y que no quería mantener ningún tipo de conversación con migo así que deje el tema pensando que debido a la guerra las mujeres jóvenes estaban desesperadas por ganar dinero y hacían cualquier cosa.

Aquel día trabaje tanto que se hizo de noche muy lento para mí. Desde el salón se oían cada vez más voces y yo aventuré que habría bastantes invitados. Me había encargado durante todo el día de cocinar y solo espere que la demás gente sirviese y que a mí me dejaran apartada ultimando detalles. Lo que menos deseaba era entrar en aquel salón porque tenía pánico a hacer algo que le molestase. No quería imaginar cual sería el castigo si cometía un error el día de su cumpleaños.

Mi deseo se cumplió hasta el final de la noche cuando Anya me pidió que llevase unos platos al salón porque quería servir la tarta. Yo los llevé intentando ser discreta y salir lo antes posible. Sin embargo, cuando entré todos los alemanes estaban distraídos hablando y no me hicieron caso. El resultado fue que me quede apartada en un rincón con un montón de platos en la mano esperando alguna orden para ponerlos encima de la mesa.

No pude evitar echar un vistazo a la gente que se encontraba allí. Todos eran miembros de las _SS_ u hombres trajeados. Distinguí a Schindler entre ellos. Llamaba la atención por su elegancia y por sus enormes ojos verdes. A su lado se encontraba una mujer rubia que vestía de negro y que me pareció que debía de ser su mujer. Ella me miró, después me dirigió una sonrisa. Sin duda debía de ser tan buena con nosotros como _Herr_ Schindler.

Cuando Anya trajo la tarta al salón, encendieron las velas y todos los alemanes cantaron _"Zum Geburtstag viel" _acompañado de un hombre que tocaba el piano. Siguió tocando y el Herr _Kommandant _se levantó y entonó una famosa canción austriaca. Cuando terminó, todos le aplaudieron.

Yo me sentía totalmente fuera de lugar entre toda aquella alegría. Mire de reojo al _Herr Kommandant_ esperando por fin alguna orden por su parte pero él estaba distraído de nuevo porque un oficial de las _SS _entró de repente al salón y todos se habían vuelto para mirarle al unísono. Yo no pude evitar volver la cabeza también para comprobar a que se debía tanta expectación. El oficial iba acompañado de una mujer que nada tenía que ver con las mujeres que había allí excepto quizás con migo. Llevaba ropa muy vieja y a pesar de que estaba limpia tenía manchas y agujeros por todas partes. También llevaba un pañuelo en la cabeza y en su rostro se reflejaba mucha tristeza. No me hizo falta ver la estrella de David bordada en su vestido para saber que venía del campo de trabajo. El oficial que la escoltaba empezó a hablar con voz muy nasal.

-Esta mujer se llama Natalia Karp y es una excelentísima intérprete de piano…-

-Sí, y está condenada a muerte…- añadió interrumpiendo el _Herr Kommadant_ con una nota de crueldad y burla en la voz. El oficial de las _SS_ y él intercambiaron una sonrisa siniestra.

-Nos va a tocar… ¿Qué nos vas a tocar?-

La mujer se inclinó y dijo algo en voz muy suave que no logre entender. A mí me pareció que aquello debía ser muy humillante para ella y sentí disgusto. Podía entender el miedo que estaría sintiendo en ese momento.

-Bueno… pues que toque…- dijo uno de los alemanes mientras levantaba su jarra de cerveza.

La miré hipnotizada mientras se sentaba al piano. Sentía simpatía por ella a pesar de que no la había visto nunca. Empezó a tocar y efectivamente lo hacía de maravilla, pero aunque al principio oírla fue una bendición después se volvió una pesadilla. La canción tenía fuertes aires románticos y lúgubres interpretados con mucha exactitud. El corazón se me encogió y todos los momentos tristes que había vivido se agolparon en mi mente.

Mi familia, los golpes, las noches sin poder dormir tranquila…

Mis ojos debían de brillar mucho mientras me esforzaba por no llorar y la contemplaba tocar fascinada. Sin duda podría haber aguantado sin hacerlo mucho tiempo más si no hubiese sido porque noté que alguien me miraba. Pestañee para salir de mi abstracción y vi que el _Herr Kommandant _había clavado sus dos ojos azules en mi con una intensidad que me dio miedo. Bajé la cabeza acobardada y un poco contrariada. En ese momento era el último hombre en la tierra al que quería mirar. Seguí así hasta el final de la triste melodía porque algo me decía que me seguía observando. Cuando terminó todos los alemanes aplaudieron con excepción del _Herr Kommandant _que se levantó de la silla y la miró. Se quedó en silencio y después habló con voz muy confusa.

-Nunca había visto interpretar a Chopin tan bien…-

Estuvo parado unos segundos después de decir aquello y alzó la mano como en señal de piedad.

-Has tocado tan bien que te perdono la vida a tu hermana y a ti. Espero que no volváis a hacer nada para que tenga que condenaros otra vez.

Yo me quedé sorprendida de que aquel hombre le perdonase la vida a alguien. Había oído rumores que precisamente lo que indicaban era todo lo contrario. En el salón reinaba el silencio y las _SS _parecían igual de sorprendidos que yo por lo que acababa de pasar porque intercambiaban sonrisas entre ellos. La mujer se levantó y le hizo un asentimiento de cabeza en señal de respeto. Cuando la vi salir por la puerta con las manos cruzadas me sentí identificada con ella y me alegré de que no la fuesen a matar.

-¿Qué ha pasado con la tarta?- preguntó el Herr Kommandant bruscamente. Su voz me hizo reaccionar y puse los platos encima de la mesa con cuidado.

Cuando terminé, me alejé rápidamente del bullicio del salón hasta llegar a la cocina. Me dolían mucho los pies de estar todo el día trabajando y la cabeza me daba vueltas, así que me apoyé en la fría pared para aliviarme. El corazón me latía con fuerza porque tenía grabada en mi mente la canción que aquella mujer había tocado. Nunca había escuchado una melodía tan triste.

También tenía presente los ojos con los que me había mirado el _Herr Kommadant_ en ese momento. Un estremecimiento me recorrió el cuerpo y me pregunté porque me miraría de esa manera. No podía descifrar lo que él estaría pensando así que pensé que quizás solo quisiese asustarme o amenazarme. Incluso tal vez pensé que me lo hubiese imaginado. Le tenía tanto miedo y estaba tan cansada que casi no me parecía extraño que mi mente no funcionase del todo bien.

_Esa mujer estaba muy afligida y le tenía tanto miedo a él como yo. _

No parecía que hubiese hecho algo tan malo para que la condenasen a muerte. Recordé como el _Herr Kommandant_ se había burlado de ella y sentí una sensación desagradable en el estomago.

-_Es tan frío, cruel y sádico. Salvarle la vida es lo único bueno que le he visto hacer_.

Anya interrumpió mis cavilaciones porque había amontonado un gran número de cosas que fregar. Yo me puse a trabajar y me alegré de quitarme esos pensamientos de la cabeza. Quería irme a dormir pronto pero aun tuvieron que pasar varias horas más hasta que consiguiera hacerlo.

Limpiar la cocina y fregar todo lo que había ensuciado para hacer tantísima comida fue difícil pero pensé que cuando terminara podría acostarme. Mi gran decepción fue que cuando dejé de oír voces en el salón y entré para ver si no estaba muy sucio supe que estaba equivocada. El suelo estaba lleno de restos de tarta y de bebidas alcohólicas que se habían derramado y la mesa lucia igual pero adornada con papel de regalo. Aquella habitación que hacía muy poco había estado abarrotada se había vaciado completamente a excepción de un oficial de las _SS_ que roncaba en una silla con aun su cerveza en la mano.

El oficial me estuvo haciendo compañía mientras trabajaba hasta muy tarde y estaba exhausta cuando por fin se despertó preguntándome donde había ido todo el mundo. Yo al ver que insistía en hacerme preguntas y puesto que no quería buscarme problemas con un alemán le dije que no sabía dónde estaban y que seguramente se habían ido a seguir la fiesta en otra parte. El oficial hizo un ruido nasal y se levantó abandonando el salón enfadado sin dirigirme ninguna otra palabra. Me alegré de que se fuera porque no me gustaba tener a las _SS_ cerca. Eran con diferencia los alemanes que peor se portaban con nosotros, quizás porque estaban muy involucrados con la ideología nazi y tenían muchos prejuicios con los hebreos.

Estaba terminando de limpiar la mesa cuando oí pasos detrás de mí. Aquella casa estaba vacía y estaba segura de que solo podía ser Anya así que me di la vuelta para decirle que se podía ir al barracón porque ya no necesitaba ayuda. No pude ni abrir la boca al darme cuenta de quién estaba en realidad delante de mí. Había pensado que aquella noche me libraría de verle otra vez. Inmediatamente hundí la vista al suelo. Mi cuerpo había empezado temblar y yo intentaba desesperadamente que dejase de hacerlo. Empecé a hacerme mentalmente preguntas que solo alimentaban mi miedo.

_¿Por qué? ¿No tiene nada mejor que hacer el día de su cumpleaños que pegarme? ¿Qué excusa me pondrá ahora?_

Le supliqué a Dios que se fuese y que me dejara en paz. Sabía que había tenido compasión una vez aquella noche y rogué para que la tuviese también con migo. Quizás pedirle que tuviese piedad dos veces a ese hombre el mismo día era demasiado.

Dejé de rezar mentalmente cuando dio un paso hacía mi. Yo apoyé las manos en la mesa para sucumbir la tentación de echarme hacia atrás. Ya le conocía y eso le enfurecía aun más.

-Se te ha olvidado algo,- dijo con voz grave y que delataba que estaba muy bebido.

No me molesté en pensar que era aquello que se me había olvidado y que me acarrearía tanto dolor.

Se acercó aun más a mí apoyando las manos también en la mesa de forma que me vi rodeada. El olor que desprendía a alcohol me paralizó y me quedé en blanco. Podía oír claramente los fuertes latidos de mi corazón en los oídos. Lo único que quería era huir pero sabía que no podía hacerlo; no había escapatoria.

-Se te ha olvidado felicitarme por mi cumpleaños.-

Me quedé muy sorprendida al escuchar aquello. Sin duda debía de estar muy borracho. Tuve la esperanza de que quizás pensara que hablaba con otra persona aunque en el fondo sabía que solo era una simple esperanza y que era poco probable. Pestañee varias veces y moví la boca intentando hablar pero como siempre que estaba en su presencia no salió nada de mis labios. Yo me estremecí cuando él se rió y supe que efectivamente si sabía con quien hablaba. Aquello seguramente solo era un juego para hacérmelo pasar mal. De todas formas, me esforcé de nuevo por decir aquello que para nada me iba a garantizar que no me pegase.

-Felicidades… _Herr Kommand_…- La frase me salió tan entrecortada y suave que dudé que la hubiese entendido.

Cerré los ojos y esperé a que empezaran los golpes en cualquier momento pero nada ocurrió. Yo quería que pasase algo, casi era más horrible estar esperando asustada que sentir el dolor.

-No voy a hacerte daño,- dijo con un tono de voz que no le había oído nunca.

Yo abrí los ojos para comprobar que era él quien me hablaba pero no me creí sus palabras. Cuando le miré, apartó su fría mirada de mí con brusquedad como si le desagradase horriblemente. Se alejó unos pasos y me dio la espalda. No dejé de estar asustada porque observe que le temblaban las manos.

Después de un minuto, vi que caminaba hacia la puerta y se marchaba. Oí claramente como subía los escalones hasta el piso de arriba y recé porque de verdad se hubiese ido a dormir. Seguí limpiando la mesa maquinalmente mientras le daba gracias a Dios por haberme escuchado por primera vez.


	6. Rebecca Tannenbaum

**Este fic contiene violencia y acontecimientos del Holocausto Judio, puede herir la sensibilidad de aquel quien lo lea. Este fic no apoya de ninguna manera el nazismo ni ningun movimiento ultraderechista.**

* * *

><p>Habían pasado ya varios días desde aquella fiesta de cumpleaños tan siniestra. Yo seguía trabajando tan duramente como de costumbre y solo salía al exterior cuando me mandaban a por comida. El resto del tiempo, estaba encerrada en la cocina hasta que caía la noche.<p>

Aquel día era uno de aquellos en los que podía pasear y librarme un rato de estar enclaustrada. Cuando volvía del barracón hacia la villa podía ver las montañas que estaban completamente blancas debido a la nieve al fondo. Era un paisaje bonito pero parecía que ya no era capaz de disfrutar de nada que fuese agradable en este mundo. Estaba mucho más interesada en mirar a través de las alambradas a la gente de mi pueblo que estaba sometida y trabajaba sin descanso.

Parecía ser que mi paseo no era lo suficiente duro porque unos segundos después el _Herr Offizier_ Hujar se puso cerca de mí obligándome a apartar la mirada del campo de trabajo. Aquel hombre había tomado por costumbre escoltarme y así poder hacer un descanso mientras fingía vigilar a una prisionera. Yo hice una mueca de resignación y continúe andando hacia la villa un poco más rápido.

-Veo que no te hace gracia que te acompañe,- comentó él mirándome de reojo.

Yo no supe exactamente si lo había notado en mis gestos o en mi nerviosismo.

-Desde luego no me considero una prisionera tan peligrosa como para que me escolte un oficial,- dije un poco irónica.

No me atrevía a hablarle a ningún otro alemán de esa manera, ni siquiera a un soldado, pero había mantenido tantas conversaciones con él que había cogido aquella mala costumbre y él no se molestaba en corregirme. De todas formas intenté suavizar mi último comentario.

-No me molesta que me escolte pero temo lo que puedan pensar de mí otros alemanes.-

-La entiendo,- dijo él como si efectivamente me comprendiese a la perfección.

Yo dudaba mucho que lo hiciera. Para aquel hombre debía de ser muy difícil porque no era la victima si no uno de los verdugos.

-Te tomas muchas molestias en distanciarte de los alemanes. No lo hagas tanto,- dijo como si intentara darme un consejo de amigo.

Yo no entendía a que se refería y estaba completamente en desacuerdo con él. Me pregunté si estaría burlándose de mí a pesar de que parecía muy serio. Permanecí en silencio pero él continuó con sus extraños comentarios.

-En las guerras no sobreviven los inteligentes sino los que saben cómo actuar y con quien relacionarse.-

Me quedé en silencio un segundo pero al final no pude evitar hablar.

-¿Y con quien tengo que relacionarme yo para que ustedes no me maten?- pregunté directamente con la voz tomada.

Si le continuaba hablando así me buscaría un problema pero me irritaba que los nazis nos echaran la culpa de no poder sobrevivir.

-Precisamente con los que tienen poder para matarte es con los que te tienes que intentar relacionar.-

Yo emití un suspiro al oír aquello. Había algo que me preocupaba en aquellas palabras. Me pregunté si aquel hombre se me estaba insinuando como hacían muchos de ellos. Convencen a las prisioneras de que las salvaran para podérselas llevar aparte. Había visto a los soldados hacerlo en varias ocasiones pero jamás a un oficial de las _SS_. Aquello me tenía asustada pero intenté actuar de manera normal para que no sospechase.

-Espero que no caiga nunca prisionero porque le puedo asegurar que no durara ni un día vivo,- dije y de paso le deje claro parte de mis pensamientos.

-Todos hemos tenido debilidades alguna vez. Piensa que muchos de nosotros nos relacionamos con vosotros todos los días. Eso es peligroso porque al final entablamos un cierto vínculo. Les pasa incluso a los que tienen muchos prejuicios con la gente de tu raza.-

Aquellas frases fueron suficientes para que yo estuviese segura de lo que pretendía. Intenté decirle que no me hiciese daño.

-Yo creo que es usted un hombre bueno…- dije con voz temblorosa.

-Lo cierto es que si debo de ser muy bueno, nunca pensé que intentaría advertirla de lo que yo haría en su lugar.-

Yo empecé a andar mucho más rápido hacia la villa tanto que me falto muy poco para correr. Esperé que en cualquier momento me disparara pero prefería morir así antes que tener que pasar por algo tan horrible como lo que me imaginaba. Él me alcanzó en dos zancadas.

-¿Adónde vas?- preguntó poniéndose delante de mí confuso.

Yo tenía los ojos húmedos y me los limpie con la manga dignamente.

-Eres menos inteligente de lo que pensaba. No estaba hablando de mí. Se me olvido que a vosotros los judíos os cuesta entender las cosas más que a los arios,- dijo muy contrariado.

-Lo que dice no tiene ningún sentido, _Herr_ Offizier. Sé que no le importa nada asustarme y que por eso lo está haciendo.-

–No intentó hacerte daño. Solo intentaba darte un consejo pero veo que has confundido lo que intentaba decir. No quiero perder cordialidad con la prisionera que me permite escaquearme del trabajo durante un tiempo algunos días.-

Yo tragué saliva, miré al suelo y seguí andando.

-Estas en una posición en la que podías sacar ventaja de tu situación. El dilema es si te atreves a intentarlo o no.-

-No sé de qué habla. Mi situación ahora mismo es horrible, usted lo sabe, como la de todos que estamos aquí prisioneros.- Mi voz sonaba enfadada e impertinente pero el oficial no parecía torcer el gesto ni molestarse por mi tono.

Simplemente se rió y echó un trago de la petaca que llevaba escondida en el abrigo. –Piensa en lo que te he dicho. No puedo decirte directamente a lo que me he estado refiriendo pero quizás le sirva de ayuda.-

Yo asentí con la cabeza pero pensaba que si tuviese que hacer una lista de consejos el último que tendría en cuenta sería el de un oficial de las _SS_. Aun así, sus palabras no pararon de darme vueltas en la cabeza durante todo el camino. Hablaba de "supervivencia" y de "sacar ventaja de mi situación". Eran los dos conceptos que menos se podían aplicar a mi existencia actual. Cada día tenía menos esperanzas de supervivencia y había dejado de pensar completamente en mi futuro. Respecto a lo segundo, pensé que al llegar a la villa mi situación mejoraría pero la verdad es que me pasaba los días recluida en una habitación trabajando hasta el agotamiento y muerta de miedo.

Cuando llegamos a la escalera que subía hasta la villa continúe ascendiendo sola apartando de mi mente aquellos extraños consejos.

Me había levantado muy temprano y aunque había perdido tiempo yendo al barracón todavía no me puse a hacer el desayuno. Sabía que si lo hacía tan pronto, se enfriaría y después tendría que preocuparme desesperadamente para calentarlo. Así que baje a la bodega para esconder alguna comida que había robado. Pensé en esconderla debajo de la bañera. Corrí las cortinas que separaban el váter y la bañera del resto del sótano para que nadie me pudiese ver. Cuando estaba agachada oí que alguien bajaba las escaleras. Ya me esperaba lo peor y me maldije a mi misma intentando ocultarla rápidamente. Cuando salí todo estaba muy oscuro pero la persona que había bajado encendió la bombilla. Me alegré al ver que era una mujer a pesar de que no la conocía nada.

-¡Qué susto me ha dado!- dije apartando la mirada de ella y llevándome la mano al corazón. -¿Qué hace aquí?-

La mujer era muy joven y dudaba que tuviese veinte años. Tenía unos ojos grises enormes que resplandecían en la oscuridad. Su pelo era muy rubio y caía en bucles por sus hombros. Sin embargo estaba excesivamente delgada y llevaba un vestido hecho jirones en las faldas acompañado de una chaqueta de lana negra despuntada. Aquello no estropeaba su belleza pero le daba un aspecto muy sombrío.

-¿Eres Helen Hirsch?- preguntó con voz de niña.

-Sí, soy yo,- dije nerviosa aun por el sobresalto. –Helen Hirsch-

-Yo soy Rebecca Tannenbaum, vengo del campo de trabajo. ¿Eres hebrea? No llevas la estrella.-

-No, no la llevo pero soy tan hebrea como tú,- dije mirando la que ella llevaba bordada en la chaqueta.

-Bien…- suspiró ella y vi que sus ojos se empezaban a llenar de lágrimas.

Yo estaba desconcertada y me pregunte a mi misma porque no averiguaba qué hacía allí. Ella lloraba en amargos suspiros y yo empecé a sentir pánico de que se hubiese metido en la villa porque no tenía otro sitio a donde ir.

-Mira… esto es la casa de un hombre muy importante de las _SS_. No sé cómo ha llegado hasta aquí pero más vale que tenga una buena razón porque es peligroso.-

-Lo sé, es la villa de Amon Goeth. A él le estaba buscando.-

-¿Quién?- pregunte yo atónita de que se atreviera a llamarlo por su nombre. -¿Al _Herr Kommandant_?

-Sí, al _Herr Kommandant_,- repitió ella.- Necesita a una mujer que le arreglé las manos y ha pedido que busquen a una prisionera que sepa hacerlo. Me han elegido a mí…-

Dejó de hablar y se puso a sollozar de nuevo. Yo no supe qué hacer cuando vi a esa joven llorar tan desesperadamente. No sabía que le ocurría aunque me lo podía imaginar.

-Siéntate, por favor,- dije cogiéndola de la mano y sentándome en la cama con ella. –Estas muy alterada.-

-Ese hombre mando fusilar a unas mujeres porque una de ellas robó un trozo de tocino. Las puso en fila y le dijo a los soldados que las mataran. Cuando me dijeron que me andaban buscando porque tenía que hacer un trabajo para él, salí corriendo pero me advirtieron que si no volvía matarían al hombre que tenía que avisarme…- Yo abrí los ojos aunque ya había oído muchas de aquellas historias.- Me dijeron que tu llevabas trabajando para él un tiempo y he venido para que me des algún consejo. ¿Cómo debo tratarle para que no me mate?-

Yo suspiré amargamente. Me levanté de la cama y le di la espalda. Mi voz era la que sonaba débil ahora.

-No te puedo dar ningún consejo. Soy la última persona a quien deberías pedírselo. No sé porque no me ha matado todavía porque me odia. No sé cómo tratarle, todo lo que hago está mal para él. La persona que te hablo de mi debió haber olvidado decirte que me pega porque eso es algo que sabe todo el mundo que ha venido a la villa.-

Ella se levantó de la cama y se acercó a mí poniendo su mano en el hombro.

-¿Los moratones en las mejillas te los ha hecho él?- Yo me volví y asentí con la cabeza.

Ella me dio un beso y me abrazó. No me lo esperaba pero la abracé también. Aquello me hizo sentir mejor de lo que me había sentido en mucho tiempo. Estaba demasiada falta de cariño y calor humano.

-¿Podemos ser amigas?-

-Sí… claro,- dije yo sinceramente reprimiendo que los ojos se me humedecieran.

Se separó de mí y me miró muy feliz.

-Me dijeron que los soldados americanos habían dicho que si llegaban durante la guerra a algún campo de concentración liberarían a todos los prisioneros. Ayer soñé que un soldado americano muy guapo llegaba a Plaszow, me cogía en brazos y me sacaba de aquí. Nos podría sacar a las dos en el próximo sueño que tenga con él.-

-Sí,- conteste yo forzando un buen gesto pero pensando que aquello como sueño estaba muy bien pero como realidad era bastante improbable.

Aquella mujer aparentaba ser muy joven pero hablando aparentaba ser como una niña.

-Trabajar para él es un problema. El único consejo que puedo darte es que hagas todo lo que él diga. Yo te daré salchichas y pastel cuando vengas.-

-Gracias,- dijo ella y me cogió ambas manos.

-Tengo que hacer el desayuno. ¿Vienes con migo?- dije cuando me di cuenta que había perdido demasiado tiempo en la bodega hablando con ella.

Ella asintió y subimos rápidamente las escaleras. Estuve hablando con ella un buen rato. Me contó en que _guetto_ había estado y como había terminado en el campo de trabajo. También me contó que era huérfana pero que tenía numerosos amigos que consideraba casi de su familia. Aquella muchacha hablaba sin parar a pesar de que yo solo le di cuatro detalles de mi vida. Era muy parlanchina, vivaz y risueña, tenía todo lo que yo no tenía. Se apoyaba en el mueble de la cocina y sus bucles rubios se movían a la misma velocidad que sus labios.

Cuando ya estaba terminado el desayuno, Anya entró en la cocina sorprendida del vernos a ambas. Su mirada era reprobatoria y se dirigió a mí con expresión preocupada.

-¿Quién es? ¿Has vuelto a dejar entrar amigos tuyos en la cocina?- preguntó señalando a Rebecca que la miraba perpleja.

-No,- contesté irritada.- Ha venido a arreglarle las manos al _Herr Kommandant_.-

-¡Ah! Él ha dicho que lo hagas después de que desayune,- dijo dirigiéndose a ella. –Primero súbele el desayuno, Helen.-

Yo oí un disparo proveniente de la parte de arriba de la casa. Me estremecí a pesar de que no era la primera mañana que lo oía. Lisiek me contaba que el _Herr Kommandant _se apostaba con un rifle en el balcón y disparaba a los prisioneros. Yo casi no me quería creer que era aquello lo que en verdad estaba pasando. Me quedé tan ensimismada y temblorosa que Anya me volvió a hablar para que reaccionase.

-¡Helen! Tienes que subirle el desayuno.-

-¿Qué?- pregunté confundida.

-Sube a la habitación a llevarle el desayuno.-

-¿A su habitación?-

-Sí, eso he dicho. ¡Date prisa!- exclamó mirándome como si no entendiese porque le hacía esperar.

-Yo no puedo subir. Nunca lo he hecho. Llévaselo tú,- dije reprimiendo un escalofrío.

-Él ha dicho que tienes que ser tú,- enfatizó ella.

Yo asentí con la cabeza lentamente. Me temblaban las manos mientras ponía las cosas en una bandeja intentando no olvidarme de nada. Empecé a andar saliendo de la cocina y siguiendo por el pasillo. Al llegar a la escalera que llevaba al piso de arriba me detuve y tragué saliva. Subí los escalones sin hacer ruido y me deslicé hasta una puerta desde la que emanaba mucha luz y que estaba entreabierta. Llamé con el nudillo tan suavemente que supe con certeza que si había alguien no me habría oído. En respuesta, oí un disparo procedente de aquella habitación. De la impresión casi tiro todo el desayuno al suelo. No quería entrar pero tenía miedo a hacerle esperar, así que empuje la puerta con la suficiente delicadeza para que se abriera. Pude ver las puertas abiertas del balcón y el Herr Kommandant apoyado en él con lo que parecía un arma entre las manos.

La habitación estaba elegantemente amueblada pero no era muy grande. Tenía una enorme cama de matrimonio, unas cuantas mesas y un armario donde en una de sus puertas colgaba su uniforme de las _SS_. En seguida sentí que de aquel cuarto emanaba un olor a alcohol, tabaco y a algo más que identifique como su esencia personal. Me maree un poco por aquella fragancia pero mi debilidad fue interrumpida por otro disparo.

Lisiek tenía razón. Estaba apuntando con el rifle a los prisioneros. Una sensación de horror y terribles nauseas se apodero de mi, era más repugnancia que odio. Me temblaba todo el cuerpo y supe que jamás me atrevería a llamar su atención así que entré en la habitación silenciosamente y dejé la bandeja en una mesa enorme con un espejo donde brillaban muchas de las insignias que lucía en su uniforme.

Quise darme la vuelta para salir de allí pero me estremecí al oírle silbar despreocupadamente mientras apuntaba a la siguiente víctima y tropecé con la puerta. Él se volvió y me miró con sus enormes ojos azules enfadado sosteniendo el rifle entre las manos. Me quedé paralizada unos segundos pero después no pude evitar darme la vuelta para salir de aquella habitación. Cuando llegué a la escalera oí: "¡Helen!". Me paré dudando si debía volver pero al final bajé las escaleras corriendo hasta llegar a la cocina. Anya y Rebecca se volvieron para mirarme cuando me vieron entrar tan alterada.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Anya haciendo un movimiento reprobatorio con la cabeza.

-No me encuentro muy bien,- dije mientras apoyaba mi cuerpo en la pared.

Ella me miró y debió de verme muy mala cara porque me dio la razón.

-Voy a bajar un momento.-

Vi que Rebecca me miraba con preocupación antes de abandonar la cocina.

En el sótano, camine de un lado a otro con las manos en el estomago. Tenía ganas de devolver pero había comido tan poco que casi era imposible. Sin embargo, las nauseas no me impedían poder pensar.

No me arrepentía de haber salido corriendo aunque me mandara matar. Yo era como todos los de aquel campo y estábamos condenados. ¿Qué más daba morir un día después que un día antes?

Tenía tan claro que iba a morir pronto que me invadió una extraña valentía. Quizás aquel valor fue el que me hizo subir de nuevo a seguir trabajando a pesar de que todavía tenía un fuerte dolor de estomago. Cuando lo hice ya no estaban ni Anya ni Rebecca pero lo preferí así porque me apetecía estar sola. Desde el pasillo oí unos pasos y una voz inconfundibles que me inmovilizaron. La voz de Anya resonó en respuesta.

-_Herr Kommandant_, la muchacha que llamó le espera en el salón para arreglarle las manos.-

-¿Dónde está esa zorra?- preguntó con voz muy grave pero tranquila.

Se hizo un incomodo silencio.

-Ha bajado a la bodega un momento, dijo que no se encontraba bien, _Mein Herr_,- le contestó Anya dando por hecho que se refería a mí.

Oí un golpe que retumbó en toda la casa y que hizo que tragara saliva.

-Dile a esa rata judía que se ponga a trabajar en vez de estar escondiéndose de mí o la matare a golpes.-

Yo cerré los ojos asustada al oírle hablar tan furioso.

-Y también dile que traiga algo para beber, a lo mejor aprende a hacer algo útil.-

Los pasos de Anya sonaron en el pasillo y la vi asomarse a la cocina.

-Ha dicho el _Herr Kommadant_ que le traigas algo para beber y…- No supo como decirme lo otro.

-Sí,- contesté yo con un hilo de voz.

Al cabo de unos minutos aparecí tímidamente en la puerta de salón con una botella de licor. Me temblaban las piernas ligeramente mientras sostenía la bandeja. Sabía que estaba enfadado y tenía miedo a que me golpeara. Delante de los alemanes se reprimía para no hacerlo pero delante de otra esclava seguro que no tendría tantos reparos.

Rebecca le limaba las uñas mientras él se apoyaba en la silla cómodamente haciéndole preguntas y ella le contestaba. Sentí envidia sana de que pudiese mantener una conversación con ese hombre. Cuando estaba cerca de mi era incapaz de decir dos palabras coherentes seguidas. Levantó la mirada a tiempo para ver que me había quedado paralizada en la puerta.

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí todo el día?- pregunto con voz grave ignorando aquello de lo que Rebecca le estaba hablando.

Yo avancé y dejé el vaso, la botella y los hielos en la mesa. Vi claramente como sus puños le temblaban de furia cuando me acercaba a él. Rebecca se había callado porque parecía que solo me prestaba atención a mí. Yo esperé a que me indicara que me podía marchar. Afortunadamente lo hizo sin tener ninguna reacción violenta antes. Mientras salía por la puerta les oí volver a reanudar la conversación.

Parecía que Rebecca sabía como tratarle para que estuviese cerca de ella sin ponerse agresivo. Con migo ocurría totalmente lo opuesto, tenía una habilidad especial para enfadarle. Me eché la culpa a mi misma de mi propia desgracia pero luego entendí que aunque tuviese valor para hablar con él como hacía Rebecca sin duda no sería algo agradable tener que hacerlo. La imagen de él disparando con el rifle no se me borraba de la mente. También recordé como había silbado despreocupadamente como si estuviese haciendo algo cotidiano. Dudaba que ese hombre sintiese remordimiento por algo, no lo sentía por matar al igual que tampoco lo sentía por maltratarme.


	7. Hoffnung

**¡Atencion! Este fic puede contener información que dañe la sensibilidad de quien lo lea. Se relatan hechos del Holocausto Judio y la Alemania Nazi.**

**LadyHermioneMalfoy: Hi! I don't know how much chapters i'm going to write but i hope it will a little long story. Im in love with that pairing and it's inspiring me to write. I feel very sorry for Helen and Lisiek. I felt very sorry when i see the film. I would like Hujar matchmaker a little yes! And of course the Herr Kommandant will have very oportunnity of feel jealous. Kisses for you and thanks to review me and follow my fic. Kisses**

* * *

><p>Los días pasaron en la villa tan oscuros como de costumbre. Intentaba olvidar en lo que se había convertido mi existencia. No podía llamar vida a pasar hambre, trabajar hasta la extenuación y recibir palizas de vez en cuando. Tampoco parecía que las cosas fueran a mejor para los demás hebreos del campo de trabajo que cada vez estaban más débiles y heridos. Tenía miedo desde que se ponía el día hasta que caía la noche. Mi corazón decía que no había esperanza pero sabía que había algo parecido a la esperanza que era lo que me hacia despertar todas las mañanas.<p>

Los únicos momentos agradables eran aquellos en los que me visitaba Rebecca o Lisiek. Lisiek era un niño muy sombrío pero Rebecca derrochaba optimismo, y a veces, incluso me la contagiaba a mí.

Aquel era uno de esos días en los que uno de los dos me visitaba. Se me había derramado un poco de sopa en el suelo y me agaché para recogerla. Cuando me levanté, vi a Lisiek mirándome desde la puerta como de costumbre pero, esta vez, con el rostro muy serio.

Yo hice un gesto silencioso para saludarle.

-Helen, necesito tu ayuda,- dijo rápidamente en voz baja.

-¿Con qué?-

-Tienes que subir con migo a la azotea.-

Yo no quería abandonar la cocina por lo que pudiese pasar si alguien entraba y no me veía allí pero Lisiek insistió y finalmente dije que le ayudaría. Retiré la sopa del fuego antes de seguirle. Salimos al exterior y me condujo hasta una escalera que ascendía a la azotea. Cuando la subí, detrás de él, me quedé asombrada porque podía observar toda la parte exterior de la villa además de todo el campo de trabajo a lo lejos. Lisiek se dio cuenta de que me había quedado distraída y dijo mi nombre después de chasquear la lengua para llamar mi atención. Yo dirigí la vista hacia él, encontrándolo agachado en una parte de la azotea donde había muchas patatas esparcidas por el suelo.

-El _Herr Kommandant _me mando que bajara estas patatas a la villa,- empezó explicándose,- pero uno de los sacos se ha roto y tengo mucho miedo de que al descubrirlo se enfade.

Dentro de mí, me sentí un poco molesta de que me hubiese hecho llamar porque un saco se hubiese roto pero después recordé que yo era la primera que me tomaba los asuntos del _Herr Kommandant_ demasiado en serio, así que empecé a ayudarle.

Hice con un trozo de bolsa rota una pequeña cesta que puse encima de mi regazo para dejar las patatas que recogía. Cuando llevábamos un minuto con la tarea, Lisiek habló.

-Tengo tanta hambre que se me hace duro este trabajo. Las miró y no para de sonarme el estomago,- dijo afligido mirando las patatas.

-Pues coge algunas. Los alemanes no se darán cuenta de que las has robado a no ser que te pillen con ellas. No se dedican a contar las patatas de las bolsas. No porque no sean lo suficiente ruines para hacerlo sino porque no tienen tiempo suficiente.-

Él me hizo caso y le vi guardarse un par de patatas pequeñas en el bolsillo. Mientras le observaba de reojo, oí como la puerta principal de la villa se abría bruscamente. Lisiek y yo nos agachamos al unísono quedándonos paralizados. Se cerró de golpe también a los pocos segundos.

Nos aproximamos los dos lentamente a una de las bajas paredes de la azotea para ver quien había salido. Yo me estremecí al ver que era el _Herr Kommandant_ que se acariciaba distraído la raya del pelo que llevaba muy bien repeinada a la izquierda sin saber que en su azotea alguien le observaba. Lisiek se apartó rápidamente en cuanto se dio cuenta que era él pero yo no me moví. Le vi ponerse la gorra de las _SS _y empezar a andar escaleras abajo.

Lisiek me hizo un gesto para que me apartase de allí y me pusiese en un lugar donde no nos pudiese descubrir.

-No nos ha visto,- le dije yo susurrando.- Ya se ha ido.-

Yo le seguí con la mirada todo el camino bajando las escaleras. Cuando llegó a la parte que limitaba el campo, donde había algunos prisioneros que trabajaban allí llevando mercancía para los militares, se quedó parado.

-¡No le mires!- me avisó Lisiek alzando la voz más de lo habitual. -¡Ayúdame con las patatas!-

Yo me volví hacia él y le asentí con la cabeza intentando volver la vista al suelo para encontrar más patatas rebeldes. Por alguna razón, que no conseguí entender, aquel esfuerzo fue en vano y enseguida levanté la mirada de nuevo para observarle. Estaba parado justo en el mismo sitio de antes. Algunos esclavos pasaban al lado suyo con las cabezas agachadas y más rápido de lo habitual. Justo en el momento en que pasaba una mujer con un bulto, se llevó la mano al cinturón y sacó lo que me pareció una pistola. El corazón me dio un vuelco cuando apuntó firmemente con ella a aquella mujer. No me dio tiempo a apartar la mirada. El sonido del disparo me atravesó los oídos y la vi caer tendida en el suelo con la garganta sangrando. Sentí un dolor en el pecho tan grande que empecé a sospechar que también me hubiesen disparado a mí. Todas las patatas que llevaba en el regazo cayeron al suelo.

-Dios mío…- susurré sin darme cuenta.

Empecé a suspirar y Lisiek se acercó a mí para comprobar si estaba llorando. No lo estaba, pero estaba más aterrorizada que nunca.

-Te advertí que no le mirases,- me dijo él irritado.

Cuando pasaron unos minutos y conseguí volver a moverme, le ayudé de nuevo a recoger las patatas que se habían caído como una autómata. Estaba entristecida y me invadía un sentimiento parecido al cansancio. El miedo me oprimía el pecho más fuerte que nunca.

Unos minutos más tarde ya estaba en la cocina y removía la sopa lentamente mientras me acordaba de la escena.

¿Qué había hecho esa mujer para que él le disparase? La respuesta era clara, no había hecho nada. La había matado porque se le había pasado por la cabeza en ese momento. Eso era lo que valían nuestras vidas. Mi vida no era más que un capricho de aquellos hombres. Ya había sospechado antes que quizás acabase pronto, repentinamente, como la de aquella mujer. Incluso puede ser que ella hubiese tenido suerte de que fuese tan rápido. Aquello me apenaba mucho pero no lloré; no me quedaban lágrimas.

Anya entró en la cocina y yo la ignoré pero parecía que era de aquellas pocas veces en las que ella sí quería hablar con migo.

-Hoy vendrá a cenar a la villa Oskar Schindler. Me han dicho que se ha llevado a muchos prisioneros a trabajar a su fábrica. También me han dicho que los trata bien y que apenas hay bajas entre las personas que trabajaban para él.- Ella se esperaba algún tipo de reacción por mi parte pero yo seguí removiendo la sopa sin decir nada, finalmente añadió algo para que hablase. -¿Lo sabías?-

-No,- contesté yo que a pesar de que lo había oído todo pensaba que ya nada por muy bueno que fuese me podría interesar.

Anya siguió hablando pero yo no escuché ni una palabra más de lo que dijo. Cuando se fue, decidí distraer mi mente porque si pensaba demasiado sabía que me sentiría peor aun. Intenté pasar las horas que tenía de tiempo libre leyendo y hojeando el libro hebreo de recetas que había traído escondido el primer día y que tanto me había ayudado durante todo ese tiempo. Después, cuando empezó a oscurecer, me encargué de mantenerme ocupada haciendo la cena.

Aquel día estaba tan apenada que ni siquiera me acordé de poner alguna excusa para no tener que servir la mesa. Tan pronto como Anya se vio estresada me hizo servir el conejo al horno que yo había preparado.

Como muchas de las veces que entraba en el salón, ningún alemán me prestaba atención y yo me quedaba quieta esperando la orden del _Herr Kommandant _para acercarme a la mesa. Así que me estuve quieta mirando de reojo al hombre que había visto aquella mañana disparar a una mujer.

En la mesa le acompañaban _Herr_ Schindler, junto dos empresarios más y tres mujeres que parecían de dudosa reputación. _Herr_ Schindler era el único que se había dado cuenta de mi presencia. Cuando le miré con timidez, me sonrío discretamente. Uno de los empresarios alemanes tenía la nariz morada de tanto beber y si no fuese porque tenía los ojos abiertos hubiese jurado que estaba dormido. El otro parecía aburrido de una de las mujeres que le agarraba el brazo. Al único que se le veía interesado en la señorita que había a su lado era al _Herr Kommandant. _La joven le hacía coqueteos y me di cuenta que era la misma delante de la cual me había pegado una noche. Le pasaba la mano por el pecho acariciando su uniforme sensualmente.

-¡Amon! ¡Tienes un cargo tan importante en las _SS _y eso que eres tan joven!- decía exaltada mientras sonreía. -Todos los comandantes de las _SS _son muy viejos y aburridos pero tú, en cambio, eres tan atractivo…- La mujer le miraba fijamente y consiguió que él sonriese también adulado.

-Eso es porque yo fui fiel al nazismo desde muy joven. No soy de esos que se afiliaron al movimiento cuando triunfó. Siempre tuve claro que el nacionalsocialismo era la solución para Alemania. Cuando solo tenía diecisiete años ya me unía a todos los movimientos paramilitares. Con veintidós ya quería entrar en las _SS _y tuve que huir de Austria porque las autoridades me perseguían.- El _Herr Kommandant _se rió recordando viejos tiempos.- Cuando llegué a Alemania, las _SS_ me aceptaron y mis superiores estaban tan asombrados por mi cumplimiento del deber y por mis fuertes creencias políticas que enseguida empecé a ascender…-

-Sí, esa es la historia por la que Amon es _Haupsturmführer_ tan joven,- le interrumpió el empresario alemán con la nariz morada que parecía no estar lo suficiente borracho para poder hablar. – Siempre fue un nazi de los pies a la cabeza. Ahora los que entran nuevos en el movimiento no son ni la mitad de fieles que él.-

El _Herr Kommandant_ sonrió, de oreja a oreja, orgulloso mientras que el empresario alzaba su vaso fingiendo que brindaba por él y diciendo un: _Wir kämpfen für Deutschland!_

La mujer le miraba más impresionada que antes, con la boca y los ojos muy abiertos, mientras se enroscaba el collar de perlas entre los dedos. Él se dio cuenta de mi presencia y le agarró, de repente, la mano mientras empezaba a hablar.

-Señores y señoras,- dijo adoptando un tono exageradamente educado que rozaba la ironía.- ¿Puedo presentarles a Helen? Esta aquí desde hace unos meses y se destaca ahora por su cocina y por su buen comportamiento.-

Toda la mesa al completo se volvió para mirarme. Yo no estaba acostumbrada a aquella atención y, con la cabeza agachada y mordiéndome ligeramente el labio, no podía parecer más humillada. El silencio que se hizo fue interrumpido por la voz de la acompañante del _Herr Kommandant_ que, sin duda, se había fijado en los moratones de mis mejillas.

-Se ve en su cara que ha tenido un choque con los muebles de la cocina,- dijo ingeniosamente con una risita.

-Y bien podría tener otro esta perra,- contestó y me miró fijamente.- Sí, otro. ¿No es cierto Helen?-

Yo ignoré los insultos que ya no me afectaban pero no pude pasar por alto su declarada amenaza. No pude hacer otra cosa que tragar saliva para servir la cena con la mayor entereza.

Tuve que volver al salón varias veces más pero, por suerte, no fui molestada.

Cuando terminó la cena y me puse a lavar los platos, oí como una cantidad considerable de oficiales y suboficiales entraban a la villa. En seguida, la aburrida tertulia que había presenciado yo se convirtió en una fiesta de ruido, alcohol, vasos rotos y alemanes riendo que parecía ir para largo. Cuando terminé de limpiar todavía seguían y yo sospeché que ese día me iría a dormir muy tarde, y aunque hubiese podido hacerlo pronto no habría pegado ojo con ese jaleo a pesar de lo cansada que estaba.

Anya me mandó que bajase a la bodega porque ellos querían vino. Me alegre de la orden porque en el sótano me sentía más tranquila ya que me llegaba amortiguado el ruido de arriba. Cuando estaba allí buscando botellas, no pasaron ni dos minutos cuando oí que alguien bajaba la escalera. El ruido era de zapatos así que supuse que era Anya, pero cuando me di la vuelta me encontré con quien menos esperaba.

-Lisiek,- dije muy sorprendida.- ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunté en voz muy baja.

-Helen, ya sé que te pedí un favor esta mañana. ¿Pero podrías ayudarme de nuevo?-

Yo asentí con la cabeza pero me puse un poco nerviosa.

-Ya sabes que puedes pedirme ayuda siempre que quieras… ¿Has entrado en la villa con permiso?-

-No he entrado con permiso pero estoy trabajando. Esta mañana las manchas de la bañera del _Herr Kommandant _no salían así que necesito algo que sea capaz de quitarlas… y con esto no puedo…- dijo señalando un trapo tan sucio y viejo que había cambiado de color.

-Está bien, te ayudare,- dije con voz suave. Sabía muy bien cómo reaccionaba el _Herr Kommandant_ cuando el trabajo no estaba bien hecho y no pude evitar sentir un poco de preocupación por él.

Él empezó a buscar en un cubo donde tenía varios utensilios de limpieza. Yo me desplacé a la parte opuesta de la bodega para buscar algo que le sirviera. Encontré un cepillo de puntas gruesas.

-Con esto saldrá mejor que con ese trapo, Lisiek,- dije mientras me daba cuenta de que alguien bajaba la escalera de nuevo. Cuando me dio tiempo a alzar la vista, me sobresalté al ver a Oskar Schindler en la parte inferior cruzado de brazos. Yo bajé la cabeza para hacerle una tímida reverencia.

-_Herr Direktor_, -mi voz sonaba temblorosa y frágil.- Estaba ayudando a Lisiek a buscar algo con que limpiar las manchas de la bañera del _Herr Kommandant_.-

Me acerqué a Lisiek y le puse el cepillo en la mano.

-Vamos, vete, por favor,- le supliqué al oído.

-Perdone, _Herr _Direktor,- dijo Lisiek antes de obedecerme y salir de la bodega haciéndole también varias reverencias que él le devolvió amablemente con una sonrisa.

Yo me apresuré a ocultar con la cortina el váter y la bañera donde tenía que asearme.

-No tiene que darme explicaciones, Helen.-

Me sorprendí de que supiese mi nombre. Fui a coger una botella de vino mientras él ya sostenía otra en la mano y murmuraba. -¿Sabe quién soy?-

Él me hizo detenerme cogiendo la botella que yo llevaba en las manos y comprobándola de reojo con la suya. Cuando terminó, me miró directamente con sus ojos verdes y murmuró.-Soy Schindler.-

Lo dijo como una persona que es extremadamente conocida diría su nombre y, evidentemente, entre los hebreos lo era por sus buenas hazañas.

A mí que él estuviese cerca mío, a pesar de que todos decían que era un buen hombre, no me hacía sentirme cómoda del todo. Se podría decir que casi todas mis experiencias con alemanes habían sido malas. Me alejé de él un poco asintiéndole con la cabeza tímidamente.

-Claro, he oído hablar de usted y ya ha venido otras veces.- Me desplacé hacia una mesa para poder abrir la botella. Él se acercó a mí y me tendió una barrita de chocolate.

Yo la miré con curiosidad. Era la primera vez que un alemán me ofrecía comida que fuese fácil de digerir.

-Tome, ¿Por qué no la guarda en alguna parte?- preguntó amablemente.

Yo negué con la cabeza. La rechazaba no porque no tuviese hambre si no porque habría gente a la que le haría falta más que yo. Ya no dudaba de que sus intenciones fueran buenas.

-Aquí me dan más comida.-

-Si no quiere comérselo, cámbielo o déselo a Lisiek. ¿Por qué no intenta fortalecerse?-

Mi mirada fue subiendo, poco a poco, del frío suelo de la bodega a los cálidos ojos de ese hombre.

Acepté contarle como sufría, era bueno contárselo a alguien. Todos los hebreos a los que se lo había intentado contar decían que ellos tenían problemas peores. Lo cierto es que todos teníamos historias tristes y la nuestra siempre nos parecía más horrible que la de quien hablaba.

Estaba sentada en la vieja silla de la bodega, mientras las luces de seguridad que alumbraban el campo haciendo círculos se filtraban por la ventana.

-Mi primer día aquí, me pegó porque había tirado los huesos de la cena. Bajo inesperadamente al sótano, a medianoche, y me preguntó donde estaban… para sus perros. ¿Comprende? Yo le dije… ah… no sé cómo me atreví… y ahora no sería capaz de decírselo… le dije… ¿Pero porque me pega? Y él dijo, la razón por la que te pego ahora es porque me has preguntado que porque te pego.-

Yo tartamudeé durante toda la explicación sin saber cómo hablar de aquello que para mí era muy doloroso. Me pregunté si no estaría hablando demasiado pero, en el fondo, me fiaba de _Herr_ Schindler. Se notaba en sus ojos verdes que lo que estaba contando le afectaba. Por una parte, me sentía mejor al contarlo, y por otra, me sentía mal porque tenía que revivir la horrible realidad diaria.

-Sé lo que está sufriendo, Helen,- dijo él como si algo se hubiese revuelto en su interior.

Yo me quedé con la mirada perdida y negué con la cabeza.

-Eso no importa,- dije en voz baja. –Ya lo he aceptado.-

-¿Aceptado?- preguntó él con una nota extraña en la voz.

Yo asentí levemente con la cabeza. –Se que algún día él me matara.-

Cuando las palabras salieron de mi boca, me impresioné a mi misma de lo segura que parecía.

-No, no, no, no la matara.-

-Lo sé, veo cosas,- protesté yo. –Lisiek y yo estábamos en la azotea y vimos al _Herr Kommandant_ salir por la puerta principal y… bajar por la escalinata del patio, justo debajo de nosotros. Y allí, en las escaleras, sacó su pistola y…- El corazón se me lleno de dolor al recordar la escena y se me humedecieron los ojos antes de continuar.-…disparó a una mujer que pasaba. Una mujer que llevaba un bulto… le atravesó la garganta. Solo era una mujer que se dirigía a alguna parte… no se a donde… no era ni más gorda, ni más flaca, más rápida o más lenta que otra… y no pude imaginarme _que habría hecho_.

Cuando dejé de hablar vi que _Herr_ Schindler estaba agachado y me miraba con sus enormes ojos verdes. Estaban llenos de calidez y comprensión. Eso me animó a decirle lo que pensaba y lo que jamás le hubiese dicho a ningún hebreo.

-Cuanto más ves… al _Herr Kommandant_… más cuenta te das de que no hay reglas que seguir para estar vivo. No puedes decir: "Si me atengo a estar normas, estaré a salvo"…-

Él me interrumpió y lo que dijo hizo que se me congelara la sangre.

-No le matara porque le gusta demasiado. Le gusta tanto que ni siquiera le permite llevar la estrella. No quiere que nadie sepa que le gusta una judía. Mató a esa mujer desde la escalinata porque no significaba nada para él. Ni le gustaba, ni le disgustaba, era una de tantas.-

Mi mente se quedó en blanco. Me costaba respirar y tragaba saliva. No quería creer aquellas palabras. Quizás solo era algo que me decía para que no sufriese más y me sintiese a salvo. No había nada que me indicara que al _Herr Kommandant_ yo le gustase de alguna manera. Él interrumpió mis pensamientos hablando de nuevo.

-Pero usted… Helen…-

Él se acercó a mí para darme un beso pero yo me aparté temblorosa.

-No tema… no es esa clase de beso.-

Me dio un beso en la frente, era como aquellos besos cálidos que me daba mi madre antes de irme a dormir. Aquello me llenó el corazón y el alma de calor. Tuve que ponerme la mano en la boca para no sollozar. Sin embargo, las lágrimas ya empezaban a caer.-

-Gracias,- susurré sintiendo aquella palabra como jamás la había sentido.

Después de un minuto, él se apartó de mí repentinamente e hizo que me acordase de nuevo de mi trabajo.

-Bien… el vino…- murmuró entre dientes.

Yo dejé la amarga esperanza que ese hombre me había transmitido a un lado y le seguí hasta las escaleras con las dos botellas. Mientras subía me secaba las lágrimas con la manga e intentaba parecer la misma Helen de siempre. Aunque, por dentro, había cambiado un poco, ahora sabía que quizás no estuviese todo perdido. Quizás hubiese una vida para mi después de la guerra, quizás hubiese un futuro.

Entré en el salón y serví a los dos hombres que aun quedaban en aquella, ahora silenciosa, fiesta. El _Herr Kommandant_ tenía la mirada pérdida y solo la movió un poco cuando me acerqué a él para llenarle el vaso. Estaba tan ebrio que su mano temblaba. Desaparecí de allí tan rápida como de costumbre y con miles de pensamientos que me abordaban la cabeza.

Aquella noche me costó dormirme. No era por culpa de las horribles luces que provenían del campo de trabajo y se filtraban por la ventana del sótano que ya no estaba llena de nieve, eran todos los pensamientos que tenía en la cabeza.

Aquella conversación con Schindler me había hecho más fuerte. Sabía que tenía que aguantar hasta el final. Era imposible encontrar la felicidad allí pero seguro que habría un sitio después de la guerra donde podría encontrarla. Sería como una segunda vida y recuperaría todos los sueños que tenía cuando era libre, antes del _guetto_, antes de la guerra, cuando tenía una familia y podía permitirme el lujo de pensar en algo más que en sobrevivir.

Me acordé de aquellos sueños de juventud. Siempre quise estudiar o aprender algún trabajo. Quería poder volver a practicar mi religión sin que me volviesen a insultar por hacerlo. También deseaba encontrar a un hombre que me quisiese, el amor siempre había sido muy importante para mí. Ahora lo sería más si en un futuro no podía estar con mi familia, quizás toda la hubiese perdido en la guerra. Mi corazón empezó a palpitar muy fuerte y no supe porque.

Meneé la cabeza pensando que había ido demasiado lejos. Quizás hacerme tantas esperanzas no era bueno, todavía estaba la posibilidad de que mi vida acabase antes de la guerra. Yo ahora no tenía nada y no podía pensar en aquello que podría llegar a tener porque me pondría más triste. Sin embargo, tampoco debía dejar a un lado la otra posibilidad de que acabase la guerra y yo siguiese viva.

Había algo más que me preocupaba y me rondaba la cabeza. Eran las palabras que el _Herr Direktor_ había dicho acerca del _Herr Kommandant_. Para mí no tenían ningún sentido y pensé que las había exagerado. Era imposible que le gustase si me pegaba, me humillaba y me insultaba. Quizás solo le caía algo mejor que los demás y ni siquiera eso me parecía posible. Siempre me había parecido que me odiaba pero jamás me había amenazado con matarme como había hecho con otros. ¿Caerle bien me ayudaría a mantenerme con vida? Me estremecí. No deseaba tener ningún tipo de relación con ese hombre, ni buena, ni mala.

Sin embargo, me había dado la impresión de que _Herr_ Schindler había intentado darle otro significado a sus palabras. Aquello me puso muy nerviosa pero para tranquilizarme pensé que a los hombres de las _SS_ no les atraían físicamente las hebreas porque eran gente que recibían una instrucción política y que habían estudiado toda aquella propaganda fascista sobre que nosotros somos una raza inferior y que ellos son muy superiores. Les enseñan que cualquier relación con nosotros es perjudicial para ellos. Pero, en el fondo, sabía que aquello no era del todo cierto. ¿No había oído rumores de que soldados de las _SS_ habían violado a mujeres en el _guetto_? Un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda y una imagen desagradable me vino a la cabeza.

Aquella noche dormí asustada, como todas las que había pasado allí antes, pero la esperanza que me transmitió _Herr_ Schindler me hizo poder hacerlo sin pesadillas. Sabía que él era un hombre bueno y que le importaba lo que sufríamos. Si hubiese más hombres como él sabía que los hebreos podríamos dejar de sufrir.


	8. Goeths Albtraum

**Este fic contiene violencia y narra hechos sobre la Segunda Guerra Mundial, el nazismo y el Holocausto Judío. Si eres sensible sobre estos temas, te aconsejo que no lo leas. **

**LadyHermioneMalfoy: Thank you for your review. I haven't written this story this months because I've lived abroad. I have to say Beauty and the Beast is an inspiration to write this story, so thanks. I appreciate very much your review.**

**NessaloveSeverus: Hey! Thank you so much for the review and the things you said about me. I haven't abandoned the story. I appreciate very much your words. Kisses.**

* * *

><p>Cuando me desperté aquella noche, todo estaba oscuro y aunque no veía nada sentía que la cabeza me daba vueltas. Todo mi cuerpo sudaba y había un olor extraño en la habitación. Aquel olor no era nuevo para mí, era como si ya lo conociese y no sabía porque pero me hacía sentir violento. Pensé que quizás beber tanto me había sentado mal aunque sabía que, a pesar de mis problemas de hígado, aquello nunca ocurría. Toda aquella confusión en mi cabeza se convirtió sin entender porque en miedo. Alargué la mano hacia la pequeña mesa al lado de mi cama para coger la pistola que siempre dejaba allí apoyada pero me di cuenta que había algo encima de mí que me impedía moverme.<p>

Cuando lo toqué para saber qué era y descubrí que era una mujer me sentí muy contrariado. No me gustaba que las zorras con las que me acostaba se quedasen a dormir con migo. Quise agarrarla para apartarla de encima de mí pero mis dedos se enredaron en su pelo. Era rizado y suave. Cuando bajé más y la cogí del brazo sentí que su piel estaba fría como el hielo y que además estaba muy delgada. Se estremecía cuando la tocaba como si me tuviese miedo. Me quedé paralizado.

El corazón se me aceleró bruscamente y me di cuenta que estaba prácticamente bañado en sudor. Seguía sintiéndome muy violento y a la vez muy extraño. Deseé que no estuviese oscuro y poder verla. Sus ojos y su pelo negro como la noche, su piel blanca como la nieve. Sí, esa misma nieve que estaba a sus pies la primera vez que la vi.

…_dunkle Augen, schwarzes Haar, weisse Haut, die Juden Schneewittchen._

No, no podía pensar así. Aquello no tenía sentido. Aquello iba en contra de todos mis ideales. Tenía que matarla. _Mi deber era matarla._

Fue como si con ese pensamiento algo hubiese estallado dentro de mí. Me abalancé sobre ella y encontré su cuello agarrándolo con las dos manos. Apreté. _Pronto aquello dejaría de ser un problema, pronto dejaría de respirar._ Ella no se defendía y, por alguna razón, aquello me hacía sentir mal.

Una voz dentro de mi cabeza me animaba: _Mátala, mátala, mátala._ Pero cada vez me costaba más apretarle aquel delgado cuello.

Al sentir que la liberaba, forcejeó por primera vez. Ya era inútil pensar que podría matarla, así que decidí hacerle daño para que se estuviese quieta. Levanté la mano para pegarle, pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo, ella me rozó la cara mientras intentaba luchar. Yo tragué saliva y empecé a temblar. Al sentir que me había tocado, parte de la furia que sentía desapareció. Me gustaba que me tocase. No, no era algo exclusivamente sexual. Era algo raro, extraño, que me hacía sentir bien y que no podía definir con exactitud.

Al final termine bajando el brazo. Le agarré ambas muñecas y las puse en la cabecera de la cama. Me incliné hasta que mi cuerpo estaba completamente sobre el suyo. Ella temblaba y suspiraba. Oír y sentir su aliento me ponía aun más nervioso.

Aquello no era como el alcohol, el poder, el sexo o disparar. Ese tipo de cosas me hacían olvidar mi soledad pero no me traían otro sentimiento que lo sustituyese. Sin embargo, acariciándola no solo no me olvidaba de mi soledad si no que renacía en mi un sentimiento nuevo de satisfacción totalmente opuesto.

-Sé lo que quieres… Sé lo que estas buscando.- Sabía muy bien que si me sentía así era porque aquella zorra me estaba provocando. No sabía cómo amenazarla para que parase. –Si te doy lo que buscas… desearas estar muerta… yo…-

Las palabras salían entrecortadas de mis labios. Ella había empezado a sollozar y luchaba por liberarse. Yo no quería que se fuese sin tocarla una última vez.

-Oh, _Helen_, _Helen_…- Las palabras escaparon de mi boca mientras pasaba suavemente mis enormes manos por sus débiles y frías muñecas. –Dime algo… Siempre estas tan callada. Me encantaría oír tu voz.-

Ella no dijo una palabra. La zarandeé un poco para que hiciese lo que le había ordenado. Al hacerlo noté que su respiración se aceleraba rozando mi cuello. Bajé la cabeza, necesitaba juntar los labios con los suyos, necesitaba besarla. Me acerqué, me acerqué y lo hice mil veces pero nuestras bocas nunca se unieron. También dejé de sentir su cuerpo debajo del mío. Intentaba desesperadamente encontrarla pero había desaparecido. La oscuridad, poco a poco, fue sustituida por la luz.

Estaba tumbado en la cama pero un sol cegador se filtraba por los ventanales, que daban al balcón, abiertos de par en par. Las cortinas se movían un poco debido al aire frío que entraba en la habitación. Me volví bruscamente hacia el otro lado de la cama pero no había nadie. Ninguna mujer de ninguna clase. Había sido todo un sueño, un sueño o quizás una pesadilla.

El reloj encima de la mesa con sus ruidosas manecillas me indicaba que había estado durmiendo más de lo que debía. Me levanté muy malhumorado, sudoroso y con algo parecido a un dolor de cabeza. Pensando que lo único que podría aliviarme seria una ducha helada me metí en el baño.

Cuando terminé de afeitarme y peinarme, salí para ponerme el uniforme y pensé que estaría más tranquilo pero imágenes del sueño me venían todo el rato a la cabeza. Me convencí a mi mismo de que debía concentrarme en mi trabajo y olvidarme de aquella mala noche_. Ni siquiera me acuerdo de con quién he soñado ni el qué._

Una voz dentro de mi cabeza habló. _Sí, te acuerdas._

Me pase las manos por la cara aturdido y salí al balcón. Apoyada en el alfeizar había una botella de vodka medio vacía. Seguramente la había dejado allí olvidada en la fiesta de ayer. La levanté y me la lleve a la boca. Cuando empecé a beber supe que aquello era justamente lo que necesitaba para olvidarme de aquellos pensamientos extraños.

Observé el campo de concentración desde allí. Aquella enorme extensión de barracones y nieve rodeada de alambradas y vallas electrificadas. Anexionada al campo y a lo lejos se veían algunas fábricas humeantes donde trabajaban los esclavos. Corrían de un lado a otro del campo pasando discretamente entre los soldados uniformados.

_Saben lo que les pasara si se están quietos mientras yo esté aquí. _Sonreí mientras pensaba aquello.

Le di otro trago a la botella y oí como uno de mis camaradas gritaba a lo lejos en un alemán amenazante. Mire hacia el lugar de donde provenía aquella voz. Era un soldado que estaba no muy lejos de la alambrada bramando a un esclavo que estaba tumbado en el suelo y no se movía.

-Maldita sea… Inútil, dispárale,- maldije entre dientes.

Los gritos se intensificaron y el esclavo seguía en la misma posición. Dejé la botella en el suelo y mire a ambos lados del balcón buscando el rifle que siempre estaba apoyado por allí. Cuando lo encontré me lo cargue en el hombro y empecé a buscar aquella escena. Me sentía muy orgulloso de no fallar casi nunca con un arma entre las manos. Cuando tenía a tiro la cabeza de mi víctima, el soldado que intentaba que se levantase se acercó un poco a él y me hizo desconcentrarme.

-¿Qué haces? Apártate si no quieres que te dispare a ti…- refunfuñe de nuevo.

El soldado le dio una patada a la nieve contrariado al no conseguir su propósito. No sé porque pero la nieve me hizo recordar de nuevo aquel maldito sueño. Ahora las manos me temblaban y me limpie nervioso el sudor de la frente. Apunté de nuevo, deseando acertar pero tenía el pulso tan nervioso que fallé el tiro. El soldado dio un alarido porque la bala había estado a punto de atravesarle la pierna. Cuando busqué al esclavo, ya se había levantado y había desaparecido entre otros muchos con su mismo uniforme a rallas.

Me sentí furioso al perderle de vista. Quería bajar abajo y matarlo con mis propias manos. Aquello no era lo peor. Lo peor es que sabía _que_ me había desconcentrado, o mejor dicho _quien_.

Dejé el rifle apoyado en el alfeizar, agarré la botella de nuevo y, entrando en la habitación, la estampe contra una de las paredes. La pared amarillenta se destiño y los vidrios se esparcieron por todo el suelo con un ruido característico.

Daba vueltas de un lado a otro mientras mis botas martilleaban el suelo.

Me sentía avergonzado al pensar que ahora entendía toda la propaganda antisemita que me habían dado en el partido. Aquella en la ponía que los judíos se parecen mucho a las personas y que, a veces, es difícil establecer una diferencia entre ellos y nosotros. Yo siempre me había sentido orgulloso de poder establecer aquella diferencia. ¿Por qué me sentía tan confundido ahora?

No, no estaba confundido en absoluto. Solo estaba confundido con… _ella_.

Pensé que me estaba trayendo demasiados problemas. _¿Qué me hubiese costado coger a otra de las muchas judías que había en la fila y decían tener experiencia?_ Seguramente si no la hubiese escogido ya estaría muerta.

Recordé el momento en que la vi. Estaba muy delgada y temblaba de frío, quizás esa era una de las pocas veces que la había visto temblar de frío. Parecía uno de esos esclavos débiles que mueren a los pocos días de llegar al campo de trabajo pero, aun así, me pareció increíblemente guapa.

_¿Pero qué me importa a mí si muere o no? Al fin y al cabo, la muerte es el destino de todos los judíos._

Aquellos pensamientos no parecían propios de mí y empecé a asustarme. Sin duda, algo estaba pasando para que me sintiese de esta manera. Había leído en informes de propaganda de las _SS _que algunos judíos, aunque no parezcan peligrosos, utilizan la magia contra sus adversarios. Le había estado dando vueltas a eso durante dos semanas. Aquello que sentía por ella era lo más parecido a algo provocado por una extraña magia. Algo que estaba dentro de mi cabeza y que no desaparecía por más que lo intentaba.

_Ella me esta atacando. Intenta confundirme. Sí, sin duda, todo esto es su culpa._

Se me cerraron los puños. Sentía furia y odio. La testosterona me ardía en las venas. Cuando me miré al espejo que tenía en la habitación me di cuenta que mi reflejo me daba miedo a mí mismo.

Bruscamente me puse la chaqueta del uniforme y agarré la pistola que estaba encima de la mesa al lado de mi cama para metérmela en el cinturón de cuero. Tardé poco tiempo en abrocharme los botones y ni siquiera me molesté en ponerme las insignias. En ese mismo minuto, ya estaba bajando las escaleras.

Al bajar el último escalón, vi que a lo lejos del pasillo estaba ella. Me había oído bajar por la escalera y ya había puesto el desayuno encima de la mesa del comedor para no tener que encontrarse con migo. Ahora se dirigía a la cocina impunemente.

_Chica lista… pero hoy no te libraras. _

Entré en el comedor y el delicioso olor del desayuno me embriago. La radio estaba encendida y un ministro del _Reich _daba un discurso de guerra. No presté atención a nada de lo que decía mientras andaba hacia la mesa para examinar el trabajo de aquella judía. Como siempre, todo estaba perfectamente limpio y el desayuno estaba perfectamente colocado y preparado. El estomago me rugió y, en ese momento, casi se me olvidó la verdadera razón por la que lo estaba mirando. Encontrar algún fallo.

Después de mirarlo durante dos minutos, no encontré nada. Supe que tendría que inventarme algo, quizás que estaba frío o que no sabía bien. No era la primera vez que lo hacía. Suspiré cogiendo el plato de huevos que tanto me gustaba comer cada mañana.

No me molestaba en no hacer ruido mientras caminaba en grandes zancadas hacia la cocina. No me importaba que me escuchase llegar y que se diese cuenta de lo que le esperaba. Pero cuando ya casi estaba acercándome a la luz que emanaba de la habitación algo me hizo pararme en seco. Se escuchaba su voz. Sí, sin duda era aquella voz que había deseado tanto escuchar mientras dormía.

Su voz me dejó paralizado pero enseguida me recuperé. Di un paso más para poder mirar con quien estaba hablando. Estaba con alguien pero no hablaba.

Una de las judías que venía a arreglarme las manos se encontraba a su lado mientras ella leía un libro. Las dos no me habían visto, una estaba distraída leyendo y la otra estaba distraída escuchándola y mirándola. Cuando dejé de estar embelesado por su voz y preste atención a lo que estaba diciendo los pelos de la nuca se me erizaron. Estaba hablando en esa horrible lengua que hablaban esas ratas. _Sí, estaba hablando hebreo._

Irrumpí en la cocina y, antes de que ella se diera cuenta de que yo estaba allí, arrojé el plato que llevaba en la mano al fregadero. Se rompió en mil pedazos y la comida manchó las paredes de la cocina. Ella se estremeció por el ruido y se apartó bruscamente. La otra esclava también dio unos pasos hacia atrás mirándome asustada.

-Lárgate,- dije escuetamente dirigiéndome primero a ella para que nos dejara a solas.

Después mire a mi presa. Tenía la cabeza tan agachada que no podía ver sus ojos pero si podía ver su pelo negro y rizado, parte de él estaba recogido hacia atrás con una horquilla. En una de sus manos temblorosas colgaba el libro que le había visto leer.

Avancé un paso hacia adelante y, sin ningún esfuerzo, se lo quite de las manos. Lo examiné, sosteniéndolo entre los dedos como si fuese algo repugnante. Cuando lo abrí, pude comprobar que estaba lleno de signos extraños que no correspondían con el alfabeto latino.

-¿Qué es esto?- dije sosteniendo el libro en alto con voz peligrosamente suave.

Ella levantó un poco la cabeza y pude ver como sus labios temblaban pero, como siempre, el silencio fue la respuesta.

-Sé lo que es esto,- dije plenamente seguro de mi mismo. _Ahora lo había visto todo claro_. –Es un maldito libro de hechizos judíos. ¿Verdad?- dije mientras avanzaba un paso hacia a ella.-Es con esto con lo que haces toda esa… magia. ¿No?-

Ella estaba abstraída como si no hubiese oído nada de lo que había dicho. Sin embargo, un segundo después, me pareció ver que movía los ojos confundida. No pude ver más porque, sin darme cuenta, ya la había empujado violentamente contra la pared. El ruido sordo de su cuerpo débil al chocar fue interrumpido por un susurro desesperado.

-_Herr Kommandant…-_ dijo una voz asustada.

Miré hacia donde provenía disgustado y me di cuenta que la esclava que estaba allí al principio se había quedado y me había desobedecido. Sus ojos claros brillaban por las lágrimas muy abiertos. Me dieron ganas de pegarle a ella también por interrumpir mi acceso de violencia.

-_Herr_… No es más que un libro de recetas… Yo sé leer hebreo y…-

-Te dije que te fueras de aquí. Vete ahora o te arrepentirás.- La amenaza sonó más que verdadera sin tener que esforzarme.

-Por favor… escúcheme… se lo ruego… es un libro de recetas… le digo la verdad.-

-Nadie te ha preguntado, judía,- dije muy irritado volviéndome esta vez directamente hacia ella.

Ella suplicaba con la mirada pero no sentí ningún tipo de compasión. Todo lo contrario, al darme cuenta de que me volvía a desobedecer mi furia hacia ella iba en aumento.

-Fuera,- repetí de nuevo mirándola con desprecio.

-_Herr_… escuchemé…- me imploró.

_Se acabo_. Saqué la pistola del cinturón y le apunté. El "click" al quitarle el seguro se oyó claramente.

-Te acompañare fuera,- le dije fríamente dando significado a mis palabras.

Ella bajó la cabeza sabiendo lo que le esperaba. Se lo había buscado. No sabía si era peor que hubiese ignorado una orden en varias ocasiones seguidas o que la hubiese defendido. Quizás lo segundo. Cuando iba a abrir la puerta trasera de la cocina para conducirla al jardín y ejecutarla allí, oí algo que me hizo pararme en seco. Era su voz.

_-_Máteme a mí. Ha sido culpa mía,- dijo claramente.

Me volví bruscamente porque no me terminaba de creer que ella hubiese hablado. Estaba apoyada en la pared donde la había empujado y, para mi sorpresa, no estaba llorando ni temblando. Aunque no me miraba a los ojos, tenía la cabeza más levantada que de costumbre. Era la primera vez que la veía tan decidida y serena.

_¿Aquello quería decir que no le importaba que la matase o que había asumido que yo iba a hacerlo de todas formas?_

Sentí compasión por ella y fue como si algo se me hubiese metido en el cuerpo y me diese calor. Mi corazón latió confundido, parecía que no estaba acostumbrado a aquel tipo de sentimientos. Pestañee varias veces y trague saliva.

Cuando salí de aquel extraño letargo me di cuenta que había bajado la pistola. Me la guarde en el cinturón y miré de nuevo a la esclava que esperaba frente a la puerta trasera para que la condujese afuera. Avancé y la abrí. Agarrándola por el cuello, la arroje bruscamente fuera y volví a cerrar la puerta.

Suspiré y caminé hacia el asunto que me había traído hasta allí inicialmente. Cuando estuvimos, cara a cara, me di cuenta que ella ya no parecía tan decidida como antes. En sus ojos brillaba una lágrima y ahora temblaba un poco. Sin embargo, me parecía que no estaba igual de asustada que otras veces. No sé porque aquello me hizo pensar que me estaba provocando o que me estaba retando para saber hasta dónde podía llegar. Quise decirle algo amenazante como: "Tranquila, ya habrá tiempo para matarte, zorra," o "Un tiro en la nuca es demasiada piedad para ti." Pero, antes de darme cuenta, me había quedado hipnotizando por la forma en que sus labios rojos y sus ojos negros hacían contraste con su piel blanca.

Imágenes del sueño que había tenido me vinieron a la mente y me sentí asqueado de mi mismo. Levanté el puño y la golpeé con todas mis fuerzas…

Conforme andaba de nuevo por el pasillo con el libro en la mano. Me hablaba a mí mismo.

_He hecho bien. Yo siempre he sido fiel a los ideales del partido. En las SS me enseñaron que respetarlos era casi como una religión. Arisches Blut soll nicht untergehen!_

Con la cabeza llena de aquellos pensamientos que me habían inculcado mucho años atrás no me di cuenta que mis pasos me habían traído hasta el salón. Mire a mi alrededor y vi que había leña con un fuego ardiendo en la chimenea. Me acerqué y arrojé el libro. Al caer se abrió y pude ver como la tinta se derretía y como aquellos extraños símbolos desaparecían. Observé al libro quemarse y pensé que todos mis problemas se habían quemado con él.


	9. Die vier Sinne

**Esta historia contiene elementos del nazismo y del Holocausto Judío. Para nada apoya ningún tipo de movimiento ultra-derechista, neonazi ect… Si eres sensible a este tipo de fanfics, te aconsejo que no lo leas.**

**BeaValkyrie: Well… I've said everything to you in private messages. But, anyway, thank you for review my story again. Kisses.**

**NessalovesSeverus: Thank you so much for all! I'm glad that you like the Amon's Goeth characterization and the way I write my story. When I saw the movie, I imagined the Amon Goeth's obsession with Helen too. Sometimes it's difficult to write with his POV because he is a very disturbed and cruel man. I noticed that you understand what I wrote in german in the chapter. I liked to put some sentences in German to make it more realistic. My story is going to be a little AU and it's not going to be the same as the film and the movie.**

**Kisses.**

* * *

><p>Aquel incidente que había causado el enfado del <em>Herr Kommandant <em>no había sido estéril. No solo me había quedado sin aquel libro hebreo de cocina que tanto adoraba, sino que hacía días que no oía por el oído izquierdo. Pensé que sería algo transitorio pero después me convencí a mi misma de que el golpe que había recibido me había dañado el oído.

Ya no era el hecho de haberme quedado un poco sorda lo que me entristecía sino que me preguntaba si sería capaz de sobrevivir en ese estado. A muchos hebreos los habían ejecutado a sangre fría por estar tuertos o mancos. Si me llamaban los alemanes en alguna ocasión y no acudía, además de llevarme un cruel castigo, se podría descubrir mi tara. Estaba segura de que entonces el _Herr Kommandant _decidiría que no quería una sirvienta sorda y ordenaría a los soldados ucranianos que me llevaran al bosque y me dispararan una bala en la nuca.

Así que, además de todo el trabajo que tenía que hacer y lo poco que dormía y comía, estaba atenta a cualquier pequeño sonido que me llegaba al único oído sano. Aquel exceso de atención me provocaba dolores de cabeza.

Otra de las muchas cosas que se añadían a mi lista de preocupaciones era que llevaba unos días sin ver a Rebecca. Llegué a pensar que el _Herr Kommandant_ había decidido no perdonarle la vida después de todo. Afortunadamente, uno de sus amigos, Josef Bau, que siempre solía estar cerca de ella cortejándola, había venido a decirme que se encontraba sana y salva. Unos días después, fue llamada de nuevo a la villa.

El día que Rebecca volvió estuve atenta intentado escuchar si algún ruido venia del comedor. Tenía la esperanza de escuchar sus voces como antes. No paraba de pensar si la relación entre ellos era la misma de antes o si, por el contario, por mi culpa había condenado a Rebecca a que su trabajo fuese aun más peligroso.

Lo único que conseguí escuchar durante un par de horas fue el constante ruido crónico y molesto que, a veces, tenía en el oído lastimado y como unos soldados ucranianos cantaban una canción borrachos mientras pasaban por el jardín de la villa.

Me decía a mi misma todo el rato tristemente que Rebecca no volvería a hablar ni acercase a mí por su propia seguridad y además termine pensando que aquello era lo más sensato. En ese momento, alguien tocó el cristal de la ventana de la cocina varias veces. Yo me acerqué y retiré las cortinas pero lo único que pude ver fue como el viento arrastraba un poco la nieve del suelo del jardín. Vacilé un segundo para después decidir abrir la puerta por si había alguien. En cuanto salí al exterior un brazo me agarró y fui abrazada bruscamente por alguien.

Tardé un poco en darme cuenta de quién era pero cuando vi uno de sus mechones rubios ondeando en el aire supe que solo podía ser ella. Aquel abrazo me recordó mucho al que nos habíamos dado la primera vez que la conocí. Cuando Rebecca se separó de mí, me limpie cabizbajamente una lágrima que me había caído en la mejilla.

-Me salvaste la vida. Gracias por…- empezó ella enseguida.

-No,- la interrumpí bruscamente. - Tú me la salvaste a mí primero.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante unos segundos sin saber que decir. Entonces un pensamiento repentino me vino a la mente.

-¿Dónde está el _Herr Kommandant_?- susurré mirando a mi alrededor.

-Se fue cuando termine de arreglarle las manos.-

Yo emití un suspiro ahogado. Rebecca me miró pero yo intenté evitar aquellos enormes ojos grises.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo?-

-Nada,- contesté yo quizás demasiado rápido.

Tenía claro que no iba a contarle lo referente a mi oído. Sabía que ella se sentiría terriblemente culpable y lo último que deseaba era hacerla sentir mal. Sin embargo, supo que estaba mintiendo, quizás por mi forma de actuar o quizás porque que el _Herr Kommandant_ no me hubiese hecho nada era bastante difícil de creer.

-No me lo creo. Yo sé cómo te miraba. Estaba muy furioso. Le he visto muchas veces enfadado pero nunca le había visto así…- Rebecca se rascó delicadamente la frente nerviosa.

-Me pego… como siempre,- le dije para tranquilizarla.

Esa vez fui yo la que me acerqué para abrazarla. Lo único que quería era que se olvidara de aquel tema pero ya me costaba no pensar yo misma en ello.

-Olvídalo…- le susurré al oído.

Me gustaba la sensación de estar con ella. La soledad en la villa era peor que los insultos, golpes o amenazas que recibía. En ese momento deseaba escaparme de allí e irme con Rebecca a Plaszow.

Mis pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando agarró mis muñecas y se retiró un poco para mirarme.

-Tengo una sorpresa para ti,- dijo con su voz infantil.

Sin soltarme una de las manos me empezó a guiar mientras nos hundíamos en la nieve hasta la parte lateral de la villa. Cuando me quise dar cuenta, estábamos en frente de la escalera que daba a la azotea y a la que había subido una vez con Lisiek para recoger las patatas que se le habían caído. Empezamos a subir y cuando llegamos al final descubrí que Josef Bau y el mismísimo Lisiek estaban sentados en una esquina mirando algo que tenían entre las manos. Cuando Josef nos vio acercarnos, sonrió y vi que lo que escondían era una hogaza enorme de pan.

Me acerqué tímidamente para verla mejor. El pan estaba casi tierno así que no pude evitar preguntar de donde la habían sacado. Josef me hizo un gesto para que nos aproximáramos a ellos y nos agacháramos para que no nos vieran. Rebecca y yo obedecimos. Josef cortó el pan en cuatro trozos con sus manos para ofrecernos uno a cada uno. Me quedé paralizada al ver que todos empezaban a comer.

-¿No creéis que comer pan en la azotea de la villa es peligroso?- pregunté un poco asustada.

-Por aquí no suele venir el _Herr Kommandant_,- me contestó Lisiek encogiéndose de hombros con la boca llena.

Yo empecé a comer también y cuando pensé en preguntarle de nuevo a Josef porque tenía aquella hogaza su voz me dio la respuesta.

-Me la dio Schindler.-

El pan era de buena calidad y no era como los que nos daban los alemanes que, a veces, estaban mezclados con serrín. Poco me sorprendió lo de Schindler puesto que ya me había ofrecido chocolate una vez.

-Estoy haciendo un trabajo de espía,- dijo Josef sonriendo y haciéndose el interesante para impresionar a Rebeca. –Me entero de los prisioneros que van a ser ejecutados por las _SS _en la Appellplatz ya que trabajó en sus oficinas y después le paso la información a Schindler.

-¿Y de qué le sirve al _Herr Direktor_ esa información?- pregunté con curiosidad sin poder evitarlo.

-Para saber si puede salvar a algún prisionero y, por supuesto, para evitar que condenen a muerte a los de su campo. Una hebrea que trabajaba para él llamaba a su campo "El campo de Schindler" y las _SS_ la ejecutaron para demostrarle a quien pertenecía el campo en realidad. Desde entonces, Schindler me dijo que le informara de las ejecuciones. Hace unos días, los hermanos Dazinger rompieron una prensa de estampar en la Emalia y Goeth los condenó a muerte por saboteadores. Yo avisé a Itzhak Stern y llegó a tiempo para advertir a Schindler, así que luego me recompensó dándome comida. La iba a compartir con Rebecca pero ella me pidió como favor que también lo hiciera con vosotros.-

Josef le dedicó una sonrisa a Rebecca al terminar de hablar y esta se sonrojó ligeramente.

-Aunque hubiese preferido que, en vez de darme comida, me hubiera dejado trabajar en su fábrica. Todos sabemos que allí es donde hay más posibilidades de sobrevivir.-

-Tienes razón, es lo que a todos nos gustaría,- repliqué volviendo la mirada al pan entre mis manos.

-Supongo que tu situación aquí no será tan mala como la de los que estamos en el campo. Un trabajo de cocinera es bastante deseable para…-

Josef dejó de hablar debido a una mirada reprobatoria que le echó Rebecca. Cuando alcé la vista me di cuenta que todos me observaban como si me tuvieran lastima y me sentí un poco incomoda.

-Cada vez que pienso en los pobres hermanos Danziger. Debe de ser horrible estar condenado a muerte junto a tu hermano. Me alegro de que se salvaran,- comentó Rebecca con voz dulce para cambiar de tema.

-Lo cierto es que no todos tienen tiempo para preocuparse por los miembros de su familia. Bastante tienen con salvarse ellos mismos,- añadió Josef tristemente.

Yo no podía entender que alguien porque estuviese en peligro de morir dejase de preocuparse por su familia y hablé.

-Yo creo que si mi hermana estuviese con migo en Plaszow seria más horrible todavía. Me preocuparía más de que sobreviviese ella de que lo hiciese yo.-

-En realidad si tienes aquí familia todo lo que hagas mal les perjudica,- añadió Rebecca.- Cuando Goeth mata a alguien siempre busca en los archivos si tiene familia para matarlos también porque dice que no quiere prisioneros descontentos en su campo.-

-Y eso es lo mismo que decir que los mata por matar,- Lisiek dijo resoplando al final de la frase.

-Tienes razón. Los alemanes se han definido a si mismos otorgándole un puesto tan importarte a semejante cerdo.- Josef escupió al suelo después de decir aquello y continuo comiendo.

A mí se me había revuelto el estomago. No sabía si era por las palabras que escuchaba o porque llevaba mucho tiempo sin comer tanto, pero lo siguiente que dijo Rebecca hizo que se me olvidara por completo.

-Es cierto que Goeth pone excusas para golpear y matar. Nos acusa de trabajar poco o de estar parados, incluso de hacer magia…-

Intenté fingir indiferencia al escuchar lo último que había dicho pero estaba segura de que me había quedado blanca. Deseé que Rebecca no me hubiese recordado nada de eso. Cada vez que pensaba como el _Herr Kommandant _había dicho las palabras de que _"hacia magia" _algo dentro de mí me decía que no estaba inventando una excusa pero no sabía por qué. Sospeché que Rebecca pensaba igual porque vigilaba atentamente mi reacción. Quería decirle que yo no sabía a lo que se refería pero no me atreví delante de Josef y Lisiek.

-¿De hacer magia?- A Josef se le escapó una sonrisa y me di cuenta que era la primera vez que veía a alguien reírse del _Herr Kommandant. _–Esa nunca lo había oído. Lo único que sé es que los hermanos Danziger no eran saboteadores porque rompieron la prensa por accidente y respecto a lo de ejecutar gente inocente y colgarles carteles diciendo que eso les pasa por ser enemigos del _Reich _es solo una estrategia de las _SS _para intimidarnos más de lo que estamos…-

-Las _SS_ son horribles,- le interrumpió de repente Lisiek.- He oído una historia de que en Auschwitz hay un comandante que se hace llamar doctor y que realiza todo tipo de experimentos con los prisioneros. Dicen que da casi tanto miedo como el _Herr Kommandant_. Lo llaman el _Todesengel_.-

-Lisiek, no sabes si eso es verdad,- dije cansada de sus historias.

Miré a Josef y a Rebecca con la esperanza de que me diesen la razón pero ambos estaban callados y bastante serios.

Después de un rato, Rebecca y Josef empezaron una conversación entre ellos que derivó en una discusión. Lisiek y yo nos quedamos callados. Creo que él comprendía tan bien como yo que no se trataba más que de una riña de enamorados. Recordé que mi padre me decía que los buenos matrimonios son aquellos que discuten.

Al pensar en mi padre se me quitó el apetito del todo y guardé en uno de los bolsillos el pan que me sobraba para luego. Me levanté después poniendo la excusa de que tenía trabajo que hacer. Aquello sacó a Rebecca y Josef de su acalorada discusión y se despidieron de mí amablemente.

Hacía mucho frío y tenía todos los miembros entumecidos. Me di cuenta que la falta de comida y descanso hacían que aguantase aquel clima más difícilmente. Cuando entré de nuevo en la casa sentí la sensación agradable del calor pero, por desgracia, unos minutos después recordé que aquel día debía ir al barracón de provisiones.

No me quedó más remedio que coger la cesta y salir de nuevo afuera. Nada más abrir la puerta vi a Lisiek delante de mí.

-¿Vas a entrar?- le pregunté.

-No,-dijo él con voz suave. –En realidad estaba aquí para hablar contigo.-

-¿De qué?- pregunté yo extrañada porque no se me ocurría nada de lo que me pudiese hablar y eché a andar mientras él me seguía.

-Sé que es una tontería pero quería preguntarte si… estabas enfadada con migo,- dijo aunque hizo un gesto como si me hubiese querido preguntar otra cosa.

-No, no lo estoy,- respondí mirándole confundida.

Él se quedó en silencio durante un minuto.

-Te he visto muy seria estos días y creo que te preocupa algo.-

-Lo sé, Lisiek. Estoy siempre muy seria pero es que aquí se me hace imposible sonreír,- dije a pesar de que sabía que tenía razón en que aquellos días me habían preocupado más cosas.

Lisiek dejó de andar y yo también me paré.

-Se que, a veces, te resulta molesto tener que hablar con migo pero si alguna vez necesitas a alguien para que te ayude o para contarle algo…-

Ya no me miraba a los ojos y era como si se sintiese mal por algo.

-¿Por qué dices eso? Lisiek, para mí no es una molestia tener que hablar contigo.-

Mi voz sonó sincera porque lo era. Para mí, muchos de los únicos momentos buenos desde que había llegado al campo de trabajo habían sido aquellos que había pasado hablando con él y con Rebecca. Me sentí mal al verlo un poco abatido. Me acerqué y le pasé mi mano por el pelo detrás de la gorra.

-No sé que hubiese hecho sin ti. Lo peor que llevo de estar aquí es la soledad.-

Él levantó la mirada en cuanto le toqué y me sonrió. Sus ojos negros tenían un brillo especial como si también me sonriese con ellos.

-Después te contare lo que me ha estado preocupando. Te lo prometo.-

Cuando terminé de decir aquello, aparté la mano de su pelo y me despedí para seguir andando.

El camino de ida al barracón fue tranquilo pero lento. La nieve estaba congelada y me costaba avanzar, hasta en ocasiones me escurría. Cuando llegué allí, un soldado muy rubio y de aspecto lívido me abrió la puerta sin ni siquiera preguntarme qué hacía allí o quien me había mandado como habían hecho otros antes que él. Yo cogí la comida que necesitaba y, como siempre, robé alguna más para guardarla.

Pensé que el camino de vuelta se me haría igual de aburrido que el de ida. Lo único que me preocupaba era avanzar entre la nieve. La falda se me había calado y las piernas me temblaban tanto que me costaba mucho andar. Cuando eché una mirada al campo de trabajo me sorprendió lo que parecía ser una figura oscura observándome. Me detuve y me di cuenta que aquella figura era una niña. No la había reconocido porque estaba tan sucia que su cara hacia juego con las ropas andrajosas que le llegaban hasta los tobillos.

Me di la vuelta para comprobar que no había ningún soldado a mi alrededor y, después, me aproximé lentamente hacia la alambrada. Cuando la vi de cerca sentí mucha pena. Su pelo estaba greñudo y también tenía el mismo color sucio de su ropa. Lo único que parecía humano de aquella criatura eran sus ojos pardos que me miraban con una mezcla de curiosidad y tristeza. A pocos metros de ella un animal que se había quedado atrapado en la valla electrificada yacía muerto rodeado de moscas pero ni siquiera aquello parecía importarle a aquella niña.

Rápidamente, me saqué dos manzanas de la comida que había robado y las deslicé con cuidado por uno de los huecos de la alambrada. Ella se acercó a recogerlas y, mientras, yo me dediqué a borrar las huellas de pasos que se desviaban del camino recto en la nieve porque tuve miedo de que al verlos los soldados sospecharan.

Lo hice bastante rápido y continúe mi camino. No llevaba ni un minuto andando cuando la voz de un hombre al lado mío me sobresaltó. Yo me di la vuelta asustada pero aun me asusté más al descubrir que era el _Herr Offizier _Hujar.

"_¿Qué va a ser de mi ahora?"_ pensé en ese momento. Estaba segura de que el _Herr Offizier_ me había visto borrando las huellas en la nieve, incluso podía ser que me hubiese llegado a ver pasando la comida por la alambrada. Mi único oído sano no le había escuchado acercarse y yo había sido muy estúpida al no comprobar de nuevo si venia alguien.

Él me saludó muy efusivamente y actuaba de una forma extraña. Estaba más alegre que nunca y tenía toda la cara colorada. Cuando se abrió el abrigo de cuero, vi que sacaba una petaca y se la llevaba a la boca. Aquello respondió a casi todas mis preguntas, sin duda estaba borracho. Sin embargo, en mi cabeza seguía rondado si me había visto cometer el delito o si estaba lo suficiente perjudicado para haberlo olvidado.

Después del shock, pensé que lo mejor que podía hacer era seguir caminando y actuar de manera normal.

Él estaba muy bebido y se tambaleaba torpemente machacando la nieve con sus botas negras. Sin embargo, no le costó nada alcanzarme cuando se puso a andar.

-Hoy estoy muy contento,- dijo con voz muy ebria.

Yo emití un suspiro inaudible.

-Siempre pensé que mi trabajo en Plaszow era horrible. Sí… Yo siempre soñé con ser un oficial de los que se enfrentan a hombres armados. Todo esto de matar gente desarmada… aunque sean judíos… Creo que no valgo para esto…-

Parecía como si le costase hablar y andar a la vez pero, aun así, siguió con su discurso.

-Pero, hoy leí en el _Derr Stürmer_ que muchos soldados patriotas y alemanes están muriendo en la frontera con Rusia. Así que he pensado que quizás sea mejor estar aquí y no morir…-

Él hizo una pausa para llevarse la petaca a los labios de nuevo.

-De todas formas, sé que me echaran de aquí. Soy incapaz de matar a mujeres… No… siempre he pensado que matar mujeres está mal… da igual la raza…-

Yo empecé a caminar muy rápido deseando dejarle atrás. Aquellas palabras me habían hecho sentir un dolor desagradable en el pecho. Sabía muy bien que mentía porque el día que me eligieron para ser sirvienta le había visto matar a una mujer cruelmente. Por mucho que intenté adelantarme, volví a oír claramente su voz.

-¿Qué es lo que piensas?-

Me sentí impotente y triste. Quería decirle a aquel hombre que era un mentiroso y que no entendía como podía ser tan despiadado. Al final, no conseguí contenerme y las palabras fluyeron de mi boca.

-No creo que lo echen de aquí porque el primer día que le vi mató usted a una mujer.-

Escuché como el _Herr Offizier _tropezaba y, por un momento, pensé que se había caído al suelo pero enseguida supe que me equivocaba.

-¿De qué hablas tú?- preguntó muy turbado y amenazante. Oí como se acercaba a mí peligrosamente mientras decía aquello. Temí que me fuese a pegar así que cerré los ojos pero no paso nada.

Yo sabía que lo que había dicho era muy grave y que ellos lo consideraban una falta de respeto pero, por alguna razón, al _Herr Offizier Hujar _le tenía menos miedo que a los demás.

-Habló de la mujer que asesinó porque decía que no se habían construido bien los cimientos de un barracón; Diana Reiter.- Esa fue mi contestación. Recordaba muy bien aquel nombre porque me había perseguido en mis pesadillas.

El _Herr Offizier_ hundió la mirada en la nieve como si hubiese recordado algo. Las siguientes palabras que pronunció estaban cargadas de frustración.

-Murió porque molesto al _Haupsturmführer_ Goeth y molestarlo es igual que estar condenado a muerte. Él me ordenó que lo hiciera pero yo jamás habría matado a Diana Reiter porque era muy hábil en su trabajo. Aunque discutía con ella, llevaba la razón. Se podría haber salvado si no hubiese sido tan testaruda y orgullosa, esas son las cualidades que más detestamos los alemanes de los judíos…-

-No se hubiese salvado de ninguna manera. Habría muerto igual. Si el barracón se hubiese hundido la habrían matado por no hacer bien su trabajo y, sino, habría muerto de hambre o de frío.-

Pensé que había dicho una gran verdad y el _Herr Offizier_ quizás también lo pensaba porque se quedo callado y pensativo. Cuando pasaron unos minutos me alegré de haberme librado de su conversación delirante pero entonces él volvió a dirigirse a mí.

-Si tuviese que darle un consejo a un judío, le diría que se mantuviese lejos del _Haupsturmführer_ Goeth pero a ti te doy el consejo al contrario.- Su voz era muy suave y parecía como si me estuviese contando un secreto.

-¿Por qué, _Herr Offizier_?- pregunté yo enseguida poniéndome un poco nerviosa.

-Él te mira mucho. Nunca te pierde de vista.-

Pensé que era una razón estúpida pero me empezaron a temblar las piernas.

-¿Qué quiere decir, _Herr Offizier_?- Mi voz salió débil y tímida pero quería que me explicara claramente a lo que se refería.

Él dio un suspiro de exasperación y parecía como si pensara si era conveniente o no lo que iba a decir a continuación.

-Nunca le había visto mirar a una mujer alemana tanto como te mira a ti. Tú ya sabes lo que quiero decir. No eres tan tonta…-

En ese momento, ya me temblaba todo el cuerpo y me costaba respirar. Sentía nerviosismo mezclado con inseguridad. No sabía si aquellas palabras eran buenas o malas, era como si no las hubiese entendido bien, pero, aun así, estaba muy asustada. Había sentido algo parecido antes, solo que aquella vez estaba con _Herr Schindler _en la bodega.

Noté la mirada del _Herr Offizier _sobre mí y después le oí reírse.

-Estas temblando… Pensé que al decirte eso te ibas a sentir afortunada pero ya veo que no te gusta nada. Bueno… te daré otro consejo… lo que tienes que hacer es tenerlo contento y complacerlo en todo. Así podrás salvarte…- Él continuó riéndose de forma perversa después de decir aquello dándole doble significado a sus palabras.

Los pelos de la nuca se me erizaron mientras oía aquella risa. Yo aceleré, no me había dado cuenta pero ya casi estaba corriendo. Sin embargo, estaba muy débil y llevaba zapatos. Cada paso que daba en la nieve eran dos para atrás y el _Herr Offizier_ con sus botas no tardo ni dos segundos en volver a alcanzarme, de hecho se puso en frente de mi. Yo me paré y le miré a los ojos asustada.

Con la cara colorada, las ojeras y el uniforme negro tenía un aire siniestro pero en su rostro casi había una mueca de bondad.

-¿Qué es lo que te ha molestado para que huyas?- preguntó llanamente.

-Está muy claro lo que me ha molestado. Lo que usted dice es indecente,- dije yo muy enfadada e irritada pero procurando no alzarle la voz.

El _Herr Offizier_ se rió de mí y murmuró la palabra "indecente" entre dientes.

-Sí… es indecente pero es _la vida_.-

-No quiero esa vida,- dije yo fuera de control y olvidándome completamente de con quien estaba hablando.- Ya me es bastante con esta en la que tengo que hacer todo lo que me ordena por miedo, no voy a intentar agradarle además para salvarme. Parece que es lo mismo pero no lo es…-

-Entonces morirás,- me interrumpió él. –Como tu amiga _Fräulein Reiter_.- Puso mucho énfasis irónico en las dos últimas palabras y una mueca de dolor apareció en su rostro.

Yo no le contesté. Aquello que me había dicho era horrible pero casi era lo que quería oír. Preferiría morir antes que tener que hacer algo así. Pensaba que quizás no había ninguna manera de sentirme más esclava e indigna pero sin duda esa sí que lo era.

Él sonrió forzadamente, se despidió con la gorra y siguió andando. Yo me quedé en aquel lugar un rato pensativa hasta que empezaron a caer copos de nieve y me hicieron salir de mi ensoñación. Cuando miré el cielo vi que estaba lleno de nubes y que eso había hecho que todo el campo de trabajo se oscureciese. Mi deber era seguir caminando para llegar a la villa lo antes posible, así que me di prisa.

Por el camino, pensé que para mi tenía más importancia lo que me había dicho _Herr Schindler_ que lo me había dicho el _Herr Offizier_. Aun así, era inquietante que dos personas me dijesen que sospechaban que al _Herr Kommandant_ le gustaba. Ya había pensado que _Herr Schindler_ lo había dicho para darme esperanzas de sobrevivir. ¿Y el _Herr Offizier_ por qué?

"_Quizás para burlarse de mi o para asustarme" pensé. "Después de todo, él querría vengarse de que yo defendiese a Diana Reiter. Las SS nunca tienen intenciones buenas."_

Al contrario que lo que aquellos hombres decían, yo jamás había notado que él me tratase para nada como si yo le gustara. Además, siempre había pensado que a un hombre tan frío y tan cruel lo único que le podía importar era él mismo. Me daba la impresión que era tan malo que no tenía sentimientos. Mataba a sangre fría sin ningún tipo de remordimiento y después de hacerlo se iba a comer, a dormir o a beber como si no hubiese ocurrido nada. También era muy antisemita, hablaba de nosotros como si no fuésemos personas.

Teniendo en cuenta aquellos puntos era casi imposible que lo que habían dicho _Herr Schindler_ y el _Herr Offizier_ fuese verdad pero, aun así, sentía la inseguridad latiéndome en el corazón. Decidí olvidarme de aquel tema y centrarme en otra cosa durante el camino que me quedaba.

En cuanto llegué a la villa me preocupe de entrar en calor. Después, me puse a preparar la comida y, a los pocos minutos, alguien entró por la puerta de atrás. Cuando me di la vuelta, vi que llevaba el uniforme a rallas del campo de trabajo. Normalmente los prisioneros entraban por aquella puerta para no molestar a los alemanes así que no me sorprendió. Sin embargo, aquel no era un prisionero cualquiera. Era el contable del _Herr Kommandant_ y, además, era amigo de _Herr Schindler. _Era bajo, llevaba gafas y tenía un aire entre despistado e intelectual. Yo le mire durante unos instantes pero después quise darme la vuelta para seguir con mi trabajo. No me dio tiempo porque para mi sorpresa me habló.

-Usted debe de ser Helen Hirsch.-

Yo me volví y asentí con la cabeza amablemente con un poco de confusión. Aunque le conocía de vista, no había hablado nunca con él así que me desconcertó que supiese mi nombre.

-He oído al _Herr Direktor_ hablar muy bien de usted. Yo soy Itzhak Stern. Trabajo para…-

Hizo un gesto sin terminar la frase pero supuse que quería decir que trabajaba para el _Herr Kommandant._

-Sí, yo también,- le respondí.

-Como le decía, el _Herr Direktor_ y yo nos conocemos desde hace tiempo. Él me dijo que era usted una buena mujer.-

-Gracias.-

Aquella sola palabra no podía expresar mi gratitud. Estaba más que contenta de que _Herr Schindler_ hablase bien de mí porque era un hombre muy bueno. Stern se quedó mirándome con sus enormes ojos oscuros detrás de las gafas durante un momento y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

-Espere… se parece mucho a una de las niñas que trabaja en la fábrica de Bosch. También se llama Hirsch de apellido, supongo que será su hermana.-

Al oír aquello me quede en shock. Había hablado de mi hermana aquella misma mañana pero, sin embargo, que otra persona la nombrara hizo que me sintiese triste. Sentí un brillo de esperanza, como si quisiese creerme las palabras de aquel hombre.

"_No, sin duda, aquella niña de la fábrica de Bosch no es mi hermana" pensé luego racionalmente."Mi hermana es demasiado joven para trabajar y, seguramente, la hayan matado"_

Aquello era duro pero era la cosa que más me rondaba la cabeza desde que había llegado a Plaszow, estaba segura de que se habían llevado a Auschwitz a mi hermana y a mis padres. Ya había escuchado los suficientes rumores para saber lo que les pasa allí a los que no pueden trabajar.

-Está usted blanca. ¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó Stern que debió de haber notado que había dicho algo malo.

-No, es solo que no tengo ninguna hermana.- Aquello para mí era la verdad.

Stern me echó una mirada compasiva y enigmática. Después se despidió para marcharse.

El corazón se me quedó afligido por los pensamientos horribles y entremezclados de mi familia. Tragué saliva y me recuperé porque sabía que si no me sería más fácil cometer un error trabajando.

Aquel día conseguí librarme de encontrarme con _el Herr Kommandant_. Desde que me había golpeado la última vez hiriéndome un oído decidí que era mejor, por mi propia seguridad y salud, hacer todo lo posible para mantenerme lejos de él. Aquel día, logré evitar que Anya me pidiese que le ayudase a servir la comida y la cena. En mi escaso tiempo libre siempre busqué excusas para bajar a la bodega y así estar fuera de su alcance. Finalmente, por la noche, mientras me tumbé en la cama, recé con todo mi corazón para que no bajase a hacerme daño. Aquella noche, me quedé dormida y él no bajo, así que supuse que Iahvé me había escuchado.

Sin embargo, mis sueños no fueron nada agradables, soñé con lo poco que recordaba del momento en que me separaron de mi familia. Veía la sinagoga del distrito arder en llamas mientras me abrazaba a mi hermana asustada… Después unos soldados entraban por la fuerza en mi casa y robaban todos los objetos de valor… Finalmente, me separaban de mi hermana a la fuerza… Miraba como se la llevaban mientras la metían en un camión con mis padres… Yo les supliqué a los soldados de rodillas que me dejasen ir con mi familia en el mismo camión pero ellos se reían de mí con la misma risa perversa y cruel que había utilizado el _Herr Offizier_ Hujar por la mañana.


	10. Kraft durch Freude!

**BeaWalkyrie: Hi! Thank you for your review. I appreciate so much your words. There are some things which are a little difficult to write like the Hujar's characterization. Your opinion is very important to me because you are writing a story about Schindler's list too. I try to write Helen's feelings very realistic and sometimes you can't describe what people feel in that situation, so I'm very pleased you wrote that her feelings were very real. Thank you again. Kisses**

**NessalovesSeverus: Thank you, your long reviews help me to write. Sometimes I think that I get bored people writing so much about other characters, so I'm happy that you wrote you found interesting to read about them. lol Thanks for saying too that the Helen's feelings and the lives of the Jews in the camp were very accurate.**

**PS: Luna Lovegood is one of my favorite Harry Potter's characters and maybe when I write about Rebecca I feel a little inspired by her because she remind me Luna Lovegood too.**

**LadyHermioneMalfoy18: The first time I watched Schindler's list, I was very excited too with the basement's scene lol I love to write Goeth/Helen scenes. Thank you for your review and for saying you found Goeth very real because Goeth is, by far, the most difficult character to write about. He is very cruel and cold and sometimes have feelings too. Sigh… Thanks and Kisses.**

**Sorry for my bad English and if you want to give me a advice, you'll can.**

**Esta historia continue elementos de la Alemania Nazi, el Holocausto Judio y la WWII. Si eres sensible a este tipo de historias, te aconsejo que no lo leas.**

* * *

><p>Mi mal humor rozaba los límites aquella mañana. Un soldado me había hecho salir de mi despacho cuando me había informado de que se había llevado a cabo una orden que decía que yo había dado. Yo sabía que no había dado tal orden y ahora caminaba detrás de él para que me indicara el lugar donde se había producido el resultado de aquello.<p>

Hacía tanto frío que, en ocasiones, la nieve que pisaba, estaba tan dura que ni siquiera se hundía debajo de mis botas. Sin embargo, el campo de trabajo seguía funcionando como siempre.

Iba a pasar cerca de una explanación donde se trabajaba cavando. Los perros que los soldados habían atado a la valla se excitaron y empezaron a ladrar como anunciando mi llegada. Algunos prisioneros se detuvieron y se volvieron hacia mí mirando al suelo en señal de respeto. Otros, que estaban más alejados, continuaron trabajando más rápido fingiendo que no habían notado mi presencia.

Yo pasé de largo sin ni siquiera mirarlos. Pensé que si alguno de ellos supiese lo enfadado que estaba, en vez de pararse o seguir trabajando, saldría corriendo. Pronto abandonamos aquel paisaje y el soldado me hizo un gesto para indicarme que estábamos cerca del lugar. Yo no le conteste con ninguna expresión, solo observe que se estaba acercando a unos barracones de esclavos que estaban considerablemente alejados del resto.

Cuando doblamos la esquina, llegamos a la parte trasera. Entre el espacio que separaba los barracones de la alambrada del campo de trabajo pude ver la escena. Una fila de prisioneros estaba tumbada en el suelo bocabajo. Los cuerpos ni siquiera parecían cadáveres, eran masas de ropa andrajosa. La nieve alrededor de ellos se había teñido de rojo y la sangre bajaba en pequeños ríos hacia las vallas.

Alcé la vista y vi al Untersturmführer Leo John y a Josef Neuschel justo en la parte opuesta en donde yo me encontraba. Ambos eran de la misma altura y tenían el pelo castaño claro. También tenían el mismo rango y lucían las mismas iniciales en el uniforme negro. Bebían café de un termo y mantenían una conversación. Estaban tan distraídos que no me habían visto llegar.

Yo caminé hacia ellos procurando esquivar la nieve sanguinolenta para no mancharme las botas. Cuando se dieron cuenta de mi presencia, juntaron los talones y se pusieron rectos.

-_Haupsturmführer _Goeth,- dijo John con respeto.

Yo asentí con la cabeza para que se ahorrase el protocolo.

-Mi deber es preguntar que es todo este desastre,- dije fríamente.

-_Haupsturmführer_,- empezó John un poco confundido porque estaba intimidado por mis palabras. –Grün nos dijo que usted había ordenado que se ejecutasen a las tres familias que vivían en este barracón. Lo hemos hecho lo mejor que hemos podido pero los niños lloraban y uno de ellos intentó escapar, tuvimos que dispararle mientras huía.-

Leo John señaló a un pequeño cadáver que estaba alejado de la fila de prisioneros en el suelo. Yo hice una mueca de desprecio al ver el desorden con el que se había producido todo aquello.

-Bien,- dije muy serio.- ¿Dónde está Grün?-

Tanto Josef Neuschel como Leo John se apartaron hacia un lado y miraron detrás de ellos. Entonces pude ver a Grün apoyado contra un montón de madera. Se había quitado la gorra y se limpiaba la sangre de las botas con un trapo negro. A los pocos segundos, alzó la vista, nuestras miradas se encontraron y me hizo un gesto. Solo con aquello, supe que debía asumir la responsabilidad de aquellas ejecuciones.

-Bien hecho,- le dije a Leo John para que dejase de mirarme entre confundido y temeroso.

Avancé hacia Grün despacio pensando cual era la razón por la que les había dicho a aquellos oficiales que yo había ordenado algo que no había hecho. En cuanto me acerqué a él, se separó de las maderas y me dedicó una sonrisa perversa. Yo se la devolví. Los dos nos alejamos un poco más de Josef Neuschel y Leo John para tener intimidad.

-¿Por qué dices que he ordenado ejecutar a todas las familias de este barracón?- pregunté volviendo a sonreír para quitarle peso a mi tono frío.

-No lo sé, _Haupsturmführer_. Tendremos que inventarnos un delito grave que hayan hecho,- comentó él siguiéndome el juego.

-¿Por qué?- pregunté inmediatamente.

-Esos judíos escondían objetos de mucho valor enterrados en la nieve justo ahí,- Grün señaló discretamente la parte trasera del barracón que ahora estaba adornada con los cuerpos y la sangre de los fusilados. –Se que usted prefiere repartirse el botín antes que tener que dárselo a la Gestapo.-

Él me miró levemente esperando algún gesto por mi parte que le indicara que lo había hecho bien. Yo lo único que pensaba era en qué clase de botín era ese para que él ordenara inmediatamente que fusilaran a tanta gente. A él le desapareció la sonrisa de los labios cuando vio que mi expresión fría no había cambiado y empezó a explicarse de nuevo.

-Usted dijo que era mejor fusilar a los judíos que sabían los objetos que les habíamos robado cuanto antes para que la Gestapo no pudiese interrogarles…-

-Sí, sí…- le interrumpí yo.- Lo has hecho bien. No estoy descontento contigo.-

A Grün se le dibujó de nuevo otra sonrisa pero esta vez no era perversa, era una sonrisa orgullosa. Siempre le aparecía aquella estúpida sonrisa cuando recibía mi aprobación por algo. En algunas ocasiones, aquello me llegaba a irritar y pensaba que estaba rozando el ridículo. Sin embargo, aunque Grün tenía como su mayor objetivo adularme y agradarme. Siempre había pensado que era porque me consideraba un hombre importante y poderoso, y aquello para mí no era nada malo en absoluto.

Cuando le conocí por primera vez, vi en él un soldado muy tímido. Pero después, observé que tenía los ideales nacionalsocialistas muy claros. También me di cuenta que cambiaba bruscamente de la timidez y las conversaciones profundas a la crueldad y la frialdad. No sabía porque pero me recordaba mucho a mí cuando era más joven. Esa era una de las razones por las que lo había elegido como mi protegido.

-Bien… Grün, pasemos a los negocios. ¿Cuál es ese botín que has encontrado?- dije mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

Él me apartó la mirada para asegurarse de que Josef Neuschel y Leo John estaban distraídos. Después metió la mano en uno de los pequeños bolsillos de su uniforme. La sacó cerrada y la abrió delante de mí. Yo pude ver como pequeñas piedras brillaban en la palma de su pálida mano. Enseguida supe que eran diamantes. Una expresión de avaricia se empezó a formar en mi rostro mientras los miraba. Decidí hacer un comentario divertido para disimularlo.

-Esconder oro y diamantes para salvarse y después morir por ello es algo muy típico en los judíos.-

Grün se rió exageradamente pero con diversión. Cuando terminó, volvió a mirarme con aquella expresión aduladora que a veces se me hacía un poco desagradable.

-Son suyos, _Haupsturmführer_,- dijo con voz leal. –Usted elegirá cuantos me quedó yo y cuantos se lleva usted.-

Él me pasó los diamantes a mi mano. Aun brillaban con más intensidad en el cuero negro de mi guante. Yo me llevé todos menos cuatro pequeños que le di a él. A pesar de aquello, él seguía muy contento.

Cuando fui a esconder las piedras en mi pitillera, saqué un cigarro y le ofrecí otro a él. Le di unos golpecitos en el metal antes de encenderlo. Grün seguía mirándome con expresión de triunfo como si esperara que en cualquier momento fuese a decirle algo más aparte de ofrecerle un cigarro. Me sentí incomodo y le miré forzando una sonrisa.

-No me equivoque al elegirte como uno de mis soldados más cercanos.-

No sabía si aquello habría satisfecho las ansias de reconocimiento de Grün porque enseguida me volví para alejarme de él para disfrutar de mi cigarro tranquilo. Cuando volví la vista al siniestro paisaje que mezclaba el negro de los barracones, el rojo de la sangre y el blanco de la nieve, algo llamó mi atención.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?- pregunté con voz suave. Todos se volvieron para comprobar lo que yo estaba mirando.

Justo al lado del cuerpo del niño que había intentado escapar durante la ejecución había un hombre arrodillado que le tocaba el pecho como queriendo comprobar si estaba muerto. Me di cuenta que parecía muy afectado.

-¿Se te ha olvidado matar a alguno de los miembros de la familia, _Untersturmführer _John?- pregunté impasible.

-No, _Haupsturmführer_, estoy casi seguro de que comprobé las identidades de todos ellos,- dijo él. Sus palabras eran claras pero su voz no era lo suficientemente firme para mi gusto.

-Casi seguro…- murmuré entre dientes.

Mi mente iba a mil por hora. Miraba al prisionero arrodillado junto a aquel niño y pensaba si quizás estaba él al tanto de los diamantes que estaban escondiendo aquellas familias. Tendría que matarlo también o quizás podría tener la mala suerte de que la Gestapo le hiciese un interrogatorio. Mientras pensaba, Leo John ya había tomado una decisión por mí.

-Le preguntaré si es de la familia. Si no lo es, le pediré que se marché.- dijo avanzando hacia el prisionero.

-_Nein_- dije alzando un poco la voz porque odiaba que alguien hiciese algo sin tener en cuenta mi opinión. –Lo que harás será llevarlo hasta mi despacho para que yo le interrogué y después tomare una decisión.-

Él se había parado en seco y ahora asentía con la cabeza obedientemente.

Yo me di la vuelta y empecé a andar hacia el despacho pero pude oír como Leo John le gritaba al prisionero "_Aufstehen_!". El cigarro se había consumido y lo arrojé a la nieve.

Avancé rápidamente por el campo de trabajo sin prestar atención a mi alrededor. Tenía claro que aquella entrevista seria breve y que mi único objetivo sería saber si aquel judío conocía la existencia de los diamantes que había encontrado Grün. Después de aquello, lo mandaría matar y me olvidaría del asunto.

Tardé muy poco en alcanzar el barracón de las _SS_. Cuando estaba cerca observé que en la parte lateral había cuatro soldados bebiendo licor de una botella que se pasaban entre ellos y riendo mientras cantaban una canción. La indisciplina y la ociosidad en los soldados era lo que más me irritaba. La canción me traía buenos recuerdos pero aquello no hizo que mi ira se calmara en absoluto.

_Es zittern die morschen Knochen, Der Welt vor dem großen Krieg, Wir haben den Schrecken gebrochen, Für uns war's ein großer Sieg…_

Cuando me acerqué a ellos y me paré, dejaron de cantar. Todos se habían puesto firmes, con los talones juntos y con la mano derecha en la frente verticalmente. Muchos me miraban de reojo pero hasta los que no lo hacían podían intuir que estaba muy enfadado.

-Veo que no tenéis mucho trabajo que hacer.-

Ninguno de ellos se movió un centímetro cuando oyó mi voz suave pero autoritaria, tampoco obtuve ninguna respuesta. Me mordí los labios ligeramente sin dejar de mirarles con desprecio.

-No os preocupéis, tengo un trabajo para vosotros. Ha habido una ejecución en la parte sur del campo y quiero que todos los cadáveres sean enterrados. Sera mejor que encontréis esclavos que lo hagan o sino tendréis que hacerlo vosotros mismos. Si soy informado de que el trabajo se ha hecho mal, todos dormiréis mañana en el calabozo.-

-_Jawohl Haupsturmführer!_- dijeron todos al unisonó con imponente disciplina.

Yo sentí una sensación de satisfacción y orgullo. Era aquella sensación que experimentaba siempre que comprobaba el poder que tenia sobre los demás. Los soldados corrieron a hacer lo que les había ordenado y yo me dirigí de nuevo hacia mi despacho.

Cuando entré, tiré mi abrigo y mis guantes de cuero sobre un sillón. Después me senté en el escritorio. Saqué una pluma de mi chaqueta y la apoyé sobre un montón de folios en blanco que siempre había perfectamente colocados encima de aquella mesa. Tenía algo de hambre así que deseaba volver cuanto antes a la villa para poder comer. Me pregunté mentalmente qué habría para comer aquel día y una sensación extraña me nubló la mente. Me quedé paralizado intentando identificar que significaba aquella sensación pero entonces oí unos golpes secos en la puerta.

-Pase,- dije irritado.

La puerta se abrió bruscamente y un soldado arrastró al prisionero que había estado unos minutos antes arrodillado en la nieve ante aquel pequeño cadáver y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Yo apenas le miré durante dos segundos. Era bajo, sucio, tenía unos ojos muy grandes y desde donde yo me encontraba podía oler su desagradable olor. _El olor de todos los judíos._ En su uniforme a rallas la estrella de David estaba descosida. Se quitó la gorra de la cabeza en señal de respeto.

Yo apoyé la espalda en la silla y emití un suspiro.

-Bien… te hare una serie de preguntas y tú las contestaras. No hablaras a no ser que yo te pregunté,- recalqué de nuevo para que le quedase más claro.

Yo abrí la pluma y me dispuse a tomar notas de todo lo que él dijese para después tener suficientemente información que adjuntar como motivo de su ejecución y así no tener problemas con la Gestapo.

-Nombre y ocupación antes de llegar aquí,- dije con tono apático.

-Yussel Reznik, rabino,- dijo su voz suave.

Yo alcé la vista al instante y no apunté nada en las hojas. Sin duda, ese era uno de aquellos perros que influenciaba a los demás con sus asquerosas creencias religiosas y costumbres. Me alegré interiormente de que pronto estuviese muerto.

-¿Cuál era su relación con las familias ejecutadas?- pregunté a continuación.

-Enseñaba a los niños en el colegio en Krakow… ya sabe…- dijo y su voz se me hizo ridícula en los oídos.

-Bien, esas familias han sido acusadas de un delito muy grave…- Me quedé callado un segundo porque aun no había decidido cuál iba a ser aquel delito. De todas formas hice lo que supuestamente el deber me exigía que hiciera.- ¿Qué sabe usted sobre eso?-

Me quedé mirándole unos segundos para comprobar si decía algo. Quizás algo referente a los diamantes, quizás alguna otra cosa que aquellas familias hubiesen escondido o hecho.

-Yo no diré nada,- dijo el hombre con inexplicable bondad en su voz.

Yo me quedé tan imperturbable y frio como siempre me quedaba cuando alguno de aquellos perros cometía un acto de rebeldía. Sin duda, sabía que no se salvaría de mi venganza así que no había necesidad de alterarse, aun así, le señalé su error.

-Deberías arrodillarte ante mí y decirme todo lo que sabes porque solo eso puede salvarte de…-

-No, usted no puede salvarme,- me interrumpió aquel rabino con aquella voz plena y segura que se me hacía desagradable. –Solo él puede,- añadió mirando hacia arriba.

Yo dejé entrever una sonrisa de desprecio.

-Eso está muy bien,- dije apoyándome divertido en la silla y sin dejar de sonreír. – Pero yo soy el _Haupsturmführer_ de este campo y decido si vives o mueres, al menos en esta vida.-

Él se quedó con la misma expresión de antes. Parecía que aquellas palabras no significaban nada para aquel judío. Su indiferencia era casi un insulto para mí. Decidí jugar con él un poco antes de mandarlo matar directamente.

-¿A los rabinos os gusta leer? ¿No?- le pregunté yo como quien le pregunta algo a otro mientras beben juntos.- Yo también he leído mucho. Mi familia tiene una industria que publica libros en Wien. Nietzche dijo que los arios éramos _Übermensch _y que crearíamos un ejército invencible. Ese ejército somos las _SS_ y no hay nada más poderoso que nosotros.-

Después de decir aquello, le miré a los ojos intentando intimidarle.

-Dime… ¿Hay alguien más poderoso que yo aquí?- pregunté como si no me perdonase a mi mismo que alguien opinase que sí.

-Usted es muy poderoso. Todos aquí le tenemos miedo y nos escondemos cuando le vemos. Es cierto… Sabemos muy bien que tiene el poder para matarnos…-

Yo sonreí contento porque era precisamente lo que quería oír.

-…Sin embargo, no le envidiamos por eso. Ningún hebreo quisiera ser jamás como usted ni utilizar el poder como usted lo utiliza.-

Volví a pensar que aquellos comentarios se los haría pagar más tarde pero ahora solo me quedaba divertirme con ellos. Por alguna razón, estaba más interesado en aquella conversación de lo que había pensando al principio.

-¿Y qué sabréis vosotros del poder? Si sois un pueblo que jamás lo ha tenido,- comenté sin afectación.

-Los judíos tenemos poder,- dijo aquel rabino y me dio la impresión de que parecía muy seguro de sí mismo.

Me dejó paralizado y pestañee un par de veces mirándole fijamente. Debía de pensar que todo lo que decían aquellos perros era mentira pero me di cuenta de que mi mente no pensaba que aquellas palabras fuesen del todo falsas.

-¿Si?- pregunté yo y me alteré un poco al notar que mi voz no sonaba tan fría y dura como antes. – Háblame de ese poder que los judíos tenéis. ¿Es algo que leéis en los libros? ¿No?-

Una imagen de un libro quemándose me vino a la cabeza. Para mi desgracia, acababa de comprender porque estaba tan interesando en aquella conversación.

-El poder que nosotros tenemos no lo podría entender alguien como usted. Es algo que no está en ningún libro y que llevamos dentro. A alguien como usted solo le provocaría confusión y miedo.-

Un escalofrío me recorrió todo el cuerpo al oír aquellas palabras. Así es como me sentía hacia _su magía_: asustado y confundido. Las manos me temblaron un poco apoyadas en los brazos de la silla.

-Si me hablas de cómo los judíos hacéis esa magia, te perdonare la vida,- dije casi sin pensar en lo que decía.

-Diga lo que diga o haga lo que haga, puedo ver en sus ojos que no me perdonara la vida y que va a matarme de todas maneras,- dijo aquel hombre con sobrecogedora calma.

Sabía que aquello era verdad. Me sentí débil al saber que estaba tan desesperado por averiguar algo de lo que ella provocaba en mí. A pesar de que mi mente me decía que estaba mal, seguía pensando en ella durante mucho tiempo y esos pensamientos me hacían sentir algo agradable. Yo siempre había sido un hombre frío y jamás me había resultado difícil sacar a una mujer de mi cabeza. ¿Por qué con ella que ni siquiera era una mujer me ocurría lo contrario?

Me pasé una mano por la frente porque me habían empezado a caer gotas de sudor. Cuando volví a mirar al esclavo delante de mí me dio la impresión de que se había dado cuenta de que me ocurría algo. Me sentí violento al pensar que quizás hubiese descubierto mi secreto y dirigí todo mi odio hacia él. Mi sangre ahora solo era ira y rabia.

-Todo lo que dices es mentira.-dije intentando aparentar calma.- Los judíos no tenéis ningún poder. Si eso fuese así, no estarías muriendo como cerdos. Como has dicho antes, cuando me veis os escondéis y eso es porque sabéis que yo tengo el poder para matar. Ese es el poder real.-

El hombre me miraba muy asustado. No me sorprendió. El tono que estaba utilizando me asustaba hasta a mí mismo. Me quedé satisfecho con lo que había dicho y me levanté bruscamente de la mesa. Anduve hacia él y lo agarré fuerte del brazo para conducirlo a la parte de atrás del barracón de las _SS_. Tardé muy poco en deslizarlo por los pasillos y sacarlo afuera. El aire frío me golpeó porque había olvidado ponerme el abrigo pero apenas me molesto. Cuando alcancé la zona donde ya había matado a muchos otros antes que él, lo arrojé bruscamente en la nieve. Estaba tan alterado como en el despacho pero me serene lo suficiente para darle las instrucciones que siempre dábamos en aquellos casos.

-Date la vuelta y ponte de rodillas,- dije mientras sacaba la pistola del cinturón y la preparaba.

Él no solo no se dio la vuelta y se puso de rodillas, sino que empezó a hablar.

-Todo lo que dijeron sus filósofos alemanes es mentira. No sois invencibles. Solo hay que mirar el mapa para ver que los rusos vienen por el norte, los americanos y los ingleses están ganando batallas en el sur. Cuando todo esto acabe no le quedara poder, solo el alma negra que usted tiene. Pagara por lo que ha hecho y…-

Su discurso fue interrumpido cuando oyó el sonido del seguro de mi Luger y se quedó callado.

Ni siquiera supe a que parte del cuerpo le había apuntado, solo sabía que le había disparado. El silencio se hizo alrededor mío. Lo miré y no vi en él ningún signo que indicase que todavía estaba vivo pero, aun así, me acerqué aun más y volví a dispararle esta vez apuntando a la cabeza.

Después de aquello, no quise volver al despacho. Me quedé en una zona cerca del barracón donde los oficiales solían fumar que ahora estaba desierta. El sol resplandecía justo cerca de la villa. Los pensamientos prohibidos me invadieron pero esta vez no me torturé mucho con ello. Me pregunté mirando a la villa que estaría haciendo ella ahora y que diría si hubiese visto lo que acababa de hacer. A las mujeres les gustan los hombres fuertes que saben cómo imponer su autoridad pero sabía muy bien que ella no lo vería de esa manera. Me miraría con sus ojos negros cargados de miedo e incomprensión, como un ciervo cuando le apuntas con un rifle. Sonreí perversamente porque _Hirsch_ en alemán significa ciervo.

Los últimos días para mí habían sido más oscuros que nunca. Me sentía vacio como si no tuviese nada dentro. Me di cuenta que el tiempo que ella estaba cerca de mí no sentía aquella sensación pero ella no se había vuelto a cruzar con migo desde que le golpee fuertemente la última vez y quemé aquel libro. Sabía muy bien que se había estado escondiendo y evitándome con más intensidad que antes. Después de algunos días sin verla estaba desesperado por reencontrarme ella de nuevo. Pensé en buscar una manera en la que tuviésemos que vernos diariamente y de la que ella no pudiese escapar.

Un oficial se acercó a mí mientras pensaba.

-_Haupsturmführer_ Goeth,- le oí decir desconcertado. – ¿No tiene frío sin su abrigo?-

-No,- contesté yo apáticamente. Él no tardo en darse cuenta que no quería que me molestara con su absurda conversación pero aun así le oí lamentarse en voz baja.

-Es una pena que este de mal humor. Eso significa que hoy no habrá fiesta en su casa.-

-Te equivocas. Hoy habrá una gran celebración. _Kraft durch Freude!-_

.


	11. Der Vorschlag

**Thank you so much for the reviews. This chapter is a little bit boring but I needed to write it because of the story. Next chapter and the following will have more scenes Amon/Helen. ****Kisses.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews. Este capítulo es un poco aburrido pero necesito escribirlo porque es importante para la trama de la historia. En el próximo capítulo y los siguientes habrá más Amon/Helen. ****Besos.**

**BeaValkyrie: Thanks and I hope you have time to write the next chapter of your story too because I like it very much. It inspires me a lot. :) Kisses**

**NessalovesSeverus: Thank you so much again for your long reviews. :)**

**I read in a book about SS-man that they believed in magic. They had a lot of prejudices with a lot of things and, of course, they were very very anti-semitist. They were very cruel too because they had received a special training. They mixed the violence with the patriotism and with the prejudices and with the duty. When I wrote about Goeth, I thought in those things. But, of course, Goeth is especially mad, evil and cruel. **

**I want to make a passionate Goeth because Helen is terrified and she isn't passionate at all. I think the passion going very well with Goeth's personality.**

**I'm not going to make Goeth nice because this is impossible. I can change what he thinks and his beliefs a little but no more and, of course, his attitude with Helen. ****Lol**

**Lunnaris Elentari: Hola, empecé a escribir esta historia y tú la empezaste a leer pero luego decidí reescribirla de nuevo porque tenía unas ideas diferentes en la cabeza. **

**Todo lo que has dicho de que esta muy realista y te gusta la forma en la que escribo me halaga mucho. :)**

**Besos.**

**Xenia: Thank you so much for saying that. Yes! I like to incorporate scenes from the book too :).**

**Natalie: Thanks! I try to give Helen more personality because she is the main character of the story. I feel very sorry for her too. **

**Esta historia continue trama sobre el Holocausto Judio, la Alemania nazi y la WWII. Si eres sensible a este tipo de fics, te acosejo que no lo leas.**

* * *

><p>En cuanto salió el sol, la nieve del tejado se derritió y empezó a caer agua deslizándose por el cristal de la ventana. Caía tanta que al principio pensé que estaba lloviendo. Aquel pequeño cambio en el tiempo afectó muy poco a mi rutina que, como siempre, consistía en limpiar y cocinar. A pesar de eso, mi corazón sentía un alivio que no había experimentado desde hacia tiempo. Sabía que era porque hacía unos días que no me encontraba con el <em>Herr Kommandant<em>. Sin embargo, eso no quería decir que no tuviese su sombra presente así que me esforzaba en mi trabajo tanto como siempre.

Lisiek había quedado en visitarme a la hora de comer. Llego puntual y, al mirarme, me sonrió con los ojos a la vez que lo hacía con los labios. De los bolsillos de su pantalón roto se sacó varios trozos de pan y yo llené dos platos, que utilizábamos para comer, de una sopa que había sobrado el día anterior.

Yo quería comer en la cocina pero él insistió en hacerlo en el jardín. Muchas veces, los soldados nos habían visto allí y no habían venido a molestarnos pero, aun así, no me sentía segura estando cerca de ellos.

Finalmente, me convenció para hacerlo fuera y cuando Lisiek vio la nieve derritiéndose dijo que era porque había llegado la primavera. Yo le mire muy sorprendida porque nunca se me había ocurrido que en un lugar como aquel se pudiese cambiar de estación. Siempre había pensado que allí todo seria nieve, oscuridad y dolor hasta el final.

Nos sentamos apoyados en la pared de la casa mientras comíamos. Allí fue donde Lisiek me informó de la gran noticia.

-Rebecca me ha dicho que quiere casarse con Josef y que lo harán en el campo de trabajo dentro de unas noches.-

-¿Cómo?- pregunté desconcertada.

-Sí, harán una ceremonia. Josef está pensando en escaparse de su barracón y meterse en el de las mujeres. Allí dice que se casara con ella. ¿Qué te parece?- preguntó mirándome con mucha atención.

Lo cierto es que me parecía bastante imprudente por parte de Josef pero, aun así, no dejaba de ser algo que dos personas que se quieren hacen en una situación normal.

-Es lo más bonito que he oído desde que estoy aquí,- dije yo sinceramente pero a la vez muy seria.

Lisiek sonrió de nuevo como si aquella respuesta le hubiese hecho inmensamente feliz. Llevaba un tiempo comportándose de un modo extraño y no sabía por qué.

Cuando terminó de comer su ración de pan, sorbió rápidamente el plato de sopa, lo dejo apoyado en el suelo y salió corriendo. No me dio tiempo a detenerle ni a advertirle de que tuviese cuidado porque cuando quise hacerlo ya había doblado la esquina de la casa.

La noticia de Josef y Rebecca cada vez me hacía sentir más alegría por ellos pero me pregunté a mi misma si merecería la pena que se casaran cuando sus vidas peligraban a diario. Aun así, me di cuenta que no podía haber nada más bonito que sentir amor por otro en el lugar tan horrible donde estábamos obligados a estar. Normalmente, la mayoría de la gente solo se preocupaba por sí misma y por sobrevivir. Dentro de mí misma, sentía envidia sana por ellos.

Recordé con nostalgia los años en los que era joven y soñaba con encontrar un hombre con el que casarme algún día. Mi padre era muy estricto con las exigentes normas del casamiento judío. Decía que entre mi madre y él elegirían al pretendiente perfecto para mí pero yo, secretamente, soñaba con conocer yo misma a un hombre con el que vivir un intenso romance. En mi imaginación me daba igual cual fuera su religión.

Ahora todo aquello me parecía absurdo. A decir verdad, desde que empezó la guerra no me había parado a pensar en hombres ni en nada parecido. Los graves problemas que habíamos empezado a tener los hebreos habían sustituido aquellas pequeñas cosas que nos hacían ser felices. Ahora ya incluso no me hubiese importado casarme con el pretendiente que eligiese mi padre si aquello significaba volver a verlo de nuevo.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vi como Lisiek doblaba de nuevo la esquina dirigiéndose a mí. Se acercó lentamente con las manos en la espalda como escondiendo algo mientras sonreía. Yo estaba un poco enfadada porque cuando había echado a correr de esa manera había tenido miedo de que llamara la atención de los soldados y le hicieran daño. Todo eso se me olvidó enseguida porque me enseñó enterrado en un puño lo que escondía. Parecía una flor y cuando se acercó pude comprobar que así era.

Tenía los pétalos blancos pero pude ver que se oscurecían, poco a poco, al llegar al centro. Su belleza contrastaba con las manos sucias de Lisiek. Él me la ofreció y yo la cogí.

-¿Dónde la has encontrado?- pregunté mirándola fascinada.

-Estaba escondida debajo de la nieve. Creo que ha sobrevivido todo el invierno allí.-

Hubo un silencio después de eso y, sin previo aviso, Lisiek me cogió la mano que tenía libre. Yo le miré y vi que sus ojos negros resplandecían como nunca.

-Tú y yo podríamos ser como Josef y Rebecca, podríamos casarnos también.-

Me quedé con la boca abierta unos segundos. A pesar de que me sentía bastante halagada no tarde mucho en volver a la realidad al entender el verdadero significado de aquellas palabras.

-Lisiek… Casarnos no tiene sentido. En un matrimonio tiene que haber amor,-dije yo muy confundida pero aparté la mirada para evitar que viese como me había sonrojado.

Él me apretó la mano con más fuerza y eso me obligó a tener que mirarlo de nuevo.

-Te quiero,- dijo con una seriedad que me dejó paralizada.

Él tragó saliva después de decirlo y me miro expectante.

No quise tomarme su declaración muy en serio porque era muy joven. Aun así, me sorprendió porque, en la forma de hacerlo, casi parecía un hombre. Le apreciaba mucho como amigo pero sabía que él no se refería a eso cuando me lo había dicho. Yo me quedé dubitativa sin saber que decir para no herirle y empecé por restarle importancia.

-Eres muy joven para saber eso…-

-No,- él me interrumpió.- Soy lo suficientemente mayor para saber lo que siento. Estar aquí me ha hecho madurar. Cuidare de ti hasta que todo esto acabe. Lo prometo. Te quiero. _Ari Ohev Otach_.-

Cuando lo dijo en hebreo puro con sus ojos llenos de sentimiento estuve a punto de cambiar de opinión. Pensé que quizás unirme a otra persona me haría sentir más seguridad y ya no estaría tan asustada. Lisiek era bueno, me respetaba y había prometido protegerme. ¿Qué más se podía pedir de otro ser humano en aquellos tiempos? Pero me di cuenta que si le decía que sí estaría traicionándome a mí misma. Solo estaría dejándome llevar por la desesperación que sentía y sabía muy bien que la desesperación no era la base sobre la que se debía formar un matrimonio.

Busqué las palabras idóneas de nuevo para convencerle. Después de un minuto pensando, él mismo entendió que no sabía cómo rechazarle.

Le vi bajar mucho la cabeza y ya no hubo ninguna conversación entre nosotros durante un rato. La situación se había vuelto violenta. Yo no quería que las cosas terminasen de esa manera así que me agaché un poco para intentar encontrar su mirada. Nunca hubiese pensado que encontraría sus ojos oscuros llenos de lágrimas porque jamás le había visto llorar antes a pesar de todas las cosas horribles que habíamos tenido que vivir.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?- dije sintiéndome muy culpable. –Lisiek, tú y yo siempre vamos a estar ayudándonos el uno al otro y eso nunca va a cambiar. Todo va a seguir como antes. Eso es lo importante…-

-Lo sé…- dijo él entre suspiros. –Pero yo nunca he conocido a una mujer tan buena y guapa como tú. Aunque seas mayor que yo, sería un marido que te protegería y te consolaría cuando estés triste… Sé que estando con migo no sufrirías tanto…-

Aquellas palabras me llenaron el corazón de calor y me sentí muy feliz de tener a alguien como él a mi lado. Le bese en la frente y le abracé.

-Lisiek, siempre estaremos juntos aunque no seamos una pareja. Puedes protegerme y consolarme. Yo lo hare contigo también. Lo prometo.- Le susurre al oído.

Él también prometió que haría lo mismo y, finalmente, nos separamos. Se despidió de mí fingiendo que no estaba afectado pero se le notaba que lo estaba un poco. Yo me quedé pensativa y preocupada por haberle hecho daño pero creía que había hecho lo mejor para ambos.

Al regresar a la villa, bajé al sótano y guardé en uno de los bolsillos de mi abrigo la flor. Para mí era un recuerdo especial. No solo porque significaba la primera declaración que recibía como mujer, sino también porque me recordaba el aprecio que sentía por Lisiek.

Aquel suceso me había reconfortado un poco. Estuve todo el día animada y ni siquiera cambie de actitud cuando Anya me informó de que tenía que preparar una gran cena porque vendrían muchos invitados. A pesar de mi debilidad y cansancio, pensé que podría cocinar todos los platos que me habían ordenado sin quedar exhausta.

Conseguí hacerlo pero, desgraciadamente, la noche duró más de lo que me esperaba. Las _SS_, que eran los invitados del _Herr Kommandant_, parecían estar pasándoselo muy bien y no tenían intención alguna de parar la fiesta. Les oía cantar canciones con voz ebria. Después alguien decía algo gracioso y reían golpeando con los puños encima de la mesa. Finalmente, algunos de ellos preguntaban si había algo más parar beber y Anya o yo teníamos que bajar a la bodega a por una botella más. Cuando pensábamos que se cansarían, empezaba el ciclo de nuevo.

Eran más de las doce. Todo mi ser deseaba poder tumbarse en la cama y dormir pero sabía que era imposible. Mi satisfacción por lo que me había ocurrido por la mañana había quedado un poco olvidada por el agotamiento y se terminó de disipar cuando empecé a sentir temor debido a que las _SS _habían encontrado un nuevo juego para beber. Consistía en decir algo en voz alta por lo que consideraran brindar. Empezaron brindando por la "_Grossdeutschland"_, por "_der Führer"_ y por "_der Reichführer"_. Siguieron haciéndolo por la "_Endsieg"_ y la derrota del comunismo. Cuando ya no encontraron nada más por lo que brindar, se dedicaron a hacerlo emitiendo consignas antisemitas. Después de oír como gritaban en voz alta "_Die Juden sind Untermensch!_", "_Judenfrei Deutschland!_" o "_Ausrotten das Unzuverlässige Elementes!" _acompañado del ruido característico de los vasos chocando unos contra otros, empecé a sentir miedo. Sabía que debía ignorarles pero no conseguí hacerlo. Por primera vez, deseé estar sorda también del otro oído para no tener que escucharles. Anya también estaba muy nerviosa porque se paseaba de un lado a otro de la cocina a pesar de que no tenía nada que hacer.

Nuestra turbación llegó al punto álgido cuando la puerta trasera se abrió bruscamente. Las dos nos volvimos asustadas y vimos como un soldado se adentraba con paso firme en la cocina. Sabía muy bien que solo había dos razones por las que un soldado entraría allí, la primera porque le habían encargado ejecutar a alguna de nosotras y la segunda porque tenía órdenes que darnos.

-¿Quién es Helen Hirsch?- preguntó con voz grave y autoritaria.

Me agarré las manos para que no me temblasen mientras daba un paso hacia adelante para indicarle que era yo. Él rebuscó en uno de los bolsillos de su uniforme y sacó un papel arrugado.

-Por orden del _Haupsturmführer_ Goeth a partir de ahora tienes nuevas obligaciones…-

El soldado empezó a leerlas en voz alta. Algunas consistían en cosas que solía hacer Anya como servir las comidas y las cenas todos los días, además del desayuno. Otras que me llamaron la atención fueron arreglarle las manos al _Herr Kommandant_ que era una cosa de la que ya estaba encargada Rebecca. Todas aquellas nuevas obligaciones me exigían estar en contacto directo con el _Herr Kommandant_ que era lo que había estado evitando desesperadamente los últimos días. Sentí que se me caía el alma a los pies y fue como si aquel soldado hubiese venido a ejecutarme en realidad.

Cuando oí como se cerraba la puerta bruscamente y nos quedábamos de nuevo a solas, la cabeza me daba vueltas aunque solo un pensamiento ocupaba mi mente. _¿Cuántos días aguantaría viva? _Yo tenía la capacidad de hacerle perder los nervios al _Herr Kommandant_ con facilidad y él siempre reaccionaba muy violentamente cuando consideraba que las cosas que yo hacía estaban mal. Ahora que tenía que hacer todos aquellos trabajos directamente para él, pensé que terminaría matándome a golpes.

Cuando miré a Anya, me observaba bastante enfadada. Parecía que no le había agradado el hecho de que, a partir de ahora, yo tuviese más tareas que ella en la casa. Su expresión se suavizó un poco y supuse que era porque había visto la tristeza y el miedo en mis ojos.

Me volví y me puse a fregar como una autómata. Sentía una profunda desesperación e impotencia. Sabía que nada de lo que yo pudiese hacer me libraría del dolor. A pesar de que _Herr Schindler_ me había asegurado que el _Herr Kommandant_ no me mataría, yo había visto lo suficiente y con esas imágenes en mi cabeza me era imposible sentirme segura. Un pensamiento me invadió la mente sobre todos los demás. El pensamiento fue que llevaba mucho tiempo luchando por sobrevivir y que debía seguir luchando hasta el final. Al mismo tiempo me preguntaba a mi misma como había podido elegirme a mí para todos aquellos cometidos. A veces, comentaba que era una excelente sirvienta pero otras me insultaba diciendo que no valía para nada. El conflicto y los golpes siempre surgían. No me molesté en entender a aquel hombre porque sabía que me sería imposible hacerlo.

Oí un gemido lastimero detrás de mí. Era el perro del _Herr Kommandant_. Muchas veces venia a la cocina y me molestaba para que le diese los huesos que habían sobrado. Se llamaba Ralf y era un perro enorme mezcla de dálmata y dogo alemán. Me lamió la pierna pero yo le ignoré y continué fregando porque no estaba de humor, solo fingía estar concentrada en como el agua y el jabón caían sobre los platos mientras analizaba mentalmente mi penosa situación.

De pronto, sentí un empujón. El perro del _Herr Kommandant _se había puesto de pie apoyando las patas sobre mí y pesaba más que yo. Sentí que me caía hacia un lado pero alguien me sujetó.

-_Fräulein_ Hirsch…- oí que decía una voz conocida.

El hombre que me sujetaba el brazo era _Herr_ Schindler. El perro volvió de nuevo al suelo y yo me di la vuelta para mirarle.

-Gracias, _Herr Direktor_…- le susurré discretamente.

Él me sonrió mirándome amablemente con sus ojos verdes. Llevaba el pelo bien peinado y el traje impecable, nadie hubiese podido pensar que había estado bebiendo.

-¿Qué hace aquí?- le pregunté en un tono muy bajo. –No se arriesgue a que le vean…-

-Tranquila, están todos demasiado borrachos para andar hasta aquí. Nadie vendrá. Se lo aseguro,- dijo imitando mis susurros y riéndose jocosamente después. -Solo quería saber cómo estaba… Hacía tiempo que no me pasaba a verla.-

-Bien…- mentí yo después de pensármelo unos segundos.

Me aproximé a uno de los muebles de la cocina para separar los huesos de las sobras para dárselos al perro. Pensé que era una buena manera de evitar la mirada de H_err_ Schindler que aunque era agradable, era capaz de devolverme a la oscuridad de mi realidad.

-Sé muy bien que está muy lejos de estar bien,- dijo él. –Debe de cuidar su salud porque eso es lo más importante. Veo que está muy delgada. Si alguna vez necesita comida, yo puedo proporcionársela.-

-Gracias, pero si no como no es solamente por falta de comida…- comenté yo que vivir en un lugar donde ocurrían tantas cosas desagradables me había cerrado el estomago más de una vez.

-Pues debería obligarse a comer… ¿Está bien de salud?- me preguntó insistiendo con aquel tema de nuevo.

Yo contesté afirmativamente pero no sabía si estaba mintiendo o no. Lo cierto es que estaba sorda de un oído y eso era suficiente para que los nazis me consideraran "mal de salud".

_Herr_ Schindler se acercó a donde yo estaba trabajando cabizbaja. Intentó encontrar mi mirada pero yo me resistí.

-Se que le ocurre algo. Quizás no quiera contármelo pero si quiere hacerlo, ya sabe que yo no diré nada.-

Esta vez sí que le mire tímidamente porque me sentía muy agradecida de que me hubiese escuchado cuando lo necesitaba. Busqué una respuesta que darle mientras él me miraba con sus ojos verdes y una sonrisa que no supe definir si era triste o agradable.

-Ya sabe que es muy difícil estar aquí,- dije yo que ya me había vuelto completamente hacia él.

-Escuche, mi querida _Fräulein _Helen Hirsch; a pesar de todo, esto es mejor que Majdanek o que Auschwitz. Si cuida usted su salud…-

-Pensé que no seria difícil cuidar mi salud en la cocina del _Herr Kommandant_. Cuando llegué aquí todos me envidiaban pero…-

Algo me impidió seguir hablando y negué con la cabeza.

-Ha dicho que estaba bien de salud. ¿Me ha mentido?- preguntó él visiblemente preocupado.

-Estoy sorda de un oído…-

No pude creer que lo hubiese dicho en voz alta. Él levantó un poco las cejas extrañado.

-¿No oye? ¿Tiene una infección en el oído?-

-No…- contesté yo con un hilo de voz.

_Herr _Schindler me miró durante varios segundos. Después cerró los ojos y suspiró fuertemente apartando la vista, comprendí que había averiguado lo que me había pasado.

-Se me hace difícil de creer que hay sitios peores que este porque, a veces, pienso que hasta Auschwitz seria mejor que estar aquí...- dije yo y sentí un dolor en el pecho.

-¿Como puede decir eso?- preguntó _Herr_ Schindler y me miro fijamente casi con expresión de enfado.-No puede pensar eso. Usted tiene que vivir. Hay veces que …- Él se quedó callado de repente y después se puso a caminar nervioso de un lado a otro de la habitación.- Si hubiese alguna manera de sacarlos de aquí. A ti, a Stern, a Pfefferberg… A todos.-

Se quedó mirando al suelo pensativo. Tardó varios minutos en reaccionar y parecía como si tuviese un dilema interno. Después, se volvió bruscamente hacia mí.

-Bien… como ya le he dicho. Usted procure estar sana. Tenga fe. Le prometo que no permitiré que mueran todos sin hacer todo lo que este en mi mano.-

No supe si tomarme aquella promesa en serio pero sus ojos resplandecían mientras la hacia. Se despidió de mí con un beso en la mejilla y se fue de nuevo al comedor.


	12. Frühjahr in Plaszow

**KaoruKobayashitheone: Muchas gracias por leerte el fic y dejar un review. ****Ahora estoy trabajando para continuarlo. Besos.**

**Andy: Thank you so much for your review. I want to make this fic realistic. It's very difficult to write with Amon's POV. I'm glad to read that you think that he is like in the movie. ****I'm working in new chapters. **

**Veida Joana: No se cómo agradecerte todos los reviews que me has dejado. Me encanta que te haya gustado la historia y espero seguir recibiendo reviews tuyos. ****Besos desde España.**

**Reader: Thank you so much for the review! :D**

**Lunnaris Elentari: Muchas gracias por dejarme comentarios desde que empece la historia y por decir que está bien narrado. Espero que todo te vaya bien y tengo que decir que tu también escribes de maravilla. Soy una total fan de tu fic "Encuentros prohibidos en la noche". ****Besos. **

**Natalie: I'm in love with Lisiek too. I felt very sad when I had to write his death. ****Kisses.**

**RVM85: Siento haberte tenido con la curiosidad durante mucho tiempo. Aquí esta la continuación del fic y estoy trabajando en mas capítulos. ****Besos.**

**BeaValkyrie: Thank you so much for your long review. I hope to see you soon. Kisses.**

**NessalovesSeverus: Hi!**

**I need to write the last chapter because it was necessary for the plot. I felt very sorry for Lisiek too. I think that Helen will suffer very much without him. **

**I'm working in new chapters and I hope to see you soon. ****Kisses.**

**Este fic tiene alto contenido en violencia y nazismo. Si eres sensible a este tipo de fics te aconsejo que no lo leas. Este fic no apoya ningún movimiento ultraderechista ni nazi.**

* * *

><p>Muy lejos quedaban aquellos días de primavera en los que mis padres nos llevaban, a mi hermana y a mí, a pasear por el barrio judío de Cracovia para disfrutar del buen tiempo. Siempre fueron unos días agradables, incluso lo fueron en la última primavera juntos cuando ya había estallado la guerra. Los soldados alemanes ya pintaban en los cristales de los comercios la estrella de David con pintura blanca pero, a pesar de eso, disfrutábamos del paseo y éramos felices estando en familia.<p>

Aquellos lejanos recuerdos me invadían mientras me dedicaba a hacer la comida. La fiesta celebrada el día anterior me había permitido dormir muy pocas horas. Estaba exhausta pero sabía muy bien que, como siempre, no se me permitiría ningún error ni ningún momento de descanso. Detrás de mí, oía a Anya pasearse de un lado a otro de la cocina. No me había dirigido la palabra en toda la mañana y supuse que estaba un poco molesta por lo sucedido el día anterior. Yo no consideraba nada de lo que había pasado un privilegio, así que tampoco supe cómo abordar el tema. De hecho, cada vez que pensaba en las nuevas tareas que me habían asignado, un escalofrió involuntario recorría mi espalda.

Estaba muy cansada y con la excusa de pelar unas zanahorias me senté en una silla vieja que había en la cocina. Cuando llevaba unos minutos en esa posición, un ruido fuerte, seco y ya antes conocido hizo que me paralizara. A pesar de que cerré los ojos instintivamente al oírlo, podría decirse que aquello me había despertado y me había devuelto a la realidad más que ninguna otra cosa. El corazón se me encogía siempre que oía un disparo. Este había sonado más claro y fuerte que los que había oído otras mañanas provenientes del balcón. No parecía la única que lo había advertido porque Anya se deslizó, muy asustada y nerviosa, a la habitación que estaba más cerca de la cocina para averiguar lo qué había ocurrido. Yo seguí pelando las zanahorias intentando fingir indiferencia a pesar de que sabía muy bien que por más que aquello se repetía muchas mañanas nunca me era indiferente.

Un minuto después, oí unos silenciosos pasos que indicaban la vuelta de Anya. Cuando llegó hasta a mí se quedó parada y lentamente alcé la vista hacia ella. Estaba pálida como un fantasma y le temblaban los labios. Yo me asusté un poco al verla en ese estado y ya sospeché que algo malo había ocurrido. Primero tartamudeó mi nombre pero después dijo otro seguido del mío. _Lisiek._

-¿Lisiek?- pregunté yo extrañada sin saber a lo que se refería.

No fui tonta durante muchos instantes más y finalmente una idea horrible llegó a mi cabeza. Me levanté bruscamente de la silla y anduve hacia la misma habitación donde había entrado Anya. A través de la ventana se filtraban un conjunto de voces confusas que en enseguida supe que eran de soldados alemanes. Me aproximé hacia allí lentamente y encontré el valor suficiente para apartar las cortinas. Algo dentro de mí ya me advertía lo que podía encontrar.

Tirado en el suelo, yacía el mismo niño que había conocido al poco tiempo de que me llevaran a la villa. Una herida sangraba en su cabeza. Todo se volvió de color rojo. Sentí que me desmayaba pero, en vez de eso, caí de rodillas al suelo. Me tapé la boca con las manos y empecé a sollozar. Una sensación horrible me invadió. Era una sensación de desesperación parecida a la que había sentido cuando me habían separado de mis padres. Una parte de mi me decía que debía haber sospechado que aquello podría ocurrir en cualquier momento pero otra me decía que ni siquiera eso me hubiese preparado para afrontarlo.

Sentí la mano de Anya en mi hombro. Con palabras y ruegos intentó convencerme de que corría peligro quedándome allí llorando pero yo no le hice caso. Ella consiguió finalmente levantarme a la fuerza pero yo escapé tercamente y no paré hasta llegar a la bodega donde sabía que podía llorar tranquila. Me paré a mitad de bajar las escaleras y apoyé la cabeza en la pared mientras dejaba caer las lágrimas. Nada de lo que pudiese decirme a mi misma para calmarme seria suficiente. _No volvería a ver a Lisiek más. _

Lo que me sacó de aquel estado de turbación fue lo peor que podía haberlo hecho; la voz de su asesino. Oí que me llamaba desde el piso de arriba varias veces. Su voz grave, impaciente y cruel me arrancaba temblores cada vez que pronunciaba mi nombre.

Cuando pude reaccionar, puse el pie en el escalón más cercano para volver a subir pero enseguida me di cuenta que no podría presentarme ante él en aquel estado. Debía de tener la cara y los ojos rojos de las lágrimas y casi pensé que me echaría a llorar de nuevo al estar delante de él. Cuando me viese solo podría esperar de él burlas o ira que siempre iban acompañadas de golpes o quizás, esta vez, de algo aun peor. La imagen de Lisiek en el suelo pasó por mi cabeza y me hizo hacer algo que nunca antes había hecho; desobedecer una orden suya.

Bajé muy deprisa las escaleras de la bodega pero estaba tan nerviosa que tropecé en el último escalón y caí al suelo. Desde ahí, oí como sus botas se aproximaban por el pasillo. Cuando pararon, su voz autoritaria habló con alguien y la voz inconfundible de Anya le contestó. Después de una conversación en la que él parecía cada vez más enfadado, seis palabras con voz suplicante llegaron mis oídos: _No sé donde esta, Herr Kommandant. _

Todo fue muy rápido. Solo me dio tiempo a arrastrarme por el suelo y llegar hasta detrás de la cortina que ocultaba la bañera y el váter antes de oírle bajar los escalones. Me hice un ovillo escondida en un lado que quedaba parcialmente oculto por la bañera y esperé. Poco tiempo pasó hasta que supe que había reaccionado de la peor manera posible. Cuando él llegó abajo y encendió la tenue bombilla de la bodega, ya no me quedaba ninguna duda de que me encontraría.

Observé temblando como su sombra y sus botas se paseaban por debajo de la cortina. Le oía respirar alterado y aguante aterrorizada la respiración porque tuve pánico de que él también pudiese oírme a mí. En cualquier momento pensé que apartaría las cortinas. No sabría que iba a decirle cuando me viese allí escondida. Seguramente solo me quedaría callada y aguantaría su achaque de violencia.

No pensé más porque vi como su sombra se desplazaba hacia la parte opuesta. Me tranquilicé diciéndome a mi misma que ya se iba pero solo bordeó mi escondite hasta que,a a través de la rendija de la cortina, le pude ver de perfil. No solo me dio un vuelco el corazón por el miedo sino también por la rabia de pensar que veía al hombre que hacía pocos minutos había disparado contra Lisiek. Desafortunadamente entonces se paró.

Él estuvo sin moverse un rato y yo era consciente que que solo tendría que girar un poco la cabeza para descubrirme. Procuré no prestarle atención pero no pude evitarlo cuando oí que daba un profundo suspiro. Cuando le miré de reojo, él observaba algo fijamente. Afortunadamente no era yo, sino la cama donde dormía. Me pareció un poco extraño pero estaba demasiado asustada para hacerme preguntas. Todo lo que ocupaba mi mente era el deseo de que se fuese.

La cama crujió debajo de su peso cuando se dio la vuelta para sentarse en ella. Me puse nerviosa al no comprender porque se quedaba allí. Sus ojos miraban mi almohada y toda su cara tenía una expresión extraña. Me dio la impresión de que podía oír su fuerte respiración más clara que nunca. Vi como algunas gotas de sudor brillaban en su frente mientras levantaba una de sus manos. Después de tenerla en alto, la bajó y pasó los dedos acariciando la almohada. Sentí que la piel se me ponía de gallina y me encogí mucho en mi misma. Todo empeoró cuando apartó la mano y hundió su cabeza para oler la parte de la almohada que había tocado como si fuese un perro que olisquea una presa. Ahora temblaba mucho más que antes y un sudor frio se había apoderado de todo mi cuerpo. Me descubrí a mi misma más asustada que cuando sabía que bajaba para hacerme daño. Cerré los ojos y esperé que todo pasara. No los abrí hasta que dejé de oír sus pasos merodeando en el húmedo sótano.

Tardé mucho en encontrar el valor suficiente para subir arriba incluso cuando estuve totalmente segura de que él se había ido. Había algo dentro de mí que me decía que quizás sería mejor quedarse allí escondida toda la vida. Cada vez sentía más dolor por haber perdido a Lisiek porque era más consciente de lo que significaba. Cuando conseguí volver a ponerme en pie, busqué en uno de los bolsillos de mi abrigo la flor que Lisiek me había regalado el día anterior. Estaba seca y marchita, de un día para otro había perdido toda su vida, como él.

Cuando regresé de nuevo a la cocina, Anya estaba disgustadísima. Parecía que como el _Herr Kommandant_ no me había encontrado había pagado su cólera con ella. Me dijo que tenía la capacidad de hacer enfadar al _Herr Kommandant_ y que no sabía como él me había elegido para tener tanta responsabilidad en las tareas. Yo no la escuchaba porque me parecía ridículo discutir por unas tareas que solo servían para tenernos esclavizadas a las dos. Además, la pena que sentía por Lisiek me impedía casi ponerme a discutir por nada. A pesar de eso, entendía el enfado de Anya porque había tenido que enfrentarse al _Herr Kommandant_ ella sola.

Todo el tiempo que estuve haciendo la comida lo pase muy callada y pensativa. La imagen de Lisiek trayéndome la flor y diciéndome que me quería no dejaba de pasarme por la cabeza. Casi me arrepentí de haberle dicho que no porque si no lo hubiese hecho, le habría hecho feliz. Alguna lágrima cayó silenciosamente por mis mejillas hasta que llegó el momento de servir la mesa. Entonces hice todo lo que pude para contener mi tristeza. De hecho, fue la primera vez que entré al comedor más triste que asustada pero eso no duró mucho. Con solo levantar la mirada un poco al entrar, me encontré con los ojos azules y fríos del _Herr Kommandant_. La mirada que me echó me convenció enseguida de que si no fuese por los invitados que había en la mesa se habría levantado a pegarme.

Me aparté cabizbaja hacia una esquina del comedor e intenté concentrarme en mis obligaciones. Un dolor en el pecho me seguía recordando lo mal que me encontraba. No levanté la mirada del suelo hasta que me di cuenta de que una de las voces de la conversación lejana que mantenían los alemanes en la mesa era la de _Herr_ Schindler. Estaba acompañado de su esposa. Era un mujer rubia muy guapa pero que, en contraste con su apariencia, iba toda vestida de negro.

_Herr_ Schindler hablaba animadamente de su fábrica y de los beneficios que le reportaba. El _Herr Kommandant_ le interrumpía constantemente dándole consejos sobre cómo hacer que los esclavos judíos trabajasen más disciplinadamente y le dio una lista de métodos que seguir para conseguir ese propósito. Yo ya estaba acostumbrada a esos discursos crueles por parte de él pero parecía que _Frau_ Schindler no lo estaba porque le miraba boquiabierta e intercambiaba miradas nerviosas con su marido. Finalmente, apartó el plato que estaba comiendo a un lado y eso me indicó que debía haber perdido el apetito.

Al _Herr Kommandant_ no le pasó esto tampoco por alto así que comenzó una conversación agradable con ella. Empezó a hablar mucho de música y libros y presumió de su cultura austriaca. Me quedé un poco asombrada porque jamás le había visto ser tan educado. Sin embargo, era evidente que a _Frau _Schindler no le agradaba hablar con él porque le contestaba con respuestas cortas. Tenía las mejillas encendidas de la incomodidad. Cuando el _Herr Kommandant_ le preguntó si le gustaba Plaszow, a ella le costó mucho tiempo contestarle. Se hizo demasiado tarde para que cualquier palabra que dijese sonase creíble. El _Herr Kommandant _argumentó que su actitud se debía a que era una mujer y que las mujeres no sabían nada acerca de lo que realmente ocurre en la guerra.

-Está claro que este sitio no es el más apropiado para las mujeres,- dijo él.- Muchas de vosotras no entendéis la importancia de lo que significa el deber de hacer estas cosas en la guerra tanto como la entendemos nosotros, los hombres.

Después de decir eso intercambió una mirada cómplice con _Herr_ Schindler esperando que este le diese la razón. Cuando el _Herr Kommandant_ volvió a concentrarse en la comida, vi que en la cara de Frau Schindler se reflejaba, sin lugar a duda, que detestaba a ese hombre. Me pregunté si también sentiría compasión por los hebreos como lo hacía su marido. Justo en ese momento, ella levantó la mirada y se encontró con la mía. Yo no sé la sostuve y enseguida volví a estar tan cabizbaja como al principio.

Aquella comida, afortunadamente, acabó pronto. Los alemanes se quedaron allí discutiendo de negocios y yo pude volver a mis quehaceres en la cocina. Anya ya no estaba allí. Fue un alivio para mí quedarme por fin sola. Tenía una pila de platos que fregar y muchas lágrimas que derramar mientras fregaba. En aquellos momentos, estaba tan hundida en mi tristeza que no se cuanto tiempo paso hasta que oí que una voz muy suave se dirigía a mí. Cuando me di la vuelta y vi que, detrás de mí, estaba la mujer de _Herr _Schindler me quedé muy sorprendida. Desde luego no la había oído entrar. No me dio tiempo a preguntarme qué hacía en la cocina porque ella se dio cuenta de que tenía la cara llena de lágrimas.

-_Fräulein, _¿Por qué esta usted llorando?- Oí que se acercaba más a mi pero yo le di la espalda porque no quería hablar con nadie.

-¿Debería estar contenta? ¿Le parece a usted que estoy en una fiesta?- le contesté con voz rota sin darme cuenta de lo amargas y descorteses que habían sonado mis palabras.

-_Fräulein _Hirsch…-

No me sorprendió que al igual que su marido conociese mi nombre.

-Oiga, váyase… de verdad que no quiero problemas…- le dije de nuevo aun mas resentida.

-Se que usted lo está pasando mal…-

-Sí, parece que los alemanes tenéis mucha idea de eso…-

-Yo soy alemana pero no estoy de acuerdo con todo lo que está pasando aquí. Yo se que usted es una persona al igual que yo. Soy cristiana… el cristianismo y el judaísmo se parecen mucho… Para nada estoy a favor de la dictadura que hay en Alemania y tampoco estoy a favor de esta guerra que tanto nos hace sufrir…- Ella no supo como continuar.

Yo me volví y la miré tímidamente. Se tocaba una cruz con los dedos que llevaba en un colgante de oro y que contrastaba con el negro vestido que llevaba.

-Siento mucho haberle hablado así…-

Estuve a punto de decirle que alguien querido había muerto pero me pareció hablar demasiado.

-Mi marido me ha hablado mucho de usted. Me ha dicho que usted es muy buena mujer pero que lo está pasando muy mal. A él le encantaría que usted trabajara en su fábrica… en la DEF. Le pidió a Goeth que la trasladara allí pero él se negó. De todas formas, hará todo lo que pueda por sacarla de aquí porque lo ha prometido.-

Yo me quedé sorprendida por sus palabras porque desconocía que _Herr_ Schindler le hubiese pedido al _Herr_ _Kommandant_ que yo trabajase en su fábrica.

-Sí…- dije yo contestando a lo que consideraba muy falsas esperanzas,- pero no deberían preocuparse tanto por mí porque, quizás, cuando hayan encontrado la manera de sacarme de aquí, ya sea demasiado tarde.-

-¿Cómo puede decir eso?-

-Lo sé porque veo lo que les ocurre a todos los que están aquí…-

-Mi marido me dijo que a usted no le ocurriría nada.- Me di cuenta que sus ojos grises me intentaban transmitir la misma esperanza que los de su marido. –Oskar me dijo que es usted muy obediente y útil y que jamás la matarían. No me explicó mucho las razones pero me dijo que era casi imposible que la mataran.-

-Su marido ya me explico las razones por las que pensaba que no me matarían. Más que alegrarme me preocupan mucho y me hacen que le dé muchas vueltas a la cabeza a…-

Me tapé la boca con la mano porque me di cuenta de que había dicho en voz alta lo que casi no me atrevía a pensar en mi cabeza.

-Se a lo que usted se refiere…-

Yo esperé que no lo supiese. Yo esperé que no supiese que temía que lo que me había dicho su marido fuese verdad. En el fondo, siempre me había preocupado que yo le gustase a algún alemán y que intentara hacerme daño como se lo habían hecho a otras antes que mí. Siempre había pensado que era imposible que el _Herr Kommandant_ se sintiese atraído por mí. Siempre intentaba tranquilizarme diciéndome que, aunque lo estuviese, estaba tan ligado a las _SS_ que sus prejuicios contra los hebreos le impedirían sobrepasarme con migo. Aun lo creía, pero la imagen que había visto, aquella mañana, escondida a través de la rendija de la cortina, me hacía pensar que aquello tenía algo de perverso y lascivo. Me recordaba a lo que contaba la gente en el _guetto_ de que muchos soldados, incluso los de las _SS_, habían violado a mujeres hebreas. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda de solo pensarlo y quise apartarlo de mi mente. Casi prefería morir a que me ocurriese algo así.

-¿Es ese hombre? ¿Verdad?...-

Yo dejé de mirarla porque me sentía avergonzada de que lo hubiese adivinado pero resulto que se refería a la maldad del _Herr Kommandant_ y no a ninguna otra cosa.

-Él es tan malo y despiadado. Cuando lo conocí parecía el perfecto caballero vienes pero enseguida me di cuenta de lo cruel que era. No entiendo como Oskar puede ser tan amigo de él pero dice que finge serlo porque eso le reporta beneficios para su empresa y que también piensa que es un sádico y un violento. Ni la guerra, ni sus fuertes creencias antisemitas y nazis pueden justificar que sea de esa manera. Es un hombre obsesionado con el poder y muy perturbado. Me he dado cuenta que le encanta ejercer el poder que tiene sobre ti y asustarte. Desearía tanto que Oskar dejase de confraternizar con él…-

Me di cuenta de que aquella mujer se sentía resentida hacia su marido por la expresión que había en su cara. Toda la belleza de aquella alemana se había esfumado al hablar del _Herr Kommandant_ y de _Herr_ Schindler. Era como si fuese un tema que le provocara dolor.

-Me encantaría poder ayudarla a escapar de aquí y esconderla. Hay gente en Polonia que ha conseguido esconder judíos… Incluso me encantaría que, entre mi marido y yo, consiguiésemos llevarla a un país que estuviese lejos de la guerra para que pudiese usted volver a tener una vida.-

-Sí,- dijo yo intentando imaginarme aquello pero había una sombra que me impedía pensar que fuese del todo posible. -No me importaría irme a otro país, muy lejos de Polonia, si eso me permitiese escapar de los nazis… Mi padre no quiso emigrar cuando empezó la guerra porque decía que teníamos mucha familia en Polonia y que huir era de cobardes. Yo estaba de acuerdo con él pero ahora me arrepiento de haberlo estarlo…-

No pude seguir hablando y ella entonces me abrazo diciéndome que lo sentía mucho. Después, continúo hablándome de que _Herr_ Schindler no paraba de buscar métodos para sacarnos de allí pero que le era imposible pensar en sacar a tanta gente como la que él querría. Yo le contesté con resignación. Ella tuvo que despedirse enseguida porque temía, al igual que yo, que alguien la echara en falta y que viniese a buscarla aquí. No quería que nos sorprendieran hablando ni tampoco causarme problemas. Yo estuve de acuerdo con eso y se marchó dejándome el mismo sabor de boca agradable que siempre me dejaba el hablar con su marido.

Después de hablar con _Frau _Schindler, el tiempo se me paso muy rápido. La luz del sol y el sonido de los pájaros piar se filtraba por la ventana mientras trabajaba. Ya no quedaba casi nieve en el jardín de la villa. Parecía un día perfecto de primavera pero toda aquella belleza me parecía absurda y satírica en un lugar tan horrible como aquel.

Anya entraba y salía de vez en cuando en silencio. La tensión en el ambiente me indicaba que aun debía seguir enfadada con migo. Cuando finalmente me dirigió la palabra por primera vez aquella tarde pensé que podría pedirle disculpas para que volviésemos a llevarnos bien. Sin embargo, ella solo estaba interesada en decirme que el momento que tanto temía había llegado.

-El _Herr Kommandant_ te espera en el comedor porque quiere que le limpies las uñas.-

Yo me volví hacia ella lentamente y tragué saliva. Pensé que necesitaba tiempo para pensar que iba a decirle o quizás simplemente es que quería retrasarlo lo máximo posible.

-Iré enseguida. Tengo que terminar con esto,- dije enseñándole en una de mis manos un plato que estaba secando.

Ella me miró y abrió los ojos con incredulidad. Después se acercó a mí y me quitó el plato de las manos.

-Yo lo hare. No se te ocurra a hacerle esperar. Sé que la muerte de tu amigo te ha afectado pero… ¿Acaso te habrás vuelto loca?-

Yo me sentí un poco ofendida por sus palabras aunque, en el fondo, también sabía que no era muy inteligente hacer esperar a un hombre como aquel. Con cada paso que di hacia la cocina, sentí perfectamente el temblor de todo mi cuerpo. Pensé que en cualquier momento iba a dejar de andar pero fui lo suficientemente valiente para llegar hasta la puerta del comedor.

Él ni siquiera me oyó entrar. Se encontraba sentado al fondo de la mesa leyendo un periódico de guerra mientras murmuraba algo entre dientes. Un perro enorme estaba tumbado cerca de él y levantó la cabeza al darse cuenta de mi presencia. Debido al calor, se había quitado la chaqueta y la había colgado en una de las sillas. Siempre pensé que debía dar menos miedo sin su uniforme negro de las _SS_ pero lo cierto es que estaba tan intimidador como siempre. Cuando levantó la cabeza y me vió, al principio sus ojos claros parecieron confusos pero, al segundo después, estaban llenos de frialdad y ya no parecían humanos.

-¿Dónde estabas esta mañana?- preguntó lentamente con voz peligrosa.

Yo bajé la cabeza nerviosa buscando alguna respuesta o excusa que darle. Intenté hablar pero cuando abrí la boca no salió ningún sonido.

-Sí, se me había olvidado que eras muda,- dijo y oí como se movía nervioso en la silla. –Como vuelvas a faltar cuando te necesite, te prohibiré salir de la villa. Te quedaras aquí encerrada para el resto de tu vida.- Su voz tenía una suavidad amenazante que me paralizó y me convenció de que era capaz de cumplir su palabra.

-¿Lo has entendido?- preguntó alzando la voz como para asegurarse de que le oía.

Yo asentí con la cabeza pero estaba tan cabizbaja que pensé que no lo habría notado. Sin embargo, a él no pareció importarle porque abrió un cajón y buscó algo. Cuando lo encontró, vi como lo ponía encima de la mesa. Era una lima y me acerqué tímidamente a cogerla. Cuando me aproximé, el perro que había tumbado, se levantó y arrugando el morro me enseñó los dientes. Yo me asusté y dejé de andar pero él le pego al animal una patada por debajo de la mesa sin dejar de mirar el periódico. Este dió un gemido lastimero y miró a su amo casi con incomprensión. Después, volvió a echarse en el suelo inofensivamente.

Ya sentada en la silla, me mentalicé para ser cuidadosa y tomarme aquello como cualquier otra tarea. Solo debía concentrarme en cuidar de esas enormes manos y no en que él fuese a utilizarlas luego para empuñar un arma. Tenía que confiar en que estar cerca de él no iba a acarrearme ningún tipo de sufrimiento. Si hacia el trabajo bien, él me dejaría ir pronto sin hacerme daño. Sin embargo, aquello solo eran cosas que me decía a mi misma para enfrentarme a él porque la experiencia me había enseñado todo lo contrario.

Desde el primer momento en que le toqué y empecé a pasar la lima suavemente por sus uñas, pude jurar que ya no miraba al periódico. Era como si sintiera sus dos ojos perforándome. Aquello me hacia aun mas difícil concentrarme. De vez en cuando, suspiraba, se movía inquieto o pasaba alguna hoja del periódico. Cualquier pequeño movimiento que hacía, me intimida y hacia que tragara saliva o que se me acelera el corazón. Aun así, casi me sentía bien por ser lo suficientemente valiente como para concentrarme bajo su atenta mirada.

Una vez, se inclinó sobre la silla para mirar más de cerca sus manos. Entonces, me asusté y mil cosas pasaron por mi cabeza. Pensé que si no le gustaba el resultado quizás me agarraría del cuello o me pegaría como había hecho otras veces. No pude evitar cerrar los ojos instintivamente esperando un golpe, un insulto o algo parecido. La mano que le sujetaba los dedos estaba temblando y me pregunté si él lo había notado. No pareció haberlo hecho porque volvió a ponerse recto y no volvió a molestarme hasta que terminé.

**RIP Lisiek**


	13. Die jüdische Hochzeit

**BeaValkyrie: Thank you for saying you like my writing style and for the review! I like very much Emilie too. She was a very nice woman. **

**I feel sorry for Lisiek too. I felt sadness when i wrote his death. **

**Your long reviews encourage me to write. Thank you so much again!**

**Veida Joana: No he dejado la historia. Me gusta oír que te gusta. Gracias a ti por dejarme un review.**

**RVM85: Gracias por ser tan fiel y dejarme reviews siempre. Te lo agradezco mucho y tu animo, me anima a escribir. Me alegra que digas que se escribir bien sobre Goeth porque tiene una personalidad muy compleja. Besos para ti, fan mexicana. =)**

**KaoruKobayashitheone: Aquí te dejo un Nuevo capítulo. Besos. XoXo**

Los dos siguientes días que pasé en la villa fueron muy duros. Me notaba muy débil y estaba más triste que nunca. La muerte de Lisiek era, en parte, el motivo de tanto dolor. Le echaba muchísimo de menos y cuando pensaba en que no podría volver a estar con él tenía ganas de echarme a llorar. Además, las tareas nuevas que me implicaban estar más cerca del _Herr Kommandant_ me aterrorizaban. Él insistía, como siempre, en que todo se hiciese rápida e impecablemente. Tenía que aguantar su carácter cambiante y exigente que se me hacia insufrible.

Cuando estaba a solas con él, notaba que me miraba mucho y aquello me hacía sentir incómoda. También, si él me llamaba y yo no era lo suficientemente puntual me acosaba con preguntas fuera de lugar como "¿Dónde estabas, zorra?" acompañadas de algún insulto o amenaza. Yo me mentalizaba a mi misma para ser valiente pero siempre terminaba asustada, paralizada y silenciosa cuando estaba delante de él.

A pesar de haber estado cumpliendo aquellas obligaciones muy pocas horas ya me conocía de memoria sus costumbres. Él padecía de insomnio y se quedaba despierto hasta tarde. Había oído decir a los soldados de las _SS_ que aquel defecto era porque quería estar alerta en todo momento. Le alababan diciendo que era el perfecto militar y que ningún comunista o judío podría matarlo mientras dormía. Para mí, saber que estaba despierto hasta altas horas de la madrugada solo significaba que difícilmente podría dormirme tranquila. Después de la hora de comer, sin embargo, estaba menos activo y más taciturno. Se echaba la siesta u ordenaba que le sirviese café. Era entonces cuando podía observarle atentamente. Mientras se bebía el café, dejaba la pistola encima de la mesa. Cada vez que yo miraba el arma sentía el peor escalofrío. Se veía claramente una sombra oscura y siniestra en sus ojos. Era entonces cuando se levantaba bruscamente de la silla, metía la pistola en el cinturón de cuero y se dirigía al campo de trabajo. No había nadie que dudase de lo que iba a hacer.

Se podía decir que estaba mejor físicamente que moralmente a pesar de que él me hubiese pegado hacia escasas horas. Tenía un dolor lacerante en la espalda que me lo recordaba. Esta vez no me había dicho porque me había pegado pero yo lo sospechaba. Durante una cena en la que había invitado a muchos alemanes importantes, uno de ellos había dicho que le encantaba la comida. El _Herr Kommandant_ le informó de que la había preparado yo. Aquel alemán me miró atentamente durante unos segundos y, después, le preguntó en voz baja al _Herr Kommandant_ si yo era judía. Él le contestó con una sonrisa fría pero yo le conocía lo suficiente para ver en su expresión que fingía estar calmado cuando en realidad estaba furioso. No le gustaba que le recordasen que yo era hebrea.

Aquella noche, bajó al sótano, me agarró del cuello y me arrojó a la cama. Después, en un ataque de furia, se quitó el cinturón y me golpeó varias veces en la espalda.

La situación entre los demás que trabajaban en el campo de trabajo también era desesperanzadora. Durante todos los días, intentaba concentrarme en el trabajo que me obligaban a hacer sin pensar en lo que estarían sufriendo los demás. Aun así, había perdido el apetito incluso para las diminutas raciones de comida que nos daban. Mi explicación a que no quisiese comer es que no tenía muchas ganas de vivir. Estar en aquel infierno me hacia preguntarme si no tendrían más suerte aquellos que, como Lisiek, estaban muertos.

Las únicas cosas capaces de devolverme la esperanza serian hablar con Rebecca o con _Herr _Schindler. Rebecca ya no trabajaba en la villa pero, afortunadamente, su prometido, Josef Bau, sí que seguía trabajando como delineante. Habían prometido hacerme una vista aquella tarde para que les desease suerte. Por la noche, Josef Bau se proponía escaparse al sector de las mujeres del campo de trabajo para casarse con Rebecca.

Había estado en muchas bodas hebreas, sobre todo el último año antes de que liquidaran el gueto. Muchas parejas se casaban por miedo a que la guerra los separase. Mi padre siempre le daba muchas vueltas a qué regalar en una boda. Decía que los mejores regalos hebreos eran un _Mezuzah_, un _Hannukah Menorah_ o una copa de _Kiddush _pero era incapaz de decidirse y siempre terminaba regalando dinero. Se justificaba diciendo que regalar dinero era una tradición judía como otra. Lo cierto es que debía de serlo porque no era el único que hacía lo mismo. Los polacos que eran partidarios del nacionalsocialismo y que tenían fuertes prejuicios antisemitas nos criticaban diciendo que el hecho de que los hebreos nos regalásemos unos a otros dinero era una prueba de que era lo único que nos importaba. Aun recuerdo aquel odio y a los niños polacos tirando estiércol a la puerta de la casa de mis padres diciendo: "¡Los judíos sois unos avaros! ¡Tenéis la culpa de esta guerra!"

Yo no poseía nada de valor que regalarle a Rebecca por su boda. Lo único que poseía desde que los alemanes habían irrumpido en la casa de mis padres era la ropa y la vida así que lo único que pude hacer fue rezar para que Rebecca y Josef pudiesen ser felices como pareja fuera de Plaszow.

Su visita se produjo mientras limpiaba la cocina. Oí unos tímidos golpes en la ventana y salí afuera sabiendo a quien pertenecían. Josef y Rebecca se encontraban cogidos de la mano y sonrientes. Si no fuera por sus uniformes sucios y desgastados se podría decir que eran una pareja feliz cualquiera. Sentí mucha envidia sana por ellos. No tardé en felicitarles. Después entré en la cocina para buscar unas salchichas y las sobras de un pastel que había guardado para la ocasión. Nos colocamos en un sitio discreto del jardín. Rebecca empezó en seguida a contarme muy animada sus planes de boda.

-Todas las mujeres mayores del barracón nos han ayudado. Hemos conseguido un _Chupah_, un _Badekem_, pero no hemos conseguido un vaso así que Josef romperá una bombilla. No tenemos un rabino pero una mujer nos dará las bendiciones igualmente.-

Al principio, el relato de Rebecca era coherente con las circunstancias pero al final, con su voz dulce de niña, termino diciéndome que desearía poder tener también una tarta y poder bailar los bailes tradicionales que se hacían en todas las bodas hebreas. Sin embargo, el discurso de Josef Bau era serio y oscuro. Estaba decidido a arriesgar su vida para casarse con Rebecca.

-He robado un uniforme de mujer,- dijo él. –Me colocaré en la fila de las mujeres para que me dejen entrar en su sector. Si me tapó con la gorra no se darán cuenta de que soy un hombre porque muchas mujeres tienen el pelo rapado.

Me pareció temerario y le advertí de que tuviese cuidado. Aunque, en el fondo, también me parecía muy valiente. No podía desearle a Rebecca un hombre mejor. Ella también estaba muy contenta porque sonreía y apoyaba los bucles rubios sobre el hombro de su prometido mientras este hablaba.

-Tengo que decirte algo que te alegrara mucho,- dijo de repente. –_Herr _Schindler nos ha aceptado a Josef y a mí en su fábrica. Dice que convencerá a los _kapos_ para que nos trasladen pronto.-

-¿De verdad? ¿Os trasladareis al campo de Schindler?- pregunté yo sabiendo que lo que había rezado por ellos había dado resultado.

-Sí, Josef dice que es lo mejor que nos podría haber pasado.-

-Lo es. _Herr _Schindler es un hombre muy bueno y en su fábrica apenas hay bajas. Tendréis mucha suerte al trabajar para él y me alegro mucho por ti,- le dije mientras sonreía.

-¡Helen! ¡No deberías alegrarte!- exclamó ella muy enfadada haciendo que Josef le advirtiese de que hablase más bajo.

-¿Por qué?- pregunté confundida cuando Josef terminó de recriminarla.

-Porque no podremos volver a vernos más,- contestó bajando la mirada. –Bueno… nos veremos cuando termine la guerra. Entonces podrás venir a la casa que Josef y yo compraremos y seremos libres para poder hablar juntas todo lo que queramos sin preocuparnos por los soldados.-

-Sí…- respondí con voz rota sorprendiéndome a mi misma por lo poco que confiaba en que eso pudiese suceder. –De todas formas, sería muy mala amiga si deseara que te quedaras en Plaszow con lo duro que es sobrevivir aquí,- añadí intentando disimular mi dolor.

-Que buena eres, Helen…- dijo ella antes de abrazarme.

Disfruté de ese abrazo pensado que sería el último que me daría con ella. Si tuviese que apostar por la vida de una de las dos en ese momento, sin duda, seria por la de Rebecca.

Cuando me despedí de ellos y volví a la cocina, la noche cayó muy rápido para ser primavera y un silencio incomodo se apoderó de la villa. Aquel silencio se debía a que no había venido ningún hombre a cenar a excepción del _Herr Kommandant_. Después de servirle la cena, él había despedido pronto a los esclavos que trabajaban allí porque al estar la casa vacía no había muchas tareas para ellos. A pesar de ser la única trabajadora que quedaba allí, hice todo lo que tenía que hacer muy rápido. Después de fregar los platos, limpiar la cocina y el comedor, me encontré con más tiempo libre del que había tenido nunca. Me pasé durante un buen rato observando por la ventana la noche. Había una luna llena enorme que brillaba con mucha intensidad. Ni siquiera los focos de vigilancia del campo de trabajo mitigaban su resplandor. Mientras la miraba hipnotizada, oí las botas del _Herr Kommandant_ subir al piso de arriba. Me sentí más segura al saber que estábamos en pisos diferentes y aun quise poner más distancia entre él y yo porque bajé al sótano.

Era muy pronto para dormir, así que decidí darme un baño. Poder asearme era uno de los pocos privilegios de los que podía disfrutar viviendo en aquella pequeña y oscura habitación. Abrí ambos grifos de la bañera, preparé la ropa blanca y fina que utilizaba para dormir y la dejé apoyada cerca. Después de desvestirme, coloqué el vestido negro de sirvienta en una percha.

Cuando entré en la bañera, el agua estaba muy fría. Las heridas que tenía en la espalda en contacto con el agua empezaron a arderme. Fue desagradable pero, un minuto después, el dolor desapareció. Después me acostumbré a la temperatura del agua y solo quedó una sensación agradable.

Mi cuerpo había cambiado mucho desde el principio de la guerra. En ese momento, podía verlo con claridad. No había recordado haber estado nunca tan delgada como para que se me notasen las costillas. Mi piel siempre había sido pálida pero ahora se había vuelto de un blanco níveo. Las marcas negras y violetas de los golpes contrarrestaban intensamente.

Me hundí debajo del agua y cerré los ojos. Intentaba recordar alguno de los momentos felices del pasado. De repente, un ruido de unos pasos que conocía muy bien se oyó con claridad debajo del agua. Yo emergí de la bañera tomando aire muy asustada. Salí del agua bruscamente y me puse rápidamente la ropa fina para dormir que había preparado mientras temblaba. Tardé muy pocos segundos en hacerlo y no fui totalmente consciente de que mi cuerpo y mi pelo estaban totalmente empapados hasta que empecé a temblar también de frío.

Cuando aparté la cortina, el _Herr Kommandant_ bajaba la escalera. Yo le miré temblorosa y tímida. Él se paró en ese momento. No llevaba el uniforme y su pelo, aunque mantenía la raya a un lado que siempre llevaba, estaba revuelto. Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, noté que había un resplandor extraño en sus ojos fríos. Bajé los ojos asustada y pude ver como mi ropa se transparentaba. Me sentí indigna al no poder taparme. Ya era demasiado tarde para hacerlo y él continuó bajando hasta que sus botas chocaron con el suelo del sótano.

Me pregunté a mi misma si querría algo o si simplemente habría venido para pegarme pero su voz interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-Así que…- dijo y empezó a pasear nervioso por el sótano mirando a un lado y otro.- Aquí es donde vienes a esconderte de mí.-

Yo me tomé aquello como una amenaza. Sentía el miedo oprimiéndome en el pecho. Seguramente habría una buena razón por la que yo tuviese que esconderme.

–He venido a decirte que eres… una excelente cocinera y una buena sirvienta,- continuó y yo no supe detectar el sarcasmo en su voz. Miré a un punto fijo en la pared y casi me dio la impresión de que había notado mi desconfianza porque remarcó sus palabras con un "de verdad".

Me rodeó caminando y yo me estremecí cuando oí sus pasos detrás de mí. Me sentía más indefensa que nunca teniéndolo en mi espalda. Estaba tan asustada que dejé de pensar en si estaba siendo sincero o no.

-Quiero decir… - continuó después de una breve pausa. –Si necesitas referencias después de la guerra, te las daré encantado.-

Me había dicho algo parecido cuando estaba de buen humor. Yo sabía que todo aquello era mentira y ponía mi oído sordo cuando me obsequiaba con aquellos pequeños cumplidos. No fue eso lo que me preocupo sino que noté algo raro en su forma de decirlo. Sin saber porque empecé a temblar violentamente teniendo que hacer esfuerzos para controlarme.

-Debes de sentirte muy sola aquí abajo cuando oyes que arriba se divierten tanto,- su voz se había vuelto suave como si adoptara un tono íntimo y seductor. Aquello consiguió que un escalofrió me recorriese la espalda.

-¿Verdad?... Puedes contestarme…- dijo bruscamente endureciendo un poco el tono como cuando daba una orden.

Al oírle me di cuenta que estaba bastante cerca de mí. Le miré de reojo vacilando. Intenté pensar en una respuesta pero estaba tan asustada que lo único que me venía a la cabeza era el deseo de huir.

-Pero… ¿Cuál es la respuesta adecuada?-

Él dejó escapar una risa que estaba entre la crueldad y la diversión. Yo me estremecí de nuevo al oírla. Volvió a rodearme como un depredador lo haría a una presa mientras yo le seguía con la mirada agachada.

–Eso es lo que estas pensando… ¿Qué es lo que quiere oír?... La verdad, Helen, es siempre la respuesta adecuada,- dijo como si intentara convencerme de algo.

Aquellas palabras extrañas no fueron ningún aliciente. Estaba acostumbrada a acatar sus órdenes y a que no me hiciese preguntas. Cuando me las hacía, me quedaba paralizada por el miedo a decir algo malo y era incapaz de responderle. A veces, me había pegado porque había agotado su paciencia al no contestarle. Parpadeé instintivamente asustada esperando un golpe pero en vez de eso se respondió a sí mismo.

-Sí, tienes razón. A veces los dos nos sentimos solos.- Su voz sonó muy apagada. Me sorprendió que él actuara como si yo le replicara. Me pregunté si había bebido tanto que no sabía lo que decía o no sabía lo que debía decir. Siempre se volvía loco y bohemio cuando estaba borracho.

-Sí… Yo… Quiero decir…- dijo tartamudeando y le oí ahogar un suspiro. Su voz había perdido toda la frialdad y la autoridad que solía tener. Era la primera vez que le veía vacilar. Quizás fue por eso por lo que tuve valor para levantar la mirada.

En ese momento, se aproximó bruscamente a mí. Todo el valor que había tenido unos segundos antes se había esfumado. Pensé que iba a pegarme y cerré los ojos. Cuando los abrí, su cara y la mía solo estaban a un palmo. El corazón me dio un vuelco. Me sentía indigna al no poder evitar que él me besara. Todo empeoró cuando la mente se me nubló con las intenciones que tendría después del beso y ya no tuve fuerzas para disimular mis fuertes escalofríos y temblores. Él cambió de opinión en el último momento y se alejó de mí. Pude ver que, a pesar de eso, sonreía.

-Me gustaría tanto acercarme a ti y tocarte en tu soledad…- le oí decir poco después y tragué saliva conteniendo las lagrimas y sabiendo que no podría defenderme si eso ocurría.

"_No… Dios… por favor… No me importa que él me pegué pero no le dejes hacerme daño de esa manera," _recé mentalmente.

-¿Cómo… como me sentiría? Quiero decir… ¿Qué tendría eso de malo?...- se preguntó a si mismo tartamudeando con inseguridad como si no supiese a donde quería llegar con todo aquello.

-Sé muy bien que no eres una… _persona _en el estricto sentido de la palabra pero… Sí, quizás tengas razón en eso también…- dijo acercándose de nuevo a mí como si de verdad estuviese manteniendo una conversación con migo. –Quizás lo que este mal no sea _nosotros_.- Pude ver que hacía un gesto con la mano implicándonos a ambos.-…Es…Es todo esto.- Suspiró y empezó a andar por el sótano nervioso.

-Veras… Cuando os comparan con sabandijas, ratas o piojos… Yo…-

Oí sus pasos y su voz rodeándome de nuevo. De repente, su respiración sonó cerca de mi hombro. Un escalofrío horrible me recorrió toda la espalda cuando su aliento rozó mi piel.

-No…no… tienes razón. Tienes toda la razón,- dijo y al sentir su risa suave en mi oreja se me congeló la sangre.

Él se puso delante de mí como si hubiese tomado una decisión repentina. Su rostro y el mío estaban demasiado cerca. Pude apreciar su olor; era una mezcla de sudor, alcohol, tabaco y cuero que me revolvía el estomago. Tenía la mirada tan baja que no me di cuenta de que había enredado sus dedos en un mechón de mi pelo hasta que lo sentí. Lo apartó de mi cara lentamente a un lado. Fue entonces cuando dejé de rezar. Lo único que hacía era reprimir las lágrimas de impotencia porque no podía hacer nada para que dejase de tocarme. Él continuó hablando con voz abstraída como si no se diera cuenta de lo asustada que estaba.

-¿Son estos los ojos de una rata? ¿Es esta la cara de un rata?- preguntó sin dejar de tocarme el pelo e intentando forzar un contacto entre nuestras miradas que yo intentaba evitar.

-¿No tienen ojos los judíos?- Su voz sonó como si lo dudase.

-Siento por ti, Helen,- dijo y su mano descendió hasta mi pecho. Mi cuerpo tembló de repulsión. Estaba a punto de perder la batalla y dejar caer las lágrimas pero él apartó la mano justo en ese momento para sujetarme el rostro. Cuando me forzó a alzar la cabeza, sus labios estaban solo estaban a unos centímetros de los míos.

Me invadió el pensamiento de que no sería capaz de soportar el dolor si se sobrepasaba con migo. Estaba débil y moriría antes de poder aguantarlo. Pensar en la muerte fue casi un aliciente y encontré el suficiente valor para levantar la vista. Sus ojos azules que siempre habían sido fríos como el hielo, ahora brillaban como si fueran humanos y tenían las pupilas muy dilatadas. Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, vi una sombra de duda en la suya y algo parecido al miedo.

-No… creo que no,- dijo pestañeando varias veces como si volviese en sí de un mal sueño. Sus ojos recuperaron la frialdad y balbuceó algo entre dientes mientras apartaba la mano con la que me sujetaba la cara.

-Eres una zorra judía,- susurró de repente. Su voz volvió a recuperar la rabia y el odio con los que siempre me hablaba. -Casi me convences… ¿Verdad?-

Lo siguiente que sentí fue un golpe en la cara tan fuerte que me arrojó contra la pared. Me llevé la mano a la boca que empezó a sangrar abundantemente. Las lágrimas que empezaron a caer por mis mejillas eran más de miedo que de dolor físico. Casi me sentía bien de que me estuviese pegando y de que no estuviese haciendo algo peor.

Mis piernas fallaron y estuve a punto de caer al suelo pero él se acercó para agarrarme del brazo. Pensé que iba a conducirme fuera para matarme pero me arrojó bruscamente a la cama. Cuando caí, me encogí en mi misma y me abracé. Él se puso a horcajadas sobre mí, apenas tuvo que hacer fuerza para separar los brazos que rodeaban mi cuerpo. Mi mente empezó a nublarse poco a poco tras cada golpe. Los sonidos me llegaban amortiguados y llegó un momento en que no oía nada. Sabía que estaba perdiendo el conocimiento. Lo último que sentí fue una presión encima de mí, como si algo me hubiese caído encima.


	14. Das Medaillon

**Chris: Thanks! I like very much to read in reviews that they are like the characters in the movie. I hope you like the next chapter. ^^**

**Anastacia: Thanks! I like so much this kind of reviews. I hope see you soon.**

**NessalovesSeverus: Thank you! I am so happy of you reviewed me! I try to make the scenes in character. I like to write about females characters. There will be more scenes about Amon and Helen but not in the next chapter. In the next chapter, I am going to write with Amon's POV. Kisses.**

**BeaValkyrie: Hi! I don't have words to thank you that you are always reviewing me. I love you story and I always take your opinion into account. I hope you continue too. X**

**Sorry for my bad English.**

**KaoruKobayashitheone: Hola, gracias por haberme dejado review durante tantos capítulos. Me alegro que te haya gustado. Besos para ti.**

**RVM85: ¡Hola! Me alegro que te haya gustado. Siento haber tardado en actualizar. Aquí tienes otro capítulo. Besos.**

**Esta historia contiene elementos del nazismo y del Holocausto Judío. Para nada apoya ningún tipo de movimiento ultra-derechista, neonazi ect… Si eres sensible a este tipo de fanfics, te aconsejo que no lo leas.**

* * *

><p>Me ahogaba; me ahogaba y luchaba desesperadamente por respirar. Seguramente estaba debajo del agua porque estaba mojada y me convulsionaba de frío.<p>

"_No, no, no_" pensé mientras intentaba dar una bocanada de aire pero lo único que entró en mis pulmones fue agua.

Tosí gravemente y conseguí respirar al fin. Cuando abrí los ojos, vi una cara borrosa que me devolvía la mirada desde arriba. Pestañeé y al enfocar la vista de nuevo descubrí que era Anya. Me di cuenta de que estaba tumbada en la cama así que intenté erguirme pero fracasé en el intento y emití un gemido. Todo el cuerpo me dolía cuando hacía cualquier movimiento y sentía un fuerte escozor en mis mejillas.

-¿Dónde… dónde estoy?- intenté preguntar pero apenas conseguí pronunciar aquellas palabras.

-Estas aquí…- me respondió la voz de Anya con temor. –No despertabas. He tenido que derramarte un vaso de agua encima para que reaccionaras. Helen… tú estás… Yo… iré a mezclar un poco de agua con alcohol para curarte esas heridas.-

Oí sus pasos alejarse.

-No, no…- susurré desesperada. Ahora ya recordaba donde estaba y algo de lo que había sucedido noche anterior.

_Él me hablaba suavemente y me pasaba la mano por el pelo mientras yo temblaba asustada._

Según mi percepción del tiempo, no había pasado ni un segundo cuando oí que Anya volvía. Ella me cogió del brazo para intentar levantarme pero yo me resistí con la poca fuerza que me quedaba.

-No, Anya…- le supliqué.- Déjame aquí, déjame aquí hasta que él venga a matarme.-

-Helen... no,- me replicó ella con voz contrariada.-No vas a morir. Tú estás viva-

Volvía a sentir que me agarraba y, esta vez, consiguió sentarme en la cama. El sótano que tan bien conocía apareció ante mis ojos. Anya se sentó a mi lado y hundió un paño en un recipiente con agua. Después de escurrir el paño, me lo pasó por el brazo y sentí un escozor punzante. Cuando miré instintivamente el lugar donde me dolía, descubrí que tenía cortes en la piel.

-¿Cómo… como me he hecho eso?- pregunté confundida.

Anya me echó una mirada nerviosa y rápida.

-La estantería estaba encima de ti y algunos botes de cristal se habían roto.-

Yo miré la cama en la que estaba sentada y vi que estaba manchada, mojada y llena de cristales transparentes. La estantería estaba de nuevo de pie pero semivacía.

Anya continuó pasando el trapo húmedo por las heridas en silencio. De vez en cuando, echaba una rápida mirada a mi cara. Yo ya sabía el porqué de su actitud. El dolor intenso en mi labio, en mis pómulos y en mi cuello me decía que debía tener un aspecto penoso.

-Hoy he tenido un sueño,- dije casi para mí misma.- Estaba de nuevo en el campo de trabajo con Aleksandra. Dormía con ella en el barracón pero, de repente, se encendieron todas las luces de vigilancia y se activaron las sirenas. Los soldados entraron en el barracón y empezaron a gritarnos: "_Raus! Raus!" _y "_Schnell! Schnell!" _Algunos nos golpeaban con los bastones para que saliésemos de las camas más deprisa. Nos dijeron que teníamos que caminar hasta las duchas porque estábamos enfermos y teníamos que desinfectarnos. Cuando nos quitamos la ropa, nos encerraron en las duchas y apenas había sitio para todos nosotros. Yo miré hacia arriba esperando que cayese el agua pero, en vez de eso, se apagaron las luces de aquel lugar. Fue entonces cuando empecé a sentir que me ahogaba.-

Cuando terminé de hablar, miré a Anya. Había dejado de limpiarme las heridas y me devolvía la mirada asustada.

-Es un sueño muy extraño,- dijo ahogando un suspiro.

-Solo es algo que me contó Lisiek.-

-Sé que Lisiek era tu amigo pero a él le encantaba contar historias horribles que exageraba…-

-Ahora me creó todas sus historias.- Mi voz estaba llena de resignación y tristeza.

-Helen… escúchame… Eso no es lo que importa ahora,- dijo perdiendo la paciencia.- Has estado durmiendo toda la mañana y casi toda la tarde. Intenté despertarte antes pero no pude. Tuve que cocinarle y servirle el desayuno al _Herr Kommandant _yo misma. Cuando lo probó, tiró el plato al suelo y me ordenó que lo recogiese. Me dijo que no sabía bien y no ha vuelto a la villa en todo el día, ni siquiera para comer. No ha preguntado por ti pero, si no vuelves pronto a tus tareas, estoy segura de que lo hará… ¿Me escuchas?-

Yo miraba un punto de la pared muy concentrada. No le escuchaba y pensaba en lo que recordaba de la noche anterior. Sabía que él me había tocado y que había intentado besarme. Yo había deseado que aquello no estuviese ocurriendo y que fuese una noche más en las que venía a pegarme. Al menos, parte de mi deseo se había cumplido.

Al principio, para tranquilizarme, me había dicho a mi misma que quizás me hubiese confundido con una de las mujeres que el _Herr Direktor_ traía para que él se divirtiera y que después subían a su habitación con él. Pero enseguida supe que, por más que quisiese engañarme a mí misma, aquello no era posible. Recordaba perfectamente como él me había llamado por mi nombre, incluso como me había insultado por ser judía. El _Herr Direktor_ tenía razón pero él me había dicho que aquello contribuiría a salvar mi vida. ¡Qué equivocado estaba! Lo único a lo que contribuía era a que él quisiese hacerme más daño. El sadismo y el deseo eran una mezcla horrible y yo la acaba de probar del hombre más cruel que había conocido. No podía descartar la idea de que volviese a intentar tocarme o de que volviese a intentar sobrepasarse con migo. Una sensación de angustia se deslizó por mi garganta hasta mi pecho.

-Veo en tus ojos que estas asustada,- dijo Anya interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

Yo la ignoré sin darme cuenta y me levanté haciendo un esfuerzo inhumano. Caminé sobre los cristales rotos hasta una parte intima del sótano y me quité la ropa empapada y con restos de sangre seca. Nada más oír a Anya subir las escaleras, dejé que mis lágrimas cayesen por mis mejillas y que escociesen los moratones que allí tenia.

Después de vestirme, hubo algo dentro de mí que me hizo subir las escaleras a pesar de lo dolorida y lo triste que estaba. Aquella fuerza podía proceder de cualquier lugar excepto de mi alma. Cuando entré en la cocina, sobresalté a Anya que seguía mirándome a la cara con incredulidad y nerviosismo. Se hizo un pequeño silencio entre nosotras que ella finalmente rompió.

-Helen… Siento mucho haber estado últimamente tan brusca contigo.- Su voz era muy compasiva.

-No tiene importancia,-le respondí yo maquinalmente_. _

Anya no era capaz ni de robar un trozo de pan de la cocina del _Herr Kommandant_ pero, en ese momento, cogió unas salchichas que habían sobrado y me las puso en la mano. Yo no tenía ganas de comer pero terminé llevándome una salchicha a la boca después de que ella insistiese mucho. Cuando la mastiqué, no me supo a nada.

-Yo me quedaré aquí organizando la cocina. Es mejor que tú camines hasta el barracón donde las _SS_ guardan la comida. Te vendrá bien el aire fresco,- me aconsejó como si hubiese sufrido un desmayo o algo similar.

Yo asentí con la cabeza pero no me moví. No pensaba que salir de allí me fuese a ayudar. Lo único que podría ayudarme seria poder volver el tiempo atrás. Así no me habría puesto en aquella fila de mujeres que esperaban ansiosas que aquel hombre, que escondía su maldad y su sadismo detrás de una sonrisa, las eligiera. Incluso aun volvería más atrás, justo antes de la guerra, cuando toda mi familia estaba unida y éramos felices. Quizás debería parar el tiempo ahí y vivir solamente en esa realidad para siempre. Sabía que aquello era imposible, al igual que era imposible escapar de Plaszow y de la villa. Quizás no hubiese más salida que la muerte. No debía rendirme ante aquella posibilidad pero ya era casi incapaz de hacerlo.

Cuando volví en mí de nuevo, Anya me animaba con palabras a que me aproximase a la puerta trasera. Fue incluso a buscar mi abrigo y me lo tendió. Después de ponerme el abrigo y coger la cesta que utilizaba para ir a buscar comida, abrí la puerta. El sol me cegó los ojos pero yo empecé a andar como si no necesitase ver hacia donde me dirigía. Cuando me acostumbré a la luminosidad, me centré en mirar a mi alrededor para no poder pensar en nada que me hiciese aun más daño.

Al doblar la esquina de la villa, el campo de trabajo apareció ante mí. Nada había cambiado de un día para otro aunque para mí hubiese pasado una eternidad. Las vallas que lo rodeaban seguían siendo igual de espeluznantes. Los sitios destinados a hacer trabajos forzados donde se concentraba la gente eran los mismos. Desde allí, podía oír las voces de los soldados alemanes dando órdenes o recriminando a alguien que no trabajaba lo suficientemente rapido.

Bajé las escaleras y emprendí el camino hacia el barracón. Mis ojos se centraron en el paisaje deprimente detrás de las vallas pero eso no me hizo olvidar el que había dentro de mi corazón. Durante aquel paseo, pude ver a una mujer que le cedía el pan de su ración a su hija, a un ucraniano que empujaba a un hombre que seguramente le doblaba la edad y a dos soldados que hablaban con una niña y un niño que se abrazaban mutuamente asustados. Uno de los soldados agarró a la niña por el brazo mientras le susurraba falsas promesas sobre un lugar donde la llevaría para jugar. Pasé la escena de largo y, pocos segundos después, vi como el niño al que no habían conseguido convencer corría hacia una parte escondida detrás de unas cajas. Desde mi posición, pude apreciar como retiraba una de las cajas que tapaba un agujero en el suelo. Se metió en aquel escondite y, después, con sus manos pequeñas vi como volvía a colocar la caja en su lugar original para cubrirse. Uno de los soldados llegó corriendo demasiado tarde para saber donde se había refugiado aquel niño inteligente.

Le oí maldecir groseramente sosteniendo una pistola en la mano mientras miraba a un lado y a otro intentando averiguar dónde estaba el pequeño prisionero.

Sentí lastima por aquel niño pero a la vez envidia.

_-Ojala yo también pudiese esconderme tan fácilmente de mi agresor,- _pensé.

Después de unos minutos más andando, apareció, a lo lejos, el barracón de metal donde debía llegar. A medida que me aproximaba, pude ver a tres soldados en la puerta que lo custodiaban. Los tres iban vestidos con el uniforme negro de las _SS_ y las insignias en sus hombros brillaban desde la distancia. Hablaban animadamente entre ellos y sus voces pronto llegaron a mi único oído sano.

_-Sie hat blaue Augen und blonde Haar. Sie ist sehr hübsche.-_

_-Scheidt, als wäre der Obermman Müller verliebt...-_

Al darse cuenta de mi presencia, se hizo el silencio entre ellos. Antes de poder pedirles permiso para entrar al barracón, observé que los tres soldados me miraban a la cara incrédulos. Casi al unísono, estallaron a reír. Yo hundí la vista al suelo asustada.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?- preguntó uno de ellos cuando las carcajadas murieron.

-Es la criada judía del _Herr Kommandant_,- le respondió otro. –No sabe hacer nada bien y él le golpea.-

Aquellos hombres encontraron aquello muy entretenido y continuaron haciendo bromas sobre mis moratones. Yo tenía miedo porque sabía que si les parecía divertido que el _Herr Kommandant_ me hubiese hecho daño era porque ellos tampoco tendrían problemas en hacer lo mismo. Cuando abrieron la puerta del barracón metálico y tuve que pasar al lado suyo, sentí que se me aceleraba el corazón y que se me erizaban los pelos de la nuca. Afortunadamente, me dejaron hacer mi trabajo tranquila y volvieron a hablar sobre líos de faldas.

En el camino de vuelta, ya no procuraba desviar mi mente de la tristeza. Aquel incidente con los soldados me había devuelto a la cruel realidad. Las lágrimas caían libremente por mis mejillas como cuando me había quedado sola en el sótano.

No supe cuando tiempo estuve llorando pero una voz me despertó de mi amargura.

-Señorita Hirsch…-

Yo levanté la mirada. Justo enfrente de mí se encontraba un hombre bajo. Tenía unos ojos oscuros que me observaban detrás de unas enormes gafas. Llevaba una camisa con un jersey sin mangas viejo que adornaba con la estrella de David y su número de prisionero. Le reconocí enseguida. Itzhak Stern siempre había tenido un aire intelectual que el campo de trabajo nunca le había conseguido arrebatar. Al ser el contable del _Herr Kommandant _disfrutaba de algunos contados privilegios además de libertad de movimiento

-Buenas tardes,- dije deteniéndome y limpiándome las lagrimas con la manga de mi abrigo para poder dar algo de dignidad a mi rostro magullado.

Él junto las manos y me dirigió una rápida expresión amable. Después se ajustó las gafas para vigilar a unos soldados que estaban muy cerca de nosotros.

-Está usted muy delgada,- comentó después de volver a prestarme atención.

Sus ojos llenos de compasión por mi me transmitieron un mensaje distinto.

-Lo sé,- comenté yo brevemente sintiéndome incomoda al saber que era objeto de condolencia.

Stern volvió a mirar a los soldados discretamente. Uno de ellos, en ese momento, le señaló al otro un lugar y ambos empezaron a caminar hacia allí.

-Debería comer más,- me susurró acercándose un poco más a mí como para hacerme una confidencia. –Se que usted tiene acceso a la comida.-

Yo me quedé callada durante unos segundos pero después le contesté.

-No encuentro muchos motivos para alimentarme en este lugar por mucha hambre que tenga.- Mi voz estaba más llena de amargura de lo que pretendía.

-Tiene usted un fuerte motivo para comer; su hermana.-

Yo sentí un dolor superior a cualquier golpe que hubiese recibido la noche anterior cuando oí aquellas palabras. No era la primera vez que Itzhak Stern me preguntaba por una supuesta hermana. Yo había negado que la tuviese y le había dejado claro que no me gustaba hablar de ese tema pero, al parecer, él no me había entendido bien.

-¿No tiene usted una hermana?- me preguntó de nuevo con voz suave al observar mi mala reacción.

Yo tardé un poco en salir de mi aturdimiento y cuando lo hice estaba enfadada.

-Ya le dije una vez que no. Tenía una hermana pero estoy segura de que ha muerto en esta guerra.-

No me di cuenta de que había alzado la voz hasta que terminé la frase. Era consciente de que él no había tenido mala intención al decirme aquello y de que yo había sido descortés, así que me avergoncé de mi misma. Sin embargo, aquel día no me encontraba con ánimos para soportar conversaciones complicadas. Le intenté esquivar para poder emprender, de nuevo, el camino hacia la villa pero sentí que él me agarraba una de mis manos.

Mi mirada volvió a chocar con sus ojos llenos de amabilidad y compasión pero esta vez parecía como si intentaran transmitirme un mensaje más urgente, como si intentaran decirme algo que yo había pasado desapercibido.

-Espere… ¿Cómo se llama su hermana?-

Sentí un dolor en el pecho y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para que las palabras saliesen de mi boca pero pensé que al decir como se llamaba le convencería, por fin, de que yo no tenía allí ningún familiar.

-Rachel Hirsch…- contesté yo cerrando los ojos para reducir la angustia de tener que pronunciar su nombre.

Cuando tuve fuerzas para volver a mirarle, él comprobaba de nuevo que nadie nos estuviese vigilando. Le observé con curiosidad pensando que era exagerado que se tomara tantas precauciones para hablar con migo. Después, vi que se llevaba una mano al bolsillo y que sacaba un pañuelo doblado.

-Esto me lo dio Rachel Hirsch para que se lo entregara a usted,- me dijo con una sonrisa.

Cuando desdobló el pañuelo, lo primero que vi fue un brillo dorado que tomó la forma de un colgante. Abrí la boca al darme cuenta de que era un guardapelo de oro y de que lo reconocía. Mi madre lo había llevado siempre en el cuello.

Tardé mucho en reaccionar después de aquello. Los golpes y los acercamientos del _Herr Kommandant_ quedaban en la última posición de mis preocupaciones si mi hermana estaba viva y en Plaszow. No me extrañaba que Rachel hubiese conseguido esconder el guardapelo de mi madre porque siempre había sido más valiente de lo que debía. Recordé como, al principio de la guerra, se había atrevido a robarles comida a unos chicos de las _Hitlerjunge _y la había traído a casa.

Lloré por tercera vez aquel día. No sabía si era de alegría por haber recibido la noticia de que mi hermana no estaba muerta o de tristeza porque estaba en el mismo lugar horrible donde me encontraba yo.

-No lloré, por favor,- me dijo Stern.- No es prudente que la vean llorar. Siempre les gusta disparar a los más débiles-

Yo le hice caso e hice un esfuerzo para serenarme. Por primera vez aquel día sentí una fuerza dentro de mí que no me permitía pensar en la muerte como una opción. Sabía que solo manteniéndome viva podría ayudar a Rachel. Aquel optimismo renovado que no había sentido desde antes de la guerra se apoderó de mí. Fue, en ese momento, cuando me prometí a mi misma que haría todo lo posible para sacar a mi hermana de Plaszow.

Después de darle las gracias a Stern, él me susurró unas últimas palabras.

-Vive en el campo de trabajo con todos pero trabaja en la fábrica de Bosch.-

Él se dio media vuelta y, sin despedirse, empezó a caminar. Yo me contagié de la prudencia de Stern y me quedé quieta esperando a que él estuviera lo suficiente lejos de mí para que nadie sospechara que habíamos estado hablando.

Reaccioné cuando vi que un hombre de las _SS_ de alto rango se acercaba al lugar donde yo estaba. Empecé a andar procurando alejarme de él y pasar desapercibida. Cuando vi que se dirigía justo donde yo estaba, me di cuenta que era el _Herr Offizier_ Hujar. No le había reconocido porque llevaba un elegante uniforme nuevo con una insignia plateada en el pecho. Me dio la impresión de que lo habían ascendido de rango en las SS.

La última vez que había hablado conmigo se había burlado de mí, así que, bajé la cabeza y aceleré el paso para evitar una conversación con él pero fue en vano.

-¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?- le oí preguntarme al pasar a mi lado.

-A la villa_, Herr Ofizier_,- respondí yo inmediatamente fingiendo que tenía prisa.

Metí la mano en el mismo bolsillo de mi abrigo donde estaba el pañuelo con el guardapelo de mi madre para darme fuerzas a mí misma.

-Soy _Herr Leutnant_ ahora. Me han ascendido,- dijo con orgullo.

Oía sus pasos detrás de mí y supuse que me estaba persiguiendo.

-Le felicito, _Herr Leutnant_.-

Mi voz no podía estar más carente de emoción. Mientras palpaba el oro frío que estaba debajo del pañuelo pensaba en mi hermana trabajando en la fábrica de _Herr_ Bosch y no en los juegos de soldados de las _SS_.

Mírame a los ojos,- dijo bruscamente con autoridad.

Yo me detuve y levanté la cabeza. Cuando me miró a la cara, una sonrisa sádica y permisiva apareció en sus labios.

-Supongo que esta vez te mereces esos moratones. Ya te advertí de lo que podría pasar si no cambiabas de actitud pero tú ignoraste mis consejos.- Su voz tenía una ápice de crueldad.

Yo me di cuenta de que el ascenso de aquel hombre a _Leutnant_ no solo había ido acompañado de un uniforme nuevo sino que también le había otorgado más maldad de la que tenía antes. Lejos quedaban los días en los que se había disculpado por la actitud del _Herr Kommandant_.

-Dicen que los judíos os buscáis vuestra propia muerte. Antes no sabía si creerlo o no pero ahora sé que es verdad.-

Pensé que con aquel último insulto daría por terminada la conversación.

-Tengo trabajo que hacer, _Herr Leutnant_,- dije haciendo una reverencia de fingido respeto.

Volví a emprender mi camino pero su voz me detuvo.

-Quieta…- susurró él y noté un deje de dureza en su voz. -¿Qué llevas en el bolsillo?-

Yo me quedé paralizada y volví la cabeza como una presa ante el peligro. Una sensación más de angustia que de miedo se apoderó de mí. Sabía lo que pasaría si encontraba el guardapelo de oro en mi bolsillo. Nada me salvaría de una ejecución inminente. Lo peor no era eso, sino los problemas que aquello acarrearía después a mi hermana.

-Sé que es lo que estas escondiendo,- dijo él plenamente seguro de sí mismo acercándose más a mí.

En ese momento pensé que se refería a que había visto lo que Stern me había dado. Sentí que el corazón se me aceleraba al saber que no había escapatoria. Cuando solo estaba a tres pasos de mí, se paró y volvió a hablar.

-Llevas comida. Te vi hace unas semanas cuando pasabas una manzana por debajo de la alambrada. Estaba borracho pero no ciego.-

Yo le miré durante unos silenciosos segundos con la boca entreabierta.

-¿Es eso lo que escondes? ¿Verdad?- preguntó severamente.

-Sí,- mentí yo con un hilo de voz sin saber si aquello me podría salvar o no.

-Bien… Lo has reconocido. Te perdonare por esta vez, judía… pero no habrá una próxima,- dijo acabando la frase con un tono amenazante.

-Gracias,- susurré yo mecánicamente pensando en si se ocuparía de comprobar si lo que llevaba en el bolsillo era en realidad comida o no.

-No quiero que me des las gracias, judía. Quiero que me prometas que no volverás a robar comida ni a dársela a los prisioneros del campo,- murmuró entre dientes amenazantemente.

-Lo prometo, _Herr Leutnant_,- dije intentando parecer lo más convincente posible.

-Tienes suerte de que no te viese nadie más. No todos son tan permisivos como yo y…-

Las palabras del recién ascendido _Herr Leutnant_ fueron interrumpidas por el ruido de unos cascos de caballo que se aproximaban. Él se dio media vuelta al instante. Pensé que aquel caballo era mi salvación pero eso solo fue antes de alzar la vista y ver quien lo estaba montando.

El caballo era elegante y blanco. Contrastaba con el uniforme negro del _Herr Kommandant_. Yo lo miré justo el tiempo suficiente para reconocerlo y después bajé la mirada a mis zapatos manchados y viejos aterrorizada. Sabía que aquello ahora solo podría empeorar.

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior empezaron a acudir a mi mente con más claridad que nunca y mi cuerpo empezó a temblar. Sabía que esa actitud solo acrecentaba mi culpabilidad pero no podía hacer nada para intentar parar mis escalofríos. Oí las botas _del Herr Leutnant_ chocar la una con la otra al juntar los talones y como el caballo finalmente se paró.

_-Oberscharführer Hujar, was zum teufel ist hier los?-_ La voz autoritaria y fría del _Herr Kommandant _maldiciendo en alemán me erizó los pelos de la nuca.

-Yo…- empezó el _Herr Leutnant_ Hujar pero fue interrumpido.

-¿Qué ha hecho?- preguntó y no me cupo duda de que se refería a mí.

El _Herr Leutnant_ se rió.

-No ha hecho nada. Solo hablaba con ella…-

-¿Qué?-

Conocía muy bien aquel tono de su voz y sabía que era el que utilizaba cuando estaba muy enfadado. No hubo respuesta a aquella pregunta. Parecía que el _Herr Leutnant_ estaba tan paralizado como yo.

-Tienes tiempo para pararte a hablar con los prisioneros,- enunció él. –Tengo un tren lleno de gente en la estación parado que va dirección a Mathausen y no tengo suficientes hombres para vigilarlo. Espero que no sea porque todos están tan ocupados como tú.

-Disculpe _Haupsturmführe_r, no tenía ni idea de que necesitaba hombres para…-

-Por supuesto que no la tenias. No puedes enterarte de nada si no estás en tu puesto,- dijo enfurecido terminando la frase en un grito.

Yo pestañeé al oír que alzaba la voz. El caballo se encabritó por el ruido. Yo había levantado un poco la mirada y podía ver sus patas moviéndose nerviosas. Después de que el caballo se calmara, el _Herr Leutnant _Hujar habló.

-_Haupsturmführer_ Goeth… Iré a la estación… ahora mismo.-

El tartamudeó y su voz sonaba tan acobardada como la de cualquier prisionero en Plaszow. Le oí darse la vuelta y marcharse. Yo estaba extrañada porque jamás había visto al _Herr Kommandant_ ser tan duro con alguien que se asemejaba tanto a su rango.

De repente, vi como las patas del caballo avanzaban dos pasos hacía mi. Pensé que él iba a interrogarme. No quería darle el placer de hacerle ver que tenía miedo pero sabía que era imposible porque temblaba como una hoja. Se hizo un silencio inquietante que solo era interrumpido por la fuerte respiración del caballo. Yo era incapaz de alzar la vista y ni siquiera lo intentaba. Me pareció sentir sus ojos azules y fríos clavados en mí. El corazón me palpitaba tan rápido que pensé que se me iba a salir del pecho. Después de menos de un minuto que me pareció una eternidad, las patas del animal se movieron dando media vuelta. Lo último que pude ver fue como la bota negra del _Herr Kommandant_ chocaban contra las costillas del caballo y como este salía galopando.

Cuando llegué a la villa, me encargué de buscarle un buen escondite al guardapelo. Detrás de la estantería de vinos, había un ladrillo que tenía el cemento desgastado. Después de pulir el cemento con un cuchillo, conseguí sacar el ladrillo de la pared y colocar cuidadosamente detrás aquello que me hacía recordar que aun tenía algo por lo que vivir.

Antes de guardar el guardapelo allí, me senté en la cama y lo abrí. Dentro habían sobrevivido las tres fotografías que mi madre siempre había llevado colgadas al cuello. En una salía mi padre, con su poblada barba y su mirada oscura y enigmática. En otra salía mi hermana muy seria porque jamás le había gustado hacerse fotos. En la última, había una chica con una amplia sonrisa y con una mirada llena de ilusiones. Me costó reconocerla como yo misma. Los ojos se me humedecieron al mirar aquellos reflejos de la familia feliz que en solo dos años había conseguido olvidar. Después escondí el colgante en el escondite que había preparado y me prometí a mi misma que siempre que sintiese ganas de dejar de luchar, miraría aquellas fotos.

**Happy Halloween**


	15. In Europa sterben alle Juden

**Mina: Thank you so much. I love to read that my story is realistic. If you have some advice, you can give it to me. It is not going to be AU. Kisses.**

**NessalovesSeverus: I have experience with Google Translator and I know sometimes it translates sentences in funny things. xD Thank you for all your reviews and sorry for not update sooner. **

**Miroslava: Ahora tengo mucho tiempo libre así que actualizare más a menudo. Besos para ti.**

**BeaValkyrie: Tha****nk you so much for all! I love your story in german.**

**Esta historia contiene elementos del nazismo y del Holocausto Judío. Para nada apoya ningún tipo de movimiento ultra-derechista, neonazi ect… Si eres sensible a este tipo de fanfics, te aconsejo que no lo leas.**

* * *

><p>El <em>Standartenführer<em> Meier era un hombre muy fiel al nacionalsocialismo. Todo en su despacho lo indicaba. El retrato del _Führer_ colgaba impecablemente en la pared blanca posterior. Su mesa estaba perfectamente ordenada y en la parte derecha había una bandera en miniatura con la cruz gamada. Incluso, él era un claro ejemplo de disciplina con su uniforme planchado y con todas las insignias reglamentarias en su pecho. Por estas razones, tenía mi respeto pero los ojos llenos de reprobación con los que me miraba me irritaban ligeramente. Yo le miraba desde detrás de su escritorio, le sonreía para romper el hielo entre nosotros e intentaba explicarle el complicado y admirable carácter de Oskar Schindler.

-Le gustan las mujeres. Le gustan las mujeres guapas. Cuando ve una mujer guapa, deja de pensar.-

Yo me eché a reír divertido mientras el semblante del _Standertenführer_ Meier se volvía aun más tenso.

-Tiene tantas mujeres… ¡Y todas le adoran!-

Yo seguí riendo entre dientes mientras intentaba compartir con aquel hombre mi incredulidad ante el éxito de Oskar Schindler con las damas. Yo era demasiado duro con las mujeres porque sus debilidades me alteraban los nervios. Sin embargo, Oskar tenía paciencia para tratarlas y tenía la suerte de que ellas eran más complacientes con él que con migo. Yo le envidiaba ligeramente por ello pero aquello no me impedía expresar su suerte en público.

-Está casado pero… - comenté mientras el eco de mis palabras chocaban contra la rigidez de aquel teniente.

Yo me moderé al ver que su expresión era una mezcla de severidad y de incomprensión.

-Pero usted no ha visto a la chica. Yo la vi. La chica era…- Yo emití un soplido. – Era muy guapa.-

Su mirada ya no era solo de frialdad, ahora estaba llena de censura y ofensa, como si hubiese dicho alguna blasfemia contra todo en lo que él creía.

Aquellos ojos oscuros me hicieron vacilar y pensar sobre mis palabras. Era como si intentaran juzgarme a mí y no a Oskar Schindler. Yo me hundí en la silla y la sonrisa desapareció de mis facciones. Un sentimiento de culpabilidad me embriagó.

-Los judíos pueden hechizarte,- dije después de una pausa pronunciando aquellas palabras con credibilidad.

-Lo veo todo el rato en mis hombres,- añadí sintiendo rabia al explicar que no me refería a mí mismo.

-Se ve cuando se trabaja con los judíos. Es como un virus. Los infectados merecen compasión, no castigo. Merecen tratamiento. Es como el tifus.-

Yo me sentí extrañamente agotado después de haber dicho todo aquello. Di un suspiro e intenté reconducir la conversación hacia el punto principal de nuevo. La solución más simple acudió a mi mente.

-¿Se trata de dinero?- pregunté yo sin discreción.

El _Standartenführer _Meier expresó su desacuerdo, esta vez, con voz autoritaria.

-_Hauptsturmfüher_ Goeth, ¿Me está sobornando?-

Yo le devolví su mirada fría y le pestañeé con desprecio. No podía evitar enfadarme interiormente con aquel hombre tan rígido. Sin embargo, sabía que estaba ante un superior y que debía moderarme.

-¿Sobornando? No, no, por favor. Es un regalo.-

No me dio tiempo a dar más explicaciones porque la puerta del despacho se abrió.

-_Heil Hitler!_- gritó de repente el _Standartenführer_ Meier y se levantó mientras alzaba el brazo haciendo el saludo romano.

Yo me levanté también y en un gesto menos protocolario le ofrecí la mano al _SS-Oberführer _Scherner que acababa de entrar pensando que podía encontrar en él un aliado contra aquel complicado hombre detrás del escritorio. El _SS-Oberführer_ Scherner la rechazó y solo murmuró con voz cansada.

-Hola Amon.-

Yo me quedé alejado de aquellos dos hombres con los talones juntos mientras discutían el problema entre ellos. El _SS-Oberführer_ Scherner le dio razones de más peso al _Standartenführer_ Meier para que liberase a Oskar Schindler de la cárcel. En ese momento, me sentí como cuando era un soldado de las _SS _recién aceptado en Austria y miraba a mis superiores con envidia prometiéndome mentalmente a mi mismo que algún día seria incluso más poderoso que ellos. Pronto aquellos pensamientos amargos se desvanecieron porque el _SS-Oberführer_ Scherner me condujo a una sala donde, para mi sorpresa, ya se encontraba Oskar y donde había bebida y comida.

-Le damos judías a cinco marcos la hora, Oskar,- empezó el coronel Scherner con voz autoritaria pero amable. –Debería besarnos a nosotros, no a ellas. Dios le libré de encapricharse de unas faldas judías. No hay futuro en eso. Los judíos no tienen futuro. No se trata del odio tradicional hacia los judíos. Ahora es la política. _In Europa sterben alle Juden._-

Yo comía ávidamente el pastel de manzana que me habían servido mientras le escuchaba. Dejé de saborearlo pensativo al oír aquellas últimas palabras. Era como si tuvieran un significado escondido para mí aunque no supe decir cual porque no expresaban nada que no supiese. Además, yo siempre había estado de acuerdo con aquella política racial. _Judenfrei Europa_.

Miré a Oskar atentamente y vi en su rostro pensativo una sombra casi de desesperación. Un segundo después, creí haberlo imaginado porque sonrió al _SS-Oberführer_ Scherner y con sus habilidades sociales, que tanto envidiaba, consiguió cambiar el tema de conversación. Él era el único hombre en todo el Tercer _Reich _que podía convertir una vista después de salir de la cárcel en un alegre encuentro entre un coronel y un empresario. Antes de que ellos terminaran de hablar, me comí otro trozo de tarta y tres vasos de un vino muy dulce que deseaba interiormente que se convirtiera en aguardiente.

Al salir de la cárcel de Montelupich ya era bastante tarde y suspiré aliviado al ver a mi chofer con el coche Mercedes negro en la puerta. Oskar estaba junto a mí, nada en él delataba que había estado en prisión. Su traje no estaba arrugado y, aunque quizás estaba un poco más pálido de lo habitual, seguía teniendo en su rostro aquella expresión afable que rara vez lo abandonaba.

Yo le miré atentamente y quise decirle algo. Quizás mi deber me decía que debía hablarle sobre su actitud hacia los esclavos. Yo también me había saltado algunas rígidas normas del sistema pero Oskar debía entender que el nacionalsocialismo era implacable en materia de política racial. Él siempre había sido un hombre que me había agradado pero había algo en él que se me había extraño. Era su actitud al sonreír al judío que llevaba mi contabilidad y guiñarle el ojo. Era su forma de regalarme obsequios y después aconsejarme que fuese más permisivo con los prisioneros. Era su forma de decirme que había tanta diversión en perdonar la vida como en matar.

"_¿Qué diversión podría haber en aquello?" _pensaba yo mientras lo escuchaba pacientemente.

Estaba a punto de advertirle sobre el hechizo judío del que había hablado con el _Standartenführer_ Meier y por el que pensaba que Oskar podría estar afectado cuando una sensación dentro de mí me lo impidió.

"_¿Estaría siendo demasiado duro con él cuando no lo era conmigo mismo? Yo no soy capaz de matar a la judía que está intentado seducirme."_

-¿Quieres que te lleve a algún sitio en mi coche, Oskar?- pregunté para olvidarme de aquel pensamiento que tanto me perturbaba mientras me sacaba los guantes negros del bolsillo y me los ponía porque hacía frío y el cielo estaba nublado.

-No, gracias, Amon,- dijo él amablemente. –Mi chofer vendrá enseguida.-

Él alargó su mano para despedirse y cuando le ofrecí la mía le dio un fuerte apretón a mi guante de cuero y se despidió.

Cuando entré en el coche Mercedes negro, me hundí en los asientos de piel de atrás y saqué mi petaca de la chaqueta para poder beber alcohol de verdad.

-¿Qué tal el día, _Herr Kommandant_?- me preguntó el chofer alegremente con acento polaco.

-Arranca el coche y llévame a mi casa,- le dije fríamente y con desprecio en modo de respuesta. El chofer me obedeció y ya no intentó entablar más conversación conmigo durante todo el viaje.

Había empezado a chispear y las pequeñas gotas de agua chocaban contra los cristales mientras el coche se abría paso por las calles de Cracovia. Yo daba tragos de licor y mi mente se traslado al problema que no podía olvidar. Sabía que, aquel día en el sótano, había estado a punto de violar todas las normas raciales que defendía fielmente y de cometer un grave error. Ella tenía algo que me atraía y que no me permitía pensar. Mi deber sería matarla por las molestias que me producía pero cuando pensaba en cómo sería la vida en la villa sin ella cambiaba de opinión y me buscaba excusas para no hacerlo. Cierto era que difícilmente podría encontrar una sirvienta mejor que ella. A pesar de que la castigaba por no hacer las cosas bien, su manera de actuar me complacía. Después de aquel incidente en el sótano, había pensado que quizás una forma de olvidar aquella tentación sería teniendo más actividad sexual. Siempre que Oskar traía polacas jóvenes para cenar, conseguía que alguna subiese a mi habitación con migo. Aun así, los sueños que tenía por la noche no habían cesado sino que se habían intensificado. Soñaba con ella haciendo sus deberes de sirvienta y sonriéndome y mirándome con sus ojos oscuros. A veces, estábamos los dos solos en una misma habitación y la ropa se le transparentaba como aquel día en la bodega. Yo le acariciaba su cuerpo, su cara, sus labios, su pelo… Cuando me despertaba, estaba furioso con migo mismo pero satisfecho.

Un trueno me sacó bruscamente de lo que recordaba de aquel perturbador sueño. Me llevé la petaca a la boca para beber otro trago de licor pero, para mi frustración, ya estaba vacía.

Sabía que no tenía toda la culpa yo porque era ella quien me provocaba con su malvada magia judía. Cuando bajaba por las mañanas no quería hacer otra cosa que golpearla pero ella no tenía nada que ver con la mujer que me volvía loco por las noches. Desde nuestro encuentro en la bodega, y aunque no le había vuelto a pegar desde entonces, no había levantado ni una vez la mirada. Cuando la observaba fijamente, sus manos temblaban y aquel temblor se intensificaba cuando me acercaba a ella. Me costaba pensar, a veces, que aquella judía callada y tímida conjurara hechizos para atraerme. Su poder no solo afectaba mis sueños, también mi mente. En aquel cumpleaños de Oskar en el que él había cometido la estupidez por la que había acabado encerrado en la cárcel de Montelupich, me había fascinado ver como había besado a aquella prisionera que le había traído, junto a una niña, un pastel de cumpleaños torcido y tosco. Había observado, en aquel salón lleno de alemanes importantes y de miembros de las _SS_, el apasionado beso que parecía una burla del que yo había querido darle a ella. Sabía que aquello le traería consecuencias pero, una parte de mí, le envidiaba. Me odié por haberme sentido de esa manera.

También me había sentido avergonzado de mi mismo el día que la había visto caminando cerca de las vallas del campo de trabajo. Para mi sorpresa, el recién ascendido _Oberscharführer _Hujar se paró al verla y mantuvo una conversación con ella. Yo galopé con mi caballo hasta donde se encontraban para preguntarle que estaba pasando. Hujar había tenido la poca dignidad de decirme que solo hablaba con ella. Mucho de lo que experimentaba hacia ella era confuso pero aquello que sentí, en ese momento, supe muy bien lo que era. Una mezcla de odio y frustración. Eran celos.

"_¿Cómo había podido sentirme celoso de que hablase con esa zorra?"_ Aquel pensamiento hería mi orgullo.

El coche se paró bruscamente al pie de las escaleras de mi casa y me sacó de mi acceso de furia. Las ventanas ya no tenían pequeñas gotas de agua y por ellas corrían ríos. El chofer se dio la vuelta en el asiento para mirarme.

-_Herr Kommandant_ Goeth, ¿Necesita usted un paraguas para subir a su casa? Tengo uno en el maletero.-

-No, muchas gracias,- respondí irónicamente irritado. –Disfrutaré mucho mojándome el uniforme recién planchado.-

El chofer se bajó y yo lo hice cuando ya tenía le paraguas abierto en la mano. Era demasiado bajo para cubrirme con él así que me lo tendió. Yo subí las escaleras todo lo rápido que pude. Desde que había engordado, había perdido agilidad. Cuando abrí la puerta de "la villa", le arrojé le paraguas a las manos y entré en la casa. Vi que las luces del salón estaban encendidas y me quité los guantes de cuero sabiendo quienes me esperaban. Aquella noche, había invitado a algunos oficiales pero tener que ir a la ciudad por el asunto de Oskar en la cárcel me había hecho llegar muy tarde. Sin embargo, todavía quedaba visita incluso más de la que me esperaba. Cuando entré en el salón, todas las sillas estaban ocupadas. La mesa alargada estaba llena de vasos y botellas de diversos licores y de ceniceros con colillas. A mi izquierda, estaban sentados Grün y los oficiales Neuschel y John y, a la derecha, se encontraba el _Oberscharführer _Frederick Kellner con otro oficial de menor rango que se llamaba de apellido Faust y un soldado rubio y pálido que miraba fijamente algo en su vaso de coñac y que apenas se había dado cuenta de mi presencia. En la silla enfrente de la mía se encontraba el _Oberscharführer_ Hujar. Apreté los puños instintivamente recordando la escena de él hablando con _ella_. Él murmuró un tímido saludo.

-_Hauptsturmführer_ Goeth, ya pensábamos que el anfitrión iba a llegar tarde a su propia fiesta,- dijo con voz ebria el _Oberscharführer_ Kellner.

Yo le sonreí y me dejé caer en mi silla. Rolf se acercó a mí moviendo la cola y con la cabeza agachada. Yo le rasqué distraídamente detrás de las orejas.

Durante unos minutos, solo se oyó la lluvia repiquetear contra las ventanas. A pesar de la oscuridad del salón, pude apreciar como la mayoría de los presentes, en aquella mesa, tenían caras taciturnas y ebrias. Yo miré al _Oberscharführer _Hujar fijamente durante un minuto intentando no sentirme violento al hacerlo pero fracasé en el intento. El soldado rubio que no conocía fue el siguiente en atraer atención. Estaba pálido como la nieve, a excepción, de dos grandes manchas rojas en sus mejillas que se debían al alcohol que estaba bebiendo. No hacía otra cosa que llevarse el vaso a los labios y cuando lo vaciaba, cogía la botella y lo volvía a llenar. Me pregunté por qué habrían invitado a un soldado a mi casa sin mi permiso pero aquello se me olvidó cuando el _Oberscharführer_ Kellner empezó a mantener una conversación con el oficial Faust en susurros.

-¿De que estáis hablando?- pregunté en voz muy alta para poder distraerme con algo.

-De la guerra, _Hauptsturmführer_,- me respondió él al momento.

Yo hice una mueca de amargura. Todas las noticias que venían últimamente del frente eran malas.

-Dicen que nuestras tropas han tenido que volver a retroceder,- comentó el oficial Faust para completar la información.

-El problema es que esos malditos rusos son demasiados,- masculló Leo John.

-El problema es que la mayoría de soldados en el frente son de la _Wehrmarch_. Lo importante en las guerras no es el número sino la disciplina. A las _SS_ nos han entrenado para obedecer órdenes y para creer en nuestra inteligencia y en nuestras estrategias. Además sabemos que no hay una raza superior a la nuestra y somos muy fieles con nuestros ideales.- Yo me mordí ligeramente el labio al decir aquello.- Pero hay muy pocas tropas de las _SS_ en Rusia.-

Cuando terminé aquel discurso, un silencio se hizo en el salón pero muchos asintieron con la cabeza dándome la razón.

-Sí, _Hauptsturmführer_ Goeth, este soldado a mi lado es un gran ejemplo de la disciplina de las _SS_. Él quería ir al frente a luchar pero lo han mandado aquí y creo que es un gran error…-

Yo miré a aquel soldado rubio, pálido y joven que no hacía otra cosa que beber con la mirada perdida y que ahora había alzado la cabeza debido a la atención que recibía. Me pareció un mal ejemplo de lo que yo había dicho. Sin embargo, pregunté por él con una sonrisa medio sarcástica.

-¿Y quién es este… chico tan disciplinado y porque lo habéis invitado a beber en mi mesa?-

En vez de decir _chico_ estuve a punto de decir _niño_ porque con aquella cara tan pálida no parecía otra cosa y, de todas formas, no debería ser mayor de dieciocho años.

-Es el _Obermann _Steiner. Recibí informes de su gran valentía, obediencia y preparación en Alemania.- comentó el _Oberscharführer_ Kellner.

Yo hice una mueca fingida de admiración.

-La razón porque lo han invitado a beber…- empezó Grün pero se echó a reír en mitad de la frase.

-Hoy nos mandaron a cuatro judíos con papeles arios falsos al campo de trabajo. Los llevamos a la colina para ejecutarlos…- dijo el _Oberscharführer _Kellner.

-Sí y esos malditos perros empezaron a insultarnos y se negaron a ponerse de rodillas,- comentó Grün con voz áspera, furiosa y ebria.

-Nos llevamos al _Obermann_ Steiner para que nos ayudara con la ejecución. Les disparamos a todos aunque no estaban de rodillas…-

-Y algunos seguían vivos, así que les rociamos con aceite de motor y los quemamos vivos.- Grün terminó el relato con una sonrisa divertida y cruel.

Yo le rasqué de nuevo a Rolf detrás de las orejas preguntándome a donde conducía todo aquello.

-El _Obermann_ Steiner se puso muy pálido. Le dimos un poco de alcohol pero no reaccionaba. Pensé que se iba a desmayar…-

Grün no pudo seguir hablando y se rió con una carcajada aguda que me hizo daño en los oídos.

-El muchacho no estaba acostumbrado a ver ese tipo de cosas en Alemania pero le he dicho que tendría que acostumbrarse a verlo si quería ir a la guerra y le he invitado a la villa para que se animara,- dijo el _Oberscharführer_ Kellner disculpándole.

Yo miré a aquel soldado de nuevo para apreciar su palidez pero ya no estaba pálido. A pesar de que había vuelto a bajar la cabeza, pude ver que, después de haber oído aquel relato, su rostro se había vuelto amarillento y me dio la impresión que estaba a punto de vomitar. Sin embargo, se llevó el vaso a los labios y lo apuró de un trago. Mi desprecio por aquel soldado aumento. Si había algo que no soportaba era la debilidad y el miedo y no había dos adjetivos mejores para describir a ese niño en ese momento.

-Sí, tienes que hacerte fuerte Steiner,- habló el _Oberscharführer_ Kellner de nuevo dándole a él una palmada en la espalda. –Necesitamos soldados jóvenes como tú para ganar esta guerra.-

-Sí, eso nos hará ganarla. _Der Rote kommt niemehr zur Ruh'._-Leo John alzó su vaso de aguardiente con optimismo.

-¿Por qué no dejamos de hablar de la guerra y hablamos de mujeres? ¿Sabéis que el oficial Faust está planeado en casarse?- Kellner sonrió mirando a su amigo y este se sonrojó ligeramente.

-¿En serio?- pregunté yo mirándole y fingiendo interés. -¿Con quién?-

-Todavía no lo sabe. Está buscando esposa,- dijo Kellner porque parecía que el oficial Faust se negaba a decir palabra.

Algunos en la mesa se rieron.

-¿Qué tiene que tener una mujer para casarse con un oficial de las _SS_?- preguntó Grün despacio y con una sonrisa.

-Debe de ser aria, a poder ser alemana, con buena reputación y debe de estar conforme en casarse según nuestro ritual,- dijo Leo John con orgullo.

-¿Y va a encontrar una mujer así en Polonia? Es imposible. Tendrá que volverse a Alemania para encontrarla,- comentó Grün acompañándolo con un bufido.

-¿Quién dice que en Polonia no hay mujeres así?- preguntó el _Oberscharführer_ Kellner con voz confundida.- _Hauptsturmfürer_ Goeth, usted ha estado casado con muchas mujeres. ¿Qué consejo le daría al oficial Faust?-

Yo no tenía el menor interés en aquella conversación pero me vi obligado a responder cuando él me pregunto.

-Mi consejo es que se llené los bolsillos de dinero y que vaya a buscar señoritas de una noche por las calles de Cracovia. Las mujeres ya no saben dónde está su lugar y casarse con ellas solo da dolores de cabeza. Sin embargo, ya he cometido el mismo error varias veces…- contesté con voz amarga.

Un silencio incomodo se apoderó del salón pero Grün lo rompió para darme la razón.

-_Hauptsturmführer_ Goeth…- se atrevió a replicarme Leo John. -Es usted muy duro con las mujeres. ¿Qué deberían de tener para usted?-

-Deben de ser serviciales con su marido. Estar siempre en casa y hacer las tareas del hogar. Deben de cumplir con sus obligaciones en el matrimonio. Ahora las mujeres solo piensan salir y en divertirse incluso cuando están casadas.-

Todos los presentes se echaron a reír a excepción del joven soldado que ya no bebía y que parecía más amarillo y rojo que nunca y el _Oberscharführer_ Hujar. Me quedé mirando al último con una mezcla de odio y frustración. Él siempre estaba alegre y hablador pero, desde que yo había llegado al salón, no había pronunciado ni una palabra. Eso me hizo sospechar que se sentía culpable por algo y no sabía porque pero eso me hacía sentirme nervioso y furioso. Un pensamiento me acudió a la mente.

"_¿De qué estaría hablando con ella?"_

El oficial me distrajo de mi malestar cuando habló y me hizo olvidarme de mis extrañas cavilaciones.

-No existe ninguna mujer así, _Hauptstrumführer_ Goeth.-

-Mi madre era una mujer así pero tienes razón en eso… ya no existen. Por eso, es mejor estar con una puta,- dijo yo esperando dar por terminada aquella conversación.

-¡Que amargo es usted _Hauptsturmführer_ Goeth!- exclamó Leo John.- ¿Pero por qué no volvemos a hablar de la guerra en vez de hablar de las mujeres? Es un tema que da menos problemas.-

Algunos se volvieron a reír.

-El _Hauptsturmführer_ Goeth dice la verdad,- dijo Grün utilizando aquella irritante voz que siempre utilizaba para darme la razón. -El oficial Faust tiene que venirse con migo a conocer chicas a la ciudad y…-

Un golpe se oyó y Grün no llegó a terminar la frase. El joven soldado se había derrumbado en el suelo debido a lo mucho que había bebido. Hasta yo me reí esa vez. Parecía que se había desmayado y nadie se molesto en levantarse de la silla para ayudarle. Después de aquel momento de hilaridad, toda la mesa se quedó en silencio durante un minuto y el que lo rompió fue uno que no había abierto la boca en toda la breve reunión.

-Esas señoritas que se venden en las calles no valen una mierda,- dijo Josef Neutschel sin levantar la vista.

-Empiezo a pensar que para ti no vale nada ninguna mujer…- dijo Grün con malignidad.

Josef Neutschel levantó la cabeza para mirar a Grün. Un relámpago iluminó su rostro y pude ver el odio en sus ojos. Sus puños estaban apretados y Grün le mantenía la mirada con provocación. Me temí que todo aquello acabase en una pelea.

-Las mujeres que valen son esas que están sufriendo en la guerra y esperando a sus maridos en sus casas. Podéis pensar que soy un romántico y reíros de mí, si queréis.-

-No puedo reírme de ti por eso, _Sturmscharführer_ Neuschel- dije yo después de una pensativa pausa dejando sin argumentos a Grün que siempre estaba acostumbrado a repetir todo lo que yo decía.

–Sin embargo, si estáis pensado en pelear, hacedlo fuera de mi casa. Tenéis un campo lleno de enemigos y prisioneros, bien podríais pegarles a ellos en vez de discutir los unos con los otros. Lo primero que me enseñaron mis superiores es a respetar a los camaradas. Parece que esas cosas ya no se enseñan.-

Yo miré a Hujar, se escondía entre las sombras en la silla en frente de la mía y no había dicho nada en toda la noche. Me puse de mal humor y decidí dar la fiesta por terminada.

-Me voy a dormir. _Oberscharführer_ Kellner, levanta a tu soldadito del suelo y llévatelo. Estoy seguro de que no tardara en ganar la cruz de hierro,- dije sarcásticamente.

Él me obedeció y levantó al soldado con la ayuda del oficial Faust para sacarlo de la casa. Todos empezaron a ponerse las chaquetas para marcharse y yo me quedé sentado deseando quedarme solo.

-_Hauptsturmführer_ Goeth- dijo el oficial Faust con cortesía,- es una pena que hoy no haya traído a esos músicos judíos que tocan tan bien del campo de trabajo. Hemos tenido una reunión muy sombría.-

Yo apenas le escuché y me despedí de él entre dientes mientras observaba como el _Oberscharführer_ Hujar andaba hacia la puerta. Justo cuando estaba al lado mío, me levanté de la silla bruscamente. Él levantó los ojos y me miró. Yo forcé una sonrisa amable.

-_Oberscharführer_ Hujar. Necesito que antes de irte vengas con migo a mi despacho para hablar de un asunto.-

-Claro, _Hauptsturmführer_,- dijo él con obediencia.

Yo agarré dos vasos vacios y una botella de vodka que había encima de la mesa y me dirigí hacia mi despacho. Oí sus pasos detrás de mí. Cuando llegué a la puerta, la abrí y me senté en el escritorio. Después de que Hujar entrara, le ordené que la cerrara y se sentara.

Le miré durante un minuto fijamente. Él era incapaz de mantenerme la mirada y me la esquivaba todo el rato. Cada vez, estaba más seguro de que se sentía culpable por algo y yo sabía lo que era. Se había sentido hechizado por ella, al igual que yo, y eso me provocaba una sensación irracional de celos. Ella era incapaz de decir una palabra cuando estaba cerca de mí. Sin embargo, él había sido capaz de mantener una conversación con ella. Solo un pensamiento ocupaba mi mente, tenía que evitar que eso volviese a ocurrir.

-¿Qué es ese asunto del que quería hablarme, _Hauptsturmführer_?- preguntó él finalmente un poco nervioso debido a la intensidad de mi mirada.

Yo dejé mis pensamientos a un lado e intenté distraerme llenando los dos vasos que había traído de vodka. Después, empujé uno hacia él.

-No sé. ¿Hay algo que me tengas que contar?-

-Sí, claro,- dijo él irguiéndose en la silla después de una breve pausa,- Hemos conseguido parar las revueltas en el campo de trabajo que se formaron después de la _Gesundheitaktion_.

Yo ignoré completamente su protocolaria frase.

-Te vi, hace unos días, hablando con mi criada judía,- comenté yo.

Él se quedó en silencio un segundo pero después reaccionó.

-Sí, lamento mucho no haber estado en mi puesto. Sé que a usted le molesto mucho… y tenía razón…-

-No importa,- le interrumpí yo con permisividad fingida. -¿De qué hablaste con ella? ¿Conseguiste sacarle información?-

Hujar se quedó confundido con la pregunta.

-No creo que haya información que sacarle a esa prisionera. No parece estar metida en ningún grupo judío de resistencia en el campo.-

-Muy bien,- dije yo suavemente y sentí como se acababan mi paciencia y mi hipócrita calma. –Pero… ¿De qué estuviste hablando con ella?

Él se quedó pensativo y paralizado durante unos segundos. Me pareció ver algo de culpabilidad en su rostro. Las manos empezaron a temblarme de rabia. Apreté el vaso de vodka para evitar que se me notase mi falta de control.

-No me acuerdo bien. Le dije que me habían ascendido,- dijo él de repente.

Cuando me miró, su expresión se convirtió en turbación. No había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para esconder mis emociones y él había notado que estaba enfadado.

-¿Sueles hablar con los judíos cuando te ascienden? ¿Y ellos que te dicen? ¿Te felicitan?- pregunté yo sarcásticamente y apreté con tanta fuerza el vaso de vodka que sentí como el cristal cedió. El dolor de la mano al herirme con el cristal roto no hizo que apartarse la vista de él. Su cara reflejaba una mezcla de confusión, nerviosismo y miedo.

-_Hauptsturmführer_, ¿Ocurre algo malo?-

-Eso es lo mismo que yo te he preguntado a ti. Yo soy tu superior y soy el que hace las preguntas-

Él tragó saliva y suspiró. Después me miró y fue la única vez que vi el valor en sus ojos.

-_Hauptsturmführer_ Goeth, supongo que se habrá enterado de que esa prisionera que trabaja de sirvienta en su casa robó una manzana y yo la perdoné. Es a eso a lo que se refiere.-

-¿Qué?- pregunté y tragué saliva sintiendo como el corazón se me aceleraba. La sangre en mis venas era fuego.

Aquello no era la confesión que yo esperaba obtener pero se parecía mucho. Un montón de pensamientos furiosos se arremolinaron en mi cabeza. Si él la había perdonado y no se lo había dicho a nadie era porque quería agradarla. Sin duda, era una forma de decir que se sentía atraído hacia ella. También me pregunté como esa zorra había sido capaz de robar. Pensé que le había quitado las ganas de hacer cualquier cosa que yo no ordenase a golpes. Los celos que había sentido al principio no eran nada comparado con lo que sentía ahora.

-¿Una judía me está robando y tú, en vez de informarme, la dejas ir? Eres tan débil como ese soldado que se ha desmayado esta noche en el suelo. Me preguntó porque te habrán ascendido.-

-No, _Haupsturmführer_, hare lo que sea para corregir mi error,- dijo inmediatamente después de oír aquellas palabras muy ofendido y queriendo defender su honor.

Yo le miré como si fuese la primera vez que lo hacía y con un odio irrefrenable. En ese momento, sentí ganas de golpearle. Por la forma en que él me miraba, parecía como si fuese capaz de adivinar mis pensamientos porque jamás le había visto tan asustado.

-¿Para corregir tu error? Podrías ir a la cárcel por esto. Ella te intentó seducir. ¿Verdad?- pregunté mirándole para que él me lo confirmara pero en su rostro solo había pura confusión.

-¿Quién?... ¡No, _Hauptsturmführer_!- exclamó el levantándose de la silla.- ¿Cómo puede pensar eso? Esa prisionera apenas levanta la vista del suelo. Siempre esta asustadiza y nerviosa. Solo respondía a las preguntas que yo le hacía. Yo me equivoqué… pero pensé, en ese momento, que era normal que ella robase. Esta muy delgada y es judía. Está en la naturaleza de los judíos robar…-

-¿La estas justificando por lo que hizo?- pregunté yo con voz peligrosa.

Yo aparté la mano del vaso roto. El vodka se derramó y me hizo sentir un dolor punzante en la herida pero ni siquiera eso me distrajo de mi rabia.

-Cuéntame todo lo que haya pasado.-

-_Hauptsturmführer_, tiene que creerme, no hay nada que confesar excepto que la vi robar y la perdoné,- dijo y esa vez me miró a los ojos fijamente con desesperación.

Yo sentí una sensación de alivio. Me dio la impresión de que aquello que decía era verdad. Entonces pestañeé varias veces confundido y me di cuenta de la forma tan irracional en la que estaba actuando. Le estaba pidiendo a un camarada que confesara algo que ni siquiera había hecho y de lo que yo había estado plenamente convencido. ¿Acaso me estaría volviendo loco? _Ella me estaba volviendo loco._

Yo le miré y murmuré lo más parecido a una disculpa.

-Hay algunas prisioneras que han intentado seducir a soldados. Ha habido otros casos antes. Fue así como la idea llegó a mi cabeza. Hablaba en serio cuando dije esta noche que no había que discutir entre nosotros,- dije lo más calmadamente posible.

-¿Cómo ha podido pensar eso, _Hauptsturmführer _Goeth? Arreglaré mi error. La matare, la matare ahora mismo donde usted me ordene que lo haga.-

Sentí una punzada de dolor en mi pecho más fuerte de la que sentía en mi mano pero la ignoré.

-No la mataras,- dije con irritación. –Me es útil. Ya habrá tiempo para matar a esa zorra. De momento, le enseñare a no poner las manos sobre lo que no es suyo,- dije cruelmente.

Él se volvió a sentar e intentó darme alguna explicación más pero yo le ordené que se fuese y le dije que no dudaba de él.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó desde que se fue el _Oberschaführer_ Hujar hasta que me levanté de la silla pero sabía muy bien a donde me dirigía. Antes de darme cuenta, ya estaba bajando los escalones de la bodega. Cuando esto ocurría, ella enseguida se despertaba con el ruido de mis botas y ya estaba de pie con la cabeza agachada esperándome obedientemente al lado de su cama. Pero, en aquella ocasión, cuando bajé el último escalón, la luz de vigilancia se filtró por la ventana del sótano y, durante unos segundos, pude verla tumbada en la cama. Me quedé parado y apreté los puños pero no estaba tan violento como otras veces. Lo habría estado más si el _Oberschaführer_ Hujar me hubiese confesado que le había hechizado también a él. Todo estaba en silencio y lo único que pude oír fue el sonido la sangre de mi mano que goteaba cayendo en el suelo de la bodega.

Ahora tendría que despertarla bruscamente y castigarla por haber robado. Un crimen por el que otras veces había matado a muchos de su raza. Sin embargo, me quedé parado observando la cama donde ella yacía tumbada y que se iluminaba cada pocos segundos. Di un suspiro y saqué de mi petaca un cigarrillo. Pensé que el sonido del mechero al encenderlo o el de mi respiración absorbiendo el humo la despertaría y que entonces ya tendría una excusa para castigarla pero aquello no ocurrió y ella continuó inmóvil.

Después de que el cigarro se consumiera, me di cuenta que sentía menos rabia hacia ella. Aun así, la seguía odiando, la odiaba con una pasión que no había sentido nunca antes. Cada vez que el sótano se quedaba a oscuras, esperaba impacientemente a que las luces iluminaran de nuevo su pequeña figura. Recordé lo que había dicho el _Oberscharführer _Hujar sobre que estaba muy delgada. Lo cierto es que lo estaba porque su cuerpo encogido entre aquellas delgadas sabanas apenas abultaba. Había asustado tanto a Hujar que estaba seguro de que no volvería a acercarse a ella para mantener una conversación. Sin embargo, si la volvían a sorprender robando a esa idiota quizás corriese el peligro de que la ejecutaran y yo no podría poner ninguna excusa para evitarlo. Recordé como había ordenado que a un judío que había robado una hogaza de pan lo colgaran en la _Appellplatz_ y le pusieran un cartel para advertir a los ladrones. Un superior mío en Austria decía que a los todos los judíos ladrones había que cortarle las manos antes de matarlos.

Al mirarla de nuevo, se me pasó un pensamiento por la cabeza que hizo que me mordiese los labios y que no tenía nada que ver con cortarle las manos. Recordé el olor tan agradable que había en su almohada el día que estaba a solas en aquel mismo sótano.

"_¿Podría hacer que ella me hablase como había hecho con el Oberscharführer Hujar? Quizás podría ganarme su confianza haciendo algo por ella. Sabía que aquello no era un juego. Aunque Reinhard Heydrich, el hombre que más admirada, había dicho que cuanto más sepas sobre tu enemigo, más poder tienes sobre él."_


	16. Dybbuk

**NessalovesSeverus: Thank you for being so loyal to my story. I like the Amon's sarcasm too when I write about it. I like the idea of Goeth guarding Helen closer and getting to know her. **

**Mina: I agree with you, the real ending is much better than an alternative. In my story, Goeth deserves to die and the Germans are going to lose the war. I try to describe the background events about Helen and him. I try to write a realistic story but the real one was completely different. The real Goeth was more mad and cruel than the one in my story and some things are different. Thank you for all.**

**Emilia: Gracias por todo. Dentro de dos capítulos volveré a escribir desde el punto de vista de Goeth.**

**Miroslava: Muchas gracias por todos tus reviews. Me halaga que te guste tanto la historia. ****Besos**

**BeaValkyrie: I like to write about SS men but sometimes it's difficult because it's very cruel stuff. Thank you for all!**

**I am very grateful to Imaramlf for helping me with my chapter's titles. **_**Vielen Dank!**_

**Esta historia contiene elementos del nazismo y del Holocausto Judío. Para nada apoya ningún tipo de movimiento ultra-derechista, neonazi ect… Si eres sensible a este tipo de fanfics, te aconsejo que no lo leas.**

* * *

><p>Aquel día, me levanté con una agradable sensación dentro de mí. No podía recordar la última vez que había abierto tan optimista los ojos. Las noches desde que llegué a Plaszow habían sido un infierno y se habían intensificado cuando me trasladaron a la villa. Cualquier pequeño ruido me despertaba sino lo hacían las terribles pesadillas y siempre me encontraba a mi misma bañada en un sudor frio y temblando de miedo. Sin embargo, aquella mañana no recordaba nada desde el momento en que me había tumbado en la cama y había cerrado los ojos. Quizás la causa de todo ello era que, durante toda la noche, había tenido el colgante de mi madre entre mis manos y eso me había otorgado paz y tranquilidad. Aun así, pensé que no podría hacerlo más porque corría el peligro de que el <em>Herr Kommandant<em> me descubriera con él en mitad de la noche.

Me senté en la cama y abrí el guardapelo dorado. La foto de mi padre atrajo mi atención. Era un hombre tranquilo, místico y lleno de bondad. En estos tiempos difíciles, le había dado por estudiar la Torah y el Talmud. Siempre tenía una frase espiritual y llena de esperanza sacada de aquellos libros para cualquier problema al que nos enfrentábamos. La tuvo cuando los polacos no pudieron resistir la ofensiva alemana. La tuvo cuando los nazis nos privaron de nuestros derechos y nos amenazaron. La tuvo cuando le quitaron sus negocios y lanzaron piedras a nuestras ventanas. ¿Encontraste fe en esos libros también cuando nos separaron, padre?

-Me gustaría tener tanta fe como tú, padre,- susurré a la fotografía como si realmente estuviese hablando con él. – Pero me cuesta encontrarla.-

Después de decir aquellas palabras, besé el guardapelo; me levanté y anduve hasta la estantería de vinos para esconderlo detrás del ladrillo oculto. Los domingos como aquel no solía haber mucho trabajo en la casa pero aun así me di prisa en asearme y peinarme el pelo con la ayuda de mis dedos, del agua y de una horquilla porque estaba amaneciendo. Ya me había puesto el vestido oscuro y me proponía subir la escalera cuando algo atrajo mi atención. Encima de la silla vieja, donde me sentaba para pelar patatas u otras labores, había un pequeño paquete. Me acerqué despacio y casi temerosa sabiendo que eso no estaba allí el día anterior. Estaba rodeado por un cordel y pude ver que el papel frontal tenía un dibujo. Era un paisaje verde con unas montañas cubiertas de nieve. Lo miré durante casi un minuto. Al final, no pude contenerme y, antes de darme cuenta, ya lo tenía entre las manos. Pasaba la suficiente hambre para reconocer que el olor que desprendía aquel paquete era el del chocolate.

Me puse muy nerviosa pensando quien podría haber dejado aquello allí pero supe que solo lo habían podido dejar para mí. Llegué a la conclusión de que no debía haberlo dejado ningún esclavo porque no tenían acceso a comida tan codiciada como el chocolate, ni siquiera en el mercado negro. Un solo nombre me vino a la cabeza, _Herr_ Schindler. Ya había rechazado una tableta de chocolate de su mano una vez. Enseguida mi orgullo me dijo que debía devolvérselo pero pensé en mi hermana y en la oportunidad de dárselo a ella si surgía la ocasión. Aun así, me asustaba esconder más cosas en la bodega porque corría el riesgo de que las descubrieran. Aun recordaba la mala experiencia con el _Untersturmführer_ Hujar.

Al desatar el cordel, descubrí para mi sorpresa que había no una sino dos tabletas de chocolate. No sé si fue la prudencia por deshacerme de aquella comida o el hambre lo que me hizo rasgar el papel y partir una onza para llevármela a la boca. Hacía meses que no comía azúcar y el sabor cuando el chocolate se derritió en la boca fue tan delicioso que me nubló la mente. También tenía frutos secos. Cuando salí de mi aturdimiento, me pregunté a mi misma de donde habría sacado _Herr_ Schindler aquel alimento tan caro. Tendría que darle las gracias en cuanto tuviese la mínima oportunidad. Un ruido en el piso de arriba, hizo que buscase con la mirada mi abrigo y que metiese rapidamente las dos tabletas en uno de los bolsillos.

Subí apresuradamente las escaleras y cuando entré en la cocina, vi a Anya que me miró con atención.

-Haré enseguida el desayuno,- dije yo tomándome su observación como un reproche.

-El _Herr Kommandant_ se ha marchado.-

-¿Qué?- pregunté yo asustada.- ¿Se fue enfadado porque yo no tenía el desayuno preparado?-

-No le dio tiempo a desayunar,- dijo ella con voz átona. –Un oficial vino a avisarle de que le necesitaban en el campo de trabajo urgentemente.-

Una sensación de alivio me invadió acompañada de otra de curiosidad.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre en el campo de trabajo? ¿Lo sabes?-

Anya se encogió de hombros y abandonó la cocina tan poco comunicativa como siempre.

Yo estuve pensativa durante unos momentos. Se corría el rumor de que se estaban formando grupos de resistencia judíos en Plaszow y quizás hubiese habido alguna revuelta. De todas formas, en ese caso, no confiaba mucho en una victoria y me aterraba que pudiese haber muchas muertes.

En el reloj austriaco del salón empezó a sonar la hora y me di cuenta de todo el tiempo que había perdido, así que me apresuré a hacer el desayuno por si el _Herr Kommandant_ volvía. Cuando lo terminé, la casa seguía tan vacía como siempre y recorrí la primera planta por si había algo que hacer. No encontré mucho a excepción de una mesa llena de vasos y botellas de licor que limpiar y un suelo manchado de patas de perro que fregar. Yo nunca subía al segundo piso donde se encontraban las habitaciones así que volví de nuevo a la cocina y tapé el desayuno del _Herr Kommandant_ con trapos para que no se enfriase. Unos ucranianos que estaban haciendo una guardia en el jardín se pusieron a cantar una canción en su raro idioma. Lo hacían horriblemente y yo suspiré casi deseando estar sorda del otro oído para no tener que escucharles. El perro del Herr Kommandant compartía mi desesperación porque empezó a aullar lastimeramente desde el otro lado de la casa. Los soldados rieron pero no dejaron de cantar.

Me apoyé contra una de las paredes de la cocina y empecé a pensar en un lugar seguro donde esconder el chocolate. Sabía muy bien que no cabría detrás del ladrillo donde guardaba el guardapelo. Los soldados ucranianos dejaron de cantar y empezaron a hablar nerviosos entre ellos. Después, salieron corriendo como si algo malo hubiese ocurrido. Yo les ignoré pero un ruido fuerte, agudo y constante me atravesó mi oído sano y me distrajo de lo que había estado pensando. Sabía lo que era y un escalofrío me recorrió todo el cuerpo. Cuando oía ese sonido en Cracovia, me escondía debajo de la cama junto a mi hermana; era un avión de guerra. Solo había visto a los partidarios del nacionalsocialismo huir cuando los aviones no eran alemanes.

Me apresuré violentamente contra la ventana de la cocina pero apenas pude ver el cielo. Aquel sonido fuerte, que otras veces me había asustado, ahora me llenaba de esperanza. En un acto de locura, abrí la puerta trasera y salí al jardín que ahora estaba desierto. Cuando alcé la vista, lo vi cruzar el cielo. El avión tenía un dibujo diferente a la cruz negra que solían llevar los que eran alemanes. Desapareció detrás de las nubes, dejándome un sentimiento extraño de nostalgia. Pensé que me iba a echar a llorar pero entonces oí pasos cerca de la esquina de la casa. No me dio tiempo a volver a entrar en la cocina cuando apareció una figura. El corazón me dio un vuelco al pensar que serian de nuevo los soldados ucranianos pero entonces vi que la figura llevaba unos pantalones de prisionero.

Me quedé mirándola hipnotizada. Era una joven y sabía que la había visto antes, incluso sabía quién era. Estaba más alta, más delgada y llevaba el pelo rapado pero en lo demás no había cambiado. Mientras la veía andar hacia mí, pensé que estaba soñando. No reaccioné hasta que estuvo a un metro de mí. Entonces me abalancé sobre ella y la abracé fuertemente.

-Llegué a pensar que no volvería a verte más,- dije yo sin poder reprimir las lágrimas.

Estuve un minuto abrazándola. Cuando me separé de ella, Itzhak Stern me miraba con una sonrisa enigmática y sus ojos oscuros brillaban.

-Tenía que venir a recoger un libro de contabilidad que el _Herr Kommandant_ tenía en su casa. Es domingo, así que es el único día en que no hay que trabajar duramente en el campo y solo nos encargan tareas de limpieza. Se me ocurrió que las hermanas os podríais reencontrar, así que les dije a los _kapos _que necesitaba una ayudante que me acompañara hasta la casa.-

-Gracias. No podré agradecértelo.-

Él apartó la vista de mí como si no mereciese tal cumplido y se reajustó las gafas.

-No diga tonterías, _fräulein_ Hirsch.-

Itzhak Stern entró en la casa con el propósito de dejarnos intimidad para hablar. Yo ni siquiera barajé los peligros de estar allí y miré de nuevo a Rachel. Me di cuenta que no estaba muy contenta y que su cara manchada de carbón tenía un aspecto lúgubre. Yo la cogí de las manos y sonreí sin esfuerzo. Llevaba sin sonreír honestamente desde que los soldados me habían separado de mi familia.

-Rachel, sé que las cosas aquí son difíciles pero te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda,- dije intentando que me miraran sus esquivos ojos oscuros.

-No necesito ayuda,- replicó ella apartando sus manos de las mías.

Me preocuparon aquellas palabras. Rachel siempre había sido un poco más seria que yo pero era extraño que no demostrara alegría al verme. Pensé que quizás la guerra le habría hecho olvidar a su hermana. Sentí tristeza y un fuerte dolor en el pecho.

-¿Ya no me quieres?- pregunté yo infantilmente casi a punto de llorar de nuevo pero esta vez por tristeza.

-Sí, pero ya no soy ninguna niña. He visto demasiadas cosas,- me reprochó con voz sombría.

Yo la miré y me fijé en su rostro duro. Lo cierto es que había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que la vi.

-Rachel, ¿Qué paso con papa y mama cuando nos separaron? ¿Sabes donde están ellos?- pregunté muy despacio.

-Se quedaron en la fila mala.-

-¿En la fila mala?- repetí yo sin entenderla.

-Papa me dijo que me cambiase de fila cuando los soldados no me vieran y me colé en la fila de los que eran destinados a Plaszow en vez de quedarme con _mamushka_ y con él.-

-¿A dónde fueron papa _y mamushka_?- pregunté yo aunque cuando vi el rostro de Rachel y cómo bajaba la cabeza me arrepentí de ello.

-A Auschwitz, donde la gente entra por la puerta y sale por la chimenea.-

Yo me quedé aterrada al oír aquellas palabras de sus labios. Mi hermana siempre había sido demasiado realista pero no pensé jamás que fuese capaz de decir algo así.

Ella tenía la cabeza agachada y no pude verla llorar pero vi como varías lágrimas caían y mojaban la tierra del suelo. Después de varios segundo, fue ella quién me abrazó a mí. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan bien y, en ese momento, pensé que sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ella.

-Helen,- me dijo después del abrazo. –Trabajo en la fábrica de _Herr _Bosch. Me eligieron para limpiar y puedo sentirme muy afortunada aunque todos dicen que _Herr_ Bosch es tan malo como el peor fascista. Algunos no se creen que tenga dieciséis años y sospechan que mentí al decir mi edad, así que, siempre que vienen los _kapos_ para seleccionar prisioneros que ejecutar o enviar en trenes a Auschwitz y hacer sitio para otros, me escondo.-

-Eso está bien, he hecho algunos contactos en la villa, Rachel. Quizás pueda conseguirte un trabajo mejor,- dije pensando en _Herr_ Schindler.

-Si te cuento esto es porque quiero que sepas que puedo cuidarme sola. Tú también tendrás problemas.-

A Rachel se le oscureció el rostro.

-Nos ayudaremos la una a la otra…-

-Solo intento decir,- continuó exasperada,- que ya soy madura. Sé todo lo que está pasando y lo que nos espera. El primer día que llegué al campo, vi como ejecutaban a muchos hombres hebreos porque se negaban a trabajar el sábado por ser día sagrado. Entre ellos estaba aquel amigo ortodoxo de papa que siempre decía _"Shalom Aleychem"_ y besaba el _Mezuzah _cuando entraba en una casa. He visto a la _SS-Komandoführerin_ Alice Orlowski azotar con látigos a las mujeres entre los ojos y como el _Oberscharführer_ Hujar ejecuta a hombres en masa en la colina de _Hujowa Górka_…-

-¡Hujar!- le interrumpí alzando la voz. –A él le conozco.-

Aquellas palabras las dije como si tuviese una relación cercana con aquel hombre y mi hermana me miró extrañada.

-Es un hombre cruel,- dijo ella susurrando.

-Lo sé.-

Había tenido muchas conversaciones con el _Oberschaführer _Hujar que podían haberme hecho pensar que había algo bueno en él pero la vez que había visto como mataba a una mujer no se me había borrado de la mente. Son ese tipo de actos los que determinan la moral de un ser humano.

-Pero dicen que hay hombres de las _SS_ peores que Hujar. Dicen que en esta casa vive el carnicero de Plaszow.-

Yo miré a mi hermana muy seria y los pelos de la nuca se me erizaron. Sabía muy bien a quien se refería.

-Sí, vive aquí pero no necesito saber nada de lo que ha hecho. Yo también he visto cosas, Rachel,- dije intentando que ella no volviese a hablar tan sombríamente.

-Las mujeres de las SS dicen que él te pegaba…-

-No te creas nunca lo que los alemanes digan, Rachel,- le interrumpí muy nerviosa y un poco enfadada.

-Solo quiero saber si es verdad. Soy lo suficientemente mayor para saberlo, Helen,- protestó ella y me miró casi suplicante como si pudiese ayudarme con eso.

Yo vacilé entre mentirle diciendo que no era verdad o contarle el infierno por el que había pasado desde el primer día pero me di cuenta que no era ni siquiera capaz de hablar de aquello.

-No creo que seas una niña pero quizás yo si lo sea. Me costaría mucho decir en voz alta las cosas que has dicho tú porque no soy capaz de expresar verbalmente mis sufrimientos…- dije débilmente.

Rachel se cruzó de brazos enfadada y con una mirada indescifrable.

-Creo que tengo suerte de haber venido a parar aquí, de todas formas,- mentí para tranquilizarla.

-Nadie tiene suerte de venir a parar aquí, Helen,- me replicó ella con voz pesimista. –Todos terminaremos en un campo de exterminio y los alemanes nos cortaran el pelo para utilizarlo en la guerra y nos arrancaran la piel para hacerse abrigos. Después, nos arrojaran a las cámaras de gas.-

Yo la miré impactada y no supe cómo decirle que no dijese aquellas cosas tan horribles. Sus ojos oscuros llenos de desesperanza me hicieron darme cuenta de que era lo único que me quedaba en el mundo. Recé mentalmente para que a ella no le ocurriese nada de eso. A pesar de que parecía más madura que yo con sus palabras, yo la seguía viendo como mi hermana pequeña.

-Te prometo que eso no te pasara a ti, Rachel,- dije e intenté transmitirle la misma mirada de esperanza que, una vez, me había transmitido _Herr _Schindler.

No me dio tiempo a saber si había conseguido mi objetivo o no porque Itzhak Stern volvió en ese momento. Llevaba un libro enorme de contabilidad entre las manos que le ocupaba todo el pecho y nos sonrió con bondad. Sabía que debía despedirme de mi hermana pero entonces me acordé del chocolate que guardaba en el sótano.

-Espera un momento,- le dije a Stern.

Él asintió con amabilidad y yo me apresuré dentro de la casa. Bajé las escaleras que conducían a la bodega y volví con el chocolate escondido debajo de mi vestido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Pensaba entregarle la tableta entera a Rachel pero tuve mucho miedo de que los soldados la descubrieran con aquel botín entre las manos y solo le entregué una gran porción discretamente. Los ojos negros de mi hermana miraron el chocolate con deseo e incredulidad. Verla comer de esa manera me hizo recordarla como la niña que era. No pude disfrutar mucho del momento porque Itzhak Stern me cogió del brazo apartándome un poco de Rachel para poder hablar conmigo en privado.

-Sentí mucha pena al verla con tantas heridas en la cara, _fräulein_ Hirsch,- me susurró.

-Sí, pero ya me he curado…- dije yo un poco incomoda sin saber ni siquiera si era verdad.

Stern se ajustó las gafas y me miró.

-Aún tiene la cara un poco hinchada,- comentó pero lo suavizó con una sonrisa.- Usted se ve una chica muy bondadosa y débil. He observado que ese tipo de presas son las que más le gustan a Goeth. Él siempre disfruta haciéndole daño a los más débiles o los más impresionables. Tiene que intentar ser valiente y demostrarle que no le tiene miedo.-

-He intentado ser valiente pero es muy difícil. Ni siquiera me salen las palabras de los labios cuando él me pregunta algo… para mi es imposible.-

Yo tragué saliva porque casi incluso temía hablar de él desde el extraño último incidente.

-Tiene que intentarlo. No tiene que enfrentarse a él solo demostrarle que no está siempre asustada.-

Yo asentí con la cabeza pero, dentro de mí, sabía que lo que Stern me pedía no era tarea fácil. Quizás algún prisionero se atreviese a mantenerle la mirada a ese hombre y demostrarle que no le tenía miedo pero yo ni siquiera era capaz de dejar de temblar cuando él estaba cerca de mí.

Mi hermana volvió con las manos vacías y medité si debía darle otro trozo pequeño de chocolate siempre y cuando se lo comiese en ese momento. Cuando lo saqué de debajo de mi vestido, Itzhak Stern lo miró con mucha atención.

-¿De dónde ha sacado eso?- me preguntó en un tono muy serio.

-Me lo dio su amigo, el _Herr Direktor_,- respondí con una sonrisa.

-¿El _Herr Direktor_?- preguntó muy confundido ajustándose las gafas. –Es un chocolate muy caro. ¿Está segura de eso?-

Yo contesté afirmativamente pero no conseguí que Stern cambiase su actitud extraña. Pensé que quizás era una desconsideración que no le ofreciese comer también a él, así que partí un trozo de chocolate e intenté dárselo pero él lo rechazó tajantemente. Yo, cansada de insistir, me encogí de hombros.

Cuando me despedí de Rachel, ella tenía los pómulos rojos debido a la ingesta de azúcar. No me dio tiempo a observar como desaparecía con Stern porque oí a Anya entrar en la cocina y me apresuré a volver a guardar el chocolate que me sobraba en el sótano para evitar preguntas.

El tiempo pasó y la villa continuó en silencio durante toda la mañana y parte de la tarde. Yo no tenía ninguna noticia de si el _Herr Kommandant _vendría a o no a comer así que, para evitar problemas, hice la comida a la hora de siempre. Él no apareció y me encontré con un montón de platos preparados en la cocina sin saber qué hacer con ellos. Anya les dio parte del embutido alemán del desayuno a los perros.

-No sé si deberías hacer también la cena,- me dijo. –Odio ver a los perros comer mientras nosotras pasamos hambre.-

Yo le di la razón pero, aun así, decidí que sería mejor hacer la cena porque no quería despertar el terrible carácter del _Herr Kommandant_ en caso de que viniese. Después de calentar el horno, me senté en la silla vieja para vigilar que no se quemase el pollo con miel que estaba preparando. Cuando fui a darle la vuelta a la bandeja me quemé la manga del vestido de sirvienta y tuve que buscar hilo negro y una aguja para remendarlo. Anya se había instalado en la cocina mientras meditaba si debía volver ya al barracón y yo me senté a coser. Entonces oí como la puerta de villa se abría. El ruido de las botas del _Herr Kommandant_ hizo que el clima se tensase. Desgraciadamente, se dirigió directamente hacia la cocina. Sentí que era incapaz de seguir cosiendo porque me temblaba la aguja en las manos.

-Tráeme algo de beber,- dijo con voz malhumorada el _Herr Kommandant_ cuando llegó hasta la puerta.

Iba a levantarme para obedecer su orden pero Anya se me adelantó.

-Esta noche, no te olvides de llevarle la tarta que hayas hecho a los oficiales que están haciendo la guardia en la puerta del campo. Es el cumpleaños de uno de ellos.-

Aquella orden era para mí y yo no había preparado ninguna tarta. Tuve miedo de que él se enfadase y asentí con la cabeza agachada. Sabía que tendría que ponerme a cocinar rápidamente en cuanto él se fuera para que no se diese cuenta de mi error. Sin embargo, Anya estropeó mi plan.

-_Herr Kommandant_…- le oí decir con voz temerosa. –No hemos hecho ninguna tarta… Se me olvido decírselo ayer a…-

-Creo que este trabajo es demasiada responsabilidad para ti,- le interrumpió de repente. -Necesito prisioneros que entierren cadáveres. Si el oficial no recibe la tarta antes de las nueve, ya sabes donde tienes que ir a trabajar mañana por la mañana.-

Se hizo un silencio incomodo después de que el _Herr Kommandant_ dijese aquello. Yo levanté la mirada y vi a Anya temerosa y cabizbaja.

-Pero supongo que también la culpa de todo esto es tuya,- dijo su voz fría y avanzó hacia mí varios pasos.

Yo tragué saliva asustada. Sabía que él no atendía a razones y que no podría hacerle entender que no era culpable de algo de lo que no había sido avisada.

-_Herr Kommandant_, habíamos hecho mucha comida y mucha se la dimos a los perros porque no sabíamos cuando usted venia. Ella no quería desperdiciar alimentos,- dijo Anya y supe que tenía la intención de defenderme.

-Los perros se merecen más comer que esta zorra. Pero eso no importa… porque como todos los judíos suelen hacer, ella ha aprendido a robar,- dijo el _Herr Kommandant_ remarcando las últimas palabras despectivamente.

Yo me estremecí al oír su comentario. Sabía que si el _Herr Kommandant_ me acusaba de robar no era por casualidad. El _Oberscharführer_ Hujar había debido hablar con él sobre aquello a pesar de que me prometió que no lo haría. En cualquier caso, yo había sido muy estúpida fiándome de las palabras de Hujar.

Durante aquellos horribles momentos, no supe qué hacer y esperé a que él tomase alguna decisión. Aquel hombre ya había matado a muchos prisioneros por robar. Recordé las palabras que Stern me había dicho sobre que debía ser valiente si quería sobrevivir a la ira del _Herr Kommandant_ y tuve el coraje de levantar la mirada.

Él llevaba el uniforme negro arrugado y cubierto de manchas que no quise saber de que eran. El pelo peinado al lado le caía revuelto sobre sus ojos azules que eran aun más aterradores que nunca porque tenían unas ojeras negras muy marcadas. Él estrechó su mirada con odio mientras yo se la mantenía y me decía a mi misma que no debía ser cobarde.

-Esta ladrona judía debe de haber estado robando alcohol además de comida,- dijo muy despacio. - Solo borracha me miraría con esos ojos tan feos e impertinentes.-

Yo volví a bajar la cabeza temblorosa. Oí como se acercaba a mí y, antes de que pudiese hacer nada, me agarró del cuello y me levantó bruscamente de la silla. Sentí que me ahogaba pero me soltó enseguida. Después de que me dejara en el suelo, me tuve que agarrar a los muebles de la cocina para no caerme. El dolor en el cuello fue muy intenso y me mareé.

-¿Ves ese árbol de ahí?- me preguntó acercándose tanto a mí que pude sentir su aliento que apestaba a alcohol y tabaco. Yo tenía la vista nublada pero pude percibir que su mano señalaba al árbol del jardín que se veía a través de la ventana. –Es donde le diré a los soldaditos ucranianos que te disparen sino haces todo lo que te he dicho.-

Después de decir aquello, se dio media vuelta y se marchó. Yo estuve encogida durante un minuto en el mismo sitio donde él me había dejado temblando pero la voz llorosa de Anya me hizo reaccionar.

-Helen, tienes que hacer la tarta sino el _Herr Kommandant_ cumplirá su promesa y a mí me mandara al campo de trabajo para que entierre el cadáver de mi madre…-

La miré atentamente y la compasión por ella me hizo reaccionar más que las amenazas del _Herr Kommandant_. Respiré profundamente varias veces e intenté plantarle cara al terror que sentía. Empecé a trabajar rápidamente y procuraba no pensar en nada que no fuera lo que estaba haciendo para disipar el miedo. Sin embargo, cuando había terminado la tarta con dos capas de nata, aún me temblaban las manos y el corazón me latía muy deprisa. En ese momento, Anya me dijo que ya había puesto la mesa pero que la comida la tenía que servir yo y eso aumentó mi nerviosismo. Cuando me dirigí al comedor, sentí una presión encima de los hombros como si tuviese que cargar con un peso adicional. Todo el rato pensaba en que si cometía un error toda la responsabilidad recaería sobre Anya y sobre mi hermana que ya no tendría a nadie quien le ayudase. Durante toda la cena, estuve muy cuidadosa y eficiente.

Aquella noche, había tres invitados con el _Herr Kommandant_. Dos eran oficiales y uno era un empresario. El empresario bebía tanto que tenía la cara colorada y la nariz morada le goteaba. Los oficiales eran los dos castaños claros y tenían las mismas conmemoraciones en el uniforme, casi parecían dos gemelos. Yo me apoyé en la pared, muy separada de la mesa, esperando que terminasen de cenar y que el _Herr Kommandant_ me hiciese algún gesto para que yo recogiese los platos. La mano que miraba atentamente era la misma que había tenido alrededor el cuello hacía solo una hora y una sensación desagradable de angustia me invadía.

-La cena hoy esta deliciosa. Tienes a tu esclava muy bien entrenada,- dijo la voz ebria y divertida del empresario.

Yo ignoré aquel comentario como si nadie estuviese hablando de mí. Sin embargo, me asusté porque vi que la mano del _Herr Kommandant_ estaba temblando de ira.

-Yo soy todo un veterano de las trincheras. Sé que la gente que está luchando en la guerra desgraciadamente no puede disfrutar de estos privilegios,- comentó de nuevo el mismo hombre que antes.

-Muchos de los soldados valientes que están luchando en el Sur de Francia y en Rusia dicen que envidian a los que estamos en los campos de concentración pero se pegarían un tiro en la sien al encontrarse entre tantos animales de raza inferior tan negligentes y traidores,- replicó el _Herr Kommandant _malhumorado.

Oí como los otros hombres en la mesa se rieron de la cruel e inhumana frase que se acababa de pronunciar.

-Hoy el _Hauptsturmführer_ Goeth ha tenido un día duro,- dijo uno de los oficiales como si intentara justificar lo que había dicho el _Herr Kommandant_. -Hemos sorprendido a varios prisioneros en posesión de explosivos… ¿Dice que ha sido un veterano en las trincheras, _Herr_ Bosch?- preguntó con voz divertida. -¿Ha matado alguna vez a alguien?-

El apellido que se pronunció atrajo mi atención. Mi hermana había dicho que trabajaba en la fábrica de _Herr _Bosch. Miré de reojo a aquel alemán ebrio, gordo y sudoroso en el que jamás antes me había fijado. Ahora que mi hermana trabajaba para él, lo miraba con curiosidad.

-Claro que sí, mate muchos en la Gran Guerra,- dijo él jactándose.

-Tendrá que demostrarlo esta noche. Si mata al judío favorito de su fábrica, me lo creeré. Solo me lo creeré si mata a Guter.-

Yo me pregunté como aquellos hombres podían comer y hablar de aquellas cosas tan horribles en la mesa.

El empresario se rió y bromeó sobre el asunto.

-Claro que puedo matarlo. A él, a sus hijos y su mujer.-

Yo sentí un fuerte dolor en el pecho que se me hizo difícil de soportar pero permanecí tan serena como si no me ocurriese nada. Mi hermana no se equivocaba al decir que _Herr _Bosch era tan malo como el peor fascista. Estaba claro que aquel hombre no tenía ninguna compasión con los prisioneros. Sin embargo, _Herr_ Schindler había demostrado varias veces que tenía buenas intenciones con los hebreos. Pensé que quizás podría convencerle a él para que hiciera todo lo posible para incluir a Rachel en la Emalia pero también sabía que era difícil y que sería un favor muy grande. Le suplicaría si era necesario pero no quería que mi hermana corriese la misma suerte que aquellos con los que aquel empresario bromeaba con matar mientras cenaba. Para mi desgracia, aquellos hombres no cambiaron de conversación y los oficiales siguieron chantajeando a aquel hombre borracho para que acabase con la vida de aquellos prisioneros con su propia pistola. Experimenté una sensación de alivio cuando el _Herr Kommandant _hizo un gesto para que recogiese todos los platos y los llevara a la cocina.

Cuando me encontré sola, me di cuenta que tenía dolor de cabeza y que me sentía muy cansada a pesar de que no había sido un día muy duro en cuanto a trabajo. Aun así, todavía debía llevarle al oficial la tarta de cumpleaños. La tapé con papel para que no se estropeara y me dispuse a salir de la villa.

No llevaba abrigo pero no me importó porque apenas hacía frío. Cuando doblé la esquina, dos ucranianos que vigilaban la casa me miraron con curiosidad.

-Tengo permiso del _Herr Kommandant_ para llevar esta tarta hasta las puertas del campo de trabajo,- les dije con voz suave antes de que acosaran con preguntas.

-¿Y no has traído nada para nosotros?- preguntó uno de ellos y ambos se echaron a reír.

Después de aquel momento humillante, se olvidaron de mí y pude seguir caminando. Cuando iba a bajar las escaleras, me quedé mirando Plaszow desde las alturas. Las luces de los torreones y las alambradas lo iluminaban parcialmente. Los esclavos se escondían entre las sombras pero a los soldados y a los oficiales se les podía distinguir fácilmente. Había un conjunto de hombres de alto rango haciendo guardia en la puerta de entrada. Algunas de las insignias que llevaban en el uniforme resplandecían en la oscuridad. Teniendo en cuenta las indicaciones de Anya, supuse que era a ellos a los que tenía que llevarles la tarta. Me acerqué a la enorme puerta de madera y metal y vi que varios oficiales estaban bebiendo y cantando escoltados por varios soldados armados que también parecían participar en la fiesta. Al acercarme a ellos, algunos me miraron con impertinencia. Sus ojos ebrios brillaban en la noche como los de los gatos y yo bajé la cabeza para que no se fijaran en mí demasiado.

-Esta tarta es un regalo del _Herr Kommandant_ para el _Herr Offizier_… Vorgrimler.-

Me había aprendido el apellido de memoria y no sabía si había acertado al decirlo pero pareció que si porque los hombres se alegraron y montaron un gran jaleo. Cuando desenvolví la tarta, todos cogieron uno de los trozos que había partido cuidadosamente con un cuchillo y se lo llevaron a la boca sin ni siquiera decir "Feliz cumpleaños". Entrechocaron los vasos con un _"Prost!"_. Yo me escabullí sigilosamente con el plato ya vacío. Cuando iba a regresar a la villa, estaba muy cerca de la alambrada y alguien hizo un sonido para atraer mi atención. Yo no pude ver nada entre las sombras de la noche pero seguí andando discretamente muy cerca de la alambrada. A los pocos segundos, una figura de mujer se acercó al otro lado. Yo reconocí su cara y miré a mi alrededor para asegurarme si era prudente intercambiar unas palabras con ella. Los oficiales seguían con su fiesta particular en la puerta muy lejos y muy ajenos de lo que allí ocurría. Había un soldado dentro del campo a pocos metros pero también parecía distraído.

Aleksandra llevaba un pañuelo en la cabeza que había perdido el color y su ropa estaba más sucia y deshilachada que cuando la conocí, pero era ella.

-¿Cómo estas, Helen?- me preguntó.

-Bien,- le dije sonriéndole.

-He esperado este momento durante mucho tiempo. Quería reencontrarme contigo para pedirte perdón. Hay gente que dice que estas sufriendo mucho en la villa y yo fui la que te arrastré hasta esa fila de mujeres para que el _Herr Kommandant_ te eligiera.-

Seguramente le habían llegado los mismos rumores que le habían llegado a mi hermana, así que intenté suavizarlos.

-Estoy bien. No me arrepiento de haberme puesto en esa fila, Aleksandra,- le susurré mintiendo.

Ella me miró incrédula y vi que estaba un poco triste.

-No tienes nada por lo que pedirme perdón,- le dije con voz bondadosa. –Seguimos siendo amigas.-

-Claro que sí, me alegro que estés viva,- me dijo ella y esta vez sonrió.

-Yo también de lo que estés tú. He intentado volver a verte desde que me mandaron a trabajar de sirvienta.-

Mientras decía aquellas palabras, vi que se rebuscaba debajo de la falda y me pregunté qué estaba haciendo. Se sacó algo y lo extendió por uno de los agujeros de la alambrada. Yo lo cogí porque tenía miedo de que alguien viera lo que era. Un fajo de billetes.

-¿Por qué me das esto?- le pregunté metiéndomelo debajo de la manga.

-Es tuyo. Me lo diste en el _ghetto_. ¿No te acuerdas? No puedo guardármelo aquí durante más tiempo. Los soldados se han vuelto cada día más codiciosos y hacen registros casi todos los días.-

Yo me acordé fugazmente de aquellos días en el _ghetto_ cuando le había dado aquel dinero para que lo guardara. No se me había ocurrido ni por un momento que ella hubiese podido esconderlo en Plaszow. Yo me lo quedé aunque sabía que no me iba a ser útil y esconder cosas era casi más un tormento que una bendición. Al chocolate y el colgante de mi madre se tendría que unir ese fajo de billetes que no tenía utilidad ninguna porque en ese lugar no se podía comprar nada y yo no tenía acceso al mercado negro. Decidí olvidarme de mis preocupaciones y disfrutar de aquellos momentos cerca de mi amiga.

-¿Ha habido revueltas en el campo de trabajo?- pregunté con curiosidad porque había oído las palabras del oficial que estaba en la cena del _Herr Kommandant_ aquella noche.

-Sí, ha habido revueltas pero a los acusados los han matado en la colina. El _Herr Kommandant_ vino cuando ya estaba todo casi solucionado pero estaba de muy mal humor así que organizó una ejecución en la _Appellplatz_. Quiso que colgaran a unos prisioneros que habían sido acusados de diferentes crímenes. Entre ellos había un niño que no paraba de suplicarle al _Herr Kommandant_. Lo colgaron y se rompió la soga, así que el niño fue gateando hasta los pies del _Herr Kommandant_ y le abrazó las piernas en un gesto de sumisión pero él saco la pistola y le pegó un tiro. Otro de los prisioneros se cortó las venas con una cuchilla de afeitar que escondía pero lo colgaron de todas formas. ¡Fue muy desagradable de ver, Helen! No sé cómo pude decirte que sería una suerte que el _Herr Kommandant _te eligiera para trabajar en su casa…-

A ella le empezaron a caer lágrimas silenciosas por las mejillas y yo me di cuenta que estaba temblando después de escuchar la historia.

-Aleksandra,- dije yo con toda la entereza que pude.- No pienses más en eso ni tampoco pienses mucho en las cosas malas que nos están pasando. A mí me cuesta mucho decirlo pero hay que tener fe.-

-¿Fe? La fe se acabó, Helen. Ese hombre esta poseído por un demonio. Esta poseído por un _Dybbuk_.-

Yo ignoré sus supersticiosas y lúgubres palabras.

-Ese hombre es malo y puede parecer que no es un ser humano pero lo es. Todos los hombres mueren y si los alemanes pierden la guerra quizás él también muera porque estoy segura de que no podrá vivir sin hacer daño a otros…-

Un ruido me hizo callarme. El soldado alemán que estaba vigilando dentro del campo nos había descubierto hablando. Nos gritó groseramente en alemán y yo me aparté de la valla asustada. Le vi agacharse y coger una piedra del suelo, después me la tiró. La piedra golpeó la valla electrificada y oí el sonido de la corriente cuando chocó. Me alejé como un animal que acaba de oír un disparo. Cuando estuve a suficiente distancia miré hacia tras y comprobé que afortunadamente el soldado no había decidido salir del campo y seguir persiguiéndome. Sabía que llevaba escondido algo que podría traerme problemas.

Mientras andaba el camino que me quedaba de regreso a la villa, me sentí triste porque no había podido despedirme de Aleksandra. Era una de las pocas amigas que tenía y me sentía feliz cuando la veía. También me hubiese dado alegría reencontrarme de nuevo con Rebecca y pensé en si podría haber posibilidades de que eso pasara. De lo que estaba segura es que jamás podría volver a hablar con Lisiek. Miré el cielo y pude ver varias estrellas, aquello me recordó la sonrisa y los ojos de Lisiek que siempre brillaban.


	17. Du Zol Nicht Vissen Frum Tzores

**Nicole: Thank you for all. I appreciate very much this type of reviews. **

**XxRulenumber12xX: Thank you for your long review. You encourage me to write saying that things about my writing style and the realism of the story.**

**SsHg-Love: Gracias :)**

**Guest: El próximo capítulo que escriba será con la POV de Amon. Gracias por tu largo review. Besos.**

**Thanks to Anastasia, Lola and Lindsey D 3**

**Guest: Gracias y perdón por no actualizar más a menudo.**

**Cleonie 'Jayne Mansfield' Quin: I know it's difficult. I would like to publish my story in English too but I can't speak very well this international language. ****Thank you for your review.**

**Miroslava: Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios. No he tenido tiempo de actualizar estos meses pero espero que si te pasas por aquí leas este capítulo. ****Besos guapa.**

**BeaValkyrie: I am very grateful to you for following always so faithfully my story. ****XX**

**Esta historia está inspirada en la lista de Schindler pero es totalmente ficticia. Contiene elementos del nazismo y del Holocausto Judío. Para nada apoya ningún tipo de movimiento ultra-derechista, neonazi ect… Si eres sensible a este tipo de fanfics o violentos, te aconsejo que no lo leas.**

* * *

><p>Cuando mi rostro se reflejó en el metal de la cocina del <em>Herr Kommandant<em>, pude jurar que estaba viendo el de mi madre. Aquella mujer amable a la cual la guerra y nuestra separación le habían pillado casi por sorpresa. Quizás solo fue porque el guardapelo que yo guardaba contenía la foto de mi padre y la de mi hermana pero no la suya así que necesitaba alguna forma de recordarla. Jamás pensé que un trozo de oro pudiese otorgarme tanta vitalidad y esperanza a pesar de los tiempos que corrían. Me había hecho la promesa a mi misma de que debía separarme de aquel objeto tan valioso sentimentalmente para evitar que me descubrieran en posesión de él pero había sido incapaz de hacerlo y siempre lo llevaba en algún bolsillo o escondite entre mi ropa. Ese mismo día de primavera sombría en Polonia me arrepentiría de ello.

Alguien entró en la cocina por la puerta trasera de la villa haciendo que el recuerdo de mi madre se desvaneciese. Cuando descubrí que era Itzhak Stern, yo le saludé y le obsequié con una sonrisa forzada que era lo único que podían reproducir mis labios. Desde que los soldados me separaron de mi familia, solo había sido capaz de sonreír verdaderamente al volver a ver a mi hermana.

Itzhak Stern tenía los cristales de las gafas empañados porque a través de la ventana se podía ver una densa niebla. Se las quitó y sacó un pañuelo para limpiárselas. Su sonrisa hacia mí era un poco más genuina que la mía. La razón de nuestra tranquilidad era que la casa estaba en silencio y vacía.

Yo sentía un profundo agradecimiento hacia Stern porque gracias a él había vuelto a ver a mi hermana. Recordé que aquella última vez, yo le había ofrecido chocolate pero él lo había rechazado. Sabía que aun me quedaba un poco y decidí probar a insistir de nuevo. Me acerqué a uno de los muebles y metí la mano en uno de los huecos que había contra la pared para sacar el pequeño paquete. Tenía ya demasiadas cosas que esconder y escoger siempre el mismo escondite para todo no lo considere inteligente. Cuando me volví, Stern me miraba con curiosidad. Yo alargué el brazo y le mostré el chocolate que yo quería ofrecerle.

-Cójalo, es para usted, por todo lo que ha hecho por mí y por mi hermana. Le debo a usted un favor,- dije con una voz cargada de gratitud y amabilidad.

Stern se puso las gafas y miró lo que yo le tendía. Su reacción no fue la esperada porque sus ojos observaron el chocolate como si fuese veneno.

-_Fräulein_ Hirsch,- dijo él con voz calmada pero seca cuando levantó la mirada. –No tiene usted que darme ni me debe nada a cambio del favor que le hice. Sin embargo, quiero hablar con usted. Creo que un amigo de verdad debería advertirle… ¿De dónde sacó usted el chocolate? ¿Lo robó?-

-¿Robar?- pregunté yo confundida dejando escapar un suspiro.- Se me han quitado todas las ganas. El _Herr Kommandant_ amenazó con matarme porque uno de los oficiales creé que robé una manzana. No tengo ganas de provocar su mal carácter.-

-¿De dónde lo sacó entonces?-

-Me lo dio el _Herr Direktor_. Él lo dejó encima de la silla al lado de mi cama en la bodega.-

-Helen,- dijo Stern acercándose a mí y mirándome a los ojos como para atraer toda mi atención. – El _Herr Direktor_ me dijo que no fue él quien dejó ese chocolate.-

Mi confusión aumentó y por un momento no le encontré lógica a lo que lo decía.

-No es posible. ¿Quién lo habría dejado allí entonces? Quizás el _Herr Direktor_ no quisiese revelar la verdad por miedo a que yo no aceptara el chocolate. Yo ya rechacé comida de su mano una vez.-

La mirada de Stern se volvió aun más dura.

-Schindler es alemán pero le conozco como si fuésemos amigos. He trabajo con él demasiado tiempo. Sé que no me mintió cuando me dijo que no le había dado a usted ese chocolate.-

Yo, pensativa y preocupada, me mordí el labio.

-No puede ser,- repetí de nuevo. -¿Acaso alguien a quien le di comida me devolvió el favor?-

Stern levantó sus pobladas cejas con escepticismo.

-¿Te refieres a uno de nosotros? Ese chocolate es demasiado caro y no está en el mercado negro y aunque lo estuviera sabes muy bien que ningún hebreo podría comprarlo. La gente que ha conseguido cambiar cosas por comida ha tenido incluso que dar joyas para conseguir pan. Ese chocolate solo pudo ser comprado por un alemán. Un alemán con dinero, no menos que un oficial,- sentenció él.

-Es imposible que…-

-¿No conoces a ningún alemán que hubiese querido dejarlo allí intencionadamente aparte de el _Herr Direktor_?- él me interrumpió.

-No, con el único con el que he tenido alguna vez una larga conversación ha sido con Hujar.-

Stern tosió nervioso y me miró fijamente

-¿Albert Hujar?- preguntó con incredulidad. Su voz daba a entender que lo conocía más por sus crueldades que por sus buenas acciones.

-No, no pudo ser él,- dije yo enseguida.- Él fue quien me delató como ladrona delante del _Herr Kommandant_ y…-

En ese momento, Stern me interrumpió cogiendo fuertemente mis manos que temblaban un poco.

-Despierta, Helen,- dijo con una voz tranquila pero severa y acercándose a mí para mirarme más intensamente. -¿Cuántos alemanes han bajado a la bodega desde que estas en la villa?-

-Pocos,- contesté y noté seca la garganta.

Él cogió el pequeño paquete de mis manos y examinó el papel con el que estaba envuelto el chocolate. Tenía pintado un paisaje verde con unas montañas cubiertas de nieve.

-Esto es chocolate austriaco y caro,- dijo él intentando mandarme un mensaje oculto con sus ojos. –Solo se me ocurre que pueda pertenecer a alguien.-

Me lo devolvió pero yo lo dejé caer al suelo sin darme cuenta. Un miedo se apoderó de mí y noté como la angustia bajaba hasta mi pecho y se quedaba allí haciéndome la respiración un poco más difícil.

-Lo vi en la silla enfrente de mi cama. Tiene que haber sido el _Herr Direktor_ quien…-

-No, Helen. Estoy bastante seguro de que Schindler no me mentiría. Ese chocolate debe de pertenecer al _Herr Kommandant_,- dijo él tajantemente cortando mis cavilaciones. –Es por eso por lo que he venido a advertirla a usted.

Tenía miedo de reconocer que lo que Stern decía tenía su lógica pero lo hice con un suspiro.

-Ese maldito hombre… debe de haberlo dejado olvidado una de las muchas veces que deambula borracho por la casa. Yo lo cogí sin darme cuenta de que le estaba robando. He arriesgado mi vida sin saberlo.-

Me agaché y recogí el paquete del suelo miserablemente.

-¿Crees que él no lo dejo a propósito para ti?- La voz de Stern estaba llena de preocupación esta vez.

Aquella pregunta era tan desconcertante que tardé en entenderla. Yo le miré confundida.

-No, estamos hablando del _Herr Kommandant_ ¿verdad?-

Stern tardó en responderme pero cuando lo hizo sentí un escalofrío.

-Ten cuidado, Helen. Amon Goeth no haría jamás algo por ti si no quisiese algo más a cambio.-

Yo miré a un punto fijo en el suelo. Seguía sin creer que el _Herr Kommandant_ lo hubiese hecho a propósito pero el temor por las palabras que había escuchado me había dejado paralizada. Stern supo interpretar que yo deseaba estar sola y salió de la cocina.

Los recuerdos de aquella noche en la que él bajo para intimidarme me perseguían y las ganas de desaparecer o morir para evitar aquel sufrimiento me tentaban. Sin darme cuenta, mi cuerpo flaqueó y me tuve que apoyar en el mueble de la cocina detrás de mí para no caerme. No se cuanto tiempo estuve en shock. Agarré fuertemente el chocolate que tenía en mi mano. Ahora yo también, al igual que Stern, lo habría mirado como si fuese veneno pero estaba segura de que no lo era. El _Herr Kommandant_ era macabro pero no se tomaría tantas molestias para asesinarme si él podía hacerlo solo levantado un arma y apretando el gatillo.

La nube de la sospecha por lo que había dicho Stern me provocaba un miedo contra el que no podía combatir y la entrada de Anya en la cocina me sorprendió con las defensas bajas. Yo escondí el chocolate detrás de mi espalda para que no lo viese. Parecía que ella ya estaba acostumbrada a mi temor porque no preguntó nada sobre la palidez y la preocupación que seguramente se reflejaban en mi cara. Simplemente se contentó con decir el famoso lema en Yiddish.

_-„Du Zol Nicht Vissen Frum Tzores"_- Se encogió de hombros- Deberías ir a por comida al barracón. Los soldados vienen de vez en cuando por aquí para ver si estamos trabajando y no estaría bien que te vieran sin hacer nada.-

Yo asentí con la cabeza dócilmente. Unos minutos después, cogí el abrigo metiendo en el bolsillo tanto el guardapelo como el chocolate y salí afuera.

La niebla densa y abundante se arremolinaba haciendo formas extrañas a mi alrededor y no me dejaba ver mas allá de dos o tres metros. Aquello fue un alivio porque sabía que la visión del campo de trabajo siempre me hacía desarrollar aun más tristeza. Los alemanes habían encendido las luces que lo iluminaban por la noche pero parecían nerviosos y confundidos por aquella niebla tan típica en Polonia. Al pasar cerca de la alambrada de espino, les oía gritar más irritablemente que en otras ocasiones. Desde que había salido de la villa, tenía la mente ocupada por un pensamiento. Quise creer, dentro de mí, que lo último que Stern había dicho no era cierto pero aun así le otorgaba importancia.

Una de las veces que levanté los ojos, una figura se me hizo visible a través del alambre de espino mientras caminaba. Un hombre excavaba con una pala en el terreno. Yo sabía lo que quería hacer y con aquella niebla tan densa estaba segura de que ningún soldado me vería hacerlo. Me llevé la mano a mi bolsillo, apreté el chocolate y sacándolo, lo tiré rápida y discretamente a través de la alambrada. El chocolate cayó a los pies de aquel hombre que, inequívocamente, lo vio y se agachó a cogerlo. Yo me sentí como si me hubiese quitado un peso de encima mucho más grande que el pequeño paquete que había arrojado. Lo que yo había hecho había sido más por orgullo que por preocupación. Si el _Herr Kommandant_ había dejado aquel chocolate para mí, yo no lo quería conmigo de ninguna manera.

Llegué hasta el barracón con facilidad pero debido a mi confusión y taciturnidad, me alejé del camino cerca de la valla en la vuelta. Cuando me vi un poco perdida, no me preocupe porque sabía que, desgraciadamente, en aquel lugar poco te podías perder sin autorización de los soldados. Aun así, tuve un mal presentimiento y mi mano agarró instintivamente el guardapelo de mi madre que llevaba en el bolsillo. La humedad ya había hecho que las mangas de mi estropeado abrigo se mojasen cuando una pequeña luz naranja entre la niebla atrajo mi atención seguida de la figura de un soldado que fumaba. Sus ojos, tan grises y siniestros como la propia niebla que me rodeaba, me miraron. Yo aparté la mirada de la suya rápidamente pero él arrojó el cigarro del que provenía la luz naranja al suelo, lo pisó con su bota y se acercó a mí.

Él me bloqueó el paso y sonrió enseñando unos dientes amarillos y unos colmillos afilados. Sus ojos grises llenos de maldad y su uniforme negro de las _SS_ le daban un aspecto aun más aterrador.

-¿A Dónde vas, judía?-preguntó con voz grave.

-Trabajo para el _Herr Kommandant _y…- tartamudeé con voz débil después de pararme en seco.

-¿Qué Trabajas para el _Herr Kommandant_, dices?- preguntó interrumpiéndome y me miró de arriba a abajo como si yo tuviese algo ofensivo. -¿Una judía mugrosa como tú? No me lo creo. ¿A dónde vas?-

-A la villa…- dije yo muy nerviosa porque su tono despectivo y su forma de actuar me decían que las intenciones de ese hombre no eran buenas. –Voy a llevar comida.-

Le enseñé el contenido de la cesta para que viese que yo decía la verdad.

-Pues estas muy lejos de la villa, _Judensau_- sentenció él remarcando la última palabra.

Sabía que quizás el soldado estuviese en lo cierto y que me hubiese desviado del camino con la niebla, así que, me arrepentí mentalmente por haber estado distraída pero él no me dio tiempo ni a disculparme.

-¿No estarás intentando escaparte aprovechando la niebla? ¿No?- preguntó acercándose más a mí.

Yo bajé la mirada y tragué saliva.

-No pasa nada,- él me dijo sarcástico. –Yo te enseñare por donde tienes que ir, _Judensau_.-

El soldado me agarró el brazo. Yo no me lo esperaba y su mano se hincó en mi hueso como si fuese una tenaza de metal. Tiró de mí violentamente y empezó a andar arrastrándome. Yo no podía hacer otra cosa que mantenerme callada mientras intentaba seguir sus zancadas porque sabía que si me quejaba la situación empeoraría. Mantener el ritmo de sus pasos era casi imposible y mis pies tropezaron con el suelo más de una vez. En una de las veces, mi tobillo se enganchó en algo. Ni siquiera la descomunal fuerza de aquel soldado que debía de pesar el doble que yo fue suficiente para sujetarme. Caí al suelo y casi no me dio tiempo a poner las manos para evitar hacerlo de bruces. Solté la cesta que llevaba en mi mano y oí como la fruta se esparcía por el suelo. Después de aquello, intenté levantarme rápidamente pero el dolor intenso en el tobillo me lo hizo muy difícil. El soldado no dijo nada y cuando conseguí erguirme, vi que miraba fijamente algo. Al principio pensé que era la comida pero después observé que una cosa dorada brillaba en la tierra. Antes de que me diese tiempo a asustarme, él ya se había agachado y la había cogido. Era el guardapelo de mi madre y, en esos momentos, se enroscaba en los dedos pálidos de ese hombre.

-¿Es esto tuyo, _Judensau_?- preguntó él con voz grave y el semblante muy serio.

Yo le miré aterrorizada y mi cuerpo se paralizó. Antes de decir que no, él ya sabía que era mentira.

No tardó en decirme lo que yo ya me esperaba mientras se metía lo que había pertenecido a mi familia durante tantos años en el bolsillo.

-Es una suerte,- comentó enseñándome sus horribles dientes amarillos.- Ya no tengo que pedirle permiso a nadie para fusilarte.

Él me agarró de nuevo del brazo pero, esta vez, me arrastró en otra dirección distinta sin ni siquiera preocuparse de la comida que había arrojada a nuestro alrededor. Sus palabras frías no me habían afectado, eran las consecuencias de lo que iba a pasar lo que lo hacía. Había muchas formas de morir en aquel lugar pero la mía iba a ser especialmente estúpida. Yo sola me había condenado. Yo era consciente de que llevar algo en mi bolsillo tan valioso era peligroso y, aun así, no había sido capaz de separarme de ello. Pensé en mi hermana y en que ya no podría ayudarla. Me importaba más su vida que la mía. Las lágrimas me velaron los ojos.

Mi tristeza silenciosa me había quitado toda la curiosidad así que ni siquiera me pregunté a donde me llevaba aquel hombre. Empecé a ver muchos árboles seguidos y sospeché que debía de estar en el bosque detrás de las inmediaciones de la villa donde se decía que a los alemanes les gustaba matar prisioneros. Lo confirmé cuando me di cuenta que pisaba algo duro que me hacia resbalar y que dificultaba aun más la marcha. Eran casquillos de bala.

La niebla era menos densa allí y mis ojos tristes pudieron ver como se enrollaba en torno a la base de un árbol. El soldado me arrojó contra aquel mismo árbol y yo caí de rodillas. Mi única salvación era que apareciese alguien que detuviese aquello. Pensé en el_ Herr Direktor_ pero, a pesar de que estaba a punto de que me disparasen, sabía que mis esperanzas solo se basaban en una fantasía.

El soldado me agarró del abrigo. Yo supuse que era para cambiarme de posición y poder apuntar con la pistola a su antojo pero me forzó a levantarme del suelo. Cuando abrí los ojos, delante de mí estaba su rostro adornado con gotas de sudor y humedad. Los labios se habían ensanchado en aquella característica sonrisa y la mirada gris estaba llena de perversión. Yo ya había visto aquella mirada. No era de color gris pero me aterrorizaba aun más. El soldado empujó mi cuerpo contra el suyo y sus manos se metieron debajo de mi abrigo.

"_No_," pensé. "_No voy a morir así."_

Un fuerte sentimiento de valentía me embriagó. Sin ni siquiera pensarlo, mi mano se levantó y chocó contra su cara. Mis uñas se clavaron en la carne y noté algo húmedo. Aquel hombre gritó muy fuerte de dolor y se separó bruscamente de mí. Yo no pensé que aquel acto desesperado fuese a funcionar tan bien. Cuando tuve ocasión de mirarle, se había llevado las dos manos al ojo izquierdo. Supe donde había acertado y el motivo de mi éxito. Toda aquella sensación de triunfo se desvaneció cuando él fijó su ojo enrojecido, de nuevo, en mí. Aquello no era una mirada sino una intención. Se llevó la mano al cinturón y desenvainó un puñal. El sonido del metal al rozar con el cuero me hizo temblar. El arma tenía la hoja afilada y en el mango negro había una esvástica tallada. Lo siguiente que sentí fue su mano en mi cuello. Él me mantuvo agarrada empujándome hasta que mi espalda chocó contra el árbol. El frio metal del puñal se apoyó en mi barbilla y yo ya solo esperaba sin aliento que lo utilizase. Miré hacia arriba, a las hojas de aquel árbol, pensando en mi hermana. Quería que mi último pensamiento fuese para ella. De repente, el soldado se apartó bruscamente de mí. Mi cuerpo cayó lentamente pegado a la corteza del árbol mientras yo le observaba con los ojos muy abiertos y asustados.

Era como si algo le hubiese distraído de su intención de matarme. Lo cierto es que yo podía oír un ruido de pasos. De repente, el soldado junto los talones e hizo el saludo romano como si estuviese ante un superior. Yo no entendía lo que le pasaba y me llevé las manos a mi cuello para asegurarme de que yo no estaba herida.

Cuando dirigí la mirada hacia donde la tenía él, un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda. Pensaba que las cosas no podían empeorar más pero resulta que sí. Me encogí y apoyé el cuerpo contra el árbol con tanta fuerza que pensé que lo iba a traspasar. Él tardó muy poco en aproximarse a nosotros y levantó su puño derecho. Supe lo que iba a pasar, así que, cerré los ojos apartando mi cara pero, aquella vez, el golpe no fue para mí. Algo cayó al suelo del bosque con un ruido seco. Cuando tuve valor para mirar, vi que el soldado se retorcía de dolor gimiendo mientras se llevaba las manos a la nariz que sangraba abundantemente.

"_Él lo ha matado_," pensé mientras me apartaba aun más de la escena.

No estaba muerto. De hecho, acabó levantándose del suelo después de un interminable minuto. Yo había visto a mucho soldados ponerse firmes delante de sus superiores muchas veces desde que empezó la guerra pero jamás había visto a ninguno que lo hiciera sangrando por la nariz.

-_Hauptsturmführer_ Goeth, - balbuceó con voz pastosa. – ¿Por qué usted ha…?-

-_Halt die Klappe_,- pronunció una voz fría y cruel que yo ya conocía muy bien.- Lo he hecho porque has estado a punto de cortarle la garganta a mi cocinera y no quiero morirme de hambre en este campo de ratas. Aquí no se mata a ninguno de los esclavos que trabajan para mí sin mi permiso.-

-Esa prisionera,- dijo el soldado mientras me señalaba. Su voz no tenía nada que ver con la que había utilizado para hablarme a mí. –Es una judía ladrona y una mentirosa.

-Eso no es nada nuevo para mí pero, aun así, yo la necesito viva,- le contestó imperturbable.

El soldado se llevó la mano al bolsillo y sacó el guardapelo de mi madre que brilló inconfundiblemente en su mano a la luz del sol que se filtraba entre la niebla.

-Ella llevaba esto encima.-

El _Herr Kommandant_ se acercó para ver lo que era.

-¿Es oro?- preguntó después de unos segundos y, por primera vez, sonó desconcertado.

- Así es, _Hauptsturmführer_ Goeth. Esta judía lo llevaba escondido encima y se le cayó al suelo,- dijo triunfalmente.

El soldado se llevó un pañuelo a la nariz y escupió sangre al suelo por la boca.

Los ojos claros del _Herr Kommandant_ me atravesaron. Sus pupilas estaban contraídas de la incredulidad y le daban un aspecto aun más aterrador. Yo no conseguí recordar porque, hacia un momento, la mirada del soldado me había dado miedo.

-Yo tenía una buena razón para matarla, _Hauptsturmführer_ Goeth…-

El _Herr Kommandant_ centró su atención en él y avanzó unos pasos haciendo que este se callase. Pude verle sonreír desde donde yo estaba pero sabía muy bien que no estaba contento. El soldado también debía intuirlo porque él parecía tan asustado mientras lo miraba como uno de nosotros.

-_SS-Obermann_ Kunz…- dijo con una voz suave que terminó subiendo de tono.- Este campo de trabajo no necesita a tantos incompetentes como tú. Espero que no esté su futuro en mis manos porque sino mañana mismo estará en la primera línea del frente ruso.-

Dicho esto, el _Herr Kommandant_ le arrebató violentamente el guardapelo de las manos y se lo metió en uno de sus bolsillos. Después, se acercó a mí. Yo no le miré porque eso me haría temblar más de miedo. No quería pensar en lo que iba a hacer conmigo si le había pegado un puñetazo a uno de sus camaradas. Me agarró del cuello igual que lo habían hecho unos minutos antes. Sus manos gigantescas envueltas en cuero temblaban y cuando me levantó empujándome bruscamente delante de él para que anduviese supe que era de furia. Yo caminé con la cabeza agachada mientras oía sus pasos detrás de mí aterrorizada.

Mi situación no había cambiado. Seguía esperando que me matasen por lo que había hecho, solamente había cambiado de verdugo.

Cuando salí del bosque al claro, vi que la niebla se había despejado un poco. Una mano por detrás me agarró bruscamente del pelo sin avisar. El dolor punzante en mi cabeza me hizo cerrar los ojos. Cuando habló, sentí su aliento en mi oreja y me estremecí de repulsión.

-Hoy te he salvado la vida, zorra. No te atrevas a darme las gracias porque es vergonzoso recibirlas por parte de alguien de tu raza. Dime… ¿Qué debería hacer yo contigo si has estado escondiendo oro a mis espaldas?-

Mientras él hacía esa pregunta me zarandeó violentamente.

Sabía que era difícil negar que aquel colgante fuera mío porque llevaba dentro mi propia foto así que tenía muy pocas posibilidades de salvarme.

-"_Mátame,_"- pensé en modo de respuesta. –"_Pero hazlo ahora_."

No lo hizo, solo me empujó de nuevo para que siguiese andando. Tardé un cuarto de hora en llegar a ver el jardín trasero de la villa pero a mí se me hizo como si hubiese sido un día entero. La razón era que sus pasos no dejaron de perseguirme en todo el trayecto. Yo no había derramado ninguna lágrima porque no quería darle a ese hombre aquella satisfacción.

Cuando estábamos llegando a la puerta trasera, él se adelantó unos metros y la abrió. Yo me acerqué cautelosamente y él volvió a agarrarme del pelo pero, esta vez, para arrojarme dentro de la casa.

Anya se quedó con la boca abierta al ver que el _Herr Kommandant_ entraba conmigo en la cocina de aquella manera. Él la ignoró y, sujetándome por la muñeca, me arrastró hasta la bodega.

Cuando me soltó, yo esperaba que me golpease pero no lo hizo directamente. Camino en torno a mí con paso nervioso varias veces. Después, se sacó el colgante del bolsillo y lo puso delante de mis ojos esquivos. Su respiración alterada y amenazante me provocaba escalofríos.

-¿Es esto tuyo?- me preguntó con voz grave y peligrosa.

Aquel objeto había sido el motivo de mi optimismo durante muchos días. Sin embargo, ahora quería mirarlo como si no significara nada para mí. Mi instinto de supervivencia y la esperanza de poder volver a mi hermana me impedían delatarme a mi misma aunque ya estuviese todo perdido.

-Claro que lo es. ¿Por qué iba a mentirme un soldado?- Se respondió y preguntó más para sí mismo que para mí.

Cuando me pegó en la cara, caí al suelo sin ni siquiera oponer resistencia. Yo Tenía todo el cuerpo dolorido y a eso se le añadía el cansancio emocional. No pude soportarlo y gemí por el golpe.

-¡Callate!- gritó furioso y sentí como su bota se hundía en mi estomago.

Me encogí haciéndome un ovillo y me abracé a mí misma preparándome para soportar la rabia de aquel hombre. Era extraño pero prefería estar en el frío suelo mientras él me pegaba que estar de pie y tener que esquivar su mirada.

-¿Escondes algo más, zorra?- me preguntó y vi como sus rodillas se doblaban y él se agachaba.

Aunque cerré los ojos, yo sentí como su mano se metía dentro del bolsillo de mi abrigo. Mi cuerpo temblaba de miedo pero también sabía que ahí dentro no encontraría nada solamente los restos de la flor que me dio Lisiek un día. Cuando terminó de registrarme, su respiración se hizo muy clara y yo supe que se había acercado más a mí para hablarme.

-A partir de ahora, no volverás a salir de esta casa nunca más,- dijo él con crueldad.- Te quedaras aquí encerrada para siempre y la próxima vez que veas la luz del sol será para recibir un tiro en la nuca si no es que te mato antes cuando bajé esta noche. Soy más que compasivo.-

Aquella última frase pudo parecer irónica pero la pronunció completamente en serio. Después, se irguió y, a los pocos segundos, oí como sus botas subían la escalera de piedra pisando fuerte. El portazo que dio al salir hizo temblar los cimientos de la casa.

Yo me quedé allí tumbada sin fuerza ni siquiera para abrir los ojos. No sabía si era peor el dolor físico o el que yo sentía en mi corazón. Conocía al _Herr Kommandant_ y sabía que cumpliría su promesa. Yo me quedaría encerrada allí y difícilmente volvería a tener un encuentro con Rachel por mucho que Itzhak Stern nos ayudara. De todas formas, quizás ella tuviese razón cuando me dijo que podía sobrevivir sola y que no necesitaba mi ayuda. Ella había sido capaz de esconder el guardapelo de mi madre incluso en el campo de trabajo. Sin embargo, yo estaba en una mejor posición que ella y solo había necesitado unos días para que me lo quitasen. Pensé en su decepción y en cómo se lo explicaría cuando nos volviésemos a ver si es que aquello sucedía.

Debió de pasar mucho tiempo hasta que encontré la suficientemente voluntad para abrir mis ojos y levantarme del suelo porque cuando subí la escalera ya había oscurecido. Anya no había bajado a avisarme ni parecía molesta. Su silencio cuando se cruzó conmigo fue tan intenso como el mío. El resto del día, se convirtió en un día de trabajo como cualquier otro solo que el tiempo pasaba verticalmente más deprisa. Lo único que podía hacer mi cabeza todo el rato era pensar sin llegar a ninguna conclusión. El dolor que sentía en la muñeca y en el cuello no podía alejarme de mis pensamientos, tampoco lo hicieron los horribles cantos fascistas de las _SS_ después de la cena.

Pasadas las medianoche y con la casa por fin casi en silencio, yo esperaba sentada en la cama del sótano que algo sucediese. No se me habían olvidado en todo el día las palabras que había dicho el _Herr Kommandant_: _"…si no es que te mato antes cuando bajé esta noche."_ Yo rezaba para que a él sí se le hubiesen olvidado sin mucha esperanza. Yo sabía muy bien lo cruel que era y que un bofetón y una patada no los consideraba suficiente castigo para algo tan grave. Cuando oí a alguien bajar los escalones, me levanté de la cama preparándome mentalmente para lo peor. Mis manos se entrelazaron y miré a un punto fijo en el suelo mientras temblaba. Bajaban el ruido de unos zapatos y no el de unas botas así que tuve que haberme dado cuenta de que no era quien esperaba pero no lo hice hasta que esa persona habló.

-_Fräulein_ Hirsch…-

Yo levante los ojos lentamente sabiendo a quien pertenecía aquella voz. _Herr_ Schindler llevaba un elegante traje de chaqueta negra con una esvástica en la solapa y debajo se podía ver el cuello de una camisa de seda. Estaba demasiado turbada para contestarle o saludarle. Fue él quien se acerco a mí.

-Está usted pálida. ¿Le ha ocurrido algo?- él me preguntó en el tono amable que siempre utilizaba con migo.

Yo negué con la cabeza desmoralizada.

-Lo que me ha ocurrido ha sido mi culpa.-

-No diga eso,- dijo _Herr_ Schindler con amargura. –Nada de lo que os ocurre a los hebreos aquí es vuestra culpa.-

-Esto sí lo es,- insistí yo bajando la mirada con arrepentimiento. –Yo tenía un guardapelo de oro escondido y uno de los soldados me afrentó. Descubrió que la joya era mía y él me hubiese quitado la vida si no lo hubiese aparecido el _Herr Kommandant_. Yo sabía a lo que me arriesgaba y he sido muy poco inteligente. Ahora, él está más que furioso. Ha amenazado con quizás matarme hoy y yo sospechó que lo hará.-

_Herr_ Schindler dio un suspiro profundo. Cuando le miré a la cara, tuve que reconocer que parecía más preocupado que otras veces pero no desfalleció en darme esperanzas.

-Escuche… ¿Cuántas veces ha amenazado él con matarla a usted?-

-Muchas veces pero, esta vez, es distinto. Ya hablamos de esto en otra ocasión pero la situación era diferente.- Yo hice una pausa para tragar saliva.- Él ya estaba muy enfadado porque uno de sus camaradas le contó que yo había robado una manzana. Ese hombre es cruel y no es capaz de controlar su rabia. Solo tengo que mirarlo a los ojos para saberlo.-

-Bien… Pues ahora está bastante borracho. Si bien no me equivoco pronto caerá al suelo, no podrá levantarse y tendrá que irse a dormir. Yo me encargare de ello. Se lo prometo.-

Cuando terminó aquella frase, él me sonrió y me guiñó el ojo carismáticamente. A pesar de que intentaba transmitirme ánimos, sus ojos se compadecían de mí. Me sentí un poco incomoda por despertar aquellos sentimientos.

Recordé los cuatro mil _zlotys_ que me había dado Aleksandra y que escondía debajo de un ladrillo detrás de la estantería de vinos. Aquello me podía volver a poner en peligro si yo sobrevivía y no quería seguir conservándolos. Además, yo sabía muy bien lo que quería hacer con ellos. Le di la espalda a _Herr_ Schindler, me dirigí a la estantería, la aparté y saqué del hueco detrás del ladrillo el fajo de billetes _zlotys_ de antes de la ocupación alemana. Cuando volví a acercarme a él, me miraba bastante sorprendido.

-No voy a suplicarle ni a ponerme de rodillas porque eso sería demasiado violento para usted y para mí. Sin embargo, quiero informarle de que tengo una hermana. Quizás su amigo Stern ya se lo haya dicho. Ella trabaja en una fábrica y me gustaría que hiciese todo lo posible para encontrarle un trabajo mejor. Yo no tengo miedo a morir. Veo la muerte tantas veces en los ojos de ese malvado hombre que ya le he perdido el miedo. Sin embargo, mi hermana lo es todo para mí. Ella es joven y tiene toda la vida por delante. Podrá olvidar todo esto algún día. –

-Helen, usted también olvidara todo esto algún día,- me dijo él con los ojos verdes húmedos y su tono amable. –Esta guerra no va a durar eternamente. Se lo aseguro.-

-Sin embargo, quiero que no vuelva a esconder usted nada, _fräulein_ Hirsch,- dijo después de reponerse de la emoción.- Como usted bien ha dicho es poco inteligente y la podrían matar por ello.-

Su voz transmitió un poco calma a mi corazón y yo asentí con la cabeza. Él cogió el fajo de billetes de mi mano y se lo metió en el bolsillo interior de su elegante chaqueta.

-¿En qué fábrica trabaja su hermana?-

-En la fábrica de _Herr_ Bosch,- respondí yo suavemente al acordarme de la crueldad de ese hombre.

_Herr_ Schindler frunció el cejo con preocupación.

-Le prometo que intentaré sacarla de allí y llevarla a mi fábrica pero no puedo hacerle una promesa solemne,- dijo casi con pesar.

A mí me pareció mucho más que suficiente con eso. No me dio tiempo a darle las gracias profundamente porque se oyó un ruido desde arriba. Alguien bajaba. _Herr_ Schindler reaccionó muy rápido y se movió hasta la estantería de vinos donde cogió una de las botellas. Yo me volví y mi desplacé sin correr hasta cerca de mi cama. Las botas del _Herr Kommandant_ tardaron muy poco en pisar el suelo.

-¡Amon! ¡Qué sorpresa, amigo mío!- exclamó _Herr_ Schindler con tanta naturalidad que nadie podría haber dicho que fingía. -¿Le ha gustado alguna de las amigas polacas que le he traído hoy?-

-He bajado porque he oído voces,- dijo él fríamente pero con voz pastosa que delataba que estaba borracho.

Yo me limité a mirar el suelo cabizbaja y apartada mientras oía la conversación.

-Oh, tengo una ligera duda con estos vinos polacos. No sé cuál de ellos puede ser el mejor así que le pregunté a tu criada pero ella tampoco parece saber mucho acerca del tema.-

_Herr_ Schindler rió quitándole importancia pero el _Herr Kommandant_ no le correspondió.

-Ten mucho cuidado con esa zorra, Oskar.- Los pelos de la nuca se me erizaron al oír el insulto que iba claramente dirigido hacia donde yo me encontraba. –Le encanta hablar con los soldados y los oficiales, y después intenta seducirlos. No quiero que te vuelvan a meter en la cárcel por besar a una judía.-

Yo me azoré al oír aquella mentira. No sabía si de vergüenza o de humillación. Oskar se rió de nuevo y el _Herr Kommandant _le acompañó con una risa más suave, malévola y entrecortada.

-Pero Amon…- oí que decía _Herr _Schindler interrumpiéndose mientras sus pasos se aproximaban a donde estaba la escalera. –Tu mano está sangrando.-

-Sí, creo que he vuelto a beber demasiado. Me he caído al suelo y la maldita herida que me hice en la mano se ha abierto. _Scheisse!- _maldijo bruscamente y su cólera me puso nerviosa porque él siempre tenía la costumbre de pagar con nosotros sus contrariedades.

-Sera mejor que subamos a arriba y te cures esa herida. Me llevaré este vino. Parece de una buena bodega y no nos pondrá más borrachos de lo que estamos.- Oí el movimiento de sus pies. –Permíteme que te ayude a subir la escalera.-

Cuando empezaron a subir, tuve valor para alzar la mirada. El _Herr Kommandant_ se apoyaba en los hombros de _Herr Schindler_ mientras ellos avanzaban hacia arriba. No era para nada mi día de suerte porque, en ese mismo momento, el _Herr Kommandant_ volvió la cabeza y me miró. Yo bajé los ojos casi como un acto reflejo.

-No te quedes ahí, zorra. Sube ahora mismo y ponte a limpiar. Reza para que mañana por la mañana no me encuentre nada sucio o fuera de lugar,- dijo él con voz envenenada.

Yo avancé unos pasos y me situé a los pies de escalera esperando a que ellos terminaran de llegar arriba para hacerlo yo y ponerme a trabajar.

Cuando entré en el salón, tanto el _Herr Kommandant_ como _Herr_ Schindler estaban sentados. El primero se había quitado la chaqueta y llevaba solamente una camisa interior manchada de un sudor que le caía a chorros por la cara. Sin embargo, el _Herr Direktor_ estaba tan elegante como si acabara de llegar a una fiesta de sociedad. Ante mis ojos parecían la visión del bien y del mal.

Yo me dediqué a juntar los vasos que estaban más alejados de ellos intentando pasar lo más desapercibida posible. _Herr_ Schindler empezó una conversación de negocios que terminó bruscamente cuando el _Herr Kommandant_ le interrumpió.

-Estoy tan borracho que esta puta herida no me coagula. ¡Helen!- exclamó él de repente de mal humor e hizo un gesto con la mano para que me acercase. –Empapa este trapo con alcohol y pónmelo en la mano.-

Tiró el trapo violentamente a la mesa. Yo lo recogí y me dispuse a obedecer sus órdenes. Cuando yo estaba a punto de salir del salón, oí su voz suave pero exasperada.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- preguntó maliciosamente.

Yo me di la vuelta lentamente. Normalmente, no me atrevía a hablar en su presencia pero creo que fue el hecho de que _Herr_ Schindler estuviese delante lo que me dio fuerzas para hacerlo.

-A buscar… el alcohol… _Herr Kommandant_,- repliqué yo educadamente tartamudeando.

-¿Quieres alcohol, zorra? Aquí hay alcohol de sobra.- Cogió una de las botellas de vodka que había medio llenas encima de la mesa y rompió el cuello con el borde de la mesa.

Yo me estremecí violentamente por el fuerte golpe y tragué saliva. Él se rió fríamente de mi miedo. _Herr_ Schindler miraba fijamente el cigarro que se estaba fumando con expresión muy seria.

-Va a tener que perdonarme, Oskar,-dijo él con tono grave.- Esta judía no es muy inteligente.-

Yo me acerqué lentamente y empapé el trapo con el contenido de la botella sin argumentar con él nada más.

-¿Quiere usted un cigarro, Amon?- preguntó _Herr_ Schindler amablemente intentando distraerle. –No encontrara estos cigarros en toda Polonia. Son alemanes.-

Yo miré la herida que le sangraba al _Herr Kommandant_ y me aproximé a él para apretarla con el paño mojado de vodka. Cuando lo hice, su mano se estremeció en un movimiento violento. Después, observé por el rabillo del ojo como dejaba de prestarle atención a _Herr_ Schindler y me miraba directamente a mí. Yo, asustada, aparté las manos y me quede quieta. Aquel silencio incomodo duró hasta que lo interrumpió el _Herr Direktor_.

-Amon, quería hablarle de negocios y mujeres. Dejemos que _fräulein_ Hirsch haga su trabajo…-

El _Herr Kommandant_ se volvió bruscamente de nuevo hacia él para mirarle. Mi cuerpo se quedó paralizado cuando oí el apodo que había utilizado para dirigirse a mí.

-¿Cómo… como la ha llamado?- preguntó él turbado.

-¡Oh!- exclamó _Herr_ Schindler dándose cuenta de su error. –_Fräulein_ Hirsch. ¿No es ese su apellido? Ya sabe usted, estoy tan acostumbrado a dirigirme a la gente con respeto que no puedo cambiar mis buenas costumbres.-

El carisma del _Herr_ Direktor funcionó y el _Herr Kommandant _estalló a reír fríamente.

-"_Fräulein_ Hirsch…"- recitó después burlonamente con la voz tomada por el alcohol. –Ha sido muy divertido, Oskar.-

El _Herr Kommandant_ le dio una palmada en la espalda a _Herr_ Schindler y este le siguió el juego riéndose a carcajadas pero pude percibir que lo hacía sin ganas. Yo miré un pico de la mesa fijamente mientras esperaba que acabasen de burlarse de mí. Cuando se volvió a establecer el silencio, me atreví a volver a alzar la vista esperando que me permitieran seguir trabajando pero me tropecé con los ojos verdes de _Herr_ Schindler que me observaban con la misma compasión con la que lo habían hecho en la bodega. Yo aparté la mirada rápidamente sabiendo que aquello no podía traer nada bueno. Sin embargo, el gesto al _Herr Kommandant_ no le pasó desapercibido.

-Oskar, ¿Te gusta mirar a Helen? ¿Te parece guapa?- le preguntó él con entonación ebria.

-No tanto como las polacas de esta noche,- respondió el _Herr Direktor_ con tono neutral.

-Mira lo que voy a hacer. Va a ser más divertido que lo que tú has dicho,- dijo socarronamente.

De repente, sentí que una de las manos temblorosas que tenía apoyada al lado de mi cintura era atrapada por otra gigantesca. Me estremecí y cerré los ojos al pensar que era la misma mano con la que me había golpeado tantas veces y también la misma que había utilizado para apretar el gatillo y matar a gente inocente.

-_Fräulein_ Hirsch,- dijo sarcásticamente con elegancia fingida. –Estoy encantado con su presencia aquí esta noche.-

Yo no pude evitar mirarle. Mi rostro debía de estar enrojecido por la humillación. Él bajo su cabeza lentamente sin dejar de observarme con malicia y chocó sus enormes labios con el dorso de mi mano. Aquel gesto duró varios segundos. El azul de su mirada brilló y se volvió eufórico. Aquellos ojos me pusieron nerviosa. Se me aceleró el corazón y sentí más miedo incluso que el que yo había sentido cuando yo había estado a solas con él en la bodega. Yo estaba paralizada pero lo que más deseaba era poder tener fuerza para retirar mi mano de su agarre. Aparté la mirada asimilando el insulto pero ni siquiera entonces él me soltó. Algo me seguía diciendo que me él seguía observando con aquellos ojos perversos.

-Amon,- dijo _Herr_ Schindler interrumpiendo bruscamente aquel tenso momento y levantándose de la silla. –Tengo que irme.- Hizo una pausa.- Has bebido demasiado tú también. Deberías irte a dormir.-

El _Herr Kommandant_ me liberó la mano y yo sentí como si pudiese respirar de nuevo.

-Sí, es cierto,- comentó él bastante aturdido y pestañeó varias veces.

Se levantó también y ambos hombres abandonaron el salón juntos. El _Herr Kommandant_ se tambaleaba cuando andaba y oí la voz de _Herr_ Schindler que se ofreció a acompañarle hasta el dormitorio. Después de aquello, la casa se quedó, por fin, en silencio.

Mi mano se quedó sudada y roja por el fuerte agarre de aquel hombre. Yo me la limpié en las faldas de mi vestido y seguí trabajando. No quería darle más importancia a aquella humillación de la que tenia. Sin embargo, el pecho me dolía del miedo y me sentía muy desgraciada.


	18. Jüdische Diamanten

**LydiaBennet: Hi! I congratulate to hear you like the way I write about Goeth. It's difficult to write about him. I think you understand very well his character in my story. I think very much in Heathcliff like a similar book character. Heathcliff is very cruel in his way.**

**LauraRM: Gracias por leer mi historia y me alegra que la devorases en tan poco tiempo. Ahora mismo tengo mucho lio pero pienso continuarla. Besos ;)**

**NatashaB: I'm very glad you like my story and you said it has a good quality. I liked very much your review.**

**In my story, I prefer to not include Majola because this woman has a very sad past and I think my story is enough polemic with Amon Goeth and Helen Hirsch. In chapter 7, he is with a prostitute. I'm not going to include so much about all the Amon Goeth's woman. In my story I want to focus on the relationship between them because it's unusual and that makes it special. I think Helen will be able to say a sentence and more than a sentence to Goeth but in future chapters.**

**Claire De Jour: Hey! You have helped me a lot with your private messages and this is the reason because I dedicated this chapter to you. Thanks for the 100th review.**

**Elisa: Hi! Thank you for all. I like to write sentences in Hebrew and German to make it more realistic. Yeah! But I'm not a history mayor. Thank you, anyway! ;)**

**Miroslava: Hey! Muchas gracias por tus múltiples reviews. Me encanta que te guste la historia y me apoyes de esa manera. Todo el cariño para ti de una chica española.**

**NessalovesSeverus: Hi! Nessa. Thank you for all. I missed you. Yes, with the time, Helen will we become braver.**

**Ida: Thank you for your review. I am grateful you write my story is accurate.**

**XxRulenumber12xX: Hi! I think he is following her around too. He is really jealous. I think Amon is hot too. Anyway, I have to explain I like the boys with a good heart.**

**RVM85: Hola! Gracias por preguntarme como me marchan las cosas. Me marchan muy bien pero estoy un poco agobiada. Me encanta volver a saber de ti y que te haya gustado el capitulo. Espero que todo te vaya también bien en la vida.**

**Berihime223: Gracias por todo. Aquí he actualizado.**

**Lindsey D: I think it would be interesting if Amon met Helen's Rachel but you have to wait to next chapter.**

**LadyHermioneMalfoy: Hi, thank you for the review. ^^ You are always welcome, one of my first reviewers. All this questions are part of the argument in next chapters. I hope you are fine. Kiss.**

**Marie: Hola Marie! En los próximos capítulos, Amon cambiara un poco su actitud hacia Helen. Gracias, fan de mi fic ;).**

**Nicole: Yes, I forgot about this song but you reminded me of it. Thank you so much because it's very interesting the similarity. I hope you read this. Kiss.**

**Guest: Muchas gracias. Me alegra que te guste mi historia. Aquí tienes un nuevo capítulo.**

**Esta historia está inspirada en la lista de Schindler pero es totalmente ficticia. Contiene elementos del nazismo y del Holocausto Judío. Para nada apoya ningún tipo de movimiento ultra-derechista, neonazi ect… Si eres sensible a este tipo de fanfics o violentos, te aconsejo que no lo leas.**

* * *

><p>Entraba una brisa cálida y húmeda por las puertas abiertas del balcón que hacía que las cortinas se moviesen. En las sabanas de mi cama había una caja de tamaño mediano llena de piezas de oro y diamantes. De ella emanaba un olor horrible. Era el olor de los judíos y de los lugares donde habían querido esconder sus tesoros, pero yo había sido más inteligente y hábil que ellos y se los había robado. Yo era alemán.<p>

Me apoyaba la mano en el costado. Tenía un dolor intenso en el hígado. El médico de las _SS_ había estado haciéndome una revisión aquella mañana. Me había dicho que mis dolores se debían a la bebida. También me reprochó que debía bajar de peso. Aun recordaba sus palabras.

"Basta ya, Amon. Debe usted perder peso. Es un hombre alto pero, aun así, está cerca de los 120 kilos."

Aquel medico tenia buena reputación pero a mí me parecía un completo inútil. Sin embargo, sabía muy bien que ya no estaba tan delgado como antes.

El dolor en el hígado era muy fuerte. Debía levantarme, cambiarme de ropa y peinarme porque solo faltaban dos horas para que recibiese la visita del _Obergruppenführer_ Koppe para cenar. Yo tendría que representar un buen papel delante de él para solucionar el problema que tenia. Aquel problema estaba relacionado con el oro y los diamantes que yo poseía. La _Gestapo_ había estado metiendo las narices en mi contabilidad buscando errores porque sospechaban que estaba defraudando al _Reich_. Sin embargo, el judío que llevaba mis cuentas se había encargado de cuadrarlas a la perfección y no dejar ningún agujero. Había que reconocer que para ser judío era bastante útil. Antes trabajaba para Oskar Schindler pero alguien me había dicho que quien llevaba en realidad, al principio, la fábrica de Oskar era aquel judío. Yo me había apuntado su nombre y no había dudado en obligarle a hacerse cargo de mi contabilidad. Sin embargo, la _Gestapo_ era un cuerpo plenamente preparado y yo ya sabía que no se rendirían tan fácilmente. Tenía que tomar precauciones.

Miré la caja. Las piezas de oro se enredaban y los diamantes brillaban con mucha intensidad. Debía esconder todo aquello en algún lugar seguro o venderlo en el mercado negro. Pero aunque me deshiciera de todo, había muchos testigos que podían hablar. En concreto, estaba preocupado por la familia de judíos Chilowicz. El padre era un gran comerciante. A los judíos siempre se les había dado bien hacer negocios pero este comerciante sabía cómo se movía Cracovia y como hacer dinero en esa ciudad. Él era el jefe de la policía judía del campo. Me había dado muchos consejos y me había sido deliciosamente útil pero, ahora, me había dado cuenta de que sabía demasiado. Ya no experimentaba la misma sensación de satisfacción cuando me revelaba los mejores lugares de Cracovia para comerciar con joyas. Ahora sentía un terrible odio hacia él.

"_Sabe demasiado. Te traicionara si la Gestapo le pregunta. Lo hará cuando sepa que no hay otra opción para salvarse. Todos los judíos son traidores y están condenados a morir,"_ decía una voz dentro de mi cabeza.

Yo ya le había expresado mis deseos de matarlo a mi fiel guardaespaldas Grün después de haber tenido una reunión con Wilek Chilowicz sobre el mercado negro.

-Este… hombre,- dije yo e hice un gesto violento como siempre que tenía que llamar a un judío hombre,- se cree demasiado importante. Es como el rey judío de Plaszow.

Aquello hizo reír a Grün.

-_Hauptsturmführer_ Goeth, los judíos no tienen reyes. Son todos comunistas por naturaleza y ese rey está muy ansioso por abandonar su reino. No para de hacer contactos para utilizarlos como ayuda para salir del campo de trabajo. Todos los judíos tienen miedo de Auschwitz-

Grün, normalmente, no decía cosas muy inteligentes pero tengo que reconocer que, aquella vez, pensé que aquella palabras las había dicho un genio. Yo sonreí. Debía de utilizar aquella ansiedad de Chilowicz por salir de Plaszow como arma.

-Tienes mucha razón en lo que dices. Los judíos no tienen reyes. Son comunistas por naturaleza. Hay que matar a este rey,- dije yo con voz dulce.

Grün también volvió a reírse de eso que dije pero, esta vez, su risa era fría.

En condiciones normales, cuando quería matar a un judío, solo tenía que sacar la pistola y disparar donde quiera que él o ella estuviesen pero había otro problema. Aquel problema hacia que el dolor del hígado se hiciese más intenso. Había recibido la noticia extraoficial de que los campos se cerrarían. Plaszow seria cerrado en unos pocos meses y los prisioneros redistribuidos. Aquella noticia me había transmitido un sentimiento de nostalgia y, quizás, algo parecido al miedo. Antes de ser comandante de Plaszow, jamás me había sentido tan poderoso y ahora sentía que todo ese poder que tenia sobre los prisioneros, sobre mis inferiores, y sobre la rutina del campo se desvanecía. Quería convencerme a mí mismo de que ese sentimiento era totalmente irracional y que yo seguía siendo un hombre muy poderoso pero ya no acudían tantas personas importantes a cenar a la villa como antes. Parecía como si aquella noticia que se había extendido como la pólvora entre los rangos altos de las _SS_ me hubiese quitado todo el prestigio que tenia.

Junto con la desafortunada noticia del inminente cierre de Plaszow, vino otra noticia aun más desafortunada. Mis superiores de Oranienburg me habían enviado una carta. Yo leí tres veces aquella carta pero no sabía si es que no la había entendido bien o si es que se trataba de una broma. Mientras tanto, sentía una furia intensa que me ardía en todas las venas del cuerpo; la del cuello me palpitaba. Lo que venía a decir, en pocas palabras, es que ya no tenía licencia para matar arbitrariamente. Antes de matar a un prisionero tenía que rellenar un largo papel explicando porque quería ejecutarlo. Yo me levanté de la silla de mi despacho bruscamente después de leer la carta y miré al soldado joven que me la había traído.

-¿Qué demonios significa esto? ¿Es esto cierto?- le pregunté como si él tuviese idea de lo que contenía la carta.

-_Hauptsturmführer _Goeth... Es una carta de sus superiores de Oranienburg,- dijo aquel niño con ropa de soldado. Aquello debía ser de verdad lo único que sabía.

Yo pronuncie todos los insultos en alemán que conocía y arrojé un vaso seco y vacio de licor contra la pared. El soldado me miraba tan asustado como un prisionero.

-¡Soy el comandante de un campo de trabajo con miles de esclavos! Ahora mismo podrían estar planeando asesinarme y yo no puedo dispararles sin tener que rellenar y firmar unos papeles. ¡Esto es una guerra! ¿Para qué demonios los quieren vivos? ¿Para que las chimeneas de Auschwitz no dejen nunca de echar humo?-

Yo salí de la habitación y di un portazo dejando al soldado encerrado y confuso en mi propio despacho. Sentía una furia terrible. Acababan de decirme que ya no podía matar arbitrariamente y, en ese momento, sentía más ganas de matar a alguien que nunca. Miré la pistola que llevaba en el cinturón. Ya no podría utilizarla sin tener que utilizar antes una estilográfica y escribir un párrafo dando unas cuantas razones convincentes. Me sentía como si me hubiesen dejado manco.

En ese momento, necesitaba eliminar a Chilowicz. Había repasado su expediente y el de su familia varias veces pero no había encontrado ningún delito. Sin embargo, las palabras de Grün me habían dado una idea. Pero antes de desarrollar mi plan, tendría que convencer hoy al _Obergruppenführer_ Koppe.

Yo pasé la mano delicadamente por el oro que contenía aquella caja mediana. Una cadena delgada se me enganchó en los dedos y yo la observé detenidamente. Al final de la cadena había un colgante. Aquel era el colgante que le había quitado a _ella_. Lo agarré y lo apreté con fuerza. Cada vez que recordaba que ella había estado escondiendo oro a mis espaldas temblaba de furia. ¿Cómo podría haber hecho algo por lo que sabía que mi obligación era matarla? ¿Cómo se había atrevido a provocar mi ira de esa manera?

Estaba tan colérico y apreté el oro con tanta fuerza al pensar en ella que el colgante se partió pero el oro no se rompía. Simplemente, se había abierto en dos. Cuando lo hizo, descubrí que había escondidas unas pequeñas tres fotos en blanco y negro con también pequeños marcos de oro. Yo fruncí el ceño y me agaché para verlas mejor. La foto del centro atrajo enseguida mi atención. Era _ella_.

Los rizos oscuros le caían perfectamente peinados hasta los hombros. Su cara delataba que no estaba tan delgada y llevaba dos pendientes pequeños en las orejas pero la reconocí al instante. Sus ojos negros y profundos brillaban más que aquellos pendientes, incluso más que los diamantes que había conseguido robar a los prisioneros. Su sonrisa aparecía entre sus labios que resaltaban intensamente sobre la piel blanca de su cara. Yo sentí que me había quedado sin respiración. El dolor de hígado se hizo nuevamente intenso y me puse la mano en el costado. Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para respirar pero no deje de mirar aquella foto. Jamás la había visto así. La había mirado y sabía lo bella que me parecía pero jamás la había visto sonreír ni mirar con esos ojos tan alegres y directos.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve observándola. Quizás perdí la noción del tiempo pero, después, me fije en las otras dos fotografías pequeñas que completaban el trío. En una de ellas había una niña seria. Se parecía tanto a ella que, por un momento, pensé que era ella más joven pero aquella niña tenía la nariz más grande y algunos pequeños rasgos eran diferentes. Pensé que debía ser un familiar cercano, quizás… ¿su hermana? En la otra foto, había un hombre. Era el clásico burgués judío y tenía una barba larga y recortada con tonos blancos y negros. Había visto en las revueltas contra los judíos en Alemania y Polonia a muchos soldados cortar barbas como aquella para reírse de ellos. Me sentí celoso de aquel hombre enmarcado porque no sabía qué relación tenia con ella. Sus ojos se parecían mucho a los que me habían cautivado, así que, sospeché que debía ser su padre.

"Maldita sea," pensé yo. "Me había sentido celoso de Oskar Schindler y del _Oberscharführer_ Hujar porque la habían mirado y habían hablado con ella. Sin embargo, si me sentía celoso de un hombre viejo y judío era porque estaba muy hechizado y enfermo."

Yo cerré con un brusco movimiento de muñeca el guardapelo entre mis dedos. Ya había tomado una decisión en cuanto a ella. La mataría. Sería un asesinato privado e intimo. Era lo mejor para mi salud mental y para ella. No quería mandarla encerrada en un tren a Auschwitz y que muriese en una sala abarrotada de gente asfixiada. No podía hacerle aquello. Además, si era un hombre alemán de verdad debía de hacerlo yo mismo. Ella me había hechizado y había intentado jugar conmigo. Mi deber era matarla.

Me la imagine de rodillas. Estaba de espaldas con la cabeza agachada. Los rizos le caían alborotados y tristes sobre los hombros.

"Rapido," pensé. "Quiero que sea rápido. No quiero que sufra."

Levanté mi _Luger_ negra con decisión y disparé casi sin pensarlo. Ella se desplomó débilmente en el suelo y pude ver su cara. Simplemente estaba muerta. Su piel más pálida aun de lo que era no se diferenciaba de la blanca nieve que le rodeaba. De su cabeza empezó a manar sangre y empapó sus rizos negros. La sangre alemana y la sangre judía son del mismo color. Sus labios eran también de aquel color y dejaron escapar su último suspiro. Sus parpados se habían cerrado y ya no podía ver aquellos ojos negros.

Sentí frío y no pude seguir imaginándomelo. Un dolor en el pecho desagradable me atravesó. Me di cuenta que respiraba muy deprisa y me pasé la mano por el cuello. La camisa estaba empapada de sudor. Jamás había experimentado una sensación tan rara al imaginarme una ejecución. Siempre sentía poder y satisfacción. No sabía que me pasaba. Quizás todo fuese culpa del dolor de hígado.

Me levanté bruscamente de la cama recordado mis obligaciones. Debía cambiarme de ropa y asearme para mi cena con el _Obergruppenführer_ Koppe. Antes quise cerrar la caja donde guardaba el oro y los diamantes y esconderla de nuevo. Estuve a punto de arrojar el colgante que tenía en la mano junto con los demás de oro en la caja pero, en el último momento, cambié de opinión. Abrí el cajón de mi mesa de noche y lo guardé allí.

Antes de bajar por las escaleras y andar hacia el salón para encontrarme con el _Obergruppenführer_ Koppe, había cerrado las puertas del balcón porque caía un torrente de lluvia.

Cuando entré en el salón, el _Obergruppenführer _Koppe escribía algo en un trozo pequeño de papel y no se dio cuenta de mi presencia. A la izquierda, se encontraban los dos judíos que venían a tocar a la villa. Después de meditarlo mucho, había decidido que eran un acompañamiento adecuado para aquella noche. Eran judíos pero tocaban excelentemente. El hermano que se llamaba Henry tocaba el violín y el que se llamaba Leo tocaba el acordeón. Pocas veces me aprendía los nombres de los judíos. Era incapaz de recordar el nombre de casi ninguno de ellos pero como buen vienes que era, la música era necesaria para mí, así que, había terminado aprendiéndome aquellos dos nombres.

Cuando me aproximé al _Obergruppenführer_ Koppe. Este se levantó educadamente mientras guardaba el trozo de papel en el que había estado escribiendo y me tendió la mano. Yo le di un fuerte apretón. Después de saludarnos, me fijé en su atuendo. Llevaba un elegante e impecable uniforme de las _SS_. En las solapas del cuello llevaba bordado las tres hojas que terminaban unidas. Aquel era el símbolo de su rango. Llevaba muchas conmemoraciones pero me llamaron la atención una grande y plateada y las dos cruces de hierro. Una de ellas le colgaba por encima del cinturón. También llevaba una pequeña esvástica de metal en la corbata. Yo llevaba también mis conmemoraciones en la parte izquierda de mi uniforme pero, sin duda, se notaba la diferencia de rango. Koppe era un hombre de pocas palabras, así que, la conversación que habíamos iniciado no tardó mucho en llegar a un punto muerto y yo me volví a mi silla para sentarme.

Henry Rosner empezó a reproducir una tenue melodía de Chopin con su violín. Yo siempre prefería la alegría de los Strauss pero aquella música quizás era más apropiada para hablar. Sin embargo, el _Obergruppenführer_ Koppe dejó de estar interesado en hablar desde que oyó la primera nota porque centro sus ojos en el judío y sus oídos en la melodía. Sin duda, Henry Rosner sabía cómo hechizar a un alemán con un violín pero no era el único judío que sabía de hechizos. Justo mientras pensaba aquello, una mano ligeramente temblorosa me sorprendió sirviéndome un plato. Yo sabía que era _ella_ pero no me gustaba prestarle atención cuando estaba delante de invitados importantes. Sabía que debía ser prudente. Apreté un puño contra el costado y rellené la copa con vino de la botella que había encima de la mesa.

Cuando ella terminó de servirme, se aproximó al _Obergruppenführer_ Koppe para hacerlo también con él. Aunque no había querido mirarla antes, en ese momento, ella apareció delante de mí. Sus rizos negros estaban recogidos con dos horquillas hacia atrás y le caían donde empezaba la espalda. Su cabeza estaba tan agachada como siempre y era incapaz de ver sus ojos pero si podía distinguir sus pestañas negras. Se mordía ligeramente el labio. Siempre hacía aquel gesto cuando estaba nerviosa o insegura. La había observado lo suficiente para saberlo. Mi mirada descendió lentamente hacia sus piernas blancas y largas. Sus pies estaban adornados por unos zapatos con pequeños tacones pero, a pesar de llevarlos, jamás hacia ruido al andar. Ella siempre era silenciosa y me sorprendía en sus apariciones. Mirar aquella foto en blanco y negro de ella me había perturbado pero mucho más me perturbaba mirarla en la realidad. Mi mano temblaba y yo sabía que no había bebido lo suficiente para que el alcohol fuese la causa.

Cuando terminó de servir al _Obergruppenführer _Koppe, se desplazó a un rincón del salón donde no molestaba. Normalmente siempre me gustaba esconderla cuando tenía invitados importantes porque mostrar a una criada con marcas de golpes me hacía quedar en evidencia pero, aquellos días, ella mostraba una cara totalmente blanca y sin ninguna señal. Yo me había autoimpuesto mantener las distancias con ella y eso significaba mantenerlas en todos los sentidos. Empezaba a echar de menos mirarla cuando me fije que, por casualidad, podía observar su reflejo en la copa de vino que estaba encima de la mesa. Miré intensamente aquel vino sabiendo que nadie podría decir lo que estaba mirando en realidad. Se podía apreciar sobretodo su figura y su cabeza agachada. En ese momento, uno de los rizos se desenganchó de las horquillas que llevaba en la parte de atrás y cayó sobre su rostro. Aquello hizo que me mordiese la lengua. Ella se lo apartó rápidamente colocándolo detrás de las orejas y se encogió en sí misma. Yo no podía negar que sentía lujuria. Me moví incomodo en mi silla.

-¡Bravo!- exclamó entusiasmado el _Obergruppenführer_ Koppe haciendo que yo pestañeara confuso. Henry Rosner había entonado las últimas notas de la melodía.

Después, Koppe partió el filete de carne de su plato y se llevó un trozo a la boca.

-Buena música y buena comida. ¿Qué más se puede pedir?- dijo cuando terminó de saborear el primer trozo de carne.

El _Obergruppenführe_r Koppe y yo no solo compartíamos el gusto por los mismos ideales también lo compartíamos por las demás cosas.

-Hace usted muy bien en perdonarles a estos prisioneros el duro trabajo del campo para que puedan tocar aquí. Lo hacen maravillosamente,- comentó él después de una pausa.

Yo miré a los hermanos Rosner fijamente con desprecio.

-A esos prisioneros no les he perdonado nada. Trabajan en el campo tan duramente como todos. Venir aquí a tocar es un privilegio,- dije despacio.

Noté como los dos músicos bajaban la cabeza. El que llevaba el violín lanzó un par miradas nerviosas a su hermano y el arco que llevaba se tensó sobre el instrumento. Yo sonreí e intente dejar de incomodarlos mirando de nuevo al _Obergruppenführer_ Koppe que ahora hablaba.

-Sin embargo, no sabía que tenía aquí prisioneros que supiesen tocar instrumentos.-

Yo resoplé.

-Tenemos judios con todo tipo de habilidades. Desde médicos hasta constructores,- dije yo haciendo una mueca.- Pero, a veces, los judíos con habilidades son más peligrosos que los que no las tienen.-

-¿Judíos con habilidades?- preguntó el _Obergruppenführer_ Koppe sorprendido.- Yo siempre me los había imaginado mas estúpidos. Alguien me contó una historia… por supuesto no puedo decir el nombre,- él hizo un gesto con la mano dando a entender que se refería a un alto rango de las _SS_.- Bueno… este hombre trabajaba para el departamento de pureza racial y llevaba muchos asuntos de los judíos al principio. Pensó que necesitaba aprender hebreo para poder dirigirse con más claridad hacia ellos. Habían metido, entonces, a uno de los rabinos de una comunidad en la cárcel y él acordó con aquel rabino recibir clases todas las tardes para aprender hebreo. El hombre se entendía muy bien con él y le prometió ayudarle en un futuro. Pero un día…- Koppe se inclinó en su silla dando a entender que llegaba a la parte más interesante del relato.- Aquel hombre llegó a la cárcel y descubrió que el rabino había intentado fugarse y que los soldados de la cárcel lo habían fusilado.-

Koppe se rió.

-¿De verdad?- pregunté yo incrédulamente con una sonrisa.

-El hombre se desesperaba cuando me contó la historia. No paraba de repetir que aquel rabino era estúpido. Él es un hombre muy importante y podía haberle ayudado a salir de la cárcel. No entendía porque el rabino había decidido arriesgar su vida intentando escaparse. Me decía que solo una persona muy estúpida podría hacer algo así...-

-¡Oh! Que conmovedor- dije yo con sarcasmo.- La vieja historia de la amistad entre un alemán y un judío. _"Es gibt 80 Millionen anständige Juden in Deutschland, weil jeder einzelne Deutsche mindestens einen kennt."_-

Koppe volvió a reírse.

-Sí, _Herr_ Goeth, todos los alemanes conocemos esa frase pero la historia no deja de ser interesante…-

-…y divertida.- añadí yo riéndome entre dientes.

Yo decidí jugar un poco con aquella situación.

-Sin embargo, no todos los judíos son tan estúpidos como ese rabino. Estos dos prisioneros, que ve aquí, mataron a un oficial de las _Waffen SS_.-

Yo me refería a los hermanos Rosner. El _Obergruppenführer_ me miró y levantó una ceja incrédulo.

-¿Y no deberían estar muertos por eso?- me preguntó con una sonrisa mientras se llevaba su copa de vino a los labios.

-No estoy bromeando,- dije yo y le miré un poco más serio. –Lo hicieron sutilmente. Los judíos son muy sutiles. Aquel oficial de las _Waffen SS_ le pidió varias veces a este prisionero que tocara "Domingo triste".- Yo me referí con un gesto de la mano a Henry Rosner.- Es una melodía que está prohibida en el Reich y que ha conducido a muchos hombres a suicidarse. Este prisionero le toco la melodía todas las veces que el oficial se lo pidió y, al final de la noche, el oficial se llevó la pistola a la sien en mi balcón y se suicido.-

-_Herr_ Goeth… ¿Es eso cierto?... –preguntó él entre confundido y divertido. Él hizo un gesto negando con la cabeza.- Este prisionero toca tan bien que puedo creerme que sea capaz de matar con su música. Sin embargo, le informó de que aunque esa melodía de Chopin es triste, yo no me suicidare.-

Los dos volvimos a reírnos fríamente de nuevo.

Los hermanos Rosner tenían sus instrumentos bajados y se notaba la tensión en sus cuerpos. Seguramente pensaban que, en cualquier momento, yo les iba a mandar fusilar. Podía notar su incomodidad en el ambiente y el olor de su miedo. Siempre había tenido buen olfato para detectar el miedo de los judíos.

Los pasos de alguien aproximándose al salón me hicieron que dejara de prestarle atención a los Rosner. La voz aguda de Grün me irritó.

-_Hauptsturmführer _Goeth venía a informarle de que… pero ya veo que está ocupado…-

-Sí,- dije yo peligrosamente que sabía muy bien de lo que Grün quería informarme. –Estoy ocupado, así que, discúlpate y márchate.-

Grün se disculpo con el _Obergruppenführer_ Koppe también y se disponía a marcharse pero yo le detuve.

-Espera…- dije yo.- Aun puedes hacer algo útil. Escolta a estos prisioneros al campo de trabajo.-

El miedo de los hermanos Rosner era divertido pero no quería que nos amargara la cena al _Obergruppenführer_ Koppe y a mí.

-_Hauptsturmführer_ Goeth… ¿Debo escoltar a esa prisionera también?- dijo Grün con una voz estúpida que me hizo temblar de rabia.

Yo sabía a quién se refería. Yo no quería que el _Obergruppenführer_ Koppe supiese que mi cocinera era también judía porque eso podría dejarme en evidencia así que contesté mordazmente.

-Esa mujer no es una prisionera. Si no sabes diferenciar a un judío de un polaco, mírales el brazo. Los judíos llevan una estrella, los polacos no la llevan.-

Yo entoné aquellas frases con tanta frialdad que nadie podía haber dicho que no fueran verdad. Grün farfulló débilmente pero, al final, optó inteligentemente por callarse y escoltar solo a los hermanos Rosner. Grün sabía de sobra que ella no era polaca. Se había reído en innumerables ocasiones de los moratones que yo le había hecho.

Cuando Grün desapareció, descubrí al _Obergruppenführer_ Koppe de nuevo sonriendo. Parecía que la forma despectiva con la que había tratado a Grün también le había resultado graciosa. La cena iba bien y yo pensé que tenía muchas posibilidades de conseguir mi propósito.

Cuando se sirvió el postre, el _Obergruppenführer_ Koppe quiso ir directo a la cuestión.

-Ojala la mitad de los hombres que me invitan a cenar fuesen tan buena compañía como usted, _Herr_ Goeth. Desgraciadamente, soy un hombre muy ocupado y tendrá que informarme ahora de la razón por la que quería que viniese aquí,- dijo con tono solemne.

Yo medité durante un instante cual era la forma más convincente de decirlo. Supe enseguida que lo mejor era fingir preocupación.

-Hemos hablado hace poco de lo peligrosos y sutiles que son los judíos.- dije intentando que mi voz sonase alterada fijando mis ojos en los de Koppe.- Mentiría si dijese que no me volví loco cuando leí la carta que recibí de mis superiores en Oranienburg. Plaszow es un campo de trabajo con miles de prisioneros. Las organizaciones de la resistencia actúan dentro del campo. Los sionistas de Plaszow se comunican con los guerrilleros del Ejército del Pueblo y de la Organización Judía de Combate. Temo por un posible asedio. Yo…-dije remarcando la palabra llevándome la mano izquierda al pecho donde lucían mis conmemoraciones.- …soy el Comandante de Plaszow y necesito propiciar la seguridad aquí porque todo lo que ocurra será mi responsabilidad.

El Obergruppenführer Koppe asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Me gustaría saber…- pregunté fijando mis ojos en los de Koppe.- …si usted me apoyaría, si ante el primer signo de rebelión yo disparase primero y después me ocupase de todo el papeleo de Oranienburg?

-Por supuesto, _Herr_ Goeth,- dijo él suavemente. –A mí tampoco me gustan los burócratas. Si lo hace con discreción le apoyare.-

Yo supe muy bien lo que quería decir con esas últimas palabras y sonreí dentro de mí sabiendo que había obtenido, aquella noche, lo que quería. No podía esperar a reunirme con Grün y poner en marcha todo lo que había preparado para los Chilowicz. Apoyé la copa de vino en uno de los reposabrazos de la silla y observé como la imagen de ella volvía a reflejarse. Yo dejé la mano quieta y disfrute de aquel placer privado.

-Ha sido una cena muy buena pero la próxima vez podría invitar a… ese amigo suyo al que tanto le gusta beber y que siempre se queda dormido,- dijo Koppe que sin duda aquella noche solo tenía ganas de divertirse riéndose de otros.

-_Herr_ Bosch.-

Yo dije el nombre distraído. Tenía la mente en lo que veía y no en lo que Koppe me decía.

-Sí… ese hombre. ¿Tiene una fabrica aquí en Plaszow?- La voz de Koppe sonó amortiguaba por el ruido de su cuchillo y su tenedor cortando la tarta del postre.

-Sí, en Plaszow,- contesté de nuevo con la misma distracción.

-¿Y que pasara con la fabrica cuando este campo de trabajo cierre? Se quedara sin prisioneros porque los enviaran a Auschwitz. ¿No tiene otras fabricas?-

Yo dejé de escuchar. Había visto en el reflejo de la copa como ella levantaba la cabeza. Sus ojos negros se dirigieron a mí inconfundiblemente. No podía distinguirlos con la misma claridad como en la foto que había observado aquella tarde pero, sin duda alguna, me miraban. Aquello era extraño. Casi podía contar con los dedos de la mano las veces que ella me había mirado por su propia voluntad. Yo le sonreí a través de la copa. Me dio la impresión de que ella se dio cuenta de este hecho porque pestañeo miedosa y enseguida volvió a bajar la cabeza.

-_Herr_ Goeth…-

El _Obergruppenführer_ Koppe intentó llamar mi atención. Yo le miré saliendo de mi ensimismamiento.

-Sí, los enviaran a Auschwitz,- le contesté con voz indiferente.

-Parece que usted también está cansado…- comentó él y terminó rápidamente de comerse la tarta en silencio.

Después, el Obergruppenführer se levantó para marcharse. Yo le imité y nos despedimos con el mismo apretón de manos con el que nos habíamos saludado. Yo insistí en acompañarle hasta más allá de la puerta principal porque era un superior pero él me dijo que no quería distraerse y que quería llegar a su casa lo antes posible porque llovía mucho. Me despedí de nuevo, le presté un paraguas, y caminé de vuelta al salón.

Cuando volví al salón, me lo encontré vacio. Me senté y me hundí en la silla cómodamente. Solo esperaba que Grün no me hiciese esperar y que pudiese resolver aquel asunto rápidamente. Le había dicho que debía traerme a uno de los ayudantes de las _SS_, Sowinski y, seguramente, en mitad de la cena con el _Obergruppenführer_ Koppe vino a avisarme de que había cumplido mis órdenes. Grün nunca era oportuno en ninguno de los sentidos. A los dos minutos, oí como la puerta de la villa volvía a abrirse y como pasos de botas se acercaban. Me erguí un poco en la silla al saber que eran ellos pero alguien entró en el salón primero. Ella se acercó a la mesa para retirar las dos botellas de vino pero Sowinski y Grün entraron unos segundos después. Grün al entrar en la habitación se desplazó a la zona donde ella estaba y la empujó al andar. Seguramente que él no había olvidado que yo le había hecho un desprecio cuando había preguntado si debía escoltar también a ella y había decidido vengarse. Yo sentí rabia. Le había pegado a ella muchas veces pero no soportaba pensar que otros pudiesen hacerle daño. Ella, después del golpe, se quedó callada y quieta apoyada en la pared. Ella siempre intentaba pasar desapercibida pero conmigo jamás lo conseguía. Yo decidí ignorar aquel hecho, de momento, y pasar a los negocios.

Grün y Sowinski llevaban los abrigos y las botas de cuero negro empapados de la lluvia y aquello les daba un aspecto sombrío. Sowinski se quitó la gorra de las _SS_, se la puso debajo del brazo y me tendió la mano. Yo se la estreche también. Él tenía el pelo muy claro. Sus ojos eran grandes y azules pero siempre estaban colorados.

-Le he hecho llamar por un asunto delicado, Sowisnki,- empecé yo sin perder tiempo.- Es un asunto bastante privado y referente a mi persona. Necesito toda su discreción. Yo le he ayudado a usted mucho y supongo que no le importara ahora ayudarme usted a mi.-

-Por supuesto que no, _Hauptsturmführer_ Goeth. Estoy completamente a sus órdenes. ¿En qué debo ayudarle?-

-Supongo que conoce a la familia de judíos Chilowicz. Wilek Chilowicz es el jefe de la policía judía del campo.-

-Los conozco, por supuesto,- dijo con tono indiferente.- ¿Qué ocurre con ellos?-

-Siempre he tenido una buena relación con ellos pero digamos que ahora ha empeorado. Él sabe demasiado sobre mis negocios. Ahora que el campo va a ser cerrado en unos meses, supongo que si en el futuro se ve en situación de peligro no dudara en contar todo lo que sabe sobre mí y eso me molesta. Hemos llegado a un punto en el que él desea escapar de Plaszow desesperadamente y yo deseo matarlo desesperadamente.-

Sowinski sonrió.

-¿Y que debería hacer, _Hauptsturmführer_ Goeth?- preguntó Sowinski con un aire obediente que me gustaba.

-Tengo un plan.- Yo apoyé la copa de vino encima de la mesa y me incliné más hacia ellos. –Él está deseando escapar, así que, no rechazara un plan de fuga. Estoy pensando en que debería usted ofrecerle ese plan de fuga. Quizás se le ocurra algo.-

Sowisnki pensó durante un momento y sonrió. Era un hombre bastante eficiente e inteligente.

-Podría decirle a Chilowicz que existe la posibilidad de sacarle a él y a todo su familia del campo en uno de los camiones que utilizan leña como combustible. Si se utiliza en esos camiones gasolina, en vez de leña, quizás se podrían esconder en el depósito… media docena de personas…-

-A mi me parece un plan de fuga genial,- le interrumpí queriendo hacer un inciso,- pero lo importante ante todo es que le digas que quieres diamantes a cambio porque si no ofreces nada a cambio sospechara. Ese judío no es tan estúpido.-

-Claro… por supuesto… _Hauptsturmführer_ Goeth,- dijo Sowinski asintiendo con la cabeza.

-…Y menciónale la posibilidad de conseguirle un arma. Si tengo que matarlos será más fácil explicarlo ante mis superiores si puedo jurar que ese prisionero llevaba un arma.-

Sowinski asintió de nuevo con docilidad.

-Si el plan sale bien…- Esta vez me dirigí a Grün.- Quiero que avises a el _Oberscharführer_ Hujar para que el día en que se acuerde la fuga me ayude a montar guardia. Inspeccionaremos el camión y dejaremos el depósito de leña en último lugar. Sera una gran sorpresa…-

Yo dije aquello último con crueldad y Grün y Sowinski sonrieron en el mismo modo.

-Si hacéis un buen trabajo os recompensare a los dos.- Yo hice una pausa y bajé el tono fríamente. – Los quiero a todos muertos. A toda esa maldita familia judía. A él, a su mujer y a los niños. No quiero que nadie quede vivo. Los matare yo. Nadie tendrá que afrontar ninguna responsabilidad por mi culpa. Yo daré la cara antes mis superiores de Oranienburg.-

Sowinski y Grün asintieron y se hizo un incomodo silencio en la habitación. Yo fijé la mirada en la ventana del salón y vi como la lluvia repiqueteaba contra el cristal.

-Podéis marcharos,- dije como despedida.

Sowinski obedeció y abandonó el salón pero Grün se quedó. Le oí reírse estúpidamente.

-Hace un día horrible, _Hauptsturmführer_ Goeth,- comentó con tono placiente. –Quizás podría quedarme aquí y hacerle compañía bebiendo.-

Yo no me moleste en mirarle mientras le contestaba.

-_Leider nicht_,- le dije con educación fingida.- Tengo siempre demasiada compañía en mi casa. Estoy cansando de la compañía. _Ich habe die Nase voll. Geh weg!-_

Oí los pasos de Grün alejarse después de decir las últimas dos palabras con energía. Recordé porque estaba más enfadado con él que de costumbre. La razón era porque le había empujado a ella al entrar. Yo la miré. Ella, en ese momento, seguía apoyada contra la pared. Pero en cuanto pose los ojos sobre ella, como advirtiendo mi mirada, se movió para recoger las dos botellas de vino de la mesa que quería recoger al principio. Sus manos temblaban más que de costumbre y pensé que tiraría las dos botellas al suelo. Si aquello ocurría, quizás perdiese los nervios y le pusiese la mano encima. Sin embargo, ella desapareció con las dos botellas vacías rápidamente sin hacer casi ningún ruido.

Yo me quede pensativo oyendo la lluvia caer. Ella había oído todo lo que había dicho. Quizás ese fuese el motivo por el que estaba asustada. Quizás no debía haber hablado sobre mi deseo de matar a los Chilowicz delante de ella. Todo lo que ocurría a nuestra alrededor siempre hacia la relación entre nosotros más tensa. Aunque nunca había habido buenas relaciones entre alemanes y judíos.

Recordaba como el _Oberscharführer_ Hujar había hablado con ella. También recordaba la voz de Oskar Schindler hablándole en la bodega y juraría que había sido una conversación muy larga para estar hablando de vinos. Aquello me provocaba una sensación de ira. Sin duda, seguía teniendo celos al recordar esos momentos. Apreté la copa de vino en mis manos. Aquella en la que había observado su reflejo. Como había visto uno de sus rizos negros caer sobre su cara. La foto en blanco y negro en la que sonría. Sus ojos negros brillaban y parecían diamantes.

Yo me levanté bruscamente de la silla. Sabía muy bien a donde me dirigía. Quería intentar mantener una conversación con ella. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, una voz dentro de cabeza me advirtió a mí mismo.

"_No cometas ninguna estupidez. Como intentar besarla."_

Cuando llegué a la cocina. Ella ya me había oído llegar y estaba paralizada. En el fregadero, el grifo estaba abierto. Ella lo cerró lentamente y me dio la impresión de que se pasaba la manga del vestido por los ojos. Después se dio la vuelta. Estaba tan cabizbaja como siempre. Yo me acerqué a ella con paso seguro y apoyé la espalda contra uno de los muebles que se situaban en la parte izquierda de donde ella estaba. Ella no se movió un centímetro pero pude ver que estaba más nerviosa. Sus brazos desnudos situados a los lados de su cuerpo temblaban y pude ver como su cuello se encogía mientras tragaba saliva. Sus ojos negros se movían esquivos y pestañeaban. Siempre hacia ese gesto cuando se esperaba algún golpe. También estaban húmedos como si hubiese estado llorando. Yo la mire durante largo tiempo pero ella siguió sin moverse.

Sonreí como intentando romper el hielo entre nosotros. No era una noche calurosa pero después de estar observándola sentía como gotas de sudor descendían por mi cuello y por mi espalda. Me quité la chaqueta de las SS y la doblé cuidadosamente dejándola encima de una silla vieja que había cerca. Después, me saqué mi petaca de uno de los bolsillos de mi camisa y encendí un cigarro.

-¿Fumas?- le pregunté poniendo mi petaca donde sus ojos esquivos miraban.

Ella negó con la cabeza y se mordió ligeramente el labio.

Yo sonreí de nuevo. Me llevé el cigarro a los labios y dejé que el aire escapara lentamente. Aquello otorgaba mas placer al simple placer de poder mirarla.

-Ese colgante era tuyo,- dije las palabras después de un largo silencio sin ni siquiera esperármelo.- Vi las fotos que llevaba dentro. Es de oro muy fino. Tu familia debe de haber tenido dinero si tenías un colgante así. Los judíos burgueses siempre sois muy dignos pero la verdad es que no encuentro ninguna diferencia entre un judío pobre y un judío rico… solo el orgullo. He visto muchas veces a mis soldados entrar en casa de un judío y quitarle todo lo que tiene pero no importa si el judío es rico o el judío es pobre. Siempre todos obedecen nuestras órdenes y se ponen en la fila que nosotros decimos. No sienten casi pena por todo lo que han perdido y muy pocos se revelan. Creo que si a un hombre ario le quitas todo lo que tiene y le ordenas que se ponga en una fila con todo su familia. Creo que… no lo haría y tendrías que matarlo.-

Mientras decía todo eso no la había mirado directamente. Después, volví a hacerlo y me di cuenta de que ella ya no estaba en el mismo lugar que antes. Se había desplazado quizás uno o dos pasos de mí y su cabeza miraba al lado opuesto de donde yo estaba. Ya no temblaba y solamente podía ver que su pecho subía y bajaba con su respiración. Casi me dio la impresión de que estaba ofendida.

Yo me eché a reír fríamente y ella se estremeció al oír mi risa.

-¿Qué pasa, Helen?- Yo saboreé el placer de decir su nombre.- Conmigo puedes hablar libremente. Quizás si mantienes una conversación conmigo podamos llegar a un acuerdo. Quizás pueda dejarte otra vez salir de la villa… de vez en cuando o quizás… puedas volver a comer chocolate.-

Yo me llevé el cigarro de nuevo a los labios disfrutando de su reacción. Ella volvía a temblar de nuevo. Repasé de nuevo su cuerpo de arriba a abajo. Desde sus rizos negros hasta sus piernas blancas. No sé porque pero ya no me la imaginaba con ropa. En la propaganda contra los judíos, siempre decían que si un ario tenía relaciones sexuales con una judía no sentía ningún tipo de placer sexual porque era otra raza completamente distinta pero yo sabía que aquello no era verdad. Cuando había empezado la ola de violencia contra los judíos en 1938 después de _"die Kristallnacht"_, unos camaradas y yo hacíamos una ronda por la ciudad. Entramos en una casa de unos judíos burgueses en mitad de la noche e hicimos que la madre y el padre se pusieran de rodillas. Mi camarada les disparó a los dos después de oírlos de suplicar. Tenían una hija de quizás unos diecisiete años. Uno de mis camaradas la sacó arrastrándola del pelo a la calle y en la oscuridad la violó. Yo sabía que aquello estaba prohibido pero, aun así, pude oír como mi camarada disfrutaba. A la chica no le oí ni siquiera quejarse. Cuando mi camarada terminó con ella, le pegó un tiro. No sé ni porque hizo aquello. Aquella chica ya estaba muerta antes de que la matara.

Siempre me había perturbado recordarlo y sonreí.

-Dime Helen… ¿Crees que te atreverás a hablar conmigo? Seguro que siendo judía sabrás como hacer negocios. Seguro que sabrás como hacer que _los dos_ saquemos provecho de esta situación.-

No me había dado cuenta que había utilizado la pluralidad. Después de decirlo, esperé una reacción pero, de nuevo, ella siguió sin moverse. Solamente pude ver como volvía a tragar saliva. Yo sentí frustración y me acerqué un paso a ella. Pensé que iba a pegarle y ella también lo pensó porque se encogió.

-Mírame,- le dije deseando ver sus ojos.

Ella no lo hizo y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

-Mírame,- repetí con voz más amenazadora y fría.

Ella levantó su cabeza lentamente y me concedió el placer que yo quería. En ese momento, pude jurar que los judíos no eran seres humanos porque ningún humano podría tener aquellos ojos. Eran oscuros pero más expresivos que ningunos. Te podías perder dentro de ellos. Eran como un pozo sin fondo. Sin embargo, me transmitieron un sentimiento. Era como si a esos ojos no les gustara mirarme. Sentir su rechazo hacia mí, me hizo a temblar de rabia. Ella debía de sentirse afortunada de que yo le mirara porque yo era ario y poderoso.

Cuando volvió a bajar la cabeza, sentí que no me podía controlar. Sin duda, creí que no podría evitar pegarle pero no tenía ganas de pegarle. Tenía ganas de hacer otra cosa. Mi mente voló al día en que había bajado a la bodega y había olido la almohada en la cama donde ella dormía. Su olor había sido delicioso. Ahora su cuello estaba muy cerca, solo tenía que agacharme para olerlo…

"_No hagas tonterías."_

Aquella voz en mi cabeza me distrajo. Yo pasé la lengua por mis labios y sentí el sabor de la nicotina y del placer arrebatado. Arrojé el cigarro en el fregadero y me dispuse a marcharme. Me quedé parado en la puerta para lanzarle una última advertencia. Mis manos se abrían y se cerraban con furia como si quisiesen atrapar algo. Quizás solo quisiesen apretar su cuello.

-Te quedaras aquí encerrada para el resto de lo que te queda de vida,- dije y cada palabra que salía de mis labios estaba envenenada. –Cuando vuelvas a ver la luz del sol, solo será para recibir tu merecido castigo.

Yo quise sentirme satisfecho diciendo eso pero, lo cierto, es que no me sentía satisfecho en absoluto. No sabía dónde podía encontrar un lugar donde calmar mi lujuria. En el barracón del campo de trabajo, había muchas mujeres de las SS que estarían dispuestas a pasar una noche conmigo porque siempre me hacían coqueteos. Quise dirigirme allí pero, en el último momento, cambie de opinión. No me sentía ni siquiera con ganas de mirar a ninguna de esas mujeres. Anduve por el pasillo con paso firme, subí por las escaleras y me encerré en mi habitación.


	19. Gesundheitsaktion!

**Anna: Yes! Amon is slowly changing towards her. He must learn to be politer with Helen but I don't know if he could be capable to control himself.**

**Duduccia: Hey! Espero que entiendas algo de español. Estoy leyendo tu fic en italiano pero aun no he terminado de leerlo. Espero ponerte un review bien largo cuando lo termine. Sigue asi porque la historia está muy interesante.**

**Vangeo: Pues muchísimas gracias por comentar. Valoro muchísimo tu opinión.**

**Claire de Jour: ¡Mil gracias! No puedo decirte nada que no te haya dicho ya.**

**Cassie m: Gracias por dejar un review en mi historia siempre. Te lo agradezco.**

**Lindsey: Thank you for your idea. This chapter is based on your "Selections day" idea. Thank you so much.**

**Vero: Hola, gracias por pasarte por mi fic y decir que es muy bueno. Me alegro de que te gustaran todos los capítulos.**

**Angelika: I like that scene too. I had to think a lot to write that scene. I didn't know how to make it realistic. Thank you because that type of reviews encourages me to write.**

**BeaValkyrie: I am very pleased that you loved the chapter. Your opinion is very important for me. I love your story too and I hope you continue it. (K)**

**NessalovesSeverus: I think too that Goeth have a lot of problems to talk to Helen in a not offensive way. I think he is not used to feel so much. He is very confused. You are right with Grün. He is a cruel man and he has always bad intentions… You will see it in next chapter!**

**Kajsa: I am pleased that you loved the chapter. I promised Helen would be able to talk in Goeth's presence. Thank you for your review so much!**

**Marie: Gracias por todo. Siempre eres la primera que me deja un review.**

**Mira: I think Goeth is comical sometimes. I think he is the typical nazi guy with a lot of stupid prejudices and beliefs. I think that makes him comical sometimes. He is very sarcastic. The real Amon Goeth was very sarcastic with the Jews and the Schindler's Ark Amon Goeth is sarcastic too.**

**Claire de Jour: Gracias por todo Claire pero mi historia no va a terminar pronto. Tengo mucho planeado por escribir aunque no sé si podre escribirlo todo pero me gustaría hacerlo. Tengo pensado escribir hasta un punto y después quizás continúe pero no estoy segura.**

**Cassie M: Gracias por todo y sé que no eres la primera vez que escribes por aquí.**

**Linda: Thank you. I try with all my heart doing this story realistic, full of emotion and with suspense. I appreciate very much that type of reviews.**

**Miroslava: Ya tengo pensado el capitulo donde Helen hablara con por primera vez con Goeth. No te puedo decir que capitulo será solo te puedo decir que falta muy poco. ;)**

**LadyHermioneMalfoy18: I was very busy but I want to make up for lost time. I missed you so much too. Your reviews are always very helpful. You are right; Helen looked at Amon because his answer was very important for her. **

**Esta historia contiene elementos del nazismo y del Holocausto Judío. Para nada apoya ningún tipo de movimiento ultra-derechista, neonazi ect… Si eres sensible a este tipo de fanfics, te aconsejo que no lo leas.**

* * *

><p>Observaba Plaszow desde mi balcón. Me daba la impresión de que había perdido algo de su majestuosidad. Mis ojos barrieron lentamente cada centímetro de alambrada metálica pero lo encontraron igual que siempre. Quizás aquel sentimiento solo naciese porque sabía que el campo desaparecía pronto y tenía miedo de que todo mi poder y mi autoridad desaparecieran con ello.<p>

-Buenos días,- dijo una voz de mujer detrás de mí con tono dulce.

Yo me volví hacia ella y la mire de arriba abajo sonriéndole. Aquella chica polaca era guapa, atrevida y sabía cómo satisfacer a un hombre. Pensé que una mujer como ella era lo que necesitaba para olvidarme de todas las confusiones y frustraciones que me rondaban la cabeza últimamente. Era cierto que me había levantado con mejor humor que en otras ocasiones. Sin embargo, yo tenía algo en la mente que no me dejaba estar satisfecho del todo. Era como un ruido constante. Estaba con muchas mujeres y me divertía con ellas pero jamás pensaba en ellas después. Sin embargo, los pensamientos hacia la prisionera judía que trabajaba en mi casa eran constantes y, cada vez, más frecuentes. Sí, ella no era más que una prisionera judía. No era otra cosa.

-¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó la voz sensual de la chica polaca.

Yo la observé y vi que miraba hacia el campo de trabajo. Los megáfonos de la _Appellplatz_ habían empezado a sonar transmitiendo en voz alta y grave el mensaje de que todos los prisioneros, que estuvieran en condición de moverse, debían acudir inmediatamente a la plaza para la consiguiente inspección sanitaria. Muchos ya habían empezado a congregarse.

-Está por llegar un cargamento de… ¿de dónde demonios son esta vez?-

Terminé la frase gruñendo aquella pregunta. No sabía si existía algún lugar más en el mundo desde el cual me fuesen a mandar un vagón de ganado lleno de judíos sucios.

-Húngaros,- dijo Grün con voz nasal.

Grün estaba de espaldas con los brazos apoyados en el bordillo del balcón. Se había quitado la gorra de las _SS_ y disfrutaba del sol de verano.

-Húngaros,- repetí yo y le sonreí a la atractiva chica polaca.

Ella posó un dedo sobre mi hombro y fue deslizándolo lentamente por mi pecho. Antes de que quisiese darme cuenta ya tenía sus hábiles manos en mi cinturón. Yo la agarré por las muñecas fuertemente y ella emitió un gemido fingido de protesta.

-Tengo que ir a trabajar,- le dije con voz lasciva y la mire fijamente dándole a entender que podríamos divertirnos después.

En la puerta de la villa, me esperaba el _Oberscharführer_ Hujar. Él llevaba un uniforme impecable y negro de las _SS_ pero yo no me había puesto el uniforme completo, solo una camisa blanca debajo del pantalón y la gorra. Hacía demasiado calor y, por lo general, las "_Selektionen_" eran sucias, aburridas y tediosas.

La cara del _Oberscharführer_ Hujar estaba llena de preocupación, con las cejas bajadas y el labio fruncido. Siempre se le dibujaba aquella expresión cuando debía informarme de algo que no quería. Grün se quedo atrás como el buen guardaespaldas que era mientras Hujar y yo nos adelantamos unos metros para hablar con total privacidad de camino a la _Appellplatz_.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunté directamente.

-Fui informado por uno de los encargados de una de las fabricas de que alguno de los prisioneros había robado una pieza de una de las maquinas. Le seguimos la pista a la pieza y descubrimos que la habían vendido en el mercado negro.-

El _Oberscharführer_ Hujar se sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo y se lo pasó por la frente y por detrás del cuello para secarse el sudor. Aquello acentuó aún más su expresión de preocupación.

-Sabotaje judío.- Yo saboreé las palabras. Aquello seria una anécdota más que añadir a mis superiores para cuando quisiese explicar la ejecución de la familia Chilowicz.

-¡Que descontrol!- exclamó Hujar enfadado.- Robar una pieza y venderla y, por supuesto, no tenemos ni idea de quien ha sido el prisionero que la robado.-

La voz del _Oberscharführer_ Hujar estaba cargada de angustia. Hujar podía parecer aquel hombre sentimental y precavido que jamás valdría para ser soldado pero, detrás de todo aquel sentimentalismo, yo sabía que había un hombre muy rápido con el gatillo y que obedecía cuando yo le decía que debía matar a alguien.

-No te sorprendas porque un prisionero haya conseguido vender una pieza de maquinaria en el mercado negro. Son judíos.- Aquello último lo dije con desprecio. –Son capaces de vender cualquier cosa y sacar una rentable suma de dinero por ello. Con alguna virtud tenían que haber nacido.-

-La incompetencia de los soldados que vigilan la maquinaria me sorprende más, a pesar, de que ya estoy empezando a estar muy acostumbrado a la incompetencia.

-¿Qué deberíamos hacer?- preguntó la voz de Hujar mientras los soldados abrían las puertas de madera con alambres metálicos de Plaszow para dejarnos pasar.

-No lo sé. Me gustaría juntar a todos los prisioneros que trabajan en esa fábrica y disparar al azar hasta que alguien aceptase delatar quien había sido o hasta que hubiese suficientes muertos como para satisfacerme pero eso ya no está más permitido. Cuando yo lo hacía, era muy difícil que se delatasen los unos a los otros. Ahora que ni siquiera tenemos ese poder es prácticamente imposible.-

Mi voz sonó entre apática y amarga. El Oberscharführer me miró durante un instante y después siguió durante todo el camino hasta la _Appellplatz_ callado. Cuando iba a penetrar en la plaza, él se desplazó en otra dirección y se unieron a mi escolta los oficiales Leo John y Josef Neuschel. Se parecían mucho el uno al otro y con los uniformes iguales parecían casi gemelos.

La _Appellplatz_ era el corazón de Plaszow. Para aquella "_Selektion_" estaba decorada con dos carteles a los lados. En el del norte estaba escrito _"Für alle häftlinge die passende Arbeit"_ y en el del sur _"Der gerechte gesetze Ubertritt erwartet ein solcher Tod"_. Enfrente del último cartel estaban alienadas las mesas de los médicos de las _SS_ que examinaban a los prisioneros y decidían cuales estaban sanos y cuales enfermos. El jefe de los médicos de las _SS_ era el doctor Blancke que se encontraba en el centro. Los judíos siempre habían temido mucho a aquel hombre pero yo sabía muy bien que jamás lo habían temido tanto como me temían a mí. Los altavoces de la _Appellplatz_ emitían canciones de amor, baladas y los valses de Strauss que tanto me recordaban a Austria. Aquella música servía para tranquilizar a los prisioneros y para entretener a los camaradas. En la parte izquierda los prisioneros debían desnudarse y correr. Cuando llegaban al sur de la _Appellplatz_ eran examinados por los médicos y, después, se les separaba en dos filas. En una se encontraban los enfermos que serian enviados después en los trenes de ganado a Auschwitz o Mauthausen y en la otra los sanos los cuales seguirían trabajando hasta la desaparición del campo.

Yo penetré entre los prisioneros desnudos para acceder al interior del círculo y observar la "_Gesundheitsaktion_" desde una posición privilegiada. Josep Neuschel, Leo John y Hujar seguían detrás de mí. Había llovido el día anterior y el suelo de la _Appellplatz_ estaba compuesto por tierra fina. Los pies de los prisioneros se hundían en el barro y aquello les hacia tropezar y caer mientras corrían pero mis enormes botas negras apenas se hundieron unos pocos centímetros al pisar aquella zona.

Desde el centro, pude observar como varios "_Funktionshäftlinge_" golpeaban con porras a los prisioneros que corrían demasiado lento o que tropezaban. Un soldado de las _SS_, el cual se situaba en el centro, gritaba y repetía continuamente las órdenes. Sus gritos de _"Maul halten Juden!"_ y _"Schnell! Zieht aus!"_ resonaban estruendosamente por encima de los altavoces. Me dio la impresión de que si aquel soldado seguía gritando así, se desgarraría la garganta.

También observé cómo dos soldados, que se encontraban entre los prisioneros desnudos que corrían, mantenían una alegre conversación mientras se sacudían el polvo de los uniformes. No me gustaba la ociosidad en los soldados como bien le había comentado a Hujar pero decidí dejarlo pasar por aquella vez, no les avergoncé con una reprimenda delante de todos sus demás camaradas y me centré en observar cómo se llevaba a cabo la "_Gesundheitsaktion_".

Caminé en círculos durante más de una hora mientras los médicos separaban los esclavos sanos de los enfermos. Me encargué personalmente de cambiar de fila a los que habían realizado trabajos para mí y consideraba que perderlos seria una complicación y de los que había aceptado sobornos secretos. Los oficiales que me seguían tampoco se cansaron de la ronda. Una sonrisa de autoridad se me dibujaba en el rostro cada vez que me daba cuenta de que los prisioneros corrían más rápido cuando estaban cerca de mí o me veían. A pesar de que yo ya no tenía autorización para matarlos salvo en casos excepcionales, seguía oliendo su miedo.

Casi al final de la ronda que yo había decidido hacer, un pensamiento de los que siempre no podía evitar me vino a la mente. Una prisionera desnuda estaba de pie en frente de un medico que la revisaba. Estaba muy delgada y temblaba. Llevaba un pañuelo que recogía su pelo intenso y negro. No sé porque pero me recordó a ella la primera vez que la vi. También ella estaba, aquella vez, temblorosa y se había recogido los rizos negros con un pañuelo.

_Debería haberla traído aquí y haber hecho que se desnudara con los demás presos y que pasara por las atentas miradas de los médicos de las SS. Con lo delgada que está seguro que no la hubiesen seleccionado y yo habría acudido para salvarla. Entonces, ella me habría mirado a los ojos y me habría dado las gracias. _

Sin embargo, sabía que aquel pensamiento estaba basado en una fantasía. Yo ya le había salvado la vida una vez cuando uno de los soldados la había arrastrado hacia el bosque de ejecuciones pero ella jamás me había dado las gracias por aquello y seguía sin poder mirarme a los ojos. Además, pensándolo mejor tampoco me gustaba la idea de que otros hombres la viesen a ella desnuda.

Finalmente, el médico decidió que aquella prisionera debía estar en la fila de los enfermos pero yo me adelanté unos pasos y llegué a tiempo para interceptarla.

-Ella puede trabajar. Ven aquí,- comenté yo mientras la agarraba del brazo y la arrastraba de nuevo hacia el médico que la había examinado.

-Debe separar a los sanos de los enfermos,- le dije severamente a aquel hombre ataviado con bata blanca. –Separen a los que no pueden trabajar. Ella puede trabajar.-

-Tú puedes trabajar,- le dije a la esclava de nuevo fríamente.

Sin embargo, la mujer estaba tan aturdida que se quedo paralizada y fue Josef Neuschel quien la guió con un violento empujón a la fila de los prisioneros sanos.

Después, empezaron a llegar prisioneros de los barracones de las fábricas anexionadas al campo y yo no había recibido ningún soborno ni tenía relaciones con ellos, así que salí de aquel círculo de polvo y desnudez y me desplacé a la sombra que proyectaba uno de los barracones de madera cercanos a la _Appellplatz_. Desde aquel punto, yo podía vigilar de lejos los acontecimientos y descansar del sofocante calor. Grün, que no había perdido la costumbre de seguirme a todas partes, apoyó también la espalda en la pared de madera y se bajó la gorra de las _SS_ hasta que le cubrió los ojos.

Había pasado protegido del sol media hora pero la camisa blanca me chorreaba aun más de sudor que antes. Yo me moví inquieto preguntándome cuánto tiempo más duraría aquel espectáculo cuando me fijé que en una de las filas una muchacha muy delgada y baja que seguramente por las formas de su cuerpo no debía ser más que una niña se cambiaba de la fila de los enfermos a la de los sanos sin que los soldados lo advirtieran.

Yo chasqueé la lengua y sonreí perversamente.

-¡Que atrevimiento!- dije y me reí después.

Yo sabía que si mataba a un prisionero por algo así, la acción estaría plenamente justificada incluso ante mis superiores.

Grün, que debajo de la sombra que proyectaba su gorra estaba medio dormido, se irguió sabiendo por mi tono de voz que algo divertido iba a ocurrir.

Yo empecé a caminar con paso firme hacia la fila y los pasos de Grün se unieron a mí por detrás. No perdía de vista a mi pequeña presa. Era difícil hacerlo porque su cuerpo de niña llamaba poderosamente la atención. Cuando yo estaba a apenas seis metros de ella, ella pareció notar mi presencia y alzó los ojos. Fue como si yo hubiese visto a un fantasma. Me paré en seco. La miré detenidamente y ella me devolvió la mirada casi con valentía. Yo pestañeé aturdido. Simplemente no podía creerlo. Aquella niña tenía el mismo rostro que ella.

¿Acaso me estoy volviendo loco?- me pregunté mentalmente a mí mismo.

Los pasos de un soldado que se apresuraba hacia mí me distrajeron. Yo aparté los ojos de aquella niña que tenía la cara y los ojos negros iguales a los de ella y me volví hacia él.

-Debería de venir usted enseguida conmigo, _Hauptsturmführer_ Goeth,- dijo el soldado mientras jadeaba por haber corrido.

-¿Qué demonios ocurre ahora?- pregunté yo dispuesto a pagar mi contrariedad y mi confusión con aquel joven.

-Mis superiores me han dicho que vaya en su busca y que debería venir usted conmigo,- insistió el soldado.

Yo asentí con la cabeza. Cuando centré la vista de nuevo en la pequeña prisionera me di cuenta que seguía pareciéndose mucho a ella pero que algunos pequeños detalles no eran iguales. Su nariz era más ancha y aquella niña tenía la cabeza rapada. Me acordé de otra niña que había visto en la foto de un colgante. Le sonreí perversamente porque acaba de descubrir quién era ella realmente. Cuando lo hice, la esclava apartó sus impertinentes ojos negros y los hundió en el suelo. Yo sonreí aun más porque aquel gesto ya lo conocía muy bien.

-¡Vamos Grün!- yo le exclamé imperiosamente mientras este se encogía de hombros sin saber que ocurría.

Yo seguí al soldado que había venido a buscarme. Poco a poco, nos alejamos de la _Appellplatz_ y la música de los altavoces y los gritos de los soldados se hicieron cada vez más débiles. El soldado nos condujo por un laberinto de barracones hasta una zona que estaba un poco mas despejada y que limitaba con las alambradas. Allí aparecieron, ante mí, dos grandes camiones en los que se podía llevar atrás ganado. Varios "_Funktionshäftlinge" _se encargaban de subir a niños de diferente sexo y tamaño pero todos con la estrella de David bordada en la ropa a los camiones. Muchos de ellos iban cantando una canción popular alemana que les habían enseñado.

Yo decidí que era el momento de interrogar al soldado.

-¿Por qué demonios me ha traído aquí, _SS-Obermann_?- le pregunté fríamente.

-El _Oberscharführer_ Hujar desea hablar con usted, _Hauptsturmführer_ Goeth. Me dijo que algunos niños se habían escapado o que se estaban escondiendo.-

-¿Y en que debería ayudarle yo? ¿Quiere que me ponga a cazar niños judíos?- entoné punzantemente.

Aquello yo lo había dicho con sarcasmo y el soldado no me respondió pero cuando nos aproximamos a una zona detrás de unos pequeños barracones vi que no distaba mucho de la realidad. Pude ver como un soldado perseguía a dos niños pequeños que corrían casi el doble que él y como chocaba contra unas cajas. Otro soldado apareció delante de mí cargando a una niña sobre el hombro que miraba desesperadamente hacia atrás y en la otra mano agarraba a un niño muy joven fuertemente por el pelo. Aquel pelo tenia tantos piojos que se los podía ver saltar.

La mirada fría y cargada de significado que le dirigí al soldado, hizo que bajara a la niña del hombro y que se rascara el cuello confundido con la misma mano con la que había sujetado al niño judío con piojos. Supe que aquello había sido una muy mala idea.

Enseguida vino el _Oberscharführer_ Hujar a interceptarme. Llevaba una mano en el costado lo que me indicó que seguramente también había tenido que correr detrás de alguien. Antes de que él pudiese hablar lo hice yo.

-No creo que sea una buena idea perseguir a los niños. Si lo hacéis, sabrán que ocurre algo malo y no querrán subir a los camiones. Hay que convencerlos utilizando la persuasión. No son estúpidos.-

-Lo sé, _Hauptsturmführer_ Goeth,- dijo él y noté que le faltaba un poco el aliento. –Lo intentamos de verdad pero algunos no quisieron subir.-

-Quiero a todos los niños subidos en los camiones lo antes posible,- le ordené yo.

Después me retiré a una zona desde donde pudiese observar sin que me viesen. Los niños judíos me conocían y me tenían tanto miedo como los adultos. Si me quedaba en una zona visible, sería un aliciente más para que se negasen a acercarse a los camiones de ganado.

Después de que algunos soldados añadieran a algunos pequeños prisioneros más a los camiones. El _Oberscharführer_ Hujar le ofreció un trozo de pan a una niña muy pequeña para convencerla de que se uniera a los demás. La llevaba cogida de la mano y le contaba falsas promesas de que la llevarían a jugar a un lugar mejor. A pesar de todo, ella seguía pareciendo desconfiada. Cuando los camiones de ganado partieron cargados de mercancía, Hujar saludó energicamente a aquella pequeña niña casi con tristeza. Después de aquella muestra de vergonzoso sentimentalismo por parte de uno de mis inferiores más disciplinados y sangrientos creí que ya había visto suficiente y quise volver cuanto antes a la villa pero los planes se me torcieron.

Cuando los prisioneros vieron como los dos camiones cargados de niños abandonaban el campo de trabajo, muchos se abalanzaron, protestaron y organizaron un tumulto. Los soldados no tenían órdenes de disparar directamente contra ellos y solo podían disparar al cielo o hacer uso de las porras para enfrentarse a aquella marea de padres enloquecidos. Tuve que llamar a la guarnición de la _Wehrmacht_ de Cracovia para que nos ayudasen y tuvieron que pasar varias horas para que los ánimos se tranquilizasen. Yo acabé cansado y furioso la jornada de escuchar descontrol, nerviosismo e incompetencia.

Al final, recibí varios informes de mis oficiales más cercanos que resultaban preocupantes. Hacia unos días, yo había utilizado la excusa de que podría haber una rebelión en Plaszow para que me permitiesen volver a ejecutar prisioneros sin tener que dar extensas explicaciones pero creía que era poco probable que hubiese alguna. Sin embargo, después de aquella "_Gesundheitsaktion_", las probabilidades de una rebelión habían aumentado considerablemente.

El _Oberscharführer_ Hujar y el soldado que había visto cazando niños también vinieron a expresarme sus quejas y su preocupación. Al soldado se le había infectado un arañazo en la mano que una niña judía a la que había atrapado le había hecho y se rascaba mecánicamente de manera que cada vez su mano estaba más roja.

-Creo que no conseguimos encontrar a todos los niños, _Hauptsturmführer _Goeth. Estoy seguro de que algunos consiguieron esconderse,- dijo el _Oberscharführer_ Hujar con seguridad.

-Dejadlos que se escondan,- dije yo con una voz peligrosa que denotaba mi furia y mi cansancio.

-¿Dejadlos que se escondan…? Sí, _Hauptsturmführer_ Goeth. ¿Hasta cuándo debemos dejar que se escondan?-

-Para siempre. Dejadlos que se escondan para siempre. Espero que se escondan bien y no encontremos ninguno,- dije yo con tono amenazante.

Cuando volví a la villa, ya había oscurecido y era muy tarde. Casi no me dio tiempo a cenar mientras firmaba los papeles correspondientes a los vagones de ganado que partirían aquella noche hacia Mauthausen y Auschwitz. En todos ellos, se podía leer claramente la palabra _Sonderbehandlung_. Con el día tan pesado que había tenido y con lo tarde que era, no sabía si iba a tener poco tiempo para dormir o para emborracharme.

A la tarde siguiente, le relaté a Oskar Schindler todo el trabajo que yo había tenido que hacer el día anterior en la _"Gesundheitsaktion". _Yo había tenido una reunión de seguridad con todos los empresarios que poseían fábricas allí y tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo. Cuando terminó, Schindler se ofreció a llevarme a mi casa en su coche y yo acepté para librarme de tener que andar hasta la villa en aquel día de verano abrasador.

El sol brillaba con fuerza y el aire estaba cargado por la humedad. Yo me había arrugado el cuello de la camisa debajo del uniforme al desabrocharme los botones y las gotas de sudor empezaban a deslizarse por mi cuello. Sin embargo, Schindler llevaba un traje y un sombrero blancos e impecables de verano y se movía bastante cómodo con aquella temperatura. Él parecía estar muy interesado en la "_Gesundheitsaktion_" de ayer pero yo ya había agotado aquel tema en todos los sentidos y empecé a hablarle de lo que realmente me preocupaba.

-En la guerra, el frente ahora se ha estabilizado- le comenté.- Sin embargo, los rusos empiezan a no estar muy lejos de Polonia. Imagínese usted que empiezan a avanzar hasta Polonia y los prisioneros empiezan a oír esas noticias. Tendremos una rebelión en Plaszow seguro y algunos prisioneros quizás consigan escaparse.-

Yo hice una pausa intentando imaginarme aquello.

-Quizás los rusos y los judíos se unan en un único ejército. Un ejército de comunistas rojos y parásitos judíos,- dije yo con voz envenenada.

Yo fruncí el ceño ante mi imaginario enemigo.

Cuando miré a Schindler, me molestó un poco que no estuviese muy atento a lo que decía. Estaba distraído y parecía tener la mente completamente en otro lugar.

Al aproximarnos a su elegante coche, Schindler volvió a prestarme atención. Me miró con sus ojos verdes y sonrió con ellos. Oskar Schindler era como un niño y con solo mirar a alguien podía estropear una sorpresa. Yo me preparé para recibir uno de sus regalos.

Cuando abrió el maletero, me encontré con una silla de montar carísima adornada con el diseño típico de Zakopane. Yo nunca sabía exactamente qué cara poner ante aquellos pequeños obsequios. Desde luego, la de un hombre que está siendo complacido por un amigo y no sobornado. Schindler era el tipo de empresario al que le hacías siempre un favor con gusto porque sabías que siempre te lo iba a devolver.

Cuando nos montamos los dos en el coche, yo me hundí en el sillón de cuero. Schindler condujo a buen ritmo por las calles pavimentadas del campo. Cuando pasamos por la parte cercana al ramal de la estación donde varios prisioneros judíos empujaban enormes vagonetas. Vi como un par de ellos se había sentado en el suelo para descansar del sol. Instintivamente me llevé la mano a la parte derecha del cinturón donde llevaba mi pistola pero entonces recordé que no podía bajar y matarlos porque mis superiores en Oranienburg me lo habían prohibido.

A Schindler el violento gesto no le paso desapercibido y me miró durante un rápido momento pero, enseguida, volvió la vista a la carretera.

-No acostumbra usted a irse de viaje. ¿Ha sido este un viaje de negocios?- le pregunté porque estaba interesado en aquellos días que había pasado fuera de su fábrica.

Él hizo una pausa antes de responder.

-No, no lo ha sido.- Su voz era más seria de lo habitual.

A aquello le sucedió otra pequeña pausa.

-Leyb Jakobowitz-

Yo me volví hacia él cuando dijo aquel nombre.

-¿Quién?- pregunté confundido.

-Era un muchacho de doce años que se encargaba de traerme algunos recados de Plaszow. ¿Sabe usted si a él lo eliminaron en la "_Gesundheitsaktion_"?-

Yo me quedé muy sorprendido al saber que era el nombre de un judío. Yo llevaba mucho tiempo en Plaszow pero me había aprendido el nombre de muy pocos prisioneros así que, por supuesto, no sabía quién era y si alguna vez lo había visto dudaba que lo recordase. Me encogí de hombros.

-Doce años es la edad en la que una persona está entre ser un hombre y un niño. Por lo general, los judíos son mucho más débiles y no sirven para trabajar hasta que cumplen los trece o los catorce así que incluso diría que es la edad más de un niño para un judío. Ya le conté que a todos los niños se los llevaron en camiones de ganado. Quizás a ese también.-

Schindler me oyó y siguió conduciendo. Yo examiné su reacción y pude adivinar que él estaba más tenso. Él era un sentimental y, en ocasiones, había advertido que tenía relaciones con prisioneros que estaban muy por encima de lo permitido y lo apropiado. Cuando entré en el movimiento nacionalsocialista, una de las primeras cosas que mis superiores me enseñaron es que un hombre alemán que siente compasión o aprecio por un judío es como un judío más y un traidor a su patria. Sin embargo, no podía ser muy duro con la excentricidad de Oskar Schindler. Él era mi amigo y teníamos muchísimas cosas en común. Era extrovertido, agradable y no se encontraba mejor conversación que la suya.

Nos aproximamos a la estación y pude ver allí aparcado un tren de vagones. Una niebla en la parte superior indicaba que el tren debía estar repleto de prisioneros. De repente, el coche de Oskar frenó bruscamente y mi cuerpo se echó para adelante. Yo miré a Oskar sorprendido al descubrir que había frenado él. Sus ojos verdes se dirigían al tren de vagones en la estación. Yo sospeché que tenía otro ataque de compasión.

-En parte son de aquí, en parte del campo de trabajo de Szebnia,- dije en tono neutral.- Creo que también debe haber polacos y judíos de Montelupich. Van a Mauthausen.- Yo dejé flotar en el ambiente por unos segundos el punto de destino.- ¿Se quejan aquí? Ya tendrán motivos para quejarse en Mauthausen…-

Aquello último lo añadí con crueldad e indiferencia. Solo quería que Schindler arrancara el coche y me llevara hasta mi casa. Sin embargo, él siguió con la mirada fija en el tren. Yo me volví pensando que él había visto algo más. Cuando observé más detenidamente a los oficiales que custodiaban aquel tren pude distinguir a Josef Neuschel, Leo John y Albert Hujar. Yo me alegré de poder charlar un rato con mis camaradas y podía tomar tan bien el sol allí como en el balcón de la villa.

-Creo que tiene usted razón y deberíamos pararnos aquí,- dije yo con una sonrisa.

Schindler me la devolvió y llevó el coche hasta una zona apartada a la sombra. Ambos nos bajamos. Llegamos a la estación que era especialmente grande y majestuosa para ser solo la estación de tren de un campo de trabajo aunque era normal porque se utilizaba con frecuencia. Las paredes a ambos lados de las vías eran de ladrillos y, en ellas, estaba escrito Plaszow-Krakow. Aquel día, había un continuo flujo de soldados y mujeres de las SS encargados de vigilar aquel tren lleno de prisioneros. Ellos sacaban las manos por las ventanas del tren y se les oía pedir agua insistentemente. Las amenazas de las mujeres que golpeaban el tren con las porras no servían para desalentarlos.

Varios oficiales se habían situado en una mesa llena de bebida y comida. Estaban Scheidt, Grimm, Ritschek, Schreiber, Amthor, Leo John, Josef Neuschel, Albert Hujar y, por supuesto, no podía faltar Grün. Todos nos recibieron muy contentos y nos invitaron a participar en la merienda. Yo me llené un vaso de coñac y me quite la gorra para poder disfrutar del sol. Oskar terminó imitándome después de rechazar jugar a las cartas con los oficiales.

Estaba medio dormido cuando la voz de Schindler me sacó de mi ensoñación.

-¿Qué le parece si traemos las mangueras y regamos los vagones?- preguntó con su voz carismática.

Yo abrí los ojos y le mire fríamente evaluándolo.

Yo me pregunté porque él querría hacer eso. Schindler sabía exactamente lo que significaba Mauthausen. Aquellos prisioneros no tenían ningún futuro. No entendía porque él deseaba darles esperanzas a los ocupantes de ese tren a no ser que fuese por un acto de crueldad muy ingenioso. Schindler me había parecido un hombre que siempre demostraba demasiado sentimentalismo hacia los esclavos y no podía creer que se le hubiese ocurrido aquella idea tan retorcida.

-Deme ese gusto,- añadió él.

Yo me reí perversamente durante unos segundos.

-_Unterscharführer_ Scheidt, traiga las mangueras.-

Él se dirigió a mi molesto por tener que dejar el muslo de pollo que se estaba comiendo.

-¿Dónde está el fuego?- gruñó.

Yo eché la cabeza hacia atrás riéndome con ganas y Schindler también me acompaño. Pensar en lo divertido que sería hacia que mi humor no decayera.

Un cuarto de hora más tarde, dos prisioneros regaban los techos y las ventanas del tren mientras Schindler les daba órdenes enérgicas.

Aquella broma sobrepasaba todos los límites y fue una diversión para todo el mundo. Neuschel que empezó moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados terminó riéndose tanto como yo. Grün reía con una risa aguda que hacía daño en los oídos y daba palmadas. Scheidt se rió tanto que se atraganto con el humo de su cigarro. Grimm que era un hombre bastante sobrio y que siempre llevaba el uniforme perfectamente abotonado y al que yo jamás le había visto sonreír, ahora reía divertida y fríamente entre dientes. Pronto todos los demás oficiales se unieron a nuestras carcajadas y, finalmente, los soldados y las mujeres de las _SS_ también lo hicieron. Las risas sonaban muy por encima de los gritos de agradecimiento de los prisioneros cuando recibían el agua de las mangueras. Yo me alegré de haber decidido pasar la tarde allí porque en la villa estaba seguro de que no me hubiese divertido tanto.

-Es una crueldad, Oskar. Esta dándole esperanzas,- le dije después de unos minutos especialmente cómicos. –Usted no debería hacer eso. ¡Es cruel!- exclamé con voz cargada de significado.

Schindler se volvió hacia mí, me miro durante un segundo serio, y, después, se rió también. Animó a los prisioneros para que llevaran la manguera hasta los últimos vagones pero era demasiado corta. Sin embargo, decidió que aquel espectáculo no debía terminar.

-En mi fábrica hay mangueras de doscientos metros,- dijo unos segundos después dirigiéndose a nosotros.

-En mi casa hay una de veinte metros,- añadió el _Unterscharführer_ Scheidt que quería añadir más diversión a la situación.

-Podríamos llegar a los últimos,- dijo él provocando que las risas se volvieran aun más intensas.

No pude contestarle hasta después de un minuto porque casi no podía hablar. Josef Neuschel se tuvo que secar un par de lágrimas que le caían de los ojos.

Después le di mi aprobación y él ordeno a varios prisioneros de su fábrica que trajeran las mangueras. Muchos soldados de las _SS_ vinieron para ver aquella escena tan divertida. La broma alcanzó todas las dimensiones y todos los oficiales ya habían olvidado la comida y los juegos de cartas y solo se dedicaban a observar y reírse. Schindler que siempre había sido un hombre elegante, se había deshecho de su chaqueta y su sombrero blanco, y se dedicaba a dar órdenes enérgicamente. Insistía en que no se olvidaran de regar ningún vagón, ni ningún techo, ni ninguna ventana. Después de dos horas aquello dejó de ser gracioso pero él continuó insistiendo en su empeño de regar el tren hasta que partiera.

Yo empecé a mirarle de otra manera. Empecé a dudar que hiciese aquello para divertirnos o para burlarse de los prisioneros. Sospeché que su ataque de compasión había sobrepasado unos límites peligrosos. Lo miré muy serio durante unos minutos sin poder comprender su actitud. Me dio la impresión incluso de que se le notaba angustiado por el destino de aquellos esclavos.

Lo más extravagante estaba por llegar. Entregó una cesta llena de bebidas, quesos, salchichas y cigarrillos al suboficial que estaba a cargo de la custodia del tren y le hizo prometer que cuando el tren parara, abriría las puertas y repartiría agua entre los prisioneros.

Aquel soborno a la vista de todos ponía a Oskar Schindler en una situación comprometida. Los oficiales Leo John y Josef Neuschel intercambiaron una sonrisa, pero aquella sonrisa ya no era de diversión, era una sonrisa llena de prejuicios. Si le denunciaban a la Gestapo, él iría a la cárcel. Ya tenía antecedentes y podría ser que su situación se agravara. Yo estuve a punto de advertirle pero yo no creí que fuese aquel el mejor lugar porque todos podrían oír nuestra conversación y decidí hacerlo en el viaje de vuelta en el coche.

En ese momento, pensé que aquel hombre siempre se arriesgaba demasiado en lo referente al tema racial. Hablaba demasiado con los judíos, les contaba confidencias sin recelo y les pedía consejos para dirigir su empresa y después seguía esos consejos ciegamente como si se los hubiese dado su mejor amigo. ¿Qué pensaba que esa raza le daría a cambio? Los judíos siempre habían sido un problema para el estado alemán desde que habían llegado a Europa y la única forma de agradecer que allí tuviesen un lugar donde vivir y un trabajo había sido conspirar contra los alemanes. Eliminarlos no era solo una forma de proteger nuestra raza, también era una forma de protegernos a nosotros mismos. ¿Acaso debía explicarle todo aquello? ¿Acaso no era él un miembro del partido nacionalsocialista y no estaba ya apercibido de aquellos peligros? Por primera vez, en toda la relación de amistad con Oskar Schindler, sentí que había un muro infranqueable entre nosotros. Sentí que no solo no éramos diferentes, si no que esas diferencias podían ser demasiado grandes incluso para mantener una amistad.

Tuve que reconocer que en el viaje de vuelta no estaba tan irritado con él como unos minutos antes en la estación. No supe cómo advertirle de que lo que hacía era peligroso y tampoco supe si él ya lo sabía. Su habilidad para hablar y relacionarse con judíos se podía pasar por alto. Intentar ayudarles era inmoral pero intentar ayudarles delante de todos era, además, arriesgado

Sí, él siempre había tenido habilidad para hablar y relacionarse con ellos. Eso no se podía negar. Empecé a sentir como la adrenalina me ardía en la sangre. Recordé el día en que le había oído hablar con ella en la bodega. Él había dicho que le había preguntado por unos vinos pero yo había oído sus voces susurrando y aunque no sabía lo que decían, sabía que era una conversación demasiado larga para estar hablando de vinos. Él me había mentido.

-Usted debería tranquilizarse.- Las palabras se me escaparon en un tono frío y punzante. –No puede usted correr detrás de todos los trenes que salen de aquí con mangueras.-

Se hizo un silencio en el coche y el ambiente se volvió tenso.

-Lo sé,- dijo él y me miro fijamente. Sin duda había notado la mala intención en mi voz.

El coche se había parado enfrente de mi casa. Él puso su mano en mi hombro.

-Lo sé, Amon, amigo mío.-

Él me sonrió y sus ojos verdes tenían un brillo extraño casi triste. Oskar Schindler tenía el suficiente carisma para que yo no pudiese enfadarme con él. Sin embargo, seguía estando bastante molesto. Aunque no sabía si ya tenía algo que ver con lo que había pasado en la estación.

Después de entregarme la silla de montar del maletero, nos despedimos con un fuerte apretón de manos y unas palmadas en la espalda como siempre. Yo entré en la villa y lo primero que hice fue ir a la cocina. Eran más de las once de la noche y ella no estaba. Seguramente ya dormía pero había dejado la cena preparada aunque fría.

Aquella noche me costó bastante dormir. Las mujeres siempre encontraban a Oskar Schindler amable, elegante, bondadoso y carismático. Yo era un comandante y era un hombre más poderoso que un empresario pero eso no había evitado que muchas mujeres se acercasen a él antes que a mí. Pensé en si ella también podría sentirse atraída por él. Ellos habían mantenido una conversación y Schindler debió de ser amable con ella. Recordé la primera vez que conocí a Schindler en mi villa. Él le había agradecido a ella que le rellenase la copa de licor y ella le había mirado.

Las manos me habían empezado temblar y volví a sentir celos y rabia. Aquello era irracional y yo no entendía porque sentía celos por cosas tan insignificantes. Sin embargo, ya no podía controlarme. Abrí el cajón de la mesa de noche bruscamente y palpé hasta encontrar el colgante. Cuando lo tuve entre las manos, lo abrí y la mire.

No sabía qué hacer para convencerla de que se acercara más a mí. Había intentado convencerla insinuándole que la dejaría salir o que le daría más comida. Estaba muy delgada y no sabía como aquella persuasión podía haber fallado. Yo suspiré y, entonces, mis ojos se detuvieron en la foto de la niña que seguramente debía ser su hermana.

_Quizás haya algo que le importe más que comer o que la deje salir. Quizás si no puedo convencerla, deba obligarla. _

Yo sonreí.


	20. Jüdische Lieder

**Next chapter finally with Helen's POV. I was tired of Amon's POV. It's very difficult.**

**Blackmailing in the next chapter.**

**I will answer the reviews later but I publish the chapter anyway. **

**Esta historia contiene elementos del nazismo y del Holocausto Judío. Para nada apoya ningún tipo de movimiento ultra-derechista, neonazi ect… Si eres sensible a este tipo de fanfics, te aconsejo que no lo leas.**

* * *

><p>Corría un viento helado aquel día que arrastraba las nubes de niebla oscura y espesa. Yo había vuelto a ponerme mi abrigo largo de cuero para defenderme de aquel frío pero aquel no era el frío verdadero. El verdadero e insoportable frío polaco llegaría con el invierno y el otoño.<p>

La nieve gris que caía lo ensuciaba todo y había cubierto un centímetro de suelo. Yo me llevaba un pañuelo a mi nariz para no aspirar el tóxico humo ni oler el olor dulzón de los cuerpos quemados. Mientras tanto, miraba fijamente la causa de todo aquello. Era una enorme pira de trapos oscuros. Ardía con unas llamas que no dejaban ver el cielo y que desprendían aquel humo espeso. Mis superiores me habían ordenado desenterrar a todos los prisioneros muertos de la última _Aktion_ en el gueto de Varsovia y del campo de trabajo de Plaszow para quemarlos. Los soldados que trabajaban allí casi se habían vuelto locos con aquel cometido.

-Hay cuerpos enterrados por todas partes, _Hauptsturmführer_ Goeth. Va a ser casi imposible encontrarlos todos- me había dicho uno de ellos.

-Pues haced lo imposible. Me han ordenado que no quede ningún rastro.-

Sin embargo, supe que aquello que pedía no iba a ser tarea fácil.

En la base de la enorme de la pira negra había una maquina que ayudaba a los cuerpos a llegar hasta las llamas. Allí era donde llegaban los prisioneros vivos cargando enormes carretillas de prisioneros muertos. También había una concentración de oficiales y suboficiales. Uno de ellos se adelantó hacia la pira con la pistola en la mano y empezó a disparar contra ella y a gritar consignas antisemitas.

-_Das ist das Ende der Juden im dritten deutschen Reich! Keine Untermenschen mehr in unserem Land!-_

Le oí decir a un hombre de pelo claro con aspecto de suboficial. Siguió gritando y disparando a los cuerpos muertos y los demás oficiales y suboficiales empezaron a reírse. Yo aparté la mirada y observé lo poco que podía ver a mí alrededor entre aquella espesa niebla de humo. Me di cuenta que un hombre muy elegante estaba en una zona inclinada del terreno al lado de un BMW negro y observaba la misma escena que yo. Me costó un poco darme cuenta de que era Oskar Schindler. Como si se hubiese dado cuenta él también de mi presencia en ese momento, se volvió y empezó a caminar hacia mí.

Yo carraspeé amargamente antes de hablar intentando quitar el horrible sabor del humo en mi garganta y me quite el pañuelo de la nariz y la boca a través del cual respiraba.

-¿Puede creer esto?- le pregunté con indignación. –Como si yo no tuviera suficiente trabajo, tengo que encontrar todo trapo enterrado y quemarlo… Se acabo. Van a enviar a todos a Auschwitz.-

Las últimas palabras las dije con pesar. Parecía que no me iba a acostumbrar nunca a perder el poder que me otorgaba ser comandante de Plaszow.

-¿Cuándo?- preguntó Schindler mirando alrededor.

-En cuanto organice los envíos. En 30, 40 días. ¡Qué divertido va a ser!- dije con ironía.

Schindler siguió con la mirada a dos prisioneras que arrastraban una carretilla llena de cadáveres. Cuando volvió a mirarme, observé que sus ojos verdes estaban vidriosos y cargados de un sentimiento extraño. Enseguida apartó la vista de nuevo y la centró en la parte este de Plaszow.

-Usted debería irse de aquí. Respirar este aire no es bueno. Mañana puede venir a cenar a mi casa.-

Él asintió con la cabeza distraído. Me puso la mano en el hombro y se despidió. Mi chofer polaco se acercó cuando él se marchaba.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más estará usted aquí, _Herr Kommandant_?- le oí preguntar.

-Desgraciadamente sobre una hora,- dije con voz amarga sin ni siquiera mirarlo. –Tengo que supervisar un poco el trabajo. Sí… Dentro de una hora traiga mi coche.-

-¡A la orden, _Herr Kommandant_!-

Dicho esto, me alejé caminando hacia la parte donde los prisioneros desenterraban los cadáveres. La zona era bastante larga y muchos soldados me habían advertido de que se extendía por casi un kilómetro. Las zanjas que cavaban eran bastante hondas y, en algunas ocasiones, las habían utilizado para enterrar cadáveres en diferentes ocasiones así que había cuerpos en todos los grados de descomposición. El olor que me llegó era más repugnante todavía y volví a hacer uso del pañuelo. Cuando llevaba quince minutos caminando entre las zanjas, oí gritar una voz aguda que conocía muy bien.

_-Was machst du? Du musst sie befördern, nicht zerstückeln!-_

Volví la cabeza hacia aquella voz y vi como Grün empezaba a pegarle con una porra a un prisionero en las costillas que intentaba arrastrar un cadáver hasta una carretilla que tenía dos ruedas de diferentes tamaños.

-Los cuerpos… están… muy descompuestos, señor- dijo el prisionero entre disculpas y golpes. -Se desmiembran aunque nosotros no queramos.-

_-Sag nicht Leichnam! Es ist verboten das Wort „Leichnam" zu sagen!- _

-¡Grün!- grité y me encontré con su cara blanca llena de espinillas y sus ojos verdes que hacían honor a su apellido. El pelo color paja le caía sudoroso contra la mejilla derecha.

En cuanto él me vio, no tardó ni dos segundos en ascender de la zanja y saltar entre los montículos de tierra para encontrarse conmigo.

-¿Qué hace aquí?- le pregunté con voz autoritaria.

-Los soldados necesitaban ayuda y yo me ofrecí voluntario. No sabía que estaba usted aquí, _Hauptsturmführer_ Goeth,- dijo y me sonrió.- No es bueno que vaya solo ahora que hay tanta actividad en el campo de trabajo. Yo le acompañare.-

Yo me arrepentí de haberle llamado cuando oí aquellas palabras. Pero reconocí que él llevaba razón con un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

-¿Dónde está el _Oberscharführer_ Hujar? No lo he visto y se supone que lo había dejado al cargo de todo esto.-

-¿No lo sabe? Han enviado aquí un grupo de mujeres. Seguramente fueron sorprendidas en algún lugar de Polonia con papeles arios falsos. Se ha ido con ellas y con un buen número de soldados a Chujowa Górka para ejecutarlas.-

Yo hice una mueca de disgusto. Sentí el sabor dulzón del humo gris en el paladar y carraspeé de nuevo irritado. Después, me llevé el pañuelo de nuevo a la nariz y a la boca y hablé a través de él.

-Típico de Hujar. Le daremos a él alcance.-

Yo aceleré el paso hacia la colina Chujowa Górka. Era un pequeño y discreto elevamiento del terreno donde crecían algunos árboles que se habían olvidado de talar. Era oscuro y a algunos oficiales y suboficiales les parecía un lugar ideal para ejecutar prisioneros. De hecho, era el preferido de Hujar y se corría el rumor de que los prisioneros en vez de llamarlo Chujowa Górka, lo llamaban Hujowa Górka en honor al oficial.

Mientras íbamos de camino, Grün se empeño en darme conversación. Él me habló sobre que en los barracones de las _SS_ se había repartido más alcohol y se habían hecho más fiestas, también de que un viejo sub-oficial era capaz de beberse diez litros de vodka al día y de que en el frente rojo le habían dado a un soldado una cruz de hierro de primera clase por una valerosa hazaña.

Yo no me molestaba en asentir con la cabeza ni en obsequiarle con un monosílabo pero eso no le desanimó en su empeño de seguir hablando. Grün habló durante todo el camino y cuando él me estaba explicando la hazaña que le había hecho al soldado del frente rojo merecedor de la cruz de hierro de primera clase, yo levanté la mano con la que no sujetaba el pañuelo y le mandé callar. Ante nosotros se alzaba la famosa colina. Unos pocos árboles sin talar en el centro le daban un aspecto más sombrío. En la parte derecha de la colina se encontraba Hujar con algunos soldados con metralletas. Disponía a las mujeres en fila para prepararlas para la ejecución. No me paso desapercibido que alrededor de nosotros aun se encontraban zanjas donde cavaban prisioneros y arrastraban cadáveres. Siempre había sido recomendable no realizar ejecuciones delante de otros esclavos pero yo mismo me había saltado esa norma muchas veces.

Yo anduve deprisa y me situé en la parte derecha al pie de la colina esperando a que Hujar se fijase en mí. Él no tardó en hacerlo y no pudo ocultar su sorpresa. Bajó la colina apresurado a encontrarse conmigo.

-Usted debería haberme avisado de esto, Hujar. Si no recuerdo mal, le dije a usted que le ponía a cargo para que vigilara toda la operación.- Mi voz salió ronca de tanto carraspear.

-Lo sé, _Hauptsturmführer_ Goeth, y lo siento pero recibí la orden de los altos oficiales que vinieron con las prisioneras y no me pude negar a obedecer sus órdenes. Esas prisioneras llevaban papeles arios falsos,- dijo Hujar con su aire de constante preocupación.

-Esos altos oficiales entraron en mi campo de trabajo pero no tuvieron la delicadeza de pasarse por mi casa a avisarme,- dije con rencor.- No me vale con un "lo siento". Acabé usted con esto cuanto antes y vuelva a su puesto.-

Hujar se movía con intranquilidad. Él siempre estaba muy nervioso cuando tenía que ejecutar a un prisionero o cuando tenía que dar una orden para que alguien lo hiciera. A pesar de que siempre había sido un hombre muy aficionado a matar, parecía casi como si él no disfrutara con ello.

Lo acompañé un poco colina arriba donde esperaban las prisioneras cabizbajas delante de los soldados con metralletas pero me mantuve bastante apartado. Hujar dio algunas órdenes que hicieron que los soldados se preparasen. Una mujer empezó a cantar el Shema Yisrael y, poco después, las demás la siguieron.

_K'shehalev bocheh rak Elohim shome'a hake'ev oleh mitoch haneshamah adam nofel lifnei shehu shoke'a bit'filah k'tanah chotech et had'mamah_

Los canticos hebreos flotaban en el ambiente en ese intrincado idioma y me hacían daño en los oídos.

-¡Vaya! ¿No decían que las habían sorprendido con papeles de arias puras? Ahora parece que están orgullosas de ser judías y todo,- comentó Grün y se rió a carcajadas de su propio chiste.

Los soldados abrieron fuego y aquellos horribles cantos cesaron. Vi como los cuerpos se desplomaban y como, poco después, la sangre corría colina abajo. Suspiré satisfecho pero todo no acabo ahí. De nuevo, mis oídos volvieron a chirriar.

_Zog nit keyn mol, az du geyst dem letstn veg. Klotsh himlen blayene farshteln bloye teg. Kumen vet nokh undzer oysgebenkte sho, s'vet a poyk ton undzer trot mir zaynen do!_

Yo me volví hacia el lugar de donde procedía aquel irritante sonido. Era una de las prisioneras que estaba cavando una zanja donde había cadáveres. Llevaba un pañuelo negro en el pelo y un vestido a cuadros mugriento y desharrapado. Ahora ella se había puesto de pie encima de un montículo cantando motivada por los otros cantos de sus compañeras ya muertas. Yo sentí como la rabia me corría por las venas y como la furia me latía en mi cabeza. Hujar me adelantó, después de descender la colina, con los ojos como platos.

- _Hältst du wohl dein Maul!_- le gritó enfadado.

A él no le dio tiempo a llegar hasta ella. Yo me llevé la mano a mi cinturón, saqué la pistola, apunté y disparé. La prisionera se desplomó en la zanja que ella había cavado donde estaban los demás cadáveres antiguos. Un cuervo que se había posado cerca de un montículo levantó el vuelo por el ruido del disparo y el _Oberscharführer_ Hujar gritó como si yo hubiese matado a un ser querido. Muchos prisioneros se detuvieron para observar lo que había ocurrido durante un segundo y después siguieron trabajando más rápido.

Hujar volvió de nuevo enfadado colina arriba murmurando algo entre dientes y Grün aplaudió la escena y añadió una de sus bromas.

_-Gut gemacht, Hauptsturmführer Goeth! Das ist die richtige Antwort!-_

A pesar del éxtasis que me producía matar a un prisionero, seguía estando de muy mal humor y muy furioso. Las bromas de Grün también me habían empezado a cansar. Me replanteé casi seriamente si no debería matarlo a él también.

El _Oberscharführer_ Hujar mandó a los soldados a que cargaran los cuerpos en alguna de las carretillas que estaban preparadas para ser transportadas hasta la pira y, después, se unió a nosotros en el camino de vuelta. De nuevo, Grün se empeño de nuevo en hablar pero, esta vez, contaba con dos personas que no le escuchaban.

Hujar y yo no intercambiamos ninguna palabra hasta que estábamos a casi trescientos metros de la pira. Entonces él se quitó su pañuelo del rostro que también había utilizado para defenderse del repugnante humo.

-Con todo el respeto del mundo, _Hauptsturmführer_ Goeth. No debería usted haber matado a esa prisionera. ¿Ha pensado en como lo explicaremos luego? Era una de las encargadas de transporte y…-

-Maldito seas tú y todas tus putas encargadas judías con lengua afilada,- le interrumpí a él dejando entrever en mi voz toda mi rabia y mi mal humor. –Solo dime que no fuiste tú quien la nombró encargada de algo porque si no es así, no te dejaré que vuelvas a nombrar a un judío ni encargado de limpiar las letrinas.-

Hujar tartamudeó un poco ofendido.

-No… Yo no… _Hauptsturmführer_ Goeth…-

Vi como pestañeaba y como se rascaba distraído debajo de la gorra. Casi pude oler su mentira pero decidí dejarlo pasar.

-Supongo que le habrán informado de lo que planeo hacer con los Chilowicz,- dije yo en un susurro.

-Sí… sí… he sido informado,- corroboró él en el mismo tono.

-¿Puedo contar usted?-

-Sí, claro que puede usted contar conmigo.-

Aquella respuesta me dejó satisfecho. Después me desplacé a cien metros de la pira observando la operación. Hujar estaba muy activo y habló con muchos soldados y oficiales para darles órdenes y para enterarse de todo lo relativo a la situación. Después, se acercó a mí para informarme de que todo marchaba bien y que no había ningún problema. Él calculaba que como máximo en cuatro días estarían todos los cadáveres quemados. Sin embargo, también me informó de que no paraban de aparecer lugares nuevos donde se habían enterrado prisioneros muertos por todas partes. Yo asentí con la cabeza detrás de mi pañuelo y esperé a que mi chofer llegase con mi coche lo cual no tardó en pasar.

Cuando entré en el coche por una de las puertas traseras, Grün me siguió y yo no puse ninguna objeción. Se cerraron las puertas y yo respiré el aire limpio como si yo no lo hubiese hecho en años.

-¿A dónde quiere que le lleve, _Herr Kommandant_?- me preguntó el chofer polaco.

Pareció como si volver a respirar aire libre de humo hubiese hecho que me llegara toda la sangre el cerebro y recordé la conversación que yo había mantenido con un soldado y que no había olvidado en ninguno de aquellos días después de la _Gesundheitsaktion_.

-¿De qué fabrica concreta eran los últimos prisioneros que llegaron a la _Gesundheitsaktion_?- le había preguntado intentando omitir todo interés personal.

-De la fábrica de Bosch, eran todos de la fábrica de Bosch, _Hauptsturmführer_ Goeth. Algunos se dedican a trabajar allí y otros se dedican a limpiar la fábrica pero todos son de allí,- me había contestado un soldado de pelo castaño y ojos azules que no tendría más de veinte años y que parecía estar muy orgulloso de poder hablar con migo.

-Quiero ir a la fábrica de Bosch. Lléveme allí,- le dije al chofer y me hundí en los asientos de cuero.

-¿A la fábrica de Bosch, _Hauptsturmführer_ Goeth?- preguntó Grün. –Pensé que nosotros volveríamos a su casa. ¿Qué tiene que hacer allí?-

El motor del coche tronó y empezamos a movernos.

-Busco a una prisionera,- dije yo decidiendo que era mejor no mentir para no levantar sospechas. –Una niña, con el pelo muy corto, rizado y negro. Los ojos también los tiene muy oscuros.-

-Hay muchos judíos que son así. Casi todos son iguales…- comentó Grün con desprecio.

Una voz en mi cerebro le contestó.

"_No, idiota. No todos son iguales. Ella es distinta."_

-Y además una niña…- dijo después de una pausa. –Pensé que ya no quedaban aquí niños. Pensé que a todos los niños los habían mandado a Auschwitz.-

-Ella es más una niña que una mujer,- dije yo con una voz que indicaba inequívocamente que yo no tenía ganas de hablar con él.

-Bueno… ¿Y por qué se busca a esa prisionera?- preguntó sin captar mi mensaje.

Yo fruncí el ceño. Grün quería saber demasiado. Pensé la respuesta un momento.

-Quiero interrogarla. Han robado una pieza de la fábrica de Bosch y quizás esté involucrada.-

-¿De verdad? ¿Una ladrona?- preguntó Grün con repulsa. –Tendrá suerte. Bosch colaborara. Él es un buen hombre. Podemos entrar e inspeccionar su fábrica, incluso podemos llevarnos prisioneros y les da igual que no los devolvamos siempre y cuando los cambiemos por otros. En cambio, Oskar Schindler… Él protege a los malditos judíos de su fábrica como si fuesen su familia.-

Aquellas palabras tenían un tinte acusador pero mucha gente muy fiel al nacionalsocialismo había empezado a menospreciar a Oskar Schindler por su trato preferente a los judíos. Sin embargo, eran solo rumores y él no había hecho nada malo. Era cierto que él mantenía relaciones con judíos que estaban muy lejos de ser las apropiadas pero nadie podía dudar de que fuera fiel al partido. Últimamente se hacía acompañar por el judío que me llevaba las cuentas más de lo habitual. Era un tal Stern. Era un judío bajito, con gafas y con aspecto débil y pedante que tartamudeaba de más. La primera vez que lo vi con esos ojos negros nerviosos y esa voz pomposa y entrecortada, me dio ganas de compadecerme de él y mandarlo a matar de un tiro rápido en la nuca. Sin embargo, algunos conocidos me informaron de que había sido un gran contable y que había llevado varios negocios en Cracovia, así que le mandé que se hiciera cargo de mis cuentas en uno de los despachos de los barracones. Stern y Oskar Schindler hablaban y pasaban tiempo juntos últimamente más de lo habitual y algunos me habían informado de que ya eran amigos antes de que Stern llegara a Plaszow. El día anterior, había visto a aquel judío susurrándole cosas al oído al elegante empresario. Yo había estado a punto de decirle a Schindler que muchos empresarios alemanes habían llevado a la ruina sus negocios por seguir el consejo de judíos pero me había contenido.

Grün continuó con su interminable charla.

-No pensará usted que digo estas cosas de su amigo sin tener pruebas. Seguro que recordara usted el día que estábamos juntos en la DEF y usted observaba que había un prisionero que empujaba una carretilla muy lentamente y me ordenó matarlo. Cuando lo puse contra la pared, llegó él corriendo y diciendo que yo no podía hacer eso allí porque si no los demás prisioneros se negarían a trabajar. También me dijo que debía cumplir con contratos de guerra y bla, bla, bla… Al final, consiguió sobornándome ofreciéndome vodka.-

Grün empezó a reírse en medio del relato y yo aproveché para mirar por la ventana trasera del coche y comprobar con alivio que ya estábamos un poco lejos del humo de las piras de los cadáveres.

-¿Se lo puede creer, _Hauptsturmführer_ Goeth? ¡Me soborno con una botella de vodka por un judío! También recuerdo aquella vez que me dijeron que habían traído en un cargamento a un judío del distrito de Erding al campo de trabajo de Plaszow. Yo odio a todos los judíos de Erding porque es donde yo nací, así que fui a matarlo pero Oskar Schindler insistió en salvarlo.-

-El gran y elegante empresario,- continuó Grün con voz burlona. –El amigo de los judíos. Se comenta que ha estado comprando pan en el mercado negro para alimentarlos mejor y que les hace potaje de verduras para cenar todas las noches. Seguro que él también roba mantas para arroparlos por las noches.- La carcajada de Grün me hizo daño en los oídos. –A ellos los trata mejor que a su mujer. Él a ella le pone los cuernos con todas las mujeres guapas que pasan por su lado y…-

-Cállate Grün,- dije yo que no quise consentir que él siguiera insultando de esa manera a Oskar Schindler.- Schindler es un gran hombre. Tiene una actitud un poco peculiar hacia los judíos pero es un alemán muy respetable y un gran amigo. ¿Quién va diciendo esas cosas de él?-

-No lo sé, _Hauptsturmführer_ Goeth,- comentó Grün acobardado por la dureza de mi voz. –Solo se rumorea que compra pan en el mercado negro para sus obreros y cosas así… pero nadie sabe si es verdad… Él es un gran amigo suyo y no creo que él sea un mal hombre.-

Yo fruncí los labios. También dudaba un poco de la actitud de Schindler hacia los judíos pero eso no quería decir que lo considerara un traidor al nacionalsocialismo.

El coche salió del asfalto y levantó nubes de tierra. Allí empezaba un enorme terreno y en el fondo se podía ver la fábrica de Bosch. Era una fábrica de ladrillo y cristal. No era tan nueva como la de Schindler y tampoco daba tantos beneficios económicos a juzgar por la actitud de Bosch hacia el dinero. Schindler decía que tenía a los obreros entrenados pero Bosch no los entrenaba y los cambiaba habitualmente.

Vi un lugar donde se acumulaba un montón grande de madera y se lo señale al chofer.

Aparqué usted ahí,- después me dirigí a Grün.- Iremos hasta la fábrica de Bosch andando. Si los prisioneros nos ven llegar, se esconderán, así que sea prudente.-

Grün asintió y después ambos nos bajamos del coche y empezamos a andar. La lengua de Grün parecía que no se iba a poder estar quieta aquel día.

-Usted se preguntará porque odio a todos los judíos del distrito en que nací,- dijo cuando empezamos a caminar.

Yo estuve a punto de contestar con un "no" pero me contuve y suspiré.

-Yo pensé que al igual que yo, tu los odiabas a todos.-

-Sí, por supuesto, pero yo odio especialmente a los judíos que viven cerca de Münich porque nací en un pueblo cerca de allí y vi su naturaleza malvada. Son unas criaturas avariciosas que solo quieren el dinero para sí mismos y solo tienen aspiraciones egoístas. No me hizo falta leer ninguna propaganda antisemita para saber cómo son.-

Grün hizo una pausa.

-Mi padre tenía un telar en una calle del pequeño pueblo en el que nací.- Yo miré fijamente a Grün durante unos segundos porque yo jamás le había visto hablar con ese tono de voz melancólico. -La tuvo durante toda la vida hasta que unos judíos pusieron otra tienda de telas en la calle paralela. Los clientes dejaron de venir a nuestra tienda y mi padre se hundió poco a poco en la miseria. Él se volvió más oscuro y más triste. Finalmente, un día, la tienda quebró. El único dinero que llegaba a mi casa era el que traía mi madre trabajando como sirvienta. Mi padre no volvió a trabajar nunca. Dijo que si él abriese un nuevo comercio también terminaría cerrando por culpa de los judíos. Le dio por mantener actitudes extrañas y una vez me dijo que había estado observando a los judíos de la tienda del telar. Me dijo que sospechaba que le habían echado un hechizo para que su tienda quebrara. Me contó que los judíos leían un libro que se llamaba _Kabbalah_. Decía que era un libro muy complicado lleno de misticismo y magia. Decía que si un hebreo era capaz de entender ese libro, era capaz de lanzar un hechizo; un hechizo para siempre. Él estaba obsesionado con eso.-

"_Sí, sí, ella también me ha hechizado. Es por eso por lo que no puedo pensar en ella. Es por eso por lo que no puedo evitar mirar la foto de ella en el cajón de mi mesa de noche."_

El corazón se me aceleró y me recorrió un escalofrió. También noté que la boca se me secaba así que empecé a palpar en mi chaqueta para encontrar mi petaca. Yo no estaba acostumbrado a sentir miedo y era un sentimiento vergonzoso en cualquier soldado. Me sentí muy incomodo y decidí avergonzar a Grün para que no notara lo que me pasaba.

-En Viena, las mujeres viejas le contaban a los niños historias así para que no pudiesen dormir por las noches,- dije con desprecio y después me llevé la petaca a mis labios para llenarme la boca de vodka cuando la encontré.

-Sí, lo sé, _Hauptsturmführer_ Goeth,- dijo Grün nervioso.- Mi padre era un hombre débil pero yo no soy como él. Si yo hubiese llevado aquel negocio y unos judíos sucios hubiesen puesto uno igual para hacerme la competencia. Habría ido allí con un bote de combustible y lo habría quemado con ellos dentro.-

La fábrica de Bosch se alzó a cien metros de nosotros. Los prisioneros que trabajaban en las afueras se quedaron paralizados al vernos llegar.

-Recuerda…- le dije a Grün repitiéndome. –Buscamos a una prisionera con el pelo corto rizado y negro. Es más una niña que una mujer.

Algunos prisioneros miraban al suelo y otros querían mantenerse alejados de nosotros pero Grün hizo bien su trabajo y se dedicó a observar a todas las mujeres prisioneras. Yo también paseé e intenté sobretodo mirarlas a la cara. Sabía que si la miraba a la cara, la reconocería al instante. No hubo mucha suerte en las afueras, así que entramos en la fábrica para realizar una inspección. Note que los obreros empezaron a trabajar más rápido y que intentaban pasar desapercibidos pero yo me encargué de mirar a la cara a todas las mujeres. Grün vio a una de ellas que era morena y muy delgada y me llamó diciendo que la había encontrado pero no era ella. Después de un cuarto de hora paseándome por la fábrica, sentí frustración y el sudor empezó a caer por mi espalda.

Necesitaba a esa maldita niña. Si la encontraba, mis posibilidades para chantajearla aumentaban. Me di cuenta, en ese momento, lo mucho que lo deseaba y lo mucho que me importaba. Era una locura.

-Grün, salgamos afuera un momento. Necesito un cigarro,- le dije dirigiéndome a la puerta trasera de la fábrica que era la forma más rápida de salir al aire libre.

Estábamos bastante lejos de las piras de cadáveres muertos pero allí el aire aun estaba un poco contaminado y el viento traía el olor dulzón de la grasa quemada. Una prisionera bajita que se tapaba la cabeza con un pañuelo barría hojas de los arboles con una escoba vieja hecha de paja.

Varias gotas de sudor cayeron sobre mis ojos e hicieron que me escocieran mientras me encendía el cigarro en mis labios.

-Parece usted cansado,- comentó Grün.

-Lo estoy,- admití.

-Anímese. Si no encuentra a esa prisionera siempre podremos pedirle ayuda a Bosch para que nos ayuden los encargados a encontrarla. Ellos conocen a todas las mujeres que trabajan aquí.-

-Sí,- dije yo. Yo estaba dispuesto a hacer todo lo que estuviese en mi mano para encontrar a esa maldita niña.

Noté que la prisionera baja que estaba barriendo se movía para meterse de nuevo en la fábrica. La miré caminar. El vestido que llevaba era muy grande y una de las mangas le caía holgada y dejaba ver la piel de su hombro. Aquel vestido no era muy grande para una mujer pero si para una niña. Antes de entrar en la fábrica volvió la cara y nos miró a Grün y a mí. Yo sonreí.

-Es ella,- le dije simplemente a Grün y me llevé de nuevo el cigarro a mis labios satisfecho.

Grün reaccionó como un resorte. Se acercó a zancadas a la pequeña prisionera que se había quedado paralizada con los ojos oscuros llenos de miedo y antes de que ella pudiese reaccionar la cogió del cuello del vestido. Ella protestó pero Grün la levantó del suelo y la llevó hasta a mí. Cuando la dejó en el suelo, ella se revolvió.

-¿Qué he hecho?- preguntó la niña con voz chillona.

-Tú sabes muy bien lo que has hecho.-

Grün la agarró del pelo y la zarandeó. Sin dejar de agarrarla se dirigió a mí.

-_Hauptsturmführer_ Goeth ¿Es ella la ladrona?-

-Es la prisionera a la que quiero interrogar sobre el robo,- aclaré yo apurando el cigarro.

La niña me miró y yo sentí un escalofrío. Ella se parecía mucho a su hermana y yo aparté la cara con desagrado.

-Yo no he robado nada,- ella le dijo a Grün. –Esto no tiene nada que ver con ningún robo.

-Cállate, pequeña puta. Cállate si sabes lo que te conviene. Para empezar, no eres más que una niña así que no deberías trabajar aquí,- le dijo Grün molesto.

Yo reconocí que la prisionera tenía la boca muy grande para ser su hermana. Ella era incapaz de decir una palabra en mi presencia. Me entraron ganas de hacerla callar para siempre pero sabía que la necesitaba a ella.

-Yo no soy una niña. Tengo dieciséis años y yo trabajo en esta fabrica limpiando. Siempre hago lo que me dicen que tengo que hacer y no he robado ni he hecho nada malo.- Se defendió.

Grün le pegó a ella una bofetada en la cara.

-Te dije que te estuvieras callada, judía. No hablarías así si supieras delante de quien estás hablando,- dijo Grün y me miró.

La niña tenía la mano en la cara y miraba a Grün con odio.

-Yo sé quién eres tú,- dijo ella y vi sus ojos negros brillar de rencor. –Eres Grün, el perro faldero del _Herr Kommandant_. Dicen que matas a familias enteras que sabes que tienen oro o diamantes para dárselos a tu amo porque dicen que estas enamorado de él. Dicen que te gustan más los hombres que las mujeres y que por las noches vas a los barracones de los hombres de las _SS_ para meterte en la cama de los soldados.-

La miré muy sorprendido durante unos segundos y no pude evitar reír.

-¡Vaya lengua que tiene! Habrá que cortársela,- dije sonriendo medio en broma.

La sorpresa de Grün no era menor. La piel pálida se le había vuelto de color amarillo y jamás le había visto tan ofendido. Su respiración agitada hacía que su pecho subiese y bajase y los granos rojos de su cara en la barbilla y en la frente parecían que iban a explotar. Las pupilas se le habían contraído y sus ojos eran más verdes que nunca.

Le volvió a pegar, pero esta vez no fue una bofetada sino un puñetazo. Ella cayó al suelo a un metro de distancia y perdió el pañuelo que llevaba en la cabeza.

-En condiciones normales, yo te dejaría que la mataras,- le dije en un tono carente de toda emoción.- Pero la necesito a ella. Quiero interrogarla en mi casa.

-¿En… su casa? ¿En la villa, _Hauptsturmführer_ Goeth?- preguntó Grün cuando salió de su shock rabioso.

-Sí,- dije yo y arrojé el cigarro al suelo y lo pisé con mi bota.

-Entonces… ¿Nos la llevaremos en el coche?- me preguntó él.

-¿En mi coche?- Yo reí fríamente. –Ningun judío piojoso entra en mi coche. Tú te encargaras de llevarla hasta allí.-

-¿Yo…? ¿Yo me encargare de llevarla hasta allí?- Él pregunto. Casi parecía tan ofendido como un minuto antes.

-Sí. Si no te parece bien, puedes encargar a algún soldado que lo haga,- dije yo y empecé a andar para volver al coche.

-No, la llevare yo,- comentó él en un tono bajo y cruel.

Yo oí un gemido. Cuando me di la vuelta, Grün había cogido por el pelo a la prisionera que aun seguía en el suelo y la había levantado.

-Recuerda,- le dije advirtiéndole. –No la mates a ella.-

Diez minutos después llegué hasta el coche. El chofer polaco tenía la gorra sobre los ojos y se había quedado dormido. Yo golpeé el cristal con mis nudillos y él se despertó violentamente y él me abrió la puerta trasera.

-A mi casa,- le dije, después de cerrar la puerta, antes de que me preguntara.

Sentí una extraña euforia cuando el motor se encendió. Solo tenía que llegar, esperar que la prisionera llegase y comprobar si la relación entre las hermanas era lo suficiente fuerte para poder chantajearle con ella. Yo ya sospechaba que era muy probable que sí y había visto a prisioneros hacer cosas asombrosas para ayudarse los unos a los otros, sobre todo si eran de la misma familia. Los judíos eran unos animales muy sentimentales.

La podría chantajear para que ella hablase conmigo y para que ella no intentara esconderse de mí. Me imagine como sería todo a partir de ahora. Ella me miraba con sus profundos ojos oscuros adornados con pestañas negras. Ella tenía en sus labios la misma sonrisa que mostraba en la foto en blanco y negro del colgante y el sonido de su voz era constante. Sentí pequeños temblores de placer que me recorrían todo el cuerpo.

Me la imaginé a ella entonces con uno de sus bucles negros cayéndole por la cara como el día en que yo la había visto a través de la copa de vino y también me di cuenta que la ropa que llevaba era blanca y se transparentaba como el día en que yo la había visto en la bodega. Yo le pasé mi mano por el cuello de ella. Era tan pequeño que yo casi podía rodearlo con una sola mano. Me imaginé que los labios de ella emitían un suspiro.

"_No, no puedes pensar en eso. No puedes hacerlo. Sabes que está prohibido."_

Sentí un dolor en mi ingle que yo ya conocía muy bien. Me costaba mucho tener erecciones porque yo bebía demasiado alcohol pero al pensar en ella mi cuerpo siempre reaccionaba. El dolor, la testosterona y la lascivia hicieron que mis pensamientos se volvieran más oscuros y violentos.

Ella iba a morir de todas formas. Tendría que matarla. Daba igual si yo la mataba de una forma u otra. Yo le podría desgarrar la ropa, cogerla del cuello y ponerla boca abajo para no mirarla a la cara y después la tomaría a ella por detrás. Había oído que muchas prisioneras débiles, enfermizas o delgadas habían muerto desangradas por las violaciones. Todo el mundo miraba hacia a otro lado y fingía que no sospechaba que aquello lo hubiese hecho ningún soldado. Un asesinato rápido, íntimo y privado. ¿Acaso no era lo que yo siempre había querido para ella? ¿Acaso no era lo que ella se merecía después de provocarme tanto?

Yo sentí una tristeza de repente y un sabor amargo en mi boca. Era lo que siempre yo sentía cuando yo pensaba en que ella iba a morir. Yo no conseguía sentir ningún tipo de liberación o éxtasis cuando me imaginaba aquello.

Rebusqué en mi chaqueta mi petaca. Tuve que desabrocharme el abrigo y no supe porque lo llevaba puesto porque estaba sudando a chorros. Sin embargo, las manos me temblaban como si tuviera frío. Me bebí todo lo que quedaba de vodka en la petaca de un trago.

El resto del viaje lo pasé mirando por la ventana. Era como si yo estuviera muy interesado en el paisaje pero después no pude recordar nada de lo que yo había visto. Finalmente, el coche frenó y yo me bajé rápidamente del coche sin ni siquiera despedirme del chofer y subí las escaleras todo lo rápido que pude.

En la habitación me duché con agua fría y después estuve un tiempo peinándome. Me puse una camisa que creí que me favorecía y encima el uniforme. No sabía ni porque hacía eso porque no tenía invitados en casa y no tenía la necesidad de andarme con elegancias. Cuando bajé de nuevo a la planta baja, me quedé parado y oí el ruido de movimiento en la cocina. Seguramente ella estaba preparándome la cena.

"_Ni te imaginas la sorpresa que te tengo preparada."_

Yo me desplacé hasta mi despacho dejando la puerta abierta para oír a Grün cuando llegase. El despacho que tenía en mi casa era más pequeño que aquel del que disponía en los barracones. Pero aun así, era elegante y estaba muy bien amueblado. Había dos estanterías llenas de libros y ficheros y una enorme mesa de roble con una silla también muy cómoda. En la parte frontal muy arriba estaba el retrato del _Führer_.

Yo decidí aprovechar el tiempo revisando algunas de las intrincadas cuentas que había ideado mi contable judío para camuflar el dinero en negro que tenía pero apenas entendía nada y tampoco conseguía concentrarme. Después pensé en alguna excusa que mandar a mis superiores de Oranienburg por la chica que yo había matado por la mañana. El tiempo pasaba muy despacio y empecé a impacientarme. Me pregunté si Grün habría decidido desobedecer mis órdenes y habría decidido matar a la prisionera de todas maneras. Me puse muy nervioso pero, en ese momento, oí abrirse la puerta principal y un ruido de botas que se aproximaban por el corredor.

Grün apareció en la puerta. Volvía a tener a la chica agarrada por el vestido y la dejó a dos pasos de él. Tenía una sonrisa cruel. Me fijé en que la pequeña prisionera tenía dos marcas violáceas en el rostro que antes no tenía y que ella miraba de reojo con odio a Grün. No sabía si aquello era bueno o malo. Quizás fuese un incentivo para chantajearla pero tampoco quería que se asustase en exceso.

-Aquí la tiene para su interrogatorio como usted ordeno,_ Hauptsturmführer_ Goeth. Nos hemos hecho muy amigos por el camino,- comentó sarcásticamente.

Yo asentí complacido con la cabeza indicándole a Grün que había hecho bien su trabajo.

-Vuelve dentro de dos horas y manda a alguien para que venga a por ella y la escolte hasta los barracones.-

Oí el ruido de los talones de Grün chocando y después oí sus pasos dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

La prisionera juntó las manos. Sin duda se esperaba un interrogatorio. Sus ojos negros tan parecidos a los de su hermana miraban nerviosos a un lado y a otro del despacho. Yo la ignoré y miré fijamente un libro de cuentas.

Cuando oí el sonido de la puerta principal cerrarse, me levanté de la silla bruscamente. La pequeña prisionera reaccionó dando un brinco sobre sus pies.

-Ven conmigo,- yo le dije simplemente.

Yo salí del despacho y empecé a andar por el corredor. Las manos me temblaban de euforia. Oí un sonido metálico en la cocina que me indicó que ella estaba allí. Cuando aparecí en el marco de la puerta, ella estaba limpiando una cacerola con un paño. Al verme, ella la dejó en uno de los muebles de cocina y bajó la cabeza como ella siempre hacia.

-Traigo a tu hermana,- le dije sin andarme con rodeos.

Si hubiese sabido lo que esas palabras habrían provocado, yo ya las habría dicho mucho tiempo antes. Ella me miró fijamente a los ojos y me mantuvo la mirada como nunca antes lo había hecho. Sus ojos negros estaban llenos de miedo y confusión. Yo sentí un estremecimiento de satisfacción que me recorrió todo el cuerpo. Después, me di cuenta que la pequeña prisionera aun seguía detrás de mí. La agarré por el brazo y la arrastré para que ella la viese.

Yo la había a ella visto muchas veces asustada pero jamás la había visto tan asustada como cuando vio a su hermana. Sus ojos negros estaban contraídos y me dio la impresión de que ella estaba a punto de llorar.

-Veo que la conoces,- dije con voz suave.-Te dejaré un poco de tiempo para que lo pases con ella pero no te olvides de traerme la cena.-

Ella volvió a mirarme pero, esta vez, con incredulidad. Yo le dediqué mi mejor sonrisa y me fui.

Sabía que todo había salido mejor de lo que había pensado. Sin embargo, antes de volver al despacho o a mi habitación me quedé parado unos segundos en seco y después decidí retroceder lentamente sin hacer ruido al andar. Apoyé la espalda a pocos centímetros del marco de la puerta y escuché. Si ellas no me habían oído a mí volver, quizás pudiese percibir algo de su conversación. Al principio, me dio la impresión de que si me habían oído porque solo escuchaba el silencio pero después la voz de ella habló en susurros.

-Lo siento Rachel… Todo esto es culpa mía.-

Oí suspiros entrecortados como si alguna de las dos o ambas estuvieran llorando. Me sentí incomodo ante tanto sentimentalismo.

-No es culpa tuya. No dejes de abrazarme. Me duele reconocerlo pero tengo miedo,- dijo otra voz.

-No voy a dejar de abrazarte… No tienes que tener miedo. Mientras yo esté aquí no te pasara nada. Te prometo que no volverá a pasarte nada.-

Aquellas palabras eran precisamente las que yo quería oír. Después hubo otro profundo silencio.

-Te quiero,- dijo la voz que quería escuchar de nuevo con un tono triste. -¿Te acuerdas de la canción que nos cantaba siempre mama cuando nos íbamos a dormir?-

_Sheyn vi di levone,  
>Likhtik vi di shtern,<br>Fun himl a matone,  
>Bistu mir tzugeshikt…<em>

Siempre que oía a un judío cantar en yiddish o en hebreo me estremecía de repulsión. Yo había matado a una prisionera por hacerlo aquella mañana. Sin embargo, ahora que yo oía su voz cantar solo podía sentir un extraño placer.


	21. Blut muss fließen

**I'm sorry. I can't answer the reviews now. I have tomorrow a German class and I have to do a lot of homework. I'm very busy and I hope you like the chapter. Kisses!**

* * *

><p>Dejé de oír y todo se volvió negro. Un sudor frío me bajaba por la espalda. Yo estaba débil, mareada y sentía que, en cualquier momento, me iba a desmayar. Me apoyé contra la pared que había a mi espalda y pensé que no podría estar mucho más tiempo de pie. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, sabía muy bien que, si yo caía al suelo, pondría mi vida en peligro y, esta vez, no solo mi vida estaba en juego.<p>

Casi como en un sueño, se me apareció la cara de mi hermana. Ella tenía moratones en el rostro y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Pronunció dos palabras suplicantes: "Tengo miedo." Aquello me hizo reaccionar y conseguí erguirme. Hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano para enfocar la vista. Entonces pude ver donde yo estaba.

Era el salón de la villa del _Herr Kommandant_. Lo reconocí enseguida a pesar del humo. Aquel olor a tabaco y a alcohol era inconfundible. En la mesa vi a varios hombres. Unos llevaban los uniformes negros de las _SS_ y otros trajes de chaqueta. De repente, mi único oído sano volvió a detectar sonidos. Entre aquellas voces de hombres hablando y riendo, oí la del _Herr Direktor_. Por un momento, quise alzar la vista para buscar su mirada en la mesa pero algo dentro de mí me lo impidió. Tampoco conseguía recordar porque me había mareado. Era como si mi mente hubiese bloqueado aquel recuerdo.

Pensé que nadie en aquella mesa se había dado cuenta de que yo había estado a punto de desmayarme. Aunque para las _SS_ que un judío se cayese al suelo no era un problema preocupante simplemente era un hecho molesto, yo no me podía arriesgar a que pensaran que yo estaba enferma y que no podía trabajar porque si no me enviarían en un tren de ganado a algún lugar peor que aquel en el que estaba y ya no podría ayudar a mi hermana. A decir verdad, no se me ocurría que pudiese existir un lugar peor que Plaszow aunque decían que Auschwitz lo era.

Un niño pasó delante de mí. Él iba corriendo alrededor de la mesa jugando y parecía ser el hijo de alguno de los oficiales. Sentí una corriente eléctrica en el cuello y, aunque no estaba mirando a nadie, presentí que unos ojos me observaban. Era una sensación como si me atravesasen. Entonces, de repente, recordé cual era el motivo por el cual yo había estado a punto de caerme al suelo. Sin poder evitarlo, levanté la mirada y la dirigí hacia al fondo de la mesa.

Allí estaban aquellos ojos. Tenían un color azul claro siniestro y parecían estar hechos de hielo pero cuando me miraban sentía que estaba en el infierno. Me había enfrentado a aquellos ojos amenazantes muchas veces pero, aquella vez, no era como las demás. Esta vez había algo más.

Él no dejó de mirarme. No le importo ni siquiera estar en aquel salón abarrotado de hombres. Se hundió en la silla y tamborileó con sus dedos en la mesa y paseó su mirada desde mis pies hasta mis ojos. Después, cuando nuestras miradas volvieron a chocar, sus labios dejaron entrever una sonrisa lasciva. Los ojos claros de él brillaron de una forma que me hizo estremecer y ya no parecían los de un ser humano. Más bien, parecían los ojos de un depredador o de una fiera.

Yo aparté la mirada violentamente. Yo estaba muy asustada y temblaba de una forma muy violenta. Tragué saliva e intenté tranquilizarme pero no pude. Estaba segura de que me iba a volver a desmayar. Conseguí volver a reponerme después de unos minutos pero la operación volvió a repetirse. No sabía porque pero mis ojos siempre le miraban de nuevo y él siempre me estaba observando. Él lo estuvo haciendo durante casi toda la cena. Cuando nuestras miradas chocaban, sentía un escalofrió como si aquellos ojos estuvieran hechos de hielo de verdad y pudieran transmitirme el frío. Después, el corazón se me aceleraba tanto que empezaba a dolerme el pecho. No entendía porque yo no podía mantener mi vista fija en el suelo aquella noche. Normalmente, yo lo que era incapaz de hacer era mirar a cualquier cosa que no fuese el suelo en su presencia. Sin embargo, durante esa cena, sus ojos me atrajeron todo el rato como si fueran imanes y, a pesar, del terror que me producía mirarlos, no pude dejar de hacerlo. Solo buscaba su mirada porque buscaba respuestas. No quería que mi hermana volviese a sufrir y estaba incluso dispuesta a sacar la suficiente fuerza para hablar con él y para que él no volviese a mal tratarla. Me arrodillaría o le suplicaría si era necesario pero no quería volver a ver a mi hermana llorar.

La tristeza de haber visto a mi hermana sufrir se unió a mi debilidad y, de nuevo, pensé que no podría aguantar más tiempo de pie. La vista se me volvió a nublar pero entonces un grito furioso me hizo reaccionar. El niño que corría alrededor de la mesa jugando había golpeado la espalda de uno de los oficiales de las _SS_ y le había derramado su cerveza en el pantalón. Este protestó y maldijo en alemán fuerte. Después, intentó secarse con la servilleta que había encima de la mesa pero no le fue suficiente y se dirigió a mí con voz brusca para que le trajese otra. Yo recibí aquellas palabras carentes de todo aprecio como si fueran mi salvación. Lo que más deseaba, en aquel momento, era poder salir del salón y aquel oficial me había concedido mi deseo. Salí de aquella habitación entre violentos temblores y llegué a la cocina muy deprisa.

Me tomé mi tiempo antes de coger las servilletas. Antes de hacer nada, apoyé mi frente contra el mármol frío de las baldosas de la cocina. La cabeza me palpitaba mucho y me di cuenta que debía de tener fiebre pero sabía muy bien que la causa no era ninguna enfermedad física sino solo el cansancio psicológico. Cerré los ojos y, de nuevo, la imagen del rostro de Rachel llorando se me apareció.

"_Es todo culpa mía_," pensé. "_Él no te volverá a hacer daño. Si quiere él hacerle daño a alguien que me lo haga a mí. Yo me sacrificare por ti pero no dejare que te vuelvan a hacer daño._"

Aquellas palabras me las había repetido desde que había visto a mi hermana sufrir. En ese momento, a parte de la tristeza, sentí otro sentimiento. Era furia y odio y mi mente alocada queriendo defender a mi hermana pensó en como seria tener una pistola.

"_Sí, ojala tuviera una pistola y pudiese matarlo. No me importaría robar una y hacerlo aunque luego me matasen a mí. Al menos habría defendido a mi hermana."_

Sin embargo, yo sabía muy bien que aquellos pensamientos eran dominados por la rabia y la amargura y que jamás sería capaz de matar a nadie. Además, si lo matase, me convertiría en una asesina y lo último que quería en el mundo era convertirme en alguien igual a él.

Yo dejé reposar mi cabeza unos minutos sobre aquel frío mármol y, después, volví al salón con dos servilletas. El oficial de las _SS_ me las arrebató de las manos y sus "gracias" consistieron en una áspera observación sobre lo mucho que yo había tardado. Yo volví a situarme en el mismo lugar de siempre; lo más apartada de la mesa posible. Observé como el _Herr Direktor_ se levantaba de la mesa y se dirigía fuera del salón. Después se paró en el pasillo e intercambió unas palabras con Itzhak Stern que acababa de llegar y se había mantenido allí apartado. Yo miré fijamente a Stern y me di cuenta que tenía ojeras como si no hubiese dormido en toda la noche. La conversación entre Stern y Schindler debía de ser de naturaleza privada porque hablaban en susurros y muy cerca el uno del otro. También había otro hebreo en el pasillo, Mietek Pemper que era el taquígrafo del _Herr Kommandant_. Yo aparté la vista de ellos y, de nuevo, como un imán, la centré en la parte frontal de la mesa. Afortunadamente, por aquella vez, él no me miraba a mí sino que se entretenía hablando del niño que había traído uno de los oficiales. Pude oír con mi oído sano su conversación.

-Este niño es un revoltoso,- dijo la voz grave del _Herr Kommandant_ mientras le revolvía el pelo rubio de la cabeza.

-No es ningún niño, _Hauptsturmführer_ Goeth. Es todo un hombre. Ya lleva su uniforme marrón de las _Hitlerjunge_.- El oficial hizo una pausa para agarrar a su hijo, que casi no podía estarse quieto, de la camisa. –Enséñale al _Hauptsturmführer_ Goeth lo que has aprendido en las _Hitlerjunge_.-

El oficial le puso al niño la gorra de las _SS_ y el niño empezó a cantar y a actuar como un soldado de las _SS_ en miniatura. Marchó varias veces alrededor cantando una horrible canción antisemita y algunos oficiales se rieron y lo acompañaron con palmas.

_Wetzt die langen Messer auf dem Bürgersteig,_

_laßt die Messer flutschen in den Judenleib._

_Blut muss fließen knüppelhageldick_

_und wir scheißen auf die Freiheit dieser Judenrepublik._

_Zerrt die Konkubine aus dem Fürstenbett,_

_schmiert die Guillotine mit dem Judenfett._

_Blut muss fließen knüppelhageldick_

_und wir scheißen auf die Freiheit dieser Judenrepublik._

_In die Synagoge hängt ein schwarzes Schwein,_

_in die Parlamente schmeißt die Handgranaten rein._

_Blut muss fließen knüppelhageldick_

_und wir scheißen auf die Freiheit dieser Judenrepublik__._

Ver a aquel niño de apenas nueve años cantando aquella horrible y siniestra canción me produjo escalofríos. El _Herr Kommandant_ volvió a mirarme y se rió fríamente mientras lo hacía porque debió de darse cuenta de que yo estaba asustaba. Después, el niño terminó de cantar y todos los hombres de la mesa aplaudieron. Él se inclinó sobre los pies e hizo una reverencia como lo hubiese hecho un actor de teatro. Al hacerla, la gorra de las _SS_ se le cayó al suelo.

-Este niño se parece mucho a usted, _Unterscharführer_ John,- comentó el _Herr Kommandant_ al oficial.

-_Wir haben einen neuen Kamerad!_- exclamó este felicitando a su hijo.

Después de aquel espectáculo, el _Herr Kommandant_ hizo un gesto con la mano casi piadoso que me indicaba que podía recoger los platos y retirarme a la cocina a fregar. Yo obedecí sus órdenes y conseguí no volver a mirarle a los ojos.

En el fregadero rebañaba de jabón una y otra vez el mismo plato y mis lágrimas chocaban contra la cerámica cuando caían. Me había repetido una y otra vez a mi misma que no debía estar tan asustada y que él me había lanzado miradas amenazantes en cientos de ocasiones. Sin embargo, mi instinto me decía que, aquella vez, él buscaba otra cosa de mí. Mi instinto me decía que aquellos ojos estaban llenos de lujuria y que la forma de comportarse que había tenido últimamente conmigo me lo confirmaba. No podía negarlo aunque quisiera. Si era eso lo que él quería de mí, yo se lo entregaría a cambio de que dejase a Rachel tranquila y que no la volviese a molestar. Un solo pensamiento invadía mi mente; salvar a mi hermana. Me daba igual lo que me fuese a doler o lo desagradable o horrible que fuera. Tuve que dejar de enjabonar aquel plato porque sentí todo el cuerpo frío al imaginármelo. Antes de que empezara la guerra, yo tenía tiempo para ser romántica y estar llena de pasión y había pensado que algo así era algo especial que ocurría entre dos personas casadas que se amaban. Sin embargo, cuando estalló la guerra y empecé a oír todos los relatos de violaciones, dejé de pensar que fuese siempre algo especial. El estomago se me revolvió como si tuviese ganas de vomitar y sentí un dolor agudo en el vientre. Yo cerré los ojos con amargura y oí de nuevo mis lágrimas caer. No sé cuánto estuve así pero sí sé que me estremecí cuando oí voces y pasos acercándose a la cocina. Yo cerré el grifo para escuchar mejor y sentí alivio al darme cuenta de que una de las voces era la de Itzhak Stern y la otra me pareció la de Mietek Pemper. Cuando entraron en la cocina, yo, que tenía toda la cara bañada en lágrimas, decidí no darme la vuelta.

Mietek Pemper e Itzhak Stern continuaron hablando en susurros durante un par de minutos en la cocina. Yo no me uní a ellos y continué fregando. Después, Stern se acercó a mí sigilosamente.

-Señorita Hirsch, le traigo un mensaje del _Herr Direktor_,- dijo en susurros.

Yo me sobresalté al oír el apodo de Schindler y asentí con la cabeza.

-Me ha dicho que debe mantener usted la esperanza. Él esta ideando un plan para sacar a gente de aquí. Quiere sacarnos del campo de trabajo y del sub-campo de la Emalia y quiere llevarnos. Piensa montar una nueva fábrica lejos de aquí cuando cierren el campo de Plaszow.- Stern hizo una pausa.- No le puedo dar detalles concretos y usted debe prometer que no repetirá nada de lo que yo le he dicho. Él quiere incluirla, tan pronto como pueda, en la lista de los prisioneros que quiere sacar de aquí, así que, debe usted mantener la fe.-

Yo volví a asentir con la cabeza y continúe fregando sin comentar nada. Aquel mensaje de _Herr_ Schindler me habría llenado el corazón de esperanza en cualquier otra situación pero yo no creía, en ese momento, que me pudiese salvar. No me hubiese alegrado ni aunque el mensaje hubiese venido del mismísimo Moisés.

Sentí que Stern se acercaba más a mí.

-Señorita Hirsch. ¿Me ha escuchado usted?-

-Sí, le he entendido,- dije escuetamente.

-¿Podría usted mirarme?-

Yo le miré y vi a aquel hombre con aquellas facciones amables marcadas con ojeras y con unas gafas redondas. Sabía que yo aun tenía alguna lágrima en mi rostro.

-¿Qué le pasa?- él me preguntó.

Yo bajé la cabeza.

-No me pasa nada,- dije y cogí otro plato sucio para enjabonarlo.

Stern hizo una pausa.

-Ya sabe que puede confiar en mí y en el _Herr_ _Direktor_ para todo. Él se preocupa mucho por usted y puede ayudarle si tiene usted algún problema.-

Aquellas palabras eran muy amables y estaban llenas de buena intención pero yo no habría sido capaz de contarle nada de lo que sospechaba a Stern o a Schindler ni tampoco lo habría considerado apropiado.

-No tengo ningún problema,- dije manteniéndome firme.

-Sí que lo tiene. He visto los ojos de usted y son los ojos del miedo.-

-Ya sabe que aquí es muy difícil no estar asustada. Eso no es ninguna novedad,- dije todo lo amable que pude.

-Bien, ya sabe que puede confiar en mí para contarme cualquier cosa y que el _Herr Direktor_ siempre estará dispuesto a ayudarla, de hecho quiere poner todo su esfuerzo en sacarla de aquí y salvarla…-

Yo recordé algo, miré a Stern y le interrumpí.

-De hecho, hay algo que me gustaría pedirle… o mejor dicho recordarle. Le dije al _Herr Direktor_ que mi hermana trabajaba en la fábrica de _Herr _Bosch y me gustaría que hiciese todos los esfuerzos posibles para sacarla a ella de aquí también.-

Stern chasqueó la lengua.

-_Herr_ Bosch es un empresario difícil. Él no tiene buenas intenciones hacia sus empleados como las tiene el _Herr Direktor_,- dijo Stern con tono sombrío.

-Lo sé… algo de eso había oído,- comenté con tristeza.

-Igualmente, señorita Hirsch. He oído al _Herr Direktor_ que quiere ofrecerle a _Herr_ Bosch algún tipo de trato que a él se le haga difícil de rechazar y que hará todo lo que esté en su mano para ayudarla. Sin embargo, debo añadir que _Herr_ Bosch no acostumbra a hacer tratos con los empleados y que además de ese tipo de cosas se encargan los dirigentes de Plaszow como el _Herr Kommandant_… pero, aun así, le puedo decir en nombre del _Herr Direktor_ que él hará todo lo que esté en su mano para ayudar a la hermana de usted.-

-Bien… muchas gracias, Stern. No se olvide de recordárselo a él. Quizás yo no pueda sobrevivir pero quiero que ella si lo haga.- Yo dije aquellas palabras sin apenas darme cuenta.

Noté que Stern me ponía la mano en mi brazo y que sus ojos negros brillaban como no lo habían hecho nunca.

-Señorita, Hirsch. Ya le he dicho que el _Herr Direktor_ tiene un plan para sacarla a usted de aquí y que está empeñado en hacerlo. No debe estar usted tan cabizbaja y tan triste porque conozco a Oskar Schindler y sé que cumplirá su palabra.-

Yo asentí e intenté sonreírle pero, como muchas de las otras veces, fracasé.

Stern se despidió, abrió la puerta trasera de la cocina y se marchó. Pude decir que al igual que había visto a Stern más cansado que otras veces, también lo había visto más feliz. Yo intenté volver a mi oscuridad y a mi tristeza pero alguien más me lo impidió.

-Es muy osado Itzhak Stern viniendo aquí a darnos esperanza y hablando de planes de rescate a nosotros que trabajamos con Amon Goeth. Con este hombre no sabes si podrás vivir un día más.-

Yo miré a Mietek Pemper fijamente. Era un hombre joven pero era muy inteligente y había oído hablar al _Herr Kommandant_ del excelente trabajo que hacía como taquígrafo. También se rumoreaba entre los hebreos que tenía una memoria prodigiosa.

Pemper hizo una mueca de amargura y odio.

-Ayer le oí hablando de sí mismo y se apodo a sí mismo como un "caballero vienes" y un hombre muy culto.- Pemper se rió. –Tengo que reconocer que siempre tengo miedo cuando estoy delante de él pero, esa vez, casi me echo a reír.-

Yo miré fijamente a aquel apuesto y joven muchacho y me di cuenta que lo único que quería es que alguien le escuchara. Puesto que yo no podía desahogar mis penas, me callé y escuché.

-Le he visto a él asesinar gente casi en todos los lugares de este maldito campo. Desde luego, él es un gran caballero,- dijo con sarcasmo.- No puedo decir que él no lo intenté. Una vez, me encargó que le escribiera una carta a su padre en la que le expresaba todo su amor filial por una enfermedad que él tenía. Cuando terminó esa caballerosa carta, vio a una prisionera que trabajaba en las oficinas y que estaba fumando, la sacó afuera del pelo y le pegó un tiro. Eso fue muy caballeroso.

Pemper miró al suelo con rabia después de aquel sarcasmo.

-Desde luego que se cree un "caballero vienes" y un hombre muy culto. Utiliza a Nietzsche para justificar la horrible actitud de los alemanes, a Richard Wagner para justificar su antisemitismo y pone los valses de Strauss para ahogar los gritos de los que mueren. Cuando están vivos, les chantajea para que les den oro, diamantes o dinero. Cuando ya están muertos, busca a todos los miembros de su familia para matarlos también porque como para él no es suficiente matar a una persona, él tiene que matar a una familia entera…-

-Cállese, no soporto oír esas cosas,- dije interrumpiéndole bruscamente.

Varias lágrimas habían empezado a rodar por mis mejillas cuando yo había oído aquellas horribles palabras sobre las familias. Quizás si él me matase a mí, él no tendría aun suficiente como Pemper había dicho y mataría también a mi hermana.

-Seguramente usted sabe asesinatos y cosas horribles que ha hecho y que piensa hacer. Usted vive en la misma casa que él y ha visto y escuchado mucho.-

-Sí, claro que yo sé y he escuchado mucho…- dije un poco enfadada.

Mi conciencia me remordía. Sabía que el _Herr Kommandant_ planeaba matar a una familia. Yo aun recordaba el nombre "Chilowicz". Me acordé de que dijo que el padre era el jefe de la policía judía del campo. Sabía que si decía algo, me arriesgaba a una condena a muerte más rápida y que no podía hacer nada por salvarlos. Sin embargo, me costaba dejar morir a esa familia. Me puse en su situación y pensé que iban a sufrir lo mismo que yo cuando pensaba que mi hermana estaba en peligro.

-Lo que tiene que hacer,- dijo Pemper con voz vengativa. –Es recordar muy bien todas las cosas que usted ha visto y que ha oído. Recordar las fechas, los nombres, las crueldades y los asesinatos y quizás algún día podamos utilizar todo lo que sabemos en su contra. Tiene que tener buena memoria como yo. Hay muchas posibilidades de que esta guerra no la ganen los alemanes y muchos de ellos serán juzgados. Necesitaremos toda la información que sabemos en esos juicios. Si los que ganan la guerra son justos, condenaran a todos estos asesinos a la pena de muerte, así que, tiene que tener buena memoria y no olvidar ninguno de los delitos que se han cometido.-

-No necesito una buena memoria para recordarlos, solo necesito ser un ser humano con sentimientos,- dije yo con profunda tristeza.

Se hizo un silencio entre nosotros y solo se podían oír las risas y las voces de los hombres amortiguadas que venían del salón.

-El _Herr Kommandant_ está pensando en matar a los Chilowicz.- No sé realmente porque esas palabras tan peligrosas salieron de mi boca pero mi conciencia tuvo algo que ver.- Quizás usted pueda ayudarlos. Quiere engañarlos y matarlos. El padre es el jefe de la policía en el campo y…-

-Sé quiénes son los Chilowicz,- contestó Pemper.- Yo no voy a ayudarlos. Son nazis con piel de judíos. Han actuado como nazis desde que llegaron. Muchos judíos están muertos porque ellos los delataron delante del _Herr Kommandant_. Chilowicz le dijo al _Herr Kommandant_ todas las familias del campo que él sospechaba que escondían oro, diamantes y dinero. No me importa si los Chilowicz mueren y si usted fuera inteligente, no hablaría de esas cosas con nadie porque solo conseguirá que la maten a usted.-

Yo me quedé paralizada por la respuesta fría de Pemper.

-Solo quería ayudarles. El _Herr Kommandant_ es un hombre cruel y él los matará a ellos,- dije yo justificándome un poco ofendida.

Pemper soltó una carcajada.

-Amon Goeth no es un hombre cruel. Habría que inventar una palabra peor que cruel para definirlo a él. Si los Chilowicz le molestan, los mandara a Auschwitz en un vagón de ganado reservado para ellos solos con un tiro en la cabeza cada uno…-

-No es eso lo que él planea hacer…

-¡Da igual! ¡Ya sé que seguramente no es eso lo él que planea hacer! ¡Yo no tengo la excelentísima imaginación de Goeth para planear crueldades! ¡Ya le he dicho que no me importa! No va a ayudar a los Chilowicz y si habla de esto con alguien solo conseguirá meterse en problemas, así que le aconsejo que no vuelva a decirle nada a nadie.-

Yo me quede callada y afligida y negué con la cabeza.

-Deje de pensar en los demás y piense en usted. Ese hombre le ha dejado marcas y cicatrices. Ese hombre es sádico y cruel con usted…-

Yo le corté con una mirada pero él continuó.

-No tiene por qué avergonzarse. Ha hecho cosas peores a otras personas que pegarles. Debe de pensar que si los alemanes no ganan la guerra, los aliados juzgaran a todos estos asesinos. En un juicio justo, si sobrevivimos, nosotros podremos declarar contra Goeth y hacer que lo condenen a muerte. Esa podría ser nuestra venganza-

Yo volví a negar con la cabeza. Me parecía justo que hubiese un juicio pero eso no me otorgaba la satisfacción que yo quería.

-Si él mata a mi hermana, yo no encontraré ninguna satisfacción en que lo maten a él,- dije esas palabras sin darme cuenta.

-Es usted muy débil y le daré otro consejo. Usted no debería mostrarse tan débil delante de Amon Goeth. Él siempre mata antes a los hebreos que encuentra débiles e inseguros. Son sus víctimas favoritas. Debería usted mostrarse más fuerte, si no quiere que él le haga a usted tanto daño.-

Aquellas palabras eran ofensivas y yo no quise seguir aquella conversación con él pero me ablandé cuando él me pidió perdón. Cuando nos quedamos en silencio, pude oír de nuevo las voces que provenían del salón.

-No vuelva a alzar la voz al hablar. Podrían oírnos,- le dije con voz queda.

-No nos oirán. Goeth ha dicho que quiere en una hora a todos fuera de su casa y eso fue la última vez que estuve en el salón.-

-¿Qué?- pregunté yo nerviosa. –Usted debería marchase. No querrá usted que nos descubran aquí a los dos solos hablando.-

-¿Y porque no iba a querer? ¿Cuál es el problema?- preguntó Pemper confundido y medio con una sonrisa. –No pueden saber de que estábamos hablando.-

Yo me quedé paralizada. No sé porque algo dentro de mí me dijo que al Herr Kommandant no le iba a gustar descubrirme hablando con otro hombre y que, tal vez, eso iba a tener consecuencias para Mietek Pemper. Sentí un temblor y temí por él

-Hágame caso,- le dije a Pemper muy seria y asustada. –Usted antes me ha dado un consejo. Yo le doy ahora a usted uno. No debería dejar que nadie le descubra conmigo aquí a solas. Usted debería marcharse.-

Pemper y yo nos miramos durante unos segundos y me dio la impresión de que le había transmitido mi miedo porque él también parecía asustado.

-Bien,- dijo él después de aquella pausa. –Me iré. Buenas noches.-

Yo no le contesté y él salió por la puerta de la cocina y oí sus pasos alejarse por el pasillo de la casa.

La cocina se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos, hasta que estalló una carcajada lejana y multitudinaria que llegó hasta allí. Yo me dediqué esmeradamente a fregar y a limpiar la cocina todo lo rápido posible. Sabía que aquella reunión terminaría pronto y había probabilidades de que el _Herr Kommandant_ decidiera pasarse a revisar la cocina. El nerviosismo y el miedo que sentía me decían que mi instinto estaba seguro de que aquella noche se produciría una visita suya. Repasé mentalmente las palabras que quería decirle. Solo quería decirle que no me importaba si él me hacía daño a mí pero que yo estaba dispuesta a rogarle para que él no le hiciese daño a mi hermana. No me debería dar miedo decírselo ni que él se enfadara, que me golpeara o que me insultara. Yo debía de tener valor para decirle aquello y el amor que yo sentía por Rachel me ayudaría.

Después de un rato, empecé a oír como los invitados abandonaban la casa y, afortunadamente, en ese momento, yo había terminado de limpiarlo todo. En la ventana de la cocina, dos oficiales habían decidido fumarse un cigarro antes de irse y les oí hablar. Uno de ellos cantaba una canción.

_Die SA marschieren mit ruhigem, festem Schritt. Kameraden, die Rotfront und Reaktion erschossen, marschieren im Geist in unserem Reihen mit..._

-¡Que vergüenza! ¿Cómo puedes cantar esa canción? ¡Eres un traidor!- exclamó el otro con tono bromista y ambos estallaron a reír.

Los oficiales siguieron hablando durante un buen rato apoyados en la ventana. A mí jamás me había gustado la compañía de las _SS_ cerca pero, aquella noche, no quería que aquellos dos hombres se fueran y no quería oír desaparecer el ruido de sus voces. Pero finalmente, después del tercer cigarro, abandonaron la ventana en la que estaban apoyados y oí sus pisadas alejarse.

Esta vez sí, toda la casa quedó sumida en un silencio siniestro. Yo me acerqué a la ventana en la que habían estado apoyados los oficiales. Yo no podía ver nada a través de ella porque está todo muy oscuro pero sí que pude ver mi reflejo. Yo estaba pálida como un fantasma y mis ojos brillaban. Parecían más los de un animal asustado que los de una persona. Me quedé allí observando mi reflejo hasta que vi como una figura muy alta se proyectaba en la puerta de la cocina y mi corazón se desbocó. Normalmente, siempre le oía llegar pero aquella vez no le escuché.

Yo me di la vuelta rápidamente. Oí sus botas avanzar hacia mí y me di cuenta de que todo lo que había pensado decirle se me olvidaba a medida que yo notaba que él estaba más cerca. Le escuché pararse bruscamente y percibí que apoyaba su cuerpo en uno de los muebles como en otra ocasión lo había hecho. Recordaba perfectamente que hacía unos días había ocurrido lo mismo. En aquella situación, yo había podido notar también la tensión en el ambiente y mi instinto también me decía que iba a ser atacada en cualquier momento. Mi mente solo pensaba en huir. Pude presentir como sus ojos me atravesaban. Yo oí el inconfundible sonido del mechero de metal que él utilizaba y me estremecí.

-Te he traído un regalo. No es tabaco esta vez,- dijo él con una voz suave que hizo que se me erizaran los pelos de la nuca.

Oí el sonido de algo que arrojó bruscamente sobre uno de los muebles de la cocina. Yo lo miré de reojo. Era un paquete de chocolate. El envoltorio tenía el mismo dibujo que los que había encontrado al levantarme un día en una silla vieja de la bodega. Yo me pregunté porque él querría regalarme algo así. Seguramente todo aquello formaba parte de un juego que a él le divertía y que tenía como objetivo humillarme.

-No me das las gracias…- dijo él pero yo no noté agresividad en su voz.

-Gracias,- murmuré yo demasiado tarde esperando cualquier tipo de respuesta violenta por la parte de él.

-No, no pasa nada, Helen,- y remarcó mi nombre con su tono suave. –Sé que eres judía y que está en tu naturaleza no ser agradecida. También está en tu naturaleza mentir, robar, engañar e intentar todo el rato corromper a los hombres que se acercan a ti.-

La última parte de la frase la dijo muy duramente. Él ya me había acusado otras veces de todo tipo de delitos, así que, me quedé callada.

-Sin embargo,- dijo y noté su voz más clara y más amenazante.- Ya te dije una vez que yo no tengo ningún problema con ninguno de tus… defectos. Yo puedo corregirlos fácilmente.-

Yo temblé ante aquella amenaza pero me invadió una extraña valentía.

-Sí, tengo muchos defectos,- dije dándole la razón y mi voz salió más firme de lo que esperaba. –Puedes golpearme y corregirlos.-

Decidí decir aquello porque era una buena forma de focalizar su rabia hacia mí y que así él no volviese a pensar en hacerle daño a Rachel. Además, no sabía porque pero deseaba que me pegase. Yo odiaba aquel tono suave y siniestro con el que él me estaba hablando y algo me dijo que quizás lo mejor fuese que acabase todo en una paliza. Yo noté que se movía y pensé que él iba a hacerle caso a mis desesperadas palabras.

-No necesito tu permiso para eso.- comentó él cruelmente.- Me sorprende mucho que tu me digas algo así. ¿Por qué lo harás? Antes no te atrevías a hablarme. Quizás todo esto de ver a tu hermana haya hecho que las cosas hayan cambiado. ¿Verdad, Helen? Quizás ahora te muestres más sumisa y más dispuesta a tener una conversación conmigo. Si no, no pasa nada. No voy a golpearte cómo has dicho. Solo le haré una visita a tu hermana. Sé que trabaja en la fábrica de Bosch. ¿Y quién sabe? Quizás al día siguiente, los soldados la ahorquen en la _Appellplatz_ por ser la hermana de una bruja. Ya sabes que aquí todo puede pasar siempre y cuando yo lo ordené.-

Yo me estremecí al imaginarme a mi hermana de esa manera. Sentí mucha tristeza e impotencia al pensar que ahora la vida de Rachel estaba en las manos de ese hombre. Pensé que yo la había condenado a morir. Pensé que si ella moría era mi culpa.

"_No debí haber perdido jamás el guardapelo. No debí haberlo perdido jamás."_

Yo me torturé y no pude evitar mirar al hombre que amenazaba con matarla. Él tenía un cigarro entre los dedos y llevaba puesta aun su chaqueta negra de las _SS_. Sentí mucha rabia hacia él y me acordé de las palabras de Mietek Pemper de que en un juicio justo a él lo condenarían a muerte. Su mirada se escondía entre las sombras pero yo vi sus ojos resplandecer como los de un gato y se dio cuenta de mi odio.

-Ten mucho cuidado con ese tipo de miradas, Helen,- dijo peligrosamente.

Yo utilicé toda la rabia que había en mi interior y la convertí en valor, así conseguí hablar.

-Mi hermana es casi una niña,- dije intentando defenderla. –Si yo hago algo mal, lo justo es que usted me castigue a mí y no a ella.-

-Me encanta la justicia de los judíos,- dijo él sarcásticamente. –Me gusta mucho pero mi justicia es mejor.

Yo volví la cabeza al lugar contrario de donde provenía su voz. Pensé que ese hombre no tenía piedad por nadie y que yo era una ilusa tratando de razonar con él. Pasaron varios minutos y yo no abrí la boca ni moví mi mirada.

-No quiero que estemos enfadados,- dijo y me pareció que su voz volvía a sonar suave.- No quiero hacerle daño a tu hermana y no se lo haré si me prometes que a partir de ahora contestaras siempre a mis preguntas y que mantendremos una relación… más cordial. No lo hago para hacerte daño, también quiero ayudarte. Tienes que reconocer que estas en una situación muy mala. Tú debes prometerme que confiaras en mí y que hablaras conmigo y yo mantendré a tu hermana fuera de peligro.-

Yo no me fiaba de la palabra de aquel hombre ni aunque él la jurase por su vida pero sabía que no me quedaba ninguna elección, así que, asentí con la cabeza.

-Eso está muy bien. Me gusta que hablemos y que haya confianza entre nosotros. No me gusta que haya secretos entre nosotros, Helen.- Su voz había adoptado un tono inconfundiblemente seductor e hizo una pausa. –Me he dado cuenta de que esta noche tu me mirabas mucho. ¿Te parezco un hombre guapo?-

Yo asimilé la pregunta con indignación. No quería responder pero sabía que yo estaba obligada a hacerlo y que solo podía responder una cosa porque la otra habría herido su vanidad. Ya no me cabía duda de que todo aquello formaba parte de un macabro juego.

-Sí, _Herr Kommandant_.-

-Me halagas, Helen,- dijo él despacio y se rió quedamente.- Soy un hombre poderoso. ¿Eso también te parece atractivo?-

-Sí, _Herr Kommandant_.- Fue de nuevo mi respuesta.

-¿_Herr Kommandant_?- preguntó él bastante sorprendido y volvió a utilizar su tono seductor. –Es un nombre muy formal para decirme una cosa así. ¿No crees, Helen? Puedes llamarme Amon. Estamos los dos solos en casa y me encantaría poder oír mi nombre en tus labios.-

Yo recibí la invitación con irritación y supe que no sería capaz de llamarlo por su nombre a no ser que él me obligase. Yo pensé que él se estaba tomando muchas confianzas. Sentí un miedo frío que era el mismo que yo sentía cuando yo pensaba en una posible agresión sexual.

Su risa se convirtió en un murmullo. Me sentí humillada al pensar que tendría que participar en su perturbado y lascivo juego.

-¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de mí… físicamente?-

Yo tragué saliva. Me lo imagine tal como era y sentí un escalofrió. Sus ojos azules, fríos y crueles, su pelo cortado al mismo estilo que todos los soldados alemanes, sus labios que se curvaban en una sonrisa sarcástica y sus puños cerrados siempre amenazantes. Cuando se levantaba, me daba la impresión de que él medía el doble que yo.

-Tienes… los ojos azules,- dije yo con voz débil y tartamudeando. –El cabello rubio… castaño claro…. Eres alto y… fuerte…

El estomago se me revolvió al pensar en lo que yo estaba diciendo y después sentí que me ahogaba y tosí. Él había dejado escapar todo el humo de su cigarro en mi rostro y yo pensé que debía de estar cerca para poder haber hecho algo así. Intenté apartarme de él pero una de sus manos de hierro me agarró por el pelo. Sentí un fuerte dolor y después su aliento cerca de mi oído sano.

-¿Estás diciendo todo eso porque es verdad o porque crees que así no le haré daño a tu hermana, Helen? ¿Tengo que recordarte cual es el castigo por mentirme?-

Yo me encogí aterrada pero él me agarró aún más fuerte. Yo sentí el calor de su cuerpo y me embriagó su horrible esencia personal que se mezclaba con el olor a tabaco y cuero. Su respiración se agitó y se volvió muy violenta. Yo luché para separarme de él casi sin darme cuenta. Él me soltó el pelo pero solo fue para agarrarme del cuello y atraerme aun más hacia él. Yo ya no me podía mover ni defender aunque quisiera.

-Muy bien. Sé dócil, Helen. Me gusta cuando eres sumisa. ,- dijo él de nuevo susurrando cerca de mi oído.- No me gusta nada cuando tengo que castigarte. Bueno… he dicho que no quería que hubiese secretos entre nosotros y no los habrá. A veces sí que he disfrutado haciéndote daño. Me gustaba sobre todo cuando yo lo hacía delante de otras mujeres. Después, me encantaba irme a la cama con ellas y todo el rato pensaba en ti.-

Yo sabía que debía estarme quieta pero mi cara hizo un movimiento brusco al oír aquellas obscenas y perturbadas palabras.

-No te enfades.- dijo él y se rió. –Tienes razón. Eso ha sido muy grosero. Ya sabes lo mucho que me gustas. Te gusta provocarme y después rechazarme. Te gusta mucho volverme loco pero yo soy un hombre muy peligroso y tú no tienes escapatoria.- Sentí como su mano se desenroscaba de mi cuello y como sus dedos lo acariciaban.-...Una vez probé tu olor y, durante todo aquel día, me estuvo persiguiendo. Desde entonces, siempre he querido oler tu cuello.

Yo volví a hacer un movimiento brusco con mi cara pero él me agarró de las muñecas y apretó hasta hacerme daño. Yo me quedé paralizada por el dolor. Estaba triste e impotente. Sabía que no había defensa posible. Ya sospechaba por su actitud que él intentaría hacer algo así de nuevo. Mis únicas esperanzas eran que su antisemitismo o su miedo a ser descubierto por alguno de sus camaradas le frenaran. No sabía exactamente que me esperaría ni quería pensar en ello, solo me quedaba sufrirlo.

Él se agachó y hundió su cabeza en mi cuello. Él me agarraba mis muñecas con tanta fuerza que el dolor me hacía estar aún más mareada. Su aliento y su respiración violenta chocaron bruscamente contra mi piel. Yo cerré los ojos intentando dejar la mente en blanco.

-Helen…- susurró él.

El tiempo que duró aquello pasó marcado por los latidos de angustia de mi corazón. Cuando él se separó, nuestras miradas chocaron por un instante y pude ver que tenía sus pupilas tan contraídas que casi parecía que no existían y que el sudor le caía a chorros por el rostro. Aquella imagen era aterradora. Su respiración era tan agitada que casi parecía que luchaba por no ahogarse.

Aquí no tenemos mucha privacidad,- dijo él después de calmarse un poco.- Trae vino y sube a mi habitación.-

Yo recibí aquella orden sabiendo que aquello solo era un descanso y que tendría que volver a sufrir sus acercamientos. En la zona que miraba, veía sus puños abriéndose y cerrándose. Él iba a darse media vuelta pero antes me lanzó una corta amenaza.

-Si no estás en mi habitación dentro de cinco minutos, bajaré a buscarte.-

Él se marcho y yo me quedé paralizada. El lugar de mi cuello donde había estado su aliento, me ardía como si tuviera una herida. Las muñecas que él me había sujetado fuertemente para que me estuviese quieta también me dolían y estaban rojas. Seguramente pronto tendría moratones. Pero lo peor era el dolor psicológico. La cabeza y el corazón me palpitaban y sentía un frío que venía de dentro de mi cuerpo y que me congelaba. Era como si yo estuviera desnuda en medio de un día de invierno. Sabía que ninguna ropa ni ningún calor podrían calmar ese frío.

No puedo decir en qué pensaba realmente cuando busqué el vaso y la botella de vino porque, a decir verdad, ya no pensaba en nada. Cuando subía la escalera hacia el piso de arriba, mis pies tropezaban. Era como una oveja que va voluntariamente al matadero. La botella de vino y el vaso estuvieron a punto de caerse varias veces pero ni siquiera eso me importo. La puerta de su habitación estaba entreabierta y de ella emanaba una luz ligera. Yo llamé con los nudillos y nadie me contestó, así que, la empujé suavemente. Ya había visto aquella habitación en una ocasión pero era de día y no de noche. No parecía haber nadie dentro y las puertas del balcón estaban abiertas de par en par. Las cortinas se mecían suavemente y se podía ver la noche estrellada. Yo entré despacio y sin hacer ruido. La habitación estaba aun más embriagada por el olor de él y eso me trajo de nuevo la angustia. Yo dejé el vino y el vaso encima de una mesa de roble porque empezaba a marearme y pensé que pronto me caería al suelo. Después, oí como se cerraba la puerta de la habitación con un ruido sordo. Me di la vuelta y me encontré con él y su sonrisa.

-¿Te he asustado?- me preguntó divertido. Él se había quitado la chaqueta de las _SS_ y llevaba solo puesta una camisa blanca.

Yo di un paso hacia la puerta que se acababa de cerrar para huir y él me cortó el paso avanzando también hacia donde yo me dirigía. Sabía que debía quedarme allí si yo quería proteger a Rachel pero mis instintos de supervivencia aun funcionaban.

-¿A dónde quieres ir?-

-A… ninguna parte,- tartamudeé yo con voz queda.

Tragué saliva y retrocedí pero él avanzaba hacia mí a medida que yo retrocedía. Finalmente, mi espalda chocó con algo. Era el enorme armario de la habitación. Él me agarró las manos.

Me observó detenidamente durante más de un minuto.

-Tus ojos brillan y son muy bonitos cuando estas asustada,- susurró él. –Se me ocurre otra manera para que estés más guapa.-

Una de sus manos ascendió y yo cerré los ojos como siempre que él hacia un movimiento brusco. Sentí sus enormes dedos tocando mi pelo y como descendían hasta la parte trasera. Él desenganchó las horquillas con las que me sujetaba el cabello. Ambas cayeron al suelo con un sonido metálico. El pelo cayó sobre mi rostro pero él lo retiró hacia atrás lentamente. Después sus dedos rozaron mis mejillas, mis labios, y bajaron lentamente hasta la nuez de mi cuello que se convulsionaba cada vez que tragaba saliva y donde se sentían los rápidos latidos de mi corazón.

No sabía lo violento que iba a ser conmigo o si el dolor iba a ser más fuerte que cualquier otro que yo hubiese sentido antes o si aquello me terminaría matando. Lo cierto es que no me importaba. Por muy doloroso que fuera lo que iba a sufrir, no sería nada comparado con lo que sufría en ese momento en que sabía que ese hombre me estaba tocando. Recordé todas las cosas horribles que yo le había visto hacer y todas las que me habían contado. Yo volví a experimentar rabia y odio justo cuando él me volvía a hablar.

–Mírame a los ojos,- susurró.

Su cara estaba a pocos centímetros de la mía y me di cuenta de que él avanzaba para juntar sus labios con los míos. Yo nunca me había imaginado que una bestia como él tuviese aquellas inclinaciones. Hundí mi mirada en sus despiadados ojos azules que ahora parecían estar desprovistos de toda crueldad. No pude evitar reflejar en los míos toda la rabia que sentía. Él se paró en seco. Sus ojos recuperaron toda la frialdad tan rápido que me estremecí y aparté bruscamente la mirada.

-Te lo dije, Helen. Te dije que no volvieras a mirarme así.- Su voz salió como un desgarro llena de frustración.- ¿Por qué me provocas para que te castigue ahora que estaba intentado ser cariñoso? ¿Sera que es eso lo que te gusta?-

Él levantó la mano y yo cerré los ojos pero el golpe no llegó.

-No, espera…- dijo él como si acabase de recordar algo.- Si yo te golpeó, volveremos a estar enfadados y eso no hará que mejoré tu comportamiento más que otras cosas. Le diré a uno de mis soldados que le haga una visita a tu hermana y, después, la traeré aquí para que la veas y pases un rato con ella. Seguro que después se te quitan las ganas de esas miradas tan impertinentes.

Yo sentí como si un cuchillo me hubiese atravesado el corazón.

-Déjala en paz,- dije yo sin pensarlo dos veces. –Puedes pegarme si quieres, puedes hacerme lo que quieras pero no le hagas daño a ella. Puedes matarme si quieres. Mátame… ¿Por qué no me matas?-

Él me miró sorprendido durante unos segundos. Parecía como si él mismo buscara una respuesta a la pregunta que le acababa de hacer.

-Debería matarte,- dijo él después de la pausa y su rostro se volvió más pálido.

-¡Hazlo!- Yo alcé la voz sin darme cuenta. No me habría atrevido jamás a decir eso pero el dolor me nublaba la razón. –Es lo mejor que sabes que hacer. Puedes coger el rifle y dispararme en la cabeza, igual que le hiciste a Lisiek…-

Él me agarró el brazo y me lo retorció. Yo ahogué un gemido de dolor.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así? Debes de estar loca para hablarme así,- dijo él sin alzar la voz pero volviéndola de un amenazante feroz.

Yo no dejé que el dolor físico me hiciera callar.

-Puedes matarme igual que mataste a Lisiek,- repetí yo de nuevo.

-Cállate… ¿De qué estás hablando?- preguntó fríamente.

-Lisiek, él era el mozo que ayudaba en la villa. Él era mi amigo…-

Él me soltó mi brazo de repente. La furia resplandeció en sus ojos como si fuera un relámpago. Yo no pude evitar estar asustada. Él alzó uno de sus enormes puños. Esta vez sí que estaba segura de que me pegaría y me encogí. Oí un golpe fuertísimo y todo mi cuerpo se convulsionó. Cuando abrí los ojos, yo vi que su puño se había estrellado contra una de las puertas del armario y que la madera se había hundido debajo de él.

-Estoy cansando de todos tus _amigos_.- La última palabra la dijo con sarcasmo. Su voz era tan aterradora y furiosa que yo no me atreví a replicar. Él me agarró por los brazos y me zarandeó. – ¿Es eso lo que te gusta? ¿Verdad? Te encanta flirtear con otros hombres. Con Schindler, con Hujar… Estas corrompida como todos los de tu raza pero yo sé muy bien lo que estas buscando.-

El último comentario hizo que un escalofrió me recorriera desde la espalda hasta la punta de los pies.

-Es eso lo que buscas. ¿Verdad?- dijo él con voz cruel y dejó de zarandearme. –Yo te lo daré. Ya no tendrás que buscarlo en ninguna parte.-

Sin soltarme los brazos, él me levantó del suelo. Después, él ando hacia la parte opuesta de la habitación. Él me arrojó violentamente sobre la cama. Cuando caí, yo estaba tan asustada y en shock que no intenté erguirme y aunque lo hubiera hecho, no lo habría conseguido porque él se puso inmediatamente a horcajadas sobre mí. Su peso me produjo un dolor agudo en las caderas y no pude moverme más. La vista se me nubló. Sus manos temblaban violentamente y agarraron la tela de mi vestido. Él la forzó violentamente y yo pude oír cómo se desgarraba. Yo no quería llorar, suplicarle o gritar porque no quería darle esas satisfacciones a su sadismo. Pensé en Rachel y recé porque al final se salvara. Me abandoné al dolor y la muerte.

-Vas a tener lo que quieres, zorra. Yo voy a hacerte sentir como si fueras una mujer aria,- dijo su perturbada y jadeante voz.

Él estiró de una de las mangas de mi vestido hasta arrancarla. Todo lo sentí como si realmente no fuese a suponer una condena para mí. Yo pensé que la verdadera condena ya la había sufrido. Tanto el sonido ligero de su camisa al caer al suelo como el metálico al desabrochar su cinturón no me afectaron. Ya nada podía darme miedo y todo lo que sentía era tristeza por mi hermana.

Sentí que él me miraba y yo no valor para no mirarle. No me sentía con fuerzas ni para hacer eso. Poco a poco, mi vista dejó de estar nublada y me pareció que sus ojos azules parecían asustados. Al principio, pensé que no debía ser más que un delirio. El tiempo pasó marcado por los latidos de mi corazón. Él seguía mirándome. Su rostro estaba blanco y parecía como si estuviese mirando un fantasma. Una de las gotas de sudor que caían por su frente cayó y chocó contra mi mejilla.

-No puedo…- dijo él y oí su voz débil y asustada por primera vez.

Noté que el peso de su cuerpo dejaba de aprisionarme las caderas las cuales estaban dormidas del dolor. Él me agarró de mis muñecas y me obligó a erguirme. Sentí como su nariz chocaba con la mía y cerré los ojos. Hubiese deseado que todo hubiese acabado. Ya no soportaba más la angustia de lo que pensaba hacer ahora conmigo. Después, él simplemente me dejó caer de nuevo en la cama. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que oí el ruido de sus botas. Me dio la impresión de que abandonaba la habitación. Los últimos otros sonidos que percibí antes de que volviese a reinar el silencio, fueron el de un cristal que se rompía y el de un portazo que hizo que temblara todo el lugar donde yo me encontraba.


	22. Die Unterschrift

**Esta historia contiene elementos del nazismo y del Holocausto Judío. Para nada apoya ningún tipo de movimiento ultra-derechista, neonazi ect… Si eres sensible a este tipo de fanfics, te aconsejo que no lo leas.**

* * *

><p>El despacho del que disponía en los barracones de Plaszow era ampliamente grande pero no lo fue lo suficiente para pasar allí dos días y dos noches. Después de haber empleado todo aquel tiempo entre aquellas cuatro paredes, el suelo de debajo del escritorio estaba lleno de botellas de vodka y la mesa estaba cubierta de papeles que era importante mirar pero a los que yo todavía no había prestado atención. El cenicero estaba a rebosar y la ceniza se esparcía entre los papeles cercanos.<p>

La razón por la que me había negado a abandonar aquel despacho era por miedo aunque yo utilizaba la palabra "trabajo" cada vez que me preguntaba algún inferior o algún hombre curioso. Yo también utilizaba aquella palabra para justificarme a mí mismo de vez en cuando. Mi orgullo no me permitía aceptar que esa bruja ahora también había conseguido hacerme sentir inseguridad.

Yo acariciaba mi Luger negra suavemente mientras miraba el fuego que ardía en la chimenea en la parte lateral del despacho. De vez en cuando, levantaba mi pistola y sentía su peso en mi puño. Yo la había puesto encima de la mesa porque yo pensaba que ese simple acto iba a darme más valor para cumplir mi deber. Pensaba que tocar el arma, me daría el coraje suficiente para que, en cualquier momento, me levantase de la silla, volviese a la villa y la matara. Después de lo que había intentado hacer con ella, lo justo era silenciarla. Ella podría irse de la lengua y contarle a alguien lo que había ocurrido. No eran más que las palabras de una judía pero podrían encerrarme en la cárcel o hacer que perdiese todo mi prestigio como comandante de las _SS_.

Sin embargo, yo no era capaz de actuar contra ella. Aquello había sido casi bastante predecible. Las últimas veces que había pensado en su muerte, me había dado cuenta que yo no había conseguido encontrar ninguna satisfacción. Incluso había sentido miedo cuando yo había pensado que podría matarla en mi acceso de rabia la última noche y, entonces, había parado.

Recordé el momento en que yo había intentado violarla. Ella estaba quieta, sumisa y vulnerable. Parecía dispuesta a aceptar lo que yo iba a hacer. En ese momento, estaba furioso y no me había replanteado todos los inconvenientes. Muchas mujeres arias y fuertes protestaban porque les hacía daño cuando me acostaba con ellas. Ella era débil y delgada. No había pensado que yo podía hacerle tanto daño que podría matarla y antes había pensado que eso no me importaba. Ella se merecía aquel castigo y aunque ella sufriera, para mí iba a ser una gran satisfacción. Yo lo deseaba, lo deseaba tanto que soñaba dormido y despierto con tomarla a ella. Lo soñaba aunque sabía que estaba prohibido. Lo deseaba aunque sabía que eso me deshonraba como hombre alemán.

Lo que verdaderamente me había hecho detener había sido ver la tristeza y el miedo en los ojos de ella. En la propaganda antisemita había leído que los ojos de los arios son claros para poder expresar los sentimientos puros y que los ojos de los judíos son oscuros para poder esconder sus turbios pensamientos y, así, poder engañar a la gente honrada. Sin embargo, los ojos de ella, a pesar de ser de un oscuro casi sobrenatural, eran capaces de expresar los sentimientos con más intensidad que cualquier otra mirada que yo hubiese visto.

Yo me sentí avergonzado de mi mismo al sentir que el corazón casi me galopaba cuando yo recordaba su mirada. A pesar de que yo había sido criado en el romanticismo alemán, siempre había pensado que los sentimientos muy profundos eran propios de hombres débiles y no de los soldados u hombres acostumbrados a luchar. Era deshonroso experimentar aquel tipo de sensación por una mujer judía.

Yo volví a acariciar mi Luger negra. No sabía si en ese momento sería capaz de matarla pero, seguramente, si yo sería capaz de pegarle o torturarla. Hacerle daño hasta que ella confesara cual era su secreto para hacerme sentir tan débil y estúpido. Yo odiaba que ella tuviese tanto poder sobre mí. Precisamente _ella._

"_Quizás si yo no soy capaz de matarla, debería ordenarle a otro que lo hiciese por mí."_

Sentí un amargor en la boca y, en seguida, deseché aquella idea. Hacía tiempo que detestaba horriblemente el pensamiento de que cualquier otro hombre pudiese quedarse a solas o tuviese cualquier tipo de interacción con ella aunque solo fuese para dispararle. Además, tampoco me veía capaz yo de dar aquella orden. Lo había hecho mucho tiempo atrás aunque me hubiese rectificado en el último momento. Un día de uno de los primeros meses de la estancia de ella en la villa, ella no me había traído la sopa muy caliente. El día anterior, yo la había golpeado pero me sentía irritado al pensar que ni siquiera aquello le hacía mejorar su obediencia. Aquel día, ordené a los soldados ucranianos Petr e Ivan que la ejecutaran en el abeto del jardín. Ellos la sacaron fuera y se prepararon para hacerlo.

Yo la observé por la ventana. Ella temblaba pero su cabeza estaba apoyada contra el árbol con aceptación. Sus rizos negros caían en su cuello delgado. Entonces, asomé la cabeza por la ventana y detuve la ejecución. Ni siquiera supe porque lo hice. Quizás yo ya estaba hechizado por ella. Antes creía saber exactamente cuando yo había empezado a sentirme atraído por ella, pero ahora no conseguía recordarlo. Me daba casi la impresión de que yo había estado hechizado toda mi vida solo que no me había dado cuenta.

"_¿Qué voy a hacer? No puedo matarla, ni ordenar que la maten. Tampoco puedo mandarla a Auschwitz. Me estoy volviendo loco. No podré estar con ella."_

El corazón se me aceleró de nuevo y sentí una extraña euforia.

"_Solo si ella pudiese venir conmigo a Viena. Si pudiese esconderla hasta que acabase la guerra. Todo entre nosotros sería como había sido hasta ahora. No, sería mejor. Yo podría tocarla sin que nadie me juzgase."_

Yo siempre había intentado reprimir aquellos pensamientos prohibidos y descubrí que me hacían sentir excitado.

¿Se sentiría ella también feliz conmigo? Yo recordaba que aquellos ojos oscuros que habían tenido tanto éxito en mostrarme su tristeza, también habían tenido éxito en mostrarme su desprecio y odio. Mi orgullo era muy grande para asimilar que ella me rechazaba.

Experimentaba mucha frustración al pensarlo. Yo sabía que ella me tenía miedo y que me veía como un hombre cruel. A las mujeres, mi poder les hacía sentirse cautivadas pero, aunque ella jamás parecía dar muestras de su opinión por nada, yo sabía muy bien que mi poder no siempre le gustaba. Ella parecía tener bastante personalidad para ser una mujer. Era irritante que una mujer judía se atreviese a ser tan independiente pero yo tenía que admitir que, por alguna razón, eso también la hacía más interesante.

Aun así, pensé que todos los malos pensamientos de ella hacía mí desaparecerían cuando yo tuviese cualquier acercamiento hacia ella. Pensé que cuando la empezara a acariciar, ella se sentiría también atraída por mí. Ella no recibía mucho cariño y pensé que podría manipularla haciéndole ver que yo podía ser cariñoso con ella. Sin embargo, solo podía recordar que ella me había mirado con odio y que no se había mostrado ni dócil ni complaciente.

"_Si ella me había embrujado, era porque ella __también debía desearme de alguna manera. ¿Cómo podía una mujer judía rechazar a un hombre ario?"_

Aquellas frases que me repetía no eran suficientes para tranquilizarme. Empezaba a dudar que ella viese algún atractivo en mi y eso me hacia ponerme furioso. Recordé las palabras que ella había dicho y por las que yo había perdido el control. No quería pensar que ella se sintiese atraída por otros hombres. Agarré, de nuevo y bruscamente, la pistola que había encima de la mesa.

Yo, por un momento, quise imaginarme un lugar donde ella pudiese actuar de forma libre y donde pudiésemos estar juntos sin que nadie nos juzgara.

"_Todo sería distinto entre nosotros si viviésemos juntos en Viena. Con el tiempo, ella lo olvidaría todo y ya no mostraría rencor hacia mí."_

Yo dejé de pensar y solo me limite a soñar despierto con como serian las cosas entre nosotros.

Mi corazón dejó de latir por un instante al darme cuenta de algo. Había alguien que nos juzgaría, aunque nadie nos viera. Mi conciencia, por supuesto. Yo era nacionalsocialista. ¿Una relación pasional con una judía? ¿No era eso una horrible aberración?

Miré a mí alrededor buscando una respuesta. En mi escritorio siempre había un pequeño retrato de Reinhard Heydrich. Él siempre había sido el ejemplo del perfecto alemán y nacionalsocialista para mí. Había dado la vida por Alemania y yo me había sentido profundamente afectado al conocer su muerte. Aquel retrato siempre lo había utilizado a modo de ejemplo de perfección. Reinhard Heydrich, con su afilada nariz y sus ojos claros e inquisitivos parecía juzgarme desde aquel retrato por mis pensamientos. Yo pestañeé varias veces aturdido.

En ese momento, alguien golpeó la puerta dos veces firmemente. Yo cogí la pistola que estaba encima de la mesa y la guardé en mi cinturón de cuero.

-¿Quién es?- pregunté yo con voz molesta.

El joven soldado que se encargaba de hacer la guardia del barracón de mi despacho entró. Se quitó la gorra y junto los talones.

-Le traigo un visitante, _Hauptsturmführer_ Goeth; _Herr_ Schindler.-

Yo le indiqué con un asentimiento que podía hacerlo entrar y el soldado se apartó de la puerta, dejando pasar al visitante. Oskar Schindler entró. Llevaba un traje de chaqueta elegante, negro y nuevo. Se quitó el sombrero y lo colgó en la percha del despacho. Yo hice un enorme esfuerzo para levantarme después de tantas horas sentado y él se aproximó ofreciéndome la mano. Él miró a su alrededor un poco sorprendido por el estado de desorden en que se encontraba mi despacho pero no comentó nada al respecto. Inmediatamente, empezó una conversación sobre una anécdota que le había ocurrido de camino en el coche. A pesar de que Oskar Schindler siempre conseguía sorprenderme con su carisma, no consiguió que tuviese muchas ganas de hablar y la charla murió pronto.

-Parece usted cansado, Amon,- comentó apoyando una de sus manos en mi hombro.

-Sí, tengo mucho trabajo últimamente,- dije en un tono más frío del que siempre solía utilizar con Oskar Schindler.

-Pero… casi se me olvida la razón por la que yo había venido,- dijo y por una vez no pude creerle porque los ojos verdes le resplandecían y su rostro tenía una extraña euforia.

Schindler llevaba una carpeta con papeles debajo del brazo y la dejó caer en mi escritorio. Yo la miré y entonces recordé algo que había olvidado.

Hacía dos semanas, Schindler me había comentado un nuevo plan que tenía mente. Pensaba trasladar su fábrica a Checoslovaquia y llevarse a sus obreros cualificados. Buscaría la ayuda de la Junta de Evacuación para encontrar un sitio adecuado y de la _Ostbahn_ para trasladar sus maquinas hacia el sudoeste. Me hizo saber que agradecería mi apoyo porque quizás necesitara algunos obreros también cualificados de Plaszow. Yo sabía que la palabra "agradecer" en la boca de Oskar Schindler significaba "dinero" y le hice saber, fielmente, que contaba con mi apoyo. No se volvió a hablar del tema hasta una semana después cuando Schindler apareció una mañana tan repentinamente como aquella tarde también en mi despacho situado en los barracones. Yo ya no me fiaba mucho de arriesgarme a comprometerme en su nuevo negocio porque quizás pudiese traerme después más problemas legales con las autoridades del _Reich_ pero todo eso fue antes de escuchar la elevada cifra dinero que él estaba dispuesto a pagarme por cada obrero que quería trasladar a su fábrica en Checoslovaquia. Yo tuve que encender un cigarro y servirme una copa de coñac para asimilar el precio que el mismo le había puesto a cada judío. Me pregunte si acaso se había vuelto loco para pagar tanto dinero por aquella gente. Le hice muchas preguntas sobre el negocio que él quería emprender. Me pareció que debía de ser bueno para invertir tanto dinero en ello, teniendo en cuenta que debía además construir una nueva fábrica y trasladar la maquinaria y los obreros. Él solo me dijo que tenía pensado hacer cosas buenas para el ejército alemán en la guerra. No me daba la impresión de que fuese un negocio lo suficiente fructífero para invertir aquella cantidad dinero y, por primera vez, desde que empecé la relación con Oskar Schindler me di cuenta que él me ocultaba algo. Aquella mañana, su rostro amigable estaba iluminado y sus ojos verdes estaban llenos de una luz extraña. Algo me decía que si era capaz de saber que era aquel sentimiento que él profesaba, podría saber cual eran sus planes ocultos. Pero yo jamás había tenido mucha habilidad para identificar los sentimientos de otros seres humanos y fracasé. Sin embargo, acepté ayudarle con su plan. Cuando él se marchó, yo me frotaba las manos calculando la cantidad que se me pagaría por cada sucio judío.

Ahora tenía, allí, en mi escritorio, la lista de todos los obreros que Schindler quería. Cuando repasé la primera hoja, leí algunos nombres pero, después, en la última hoja, solo me fijé en el número total de esclavos que él deseaba. Casi noté como mi cartera engordaba de dinero mientras hacia la cuenta del dinero mentalmente. Sin embargo, en aquella última hoja había un defecto. Se había dejado un hueco en blanco al final. Los documentos mal taquigrafiados me irritaban. El taquígrafo judío que se encargaba, de vez en cuando, de redactar mis documentos era muy profesional pero mi perfección era tal que yo le había amenazado en varias ocasiones con fusilarlo si no hacía un buen trabajo. Yo me sentí obligado a comunicárselo a mi generoso amigo empresario. Schindler, mientras yo leía, se había hecho con una copa de whisky.

-Oskar,- le dije yo en un tono muy familiar y di unos golpecitos en la parte baja de la hoja. –Han dejado un espacio en blanco por error al final de la página.-

-No…- murmuró él cambiando un poco la expresión de su cara.- Ahí quiero añadir un nombre.-

Yo le devolví la mirada curioso y él suspiró.

-En Brünnlitz, jamás encontraría una criada tan eficiente como ella, allí son todas campesinas.-

Yo tardé unos segundos en conseguir comprender sobre quien hablaba. Cuando lo hice, mis puños se cerraron. Sentí como la rabia empezaba a circular por mis venas. Mi rostro seguramente se había vuelto desafiante porque Schindler me miró fijamente bastante sorprendido.

"_No, no te la llevaras a ella."_

Me invadió una ira extraña. Yo había sentido muchas veces ira pero no de ese tipo, era una ira más pura y más pasional. Miré a Schindler con desconfianza y los viejos celos se despertaron en mí.

La respuesta salió de mis labios casi sin que la pensase.

-No.-

Pensé que mi tono había dejado lo suficiente claro a Oskar Schindler que no iba a cambiar de opinión. Él se acercó a mí con su rostro carismático pero el mío continuó impasible.

Se metió la mano en un bolsillo de la chaqueta y sacó una baraja de cartas. A mí me encantaba jugar al Blackjack. Era una versión del _vingt-et-un_ francés. Algunos soldados se dejaban ganar siempre por un superior en un juego de cartas pero aquel era el típico juego en el que nadie podía fingir perder.

Yo miré como Oskar Schindler barajaba las cartas y supe que me daba a entender que quería apostarla.

Yo negué con la cabeza y de nuevo pronuncie el implacable "no".

Él dejó las cartas encima del escritorio y decidió utilizar su carisma vocal para convencerme.

-Una mano al Blackjack.-

-No,- mientras lo decía, no sé porque mi cerebro intentó recordar cómo se percibía el olor de su cuello. El mismo olor que había tenido la oportunidad de experimentar dos días atrás.

-Si gana, le pagare siete mil cuatrocientos marcos.-

Yo me quedé bastante sorprendido porque de nuevo las cantidades que Oskar Schindler ofrecía eran bastantes grandes incluso para tratarse de un empresario importante como él.

-Si saca veintiuno de entrada, serán catorce mil ochocientos.-

Yo solo pronunciaba aquel férreo no y miraba a Schindler con fiereza. Me daba la impresión de que él intentaba hacerse con ella por alguna oscura razón.

-Si gano yo, la añado a la lista,- dijo él y me miró fijamente con decisión.

-No puedo jugarme a Helen a las cartas.-

Yo me levanté bruscamente de mi silla y empecé a pasear por el despacho.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó Schindler y noté una cierta sorpresa en su voz.

-No estaría bien.-

Mi voz salió triste aunque intenté evitarlo. De nuevo, mi cerebro estaba buscando desesperadamente recordar cómo eran el tacto y el olor de ella.

-De todas formas va a ir Auschwitz. ¿Qué diferencia hay?- preguntó Schindler y nuestras miradas chocaron.

Él estaba totalmente erguido y en su expresión parecía haber algo de esperanza pero no supe porque. Yo aparté la mirada de él y continué paseando por la habitación. Las palabras que salieron de mi boca hicieron que se me acelerara el corazón y que sintiese un calor insoportable que emanaba de mi propio cuerpo.

-No… Yo nunca le haría eso. Quiero… quiero que ella vuelva con migo a Viena. Yo quiero que trabaje para mí allí. Quiero envejecer junto a ella.-

Yo seguía paseando por el despacho y soñaba despierto con lo que yo había dicho. La voz afectada y escéptica de Schindler me hizo pararme bruscamente.

-Usted está loco…- susurró incrédulamente. –Amon, no puede llevársela a Viena.-

Yo le miré fijamente. Me había dado cuenta que yo había dicho aquellas palabras casi sin pensar. Recobré la compostura y, seguidamente, hablé en un tono más neutral.

-No, claro que no. _Es lo que quisiera_… pero hare lo que haría cualquier hombre decente… lo más piadoso. Llevarla al bosque y pegarle un tiro en la nuca.-

"_Ella es mía y si no es mía, no será de nadie."_

Yo me senté de nuevo en la silla y observé el paisaje del campo de trabajo a través de la ventana de mi escritorio. Oí como Schindler suspiraba.

Yo repasé mentalmente todo lo que yo había dicho. Yo había perdido totalmente el control y le había revelado a Schindler lo que experimentaba hacia ella. Él seguramente se había dado cuenta de lo que me pasaba. Me sentí fuertemente avergonzado y aquello me hizo darme cuenta del horrible poder que ella tenía sobre mí. Una voz dentro de mi cabeza habló. Era la voz del antisemitismo que me habían inculcado desde niño y de mi férreo nacionalsocialismo.

"_¿Quién eres tú? ¿Sigues siendo alemán? ¿Sigues siendo fiel al partido nacionalsocialista? Tú sabes que no la puedes matar. Ella es judía y tiene magia oculta. Ha entrado dentro de ti y sabe como manipularte. Déjala ir, déjala ir o te destruirá."_

Aquella voz me pareció la voz de la esperanza. Estaba cansado y luchaba contra algo que yo no sabía ni lo que era pero que me afectaba profundamente. Era como si una fuerza horrible me atrajera hacia ella y yo solo quería terminar con todo. Tenía que reconocer que estaba asustado.

Me volví bruscamente hacia Schindler. En ese momento, él se guardaba las cartas en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

-¿Cuánto dijo usted que sería si sacara un veintiuno de entrada?- yo pregunté lentamente.

Schindler ganó aquel Blackjack. Él siempre había tenido más fortuna que yo. En las mujeres, en las amistades, en el carisma y, por supuesto, también en el juego.

Oskar recorrió el despacho en busca de papel con el membrete oficial. Después sacó su pluma del bolsillo y escribió la declaración que yo debía firmar. Schindler me tendió su pluma y el papel para que escribiese mi firma debajo de estas palabras:

**Autorizo que se incluya el nombre de la prisionera Helen Hirsch en cualquier lista de obreros cualificados de asignados a la DEF, de **_**Herr**_** Oskar Schindler.**

"_Tienes que hacerlo. Tienes que firmar. Sepárate de ella y serás libre. Firma y demuestra que eres un comandante alemán. Demuestra que eres tú el que tienes el poder"_

Le hice caso a mi mente y firmé. Lo hice tan rápido que la letra se emborronó y mi firma no parecía la de siempre.

Noté un nudo en la garganta que me ahogaba y sentí como el corazón me daba un vuelco. Observé a Schindler mientras levantaba el papel del escritorio. Entonces pude ver, de nuevo, en sus ojos verdes, aquella luz extraña y aquel sentimiento intenso y comprendí algo. Aquel hombre no hacía aquello solo por dinero o por negocios, había un sentimiento más poderoso que le hacía obrar de aquella manera. ¿Pero que era?

Yo me hundí en la silla y me sentí automáticamente melancólico. La pluma con la que yo había escrito mi firma se deslizó escurridiza en mis dedos y cayó al suelo. Yo parecí casi no darme cuenta y Schindler se agachó a recogerla. Después puso una de sus manos en mi hombro.

-Como ya he dicho antes, parece usted cansado, Amon. Le dejaré estar solo. Tengo asuntos de los que ocuparme pero estoy seguro de que podremos cenar juntos pronto y ultimar algunos detalles sobre nuestros negocios,- dijo él con voz amable.

Yo asentí con la cabeza maquinalmente. Él recogió la lista de los nombres de nuevo con la promesa de que él me la traería en una semana para que yo pudiese empezar a organizar el traslado. Yo apenas escuché la mitad de las palabras que me dijo después y fue como si tuviese que aguantar un enorme peso encima de mis hombros. Me costó levantarme para dar la mano y despedirme de mi invitado. Schindler, en cambio, se marchó de buen humor con un último gesto con el sombrero y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Yo ya me había dejado caer en la silla de nuevo y me llevé las manos a mis sienes. Me daba la impresión de que me iba a explotar mi cabeza. Un minuto de sufrimiento después, dos golpes firmes sonaron en la puerta. Yo no contesté pero el soldado entró igualmente. Yo le gruñí por su impertinencia.

-¿Acaso le he dicho a usted que puede entrar?- pregunté bruscamente y de mal humor.

-No, _Hauptsturmführer_ Goeth,- dijo el soldado con voz mansa y se dispuso a cerrar de nuevo la puerta y marcharse pero mi voz se lo impidió.

-¿Sabes donde están esos dos malditos ucranianos que se encargan de la vigilancia de mi casa?-

El soldado emitió un bufido.

-Están aquí fuera borrachos.-

-Pues trae aquí al que menos borracho este,- dije yo con voz cortante.

-Solo vine a decirle, _Hauptstumführer_ Goeth…- dijo el soldado con marcada educación.- El _Oberscharführer_ Hujar desea hablar con usted sobre algo muy importante que…-

-Ve a buscar al maldito soldado ucraniano,- dije remarcando cada uno de mis palabras. –_Ich habe keine Zeit und Lust für Hujar!-_

El soldado juntó los talones después de mi bramido y desapareció de nuevo. Yo busqué en los bolsillos de mi uniforme mi propia pluma negra y cogí un pequeño trozo de papel de un montón que se utilizaba para redactar cartas. Mi mano se dispuso a escribir pero le acometió un temblor. Era como si me hubiese quedado en blanco y hubiese perdido toda la entereza de repente. Cinco minutos después, el papel aun seguía en blanco y alguien entró bruscamente en la habitación sin ni siquiera llamar. Yo miré con desprecio al soldado ucraniano y este me devolvió la mirada nervioso y se metió la camisa por debajo del pantalón rápidamente.

-¿Conoces a las dos judías que trabajan en mi casa en las cocinas?- pregunté sin rodeos.

-Sí, _Hauptsturmführer_ Goeth.- dijo el soldado después de pensar un poco y en su rostro apareció una sonrisa estúpida. Se le escapó el hipo y se ladeó un poco hacia la derecha. Desde el escritorio, podía percibir el olor a vodka.

-¿Sabes diferenciar a la judía que duerme en el sótano de la casa de la otra?- le pregunté fríamente.

-Claro que se diferenciarlas,- dijo él con acento del este y voz alegre y ebria. –La que duerme en el sótano de su casa se llama Helen. Una vez nos regalo unos pasteles que habían sobrado de la cena.-

Yo le miré fijamente como si fuera el ser que más odiaba en todo el universo. El soldado carraspeó nervioso.

-Quiero que le digas a la judía que antes dormía en mi casa que ya no dormirá allí. A partir de ahora, dormirá en los barracones como las demás prisioneras. Tanto tú como el otro soldado la acompañareis siempre y os encargareis de que nadie le haga nada…- Yo hice una pequeña pausa y añadí quedamente.- Por supuesto, tampoco quiero que vosotros la toquéis.

-También quiero que la puerta de la cocina este siempre cerrada con llave,- continué impasible,- y a partir de ahora la otra sirvienta será la única que podrá ir al comedor a servirme las comidas. Es decir, la judía que antes dormía en mi casa no quiero que vuelva a tener acceso a ninguna de las habitaciones de mi casa, solo a la cocina. ¿Lo has entendido bien o debería explicártelo más despacio cuando estés menos borracho?-

-No… _Hauptsturmführer_ Goeth. Lo he entendido,- dijo él intentando poner voz firme.

-Bien, escribiré en un pequeño papel algo que quiero que le entregues a la judía que a partir de ahora dormirá en los barracones en persona. Solo quiero que lo lea ella. ¿Lo has entendido también?-

-Sí… Le dejaré a usted escribir, señor. Mientras saldré afuera.-

-No,- dije yo contradiciéndole.-Te quedaras aquí y esperaras hasta que yo haya terminado. Tienes toda la maldita tarde para emborracharte.-

Yo sabía que me sería menos difícil escribirle algo a ella con alguien más en el despacho. Aquello me obligaría aun más a cumplir con mi deber. Desde el primer momento en que la pluma se deslizó dibujando amenazas en el papel, noté como, de nuevo, se me hacia un nudo en la garganta. Después de tres minutos, no supe ni siquiera lo que había escrito y tuve que pararme a leerlo.

"Obedecerás las nuevas órdenes de los soldados ucranianos. No volverás a merodear por mi casa y solo vendrás a trabajar. Dormirás en los barracones como las demás prisioneras. Si no cumples alguna de estos cometidos, tu vida no estará en juego pero ya sabes la de quien si lo estará."

La letra era borrosa e irregular como si me hubiese costado escribir cada palabra. Yo garabateé una firma elegante para recuperar orgullo y dignidad. Después, cuando la tinta se secó, doblé el papel y le ordené al soldado ucraniano que se aproximara. Le entregué la breve carta con amargura. Este desapareció con pasos largos de mi vista y la puerta de mi despacho se cerró. De repente, la habitación se llenó de un silencio inquietante.

Yo miré el retrato de Reinhard Heydrich en mi escritorio. Su expresión seguía siendo altanera y sus ojos claros perforadores. Sin embargo, ya no podía decir que él me juzgase. Sabía que quizás un verdadero nacionalsocialista la habría matado o la habría mandado al lugar donde ella se merecía. No me refería a Auschwitz. Aquel lugar era demasiado piadoso para ella. Habría que inventar un nuevo campo de exterminio peor que Auschwitz donde se quemaran vivas a ese tipo de brujas. Aun así, yo había conseguido separarme de ella y aquello era más que un logro.

Yo intenté disfrutar de la satisfacción de haber obrado correctamente pero, después de unos minutos, se desvaneció y se convirtió en una implacable frustración. Además me invadió un dolor completamente extraño y desconocido en el pecho que se fue haciendo cada vez más fuerte y más fuerte. Yo apreté los puños y me levanté bruscamente. El daño no cesó y se volvió aun más punzante. Me asusté y me pregunté a mi mismo que me pasaba. Pensé que quizás debería hacer llamar inmediatamente a uno de los médicos de las _SS_. Yo intenté andar unos pasos por el despacho pero enseguida me sentí cansado y tuve que apoyarme en la repisa de la chimenea. El calor hizo que mi corazón latiese más deprisa y yo miré el fuego fijamente.

De repente, yo era capaz de percibir su olor y sentí un estremecimiento que dejó todo mi cuerpo frío a pesar de mi proximidad con el fuego. Después, quise recordar la voz de ella. Me llegó lejanamente el tono de la canción que yo le había oído cantar en Yiddish. Me acordé que había leído en un libro antisemita que el Yiddish era un idioma horrible que habían inventado los judíos para comunicarse entre ellos mancillando el alemán. Habían utilizado nuestro enriquecido idioma para crear uno mezquino y desagradable. Sin embargo, mi mente recordaba la canción que yo le había oído cantar y no me parecía algo dicho en un idioma vulgar. Mas bien, era como una melodía pura y suave que me hacía sentir en paz y confuso.

Entonces cerré los ojos y su imagen apareció mentalmente. Sus ojos negros que siempre estaban cargados de sentimientos eran como una noche llena de estrellas. Sus pestañas oscuras resaltaban intensamente en su piel que parecía más blanca que la de cualquier mujer aria. Yo siempre había intentado hacer aquella piel vasta e imperfecta llenándola de moratones pero había fracasado. Cuando la había tocado, había comprobado que seguía siendo fría, perfecta y suave. Sus rizos negros y rebeldes se movían alterando mi mente.

"_Puedo olerte y también puedo oír tu voz como si realmente estuvieras aquí."_

Entonces, se aparecieron en mi mente sus labios. Eran bonitos y me atraían más que ningunos. No estaban pintados de rojo carmín como los de las mujeres elegantes y alemanas pero tenían un color embriagador. Como todo en ella, también esos labios eran sobrenaturales, hermosos y prohibidos.

"_Ojala la hubiese besado. Si yo lo hubiese hecho, también podría sentir su sabor."_

Yo me lo imaginé. Enseguida, me mordí la lengua y sentí un estremecimiento de placer que me hizo gruñir.

Yo intenté reaccionar y salir del trance. No entendía porque me imaginaba aquellas cosas. Era como si aun sabiendo que si alargaba mi mano en el fuego que brillaba en la chimenea me fuese a quemar, lo hiciera. La rabia me palpitaba en las venas y volví a sentirme avergonzado de mi mismo.

-Tú eres menos que una rata, eres menos que una alimaña,- dije yo susurrando en voz baja con odio mirando el fuego. –Tú no vales nada. Tu raza es solo una copia defectuosa de la nuestra. Las mujeres judías no valen ni para tener hijos, ni para tratarlas bien, ni para amarlas, ni para casarse. Solo sirven para alimentar el fuego. Yo soy más fuerte que tu y ya no volveré a verte más. Ya no volveré a verte más…-

Mi voz murió y el despacho volvió a llenarse de aquel silencio inquietante. Me dio la impresión de que todo a mí alrededor se había vuelto más sombrío como si una oscuridad extraña hubiese envuelto la habitación. El fuerte dolor en el pecho volvió violentamente. Pero entonces me di cuenta que aquel dolor no era lo peor, lo peor era la soledad que yo experimentaba en ese momento. Era una sensación como si estuviese totalmente vacío por dentro. Una voz suave y agradable llegó a mis oídos. Yo me aparté bruscamente de la repisa de la chimenea y miré en torno a mí asustado. No había nadie conmigo, solo las sombras siniestras que el fuego proyectaba. Aun así, yo había deseado que si lo hubiese.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ok, girls. Amon and Helen are not going to be together for 3 chapters. That is very good for the future plot and I've always thought the story like that. Amon must to be alone because he doesn't understand what he feels and I don't know if he is going to understand it anyway. Helen must be a braver girl. Maybe the next three chapter are going to be a little boring because Amon and Helen are not going to be together but for me are very very important and they are going to make the plot more interesting when they reencounter. ;) Have a nice Halloween and I promise to update sooner next time. <strong>_


	23. Die windige kalte Nacht

**Esta historia contiene elementos del nazismo y del Holocausto Judío. Para nada apoya ningún tipo de movimiento ultra-derechista, neonazi ect… Si eres sensible a este tipo de fanfics, te aconsejo que no lo leas.**

* * *

><p>El viento fuera aullaba y hacía crujir los cristales de las ventanas. Yo me apoyaba sobre uno de los muebles de la cocina mientras yo miraba como se enfriaba la cena que había cocinado. Yo había preparado durante aquellos dos días todas las comidas diarias pero nadie había venido a reclamarlas ni nadie se había presentado para dar explicaciones por la ausencia del dueño de la villa. Yo tenía que reconocer que, durante todo aquel tiempo, me sentía aliviada porque él no estuviese cerca de mí pero también sabía muy bien que aquella situación no duraría eternamente y eso me hacía estar en tensión todo el día. Aquella casa era un pozo negro en el que yo me encontraba y mi cuerpo ya no me pertenecía o yo no sentía que me perteneciese. Yo sabía muy bien que, en cualquier momento, él podría venir y matarme o hacer lo que se le antojara conmigo. Yo no podía defenderme de ninguna manera.<p>

Como siempre, yo no quería rememorar lo ocurrido dos noches atrás pero no podía engañarme a mí misma. El vestido destrozado era una prueba palpable de que él había perdido totalmente el control y yo había tenido que ponerme, de nuevo, la vieja ropa que traía cuando llegue a Plaszow. Yo no podía dormir tranquila desde entonces y había tenido algunas pesadillas de las que no quería recordar nada cuando me volvía a despertar. De vez en cuando, evocaba mentalmente el olor de él. Aquel olor tan desagradablemente masculino mezclado con tabaco, cuero, alcohol, pólvora y quien no sabe si también con la sangre de algún inocente. Cuando eso me pasaba, me entraban nauseas y temblaba.

Me parecía que estaba en la peor posición posible desde que yo había llegado a la villa. Yo había asimilado las palizas, los insultos, las humillaciones y también lo que yo veía que sufrían los demás. Ahora también debía soportar saber que, en cualquier momento, cabía la posibilidad de que él viniera y me forzase. Me había mentalizado antes de que aquello también pudiera ocurrir pero, aun así, me llenaba de una profunda tristeza. Definitivamente, yo había decidido renunciar a mi cuerpo. Solo era libre con el corazón y con la mente aunque estos también estaban limitados por el dolor y el miedo psicológico.

Yo oí unos pasos en el jardín y me agarré asustada fuertemente mis manos. Los pasos se hicieron lentamente cada vez más claros. Yo empecé a temblar y me pareció que el corazón se me iba a salir del pecho. Cuando se abrió bruscamente la puerta trasera de la cocina, yo no pude evitar sobresaltarme aunque me lo esperaba. Entró un hombre que no era tan alto ni tan corpulento como el _Herr Kommandant_. A aquel hombre lo conocía; era un soldado. Pero no era uno de los siniestros soldados negros de las _SS_, era el soldado ucraniano Petr que se encargaba de hacer guardias a la casa del _Herr Kommandant_. Él vestía con un uniforme arrugado, olía a vodka y llevaba, colgado en la espalda, un rifle grande. Se rascó la cabeza con expresión necia y, después, cerró la puerta bruscamente para apagar el sonido del violento viento que había afuera y que le impedía hablar.

-He venido a por ti, Helen. El _Herr Kommandant_ me ha pedido que te escolte.-

Él no dijo donde él debía escoltarme pero yo supe muy bien lo que significaba aquello. Miré un punto fijo en el suelo con una resignación llena de agotamiento y, después, asentí.

-Bien,- dije yo y anduve decidida hasta la puerta.

Petr la abrió y ambos salimos afuera. El viento helado chocó enseguida contra mis brazos desnudos pero no me importó. Fue como si me hubiese quedado sin sensibilidad. Petr enseguida me adelantó con un andar inconstante que no se parecía en nada a los de los otros soldados y yo le seguí cabizbaja. Cuando llegamos a la esquina de la casa, él dobló a la izquierda hacia las escaleras en lugar de seguir el camino recto hasta el bosque donde se solían producir los fusilamientos. Yo no me esperaba aquel cambio pero supuse que reanudaría el rumbo, de nuevo, cuando estuviéramos en la parte baja.

Mientras bajaba los escalones de piedra, me preguntaba a mi misma porque no hacía algo para evitar el desenlace de aquella situación o porque yo no le pedía a Petr que me dejase escapar. Yo recordé la otra vez que el _Herr Kommandant_ le había ordenado que me matase cuando yo solo llevaba dos terroríficos meses en aquella casa porque yo no le había traído la sopa muy caliente. El _Herr Kommandant_ le había ordenado que me llevase al abeto del jardín y me disparase. Cuando estaba allí, yo había intercambiado algunas palabras silenciosas con él.

-Petr, ¿A quién vas a matar?- le dije.- Soy yo, Helen, Helen que te da pasteles. No puedes matar a Helen ¿verdad?-

Yo dije aquello porque yo presentía que Petr tenía un buen corazón.

-Lo sé, Helen,- él me había respondido en el mismo tono bajo. –No quiero. Pero si no lo hago, él me matara a mí.-

Yo, solo entonces, después de intentar hacerle cambiar de opinión, me había resignado pero el _Herr Kommandant_ detuvo aquella ejecución que él mismo había ordenado.

-Traed aquí a esa zorra,- había dicho con su voz cruel y carente de toda emoción. –Sobra tiempo para matarla. Mientras tanto, quizás sea posible mejorar su educación.-

Después de recordar aquello, no entendí porque no intentaba ahora convencerlo de que él no me matase. Quizás la Helen de aquel día ya no era la Helen de hoy. Hoy, cada paso que daba y que me alejaba de aquella casa que no había sido para mí otra cosa que una horrible y siniestra cárcel me resultaba demasiado tentador aunque me condujese hasta la muerte. Toda la crueldad que yo había visto me habían debilitado en extremo la esperanza. Sin embargo, siempre había una razón para vivir que era más importante que todo eso y esa era Rachel, y, por eso, yo sospeché que en cualquier momento yo le pediría a aquel soldado que me dejara vivir aunque yo no hubiese tomado todavía aquella decisión.

Petr se paró en uno de los últimos escalones para buscar su petaca y echar un trago de alcohol y yo bajé hasta el último escalón de piedra y continué el camino hacia el bosque. Cuando yo había andado más de veinte pasos, yo oí la voz de Petr que quedaba un poco ahogada por el viento.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó con su marcado acento.

-Al bosque,- contesté después de darme la vuelta. -¿Dónde vas a llevarme para matarme sino?

Él se quedó callado durante dos segundos como si él no me hubiese entendido.

-¿Matarte?- preguntó él un poco turbado.- No, no voy a matarte. El _Herr Kommandant_ me dijo que te escoltara hasta Plaszow. A partir de hoy, tú deberás dormir allí. En los barracones,- dijo y señaló las puertas de metal y alambre iluminadas con luces a la entrada del campo de trabajo.

-¿Plaszow?- repetí yo sin poder creerlo.

Él se acercó a mí unos pasos.

-Sí, él me dijo que a partir de ahora tienes que dormir allí con las demás prisioneras. También me dijo que la puerta de la cocina siempre debía estar cerrada y que tú ya no tendrías acceso al resto de las habitaciones de la casa.-

Yo me quedé en shock y Petr se rascó la cabeza en aquel curioso gesto suyo.

-¡Espera! ¡Ahora lo recuerdo! También él escribió una carta para ti. Sí, yo estaba delante cuando él la escribió,- dijo y se rebuscó en el uniforme arrugado.

-¿Una carta?- pregunté yo incrédula pensando que definitivamente Petr había estado bebiendo demasiado.

Sin embargo, él se sacó un trozo de papel plegado de un bolsillo en el pecho y me lo entregó.

-Es para ti.-

El papel me empezó a temblar en las manos solo de pensar que contenía las palabras de aquel hombre. No me imaginaba de qué modo debía de expresarse después de todo lo que él había intentado hacer y después de haber perdido el control de aquella manera.

-La leeré luego,- le dije yo que no terminaba del todo de asimilar mi situación.

Petr asintió y empezó a caminar hacia el campo de trabajo. Yo le seguí. Por el camino, mis manos, sin saber lo que hacían, desdoblaron, por alguna razón, el papel. Había cuatro frases escritas con una letra irregular y, al final de ellas, una firma que ya había visto en alguna otra ocasión y que supe inconfundiblemente que era la del _Herr Kommandant_. Yo miré aquello durante unos segundos sin atreverme a leerlo pero, finalmente, lo hice. Estaba escrita en su tono imperativo y amenazante y casi me pareció oír su voz fría mientras yo leía. El viento aullante y todo a mí alrededor desapareció. En la última frase, había una amenaza inconfundiblemente dedicada a mi hermana. Yo me estremecí pero entonces ya habíamos llegado a las puertas de Plaszow. Los soldados las abrieron y yo doblé la carta y bajé las manos.

Petr se despidió de mí quitándose la gorra como lo habría hecho un hombre con una señora y no con una prisionera. Yo estaba tan conmocionada que no pude corresponderle y, después, anduve a través de las enormes puertas de alambre y madera escoltadas por los dos soldados. Cuando se cerraron con un sonido metálico y siniestro, yo miré hacia arriba y vi la villa del _Herr Kommandant_ en lo alto. Yo solo sentía alegría y pensaba que estaba soñando. Me acaban de encerrar en un lugar con vallas electrificadas de varios metros de altura pero yo me sentía como si fuese totalmente libre y acabase de salir de una cárcel. Respiré el aire, por primera vez en muchos meses, con muchísimo menos miedo y angustia que antes.

A uno de los soldados, que vigilaba las puertas de entrada al campo, no le pareció bien que me parase a mirar hacia las alturas y se dirigió hacia mí, cogiéndome fuerte del brazo y empujándome. Yo perdí el equilibrio pero no me caí.

-_Lauf weiter!_- gritó él amenazante.

Yo le obedecí acobardada y empecé a andar pero eso no me destrozó la moral que acababa de adquirir. La carta del _Herr Kommandant_ la guardé en mi cintura entre mi camisa y mi falda aunque yo sospeché que tardaría muy poco en deshacerme de ella. Después de unos minutos andando, la noche se volvió aun más fría y el viento chocaba contra mis brazos desnudos. Yo no podía hacer otra cosa que abrazarme a mí misma. Yo no había traído el abrigo porque pensaba que las órdenes de Petr eran matarme y que para eso yo no iba a necesitar ningún abrigo.

Después de mucho andar, me había perdido en el conjunto de barracones, oscuridad y sombras siniestras proyectadas por la luz artificial de las luces de vigilancia del campo de trabajo de Plaszow. Yo hacía mucho tiempo que no me movía allí y había perdido toda la capacidad de orientación. Cuando pasé al lado de un barracón grande y bien iluminado que pertenecía a las _SS_, los perros de los soldados atados con cadenas empezaron a ladrarme. Yo, asustada, me desvié en una zona donde había, apilados en el suelo, materiales de construcción y, finalmente, detrás de un barracón grande que rodeé me encontré con la _Appellplat_z.

En el fondo había un entablado donde se solían realizar las ejecuciones. Estaba iluminado por varias bombillas y, encima de él, colgaban dos cuerpos de dos prisioneros ahorcados. Una corriente de viento pasó, en ese momento, e hizo que los cuerpos se balanceasen de manera siniestra. Encima de ellos, había un cartel en el que se podía leer _"Feinde des Reiches"_. Un soldado estaba en la parte baja del entablado como si le hubiesen ordenado vigilar aquellos espeluznantes cadáveres.

Aquel soldado me miró con sus inquietantes ojos y yo, aparté la mirada de él rápidamente, y me dispuse a bordear la _Appellplatz_. Yo sabía muy bien que los barracones de las mujeres estaban al otro lado porque la plaza dividía a los dos géneros con tres vallas electrificadas. Mis últimos días en Plaszow, había presenciado como cuando todos se juntaban en aquella plaza para pasar revista, las parejas tenían una melodía simbólica que silbaban para que la oyese su otro cónyuge y para que ambos supiesen que estaban vivos.

Mientras yo rodeaba la _Appellplatz_, tuve todo el rato un mal presentimiento. Aquello me lo trajo, sin duda alguna, los dos cuerpos colgados en el entablado de madera. Decidí no acelerar el paso porque sino el soldado quizás pensase que había hecho algo malo, así que, cruce la plaza en pasos que a mí siempre me parecían demasiado pequeños y lentos. Finalmente, terminé de bordear y me perdí en las sombras al otro lado de la _Appellplatz_. Cuando llevaba varios minutos andando, me di la vuelta para comprobar que el soldado no me había seguido y, afortunadamente, no lo había hecho.

Sin embargo, no todo fueron buenas noticias. Cuando alcancé la puerta donde se encontraban los barracones donde dormían las mujeres, yo descubrí con abatimiento que estaba cerrada. Sacudí aquella entrada metálica varias veces pero estaba cerrada con llave y no cedió. La idea de volver a la Appellplatz y pedirle a aquel amenazador soldado que buscara a algún encargado de abrir las puertas me produjo un escalofrió. Yo me abracé a mi misma sin saber qué hacer. Después de soportar pensativa varias ráfagas de viento que me dejaron congelada, yo me dejé caer en el suelo. Yo pensé que lo mejor era esperar allí sentada a que algún soldado vigilante pasase por allí o simplemente esperar hasta el alba.

Cuando llevaba bastante tiempo sentada, el frío se había vuelto insoportable. Yo me lamenté cien veces de no tener mi abrigo conmigo y casi me preguntaba si yo no moriría allí congelada antes de ver el sol. Una de las mortales y frías ráfagas de viento, me trajo los acordes de una canción alemana. Ahora se había puesto de moda entre los soldados alemanes cantar una melodía, que trataba sobre una mujer bávara con el pelo negro, los ojos claros y los labios purpuras. Yo no deseaba situarme cerca de los soldados de las _SS_ pero el frío que sentía me obligó a levantarme y decidí investigar de donde procedían aquellas voces. Tuve que andar mucho para resolver el misterio porque aquellos soldados se encontraban fueran de los límites del campo de trabajo. Detrás de la valla electrificada, pude ver como cantaban, reían y bebían a morro de varias botellas. Yo me escondí un poco para asegurarme de que ellos no pudiesen verme y los observé fijamente. Seguramente si yo les gritaba y les pedía que me ayudasen, se reirían de mí y seguirían bebiendo si es que no hacían algo peor. Yo suspiré casi sin fuerzas para volver de nuevo todo lo que había andado hasta allí. Fue entonces, cuando yo enfoqué un poco la mirada a todo el panorama y vi que diez metros a la izquierda de los soldados se encontraba un elegante coche alemán. Detrás de aquel coche había dos hombres. Uno de ellos era bastante alto y el otro era todo lo opuesto. Yo reconocí al hombre bajo enseguida por sus gestos y sus gafas redondas. Era, por supuesto, Itzhak Stern. No estuve segura de la identidad del otro porque lo ocultaban más las sombras y solo podía distinguir su altura y el humo de su cigarro pero, unos segundos después, se movió. Entonces, pude apreciar la elegancia y el porte del _Herr Direktor_. Yo me apresuré a acercarme a la luz artificial de una de las farolas de la alambrada para hacerme visible. Esperé, todo el rato, que, en algún momento, alguno de los dos se diese cuenta de donde yo estaba pero ambos estaban enfrascados en una activa e interesante conversación y ninguno movió la cabeza hacia mí. Los minutos pasaron y el frio era tan intenso como antes pero yo me negué a moverme de aquel lugar desde el cual yo podía ver a dos personas que sabía, sin lugar a dudas, que me ayudarían si ellos me viesen.

Entonces, el ambiente cambió de repente y se volvió más tenso. Los soldados dejaron de cantar bruscamente y empezaron a hablar entre ellos. De repente, un grito amenazador rompió la helada noche.

_-Hey! __Was zum teufel machst du da, jüdische schlampe?!-_

El hombre que gritaba me miraba y se dirigía a mí y distaba mucho de ser un soldado, él parecía más algún oficial con autoridad. Yo moví la cabeza instintivamente hacia Schindler y Stern que, en ese momento, sí que miraban hacia donde yo me encontraba. El soldado siguió gritando amenazas e improperios y cuando volví la vista hacia él, yo vi como se sacaba la pistola del cinturón. Yo consideré que aquel era el momento de esconderse pero no corrí porque, en ese momento, escuché la voz del _Herr Direktor_.

-Josef, ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó él.

-Una prisionera estaba aquí. Quizás se haya escapado de los barracones. ¿La ve usted, _Herr _Schindler? ¿Ha visto usted donde se ha escondido?-

Oí varios pasos que se acercaban. Yo había acertado a ocultarme detrás de unas cajas apiladas cerca de la alambrada y un poco apartadas de la luz de la farola. Él oficial maldecía.

-Tranquilícese, Josef. Yo no he visto nada.-

Yo sospeche por la voz del _Herr Direktor_ que debía estar muy cerca. Yo sabía que si me levantaba, yo corría el riesgo de que me disparase. Aun así, tomé aire y salí de mi escondite.

-No me he escapado,- dije con voz clara y levanté las manos para que no disparase.

Nadie contestó y yo me acerqué lentamente a la luz de la farola. Pude ver como los ojos verdes de el _Herr Direktor_ miraban atentamente a través de la alambrada entre la oscuridad. Cuando me vieron, se llenaron de sorpresa.

-¡_Fräulein_ Hirsch!- exclamó él.

-¿Quién eres tú, prisionera?- preguntó el oficial y avanzó. Yo pude ver que en la mano aun llevaba el arma.

-Yo trabajo para el _Herr Kommandant_. Él ha ordenado que a partir de ahora yo debo dormir con las demás prisioneras de Plaszow. Era tarde cuando vinieron a buscarme a la villa y la puerta de entrada a los barracones de las mujeres estaba cerrada y por eso no pude…-

-¿Y quien se cree historia?- me interrumpió el oficial y su cara se arrugó en una expresión feroz. –Los judíos tenéis mucha imaginación. ¿Trabajas para el Herr Kommandant?- El oficial se rió. –Llamaremos al _Herr Kommadant_ y él desmentirá todo lo que has dicho. Di la verdad. ¿Te estabas intentando escapar?-

Schindler se rió amistosamente y le interrumpió. Yo me había puesto a temblar de pánico al oír mencionar que aquel oficial quería llamar al _Herr Kommandant_.

-Pero Josef… Esta chica dice la verdad,- dijo el _Herr Direktor_ en un tono muy informal.- Ella trabaja en la cocina del _Herr Kommandant_. A mí me ha servido la comida y la cena cientos de veces. Además, yo tengo que decir que es una excelente cocinera.-

-Bueno… eso es algo que ella deberá demostrar,- dijo el oficial al que las palabras de el _Herr Direktor_ le habían tranquilizado pero que no daba su brazo a torcer.

Yo recordé la carta que había escrito el _Herr Kommandant_ y aunque aquella carta tampoco me colocaba en un buen lugar porque estaba llena de amenazas, podría corroborar lo que yo decía.

-Tengo algo con lo que puedo demostrar lo que digo,- dije con tono sumiso y me saqué el papel doblado de entre la falda y la camisa para entregárselo al oficial por uno de los huecos de la alambrada.

Este me la quitó de mis manos bruscamente y lo leyó en la luz artificial con el ceño fruncido. Repitió aquella operación varias veces y después él miró la firma del _Herr Kommandant_ con desconfianza. Mientras tanto, el _Herr Direktor_ me sonrió varias veces y me dedicó varias miradas cómplices. Yo me alegré de tenerle cerca pero aun no llegaba a estar completamente tranquila y podía sentir mis latidos nerviosos en mi pecho.

-Parece que efectivamente esto lo ha escrito el _Herr Kommandan_t,- comentó el oficial contrariado. –Sin duda, es su firma.-

El _Herr Direktor_ le arrebató al oficial la carta en un gesto rápido. Ahora se había acercado más a la alambrada y yo podía ver cómo iba vestido. Llevaba un traje de chaqueta gris muy elegante y brillante con una corbata con pequeños cuadros y encima un abrigo negro de terciopelo. La primera vez que leyó el papel, tenía una expresión seria en el rostro pero, la segunda vez, sus ojos verdes resplandecieron. Al terminar, él golpeó la carta con la mano. Después, él me sonrió y me miró para compartir conmigo su alegría. Yo sentí enseguida como mis nervios desaparecían y casi pude decir que el frio también había desaparecido con él.

-Por favor, Josef,- dijo el _Herr Direktor_ dirigiéndose al oficial,- vaya a buscar a uno de sus soldados para que le abra la puerta a esta prisionera.-

El oficial me miró de arriba abajo con altivez y, después, él obedeció la orden del _Herr Direktor_ como si fuese la de un superior. En ese momento, se acercó también Stern a mi campo de visibilidad.

-¿Qué le parece a usted?- le preguntó el _Herr Direktor_ a su fiel amigo y contable. –Parece que nuestra amiga Helen Hirsch ahora es un poco más libre.

-Sí,- dijo Stern con voz intelectual y se ajustó las gafas redondas. –Pero no es tan libre como lo será cuando…-

Yo no llegué a entender el significado de las palabras de Stern y el _Herr Direktor_ le puso la mano en el hombro y lo mandó callar como si hubiese estado a punto de arruinar una sorpresa.

-Esta horrible carta es suya,- dijo el _Herr Dire_ktor con amabilidad y me tendió el papel por el mismo hueco de la alambrada.-

Cuando yo lo cogí, mis dedos chocaron con los suyos y él me agarró después la mano.

-Tiene usted las manos heladas, _Fräulein_ Hirsch.- dijo él.

Yo oí unos pasos y vi que el oficial acompañado de un soldado se acercaba de nuevo. Rápidamente, yo aparté mi mano de la del _Herr Direktor_ porque tenía miedo de cómo se pudiese interpretar aquel gesto.

Cuando llegaron, el oficial simplemente le explicó a aquel soldado que tenía los ojos claros inyectados en sangre que debía escoltarme y abrirme la puerta de los barracones de las mujeres. El _Herr Direktor_, entonces, se quitó el abrigo de terciopelo negro.

-Tomé, dele usted mi abrigo a esta obrera. No lleva ninguno y ella ya debe estar muerta de frio.-

En ese momento, tanto el oficial como el soldado miraron al Herr Direktor perplejos.

-No le he entendido a usted bien. ¿Quiere que le dé el abrigo de usted a esta prisionera?- preguntó el soldado como si pensase que aquel hombre se había vuelto loco.

-Así es…- dijo el _Herr Direktor_.

-No hay ninguna necesidad de que usted haga eso,- dijo el oficial censurando al _Herr Direktor_. –Ese abrigo debe de ser caro y los judíos son sucios. Mañana estará irreconocible y lleno de barro.-

Yo estuve a punto de hablar y suplicarle al _Herr Direktor_ que no me diese su abrigo porque no quería meterle a él en problemas con las _SS_ pero no conseguí hablar.

-Este abrigo es horrible. No sé porque lo compré,- comentó el _Herr Direktor_. Sabía mentir bien pero yo supe que aquello no era verdad. –Es mejor que se lo quede ella porque yo lo tirare a la basura en cuanto llegué a mi casa. Además, esta prisionera es propiedad mía a partir de ahora y mía es la responsabilidad de que no caiga enferma.

Yo pensé que aquello era una mentira más pero el _Herr Direktor_ se rebuscó en uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta y sacó un papel.

-¡Aquí esta! Este papel está firmado por el _Herr Kommandant_ y en el pone que esta prisionera es una obrera cualificada que está incluida en la lista de obreros de mi fabrica.-

Cuando el _Herr Direktor_ dijo aquello, se dirigió más a mí que al oficial y al soldado y después me guiñó el ojo. Las piernas me empezaron a temblar y yo sentí como si el suelo debajo de mis pies se fuese a derrumbar. Yo solo rezaba porque aquello fuese verdad pero el pesimismo que se había apoderado de mí desde que llegué a Plaszow me impidió creerlo totalmente y yo pensé que tendría que tener aquel papel en mis manos y leerlo para poder estar segura de lo que el _Herr Direktor_ había dicho.

El soldado y el oficial miraban el papel con expresión arisca como si no fuese suficiente para justificar las excentricidades del _Herr Direktor_. Pero, después, él les comentó que tenía bebidas y cigarros en su maletero y que él estaba dispuesto a compartirlos con ellos y aquello hizo que los dos hombres se volvieran más amistosos.

El soldado accedió a abrirme la puerta y a entregarme el abrigo. Él fue a dar la vuelta al campo de trabajo para encontrarse conmigo y después el _Herr Direktor_ consiguió que el oficial se alejara y nos dejara algo de intimidad. Como si el _Herr Direktor_ adivinase mis pensamientos, se volvió a sacar el papel que había sacado unos minutos antes y me lo entregó en la mano.

Yo lo leí varias veces y, cada vez que lo leía, temblaba aun más pero, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no temblaba de frio o de miedo sino porque yo creía que de las nuevas emociones que hacía mucho que no experimentaba iba a desmayarme. Dicen que la esperanza es un sentimiento muy fuerte y mi esperanza provenía del corazón y era tan ardiente que yo ya supe que no iba a necesitar ningún abrigo en toda la noche por muy fría que fuese. Mi alegría era como la de un hombre que, después de haberse pasado un año en la oscuridad, él ve por primera vez el sol.

-Yo le aseguro a usted que en menos de treinta días, saldrán de aquí varios trenes hacia Checoslovaquia y en uno de esos trenes estará usted,- dijo el Herr Direktor con voz firme.

Yo sentí que mi corazón palpitaba aun más fuerte al saber casi la fecha exacta en la que terminaría aquella pesadilla. Yo recordé como Stern había venido a avisarme de que el _Herr Direktor_ tenía un plan para salvarme pero, entonces, yo había ignorado a Stern porque mi tristeza y mi preocupación por lo que podría ocurrir aquella noche me impedía ver alguna salida y mi cerebro solo podía pensar en mi hermana y en mi misma.

-Mi fábrica la manejare yo y yo me encargare personalmente de que ningún personal de las SS pueda matar a ninguno de ustedes.-

Las palabras del _Herr Direktor_ eran como siempre una fuerte y esperanzadora promesa.

-Yo no tengo miedo a la muerte,- dije con voz débil.

-¿A que tiene usted miedo, _Fräulein_ Hirsch?-

-Tengo miedo a estar encerrada entre cuatro paredes padeciendo y siempre teniendo miedo. Sabiendo muy bien que no puedo hacer nada para detener esa situación y que jamás seré libre. Sin libertad alguna para morir, para vivir o para defenderme y siempre asustada. Yo estaría dispuesta a aguantar todo eso para que mi hermana sobreviviese pero, aun así, eso es a lo que más miedo tengo.

-En mi fábrica, usted no volverá a tener miedo de nada, ni volverá a estar encerrada. Nadie volverá a maltratarla y tendrá libertad para hacer lo que a usted le plazca. No tendrá ni siquiera que trabajar mucho. Eso se lo puedo prometer tantas veces como usted me pida.-

A mí se me humedecieron los ojos al escuchar aquellas palabras.

-¿Cómo voy a poder pagarle esto que ha hecho por mí?-

-Usted no tiene que pagarme nada,- dijo el _Herr Direktor_ muy serio. –Tendría que ser yo el que le pagara a usted algo. Yo he visto todas las veces que iba a casa de Amon Goeth como él estaba obsesionado todo el rato con humillarla a usted y con hacer de su vida un infierno pero yo no hice nada por detener aquella situación hasta ahora.-

-Eso no es su culpa…- dije yo.

El _Herr Direktor_ iba a contradecirme pero entonces oímos unos pasos y apareció de nuevo el oficial. Él quería recordarle sus promesas sobre la bebida y los cigarros y el Herr Direktor se vio obligado a despedirme de mí y a satisfacer al oficial. Sin embargo, Stern se quedó allí y me habló.

-Tengo que decirle a usted algo,- dijo Stern y me sonrió. –Yo tengo que recordarle que los prisioneros que trabajan en la fábrica de Bosch duermen en la parte sur de los barracones de las mujeres y, en concreto, la hermana de usted… duerme en el último barracón del lado sur. Quizás usted pueda hacerle una visita a ella.-

Él me guiñó el ojo como lo habría hecho el _Herr Direktor_ pero no tuvo la misma destreza como su amigo para hacerlo. Después, yo miré hacia atrás y vi que el soldado ya le había dado la vuelta a Plaszow y que se aproximaba con el abrigo negro en el hombro, así que, Stern se apresuró a despedirse.

-Seguro que nos veremos pronto. Yo siempre suelo estar merodeando por Plaszow por las noches,- dijo él y se marchó en la dirección en la que el _Herr Direktor_ y el oficial se encontraban.

El soldado me dio el abrigo con odio casi como si lamentara no poder quedárselo él. Cuando me lo puse, las mangas de terciopelo me colgaban varios centímetros por debajo de las manos y tuve que levantármelo en los pies para tener cuidado de que no rozase el suelo. El procedimiento fue rápido, llegamos a la puerta, él la abrió y me arrastró de un empujón dentro de la zona de los barracones de las mujeres. Después, la puerta metálica se cerró detrás de mí bruscamente. El soldado echó rápidamente la llave y desapareció silbando una canción de guerra seguramente a buscar la recompensa del _Herr Direktor_.

Yo anduve hasta donde empezaba el conjunto de barracones de las mujeres prisioneras. No había ningún soldado allí que me ordenase donde yo debía dormir, así que mis ojos enseguida volaron hasta la parte sur donde debía dormir mi hermana. Yo medité algunos segundos sobre lo que debía hacer pero mi corazón ya había tomado una decisión y me arrastraba con fuerza a seguirla. Antes de darme cuenta, ya estaba andando esperando ver a Rachel.

El camino se me hizo muy largo pero no fue, como antes, porque hiciese frio o porque estuviese cansada. Tenía demasiadas emociones dentro de mí para sentir frío o cansancio. Simplemente se me hizo largo por la certidumbre de que podría volver a ver a mi hermana. Cuando crucé toda aquella red de barracones hasta la parte sur, pude ver la parte opuesta de la alambrada electrificada en la que yo había tenido una conversación con Stern y con el _Herr Direktor_ y adiviné que yo había cruzado todo lo ancho del campo de trabajo.

Había muchos barracones y no pude decir con seguridad cuál de ellos estaba más al sur pero había uno que estaba más pegado a la valla electrificada y decidí probar suerte allí. Cuando llegué hasta él, yo intenté empujar la puerta pero estaba atrancada por el viento y tuve que intentar, varias veces, utilizando todo el peso de mi delgado cuerpo, abrirla hasta que al final cedió. El barracón estaba oscuro pero entraba suficiente luz de la luna para que yo adivinase que allí había literas. Una voz grave pero femenina habló.

-¿Quién está ahí?-

-¡Shhhh!- chistó otra- Sera alguno de los soldados.-

-No soy un soldado. He venido aquí a dormir. ¿Saben si aquí duerme una joven que se llama Rachel?- pregunté suavemente para no despertar a más gente.

-Aquí no hay sitio para que tú duermas. Vuelve por dónde tú hayas venido…-

-¡Sí!- corroboró la otra.- Además aquí dormimos las que trabajamos en las fabricas. ¡Vete a dormir a otro sitio!-

Yo estuve a punto de abandonar aquel barracón pensando que haría mejor en buscarla por la mañana pero mi ilusión me impidió hacerlo.

-Rachel- la llamé yo, en voz baja, pero nadie me contestó.

Yo repetí su nombre aun más fuerte.

-Usted está loca. Mañana nos despertaran los soldados para que trabajemos a las cuatro y media de la mañana, así que, por favor, váyase.-

Yo no me rendí y la llamé otra vez.

-Solo espero que no la descubra ningún alemán aquí porque entonces ninguna de nosotras asumirá ningún tipo de responsabilidad por usted. Eso se lo aseguro.-

-Rachel,- dije otra vez con voz débil pero esta vez ya no estaba tan esperanzada como cuando yo había entrado en el barracón y yo estuve a punto de marcharse. Entonces fue cuando alguien me llamó por mi nombre.

-¿Helen?- preguntó una voz.

Yo dudé en si era de verdad su voz o si había tenido una alucinación de lo mucho que deseaba oírla.

-¿Eres tú?- pregunté yo. -¿Eres tú de verdad?-

-¿Helen?- preguntó la voz de ella de nuevo.

Otra mujer chistó.

-Pero… ¿A qué viene este escándalo?-

Yo me desplacé a un lado y a otro del barracón porque no yo sabía exactamente donde ella estaba en la oscuridad. Solo me había parecido que su voz venía de la parte izquierda.

-No sé donde estas. ¿Dónde estás?-

-Estoy aquí,- dijo ella entonces y yo noté que alguien me cogía la mano.

Yo me agaché y descubrí que ella estaba en una de las literas de abajo. Yo enseguida me senté en la cama y la cogí para abrazarla. Ella se quejó de dolor porque seguramente yo la había agarrado demasiado fuerte.

-¡Ay! Me haces daño.-

Yo la solté y solo pude reírme. Esa fue la primera vez que me había reído en más de dos años. Ella se frotó los ojos y después me miró de nuevo.

-Eres tú, Helen. No estoy soñando,- dijo ella con voz adormilada.

-No, no estás soñando. Ahora soy libre,- dije yo.

Aquella no era cierto pero era como yo me sentía en ese momento. Mi hermana se desperezó y bostezó.

-He traído una manta más para las dos,- le dije y me quité el enorme abrigo negro de terciopelo del _Herr Direktor_.

Rachel me sonrió y se tumbó abrazada a mí. Yo extendí el abrigo para que nos cubriese a las dos y también me estiré en aquella dura litera.

Yo pasaba la mano por el pelo corto y rizado de Rachel. Yo creo que estuve haciendo ese gesto toda la noche y que no paré hasta que salió el sol. No dormí en toda la noche pero, aun así, me sentí más feliz y más descansada de lo que yo había estado en mucho tiempo.

Entre las tablas mal colocadas del barracón se podían ver las estrellas y yo sonreía mientras yo oía la suave respiración de Rachel que dormía. También esa noche había sido la primera vez que yo había sonreído en dos años y medio.

* * *

><p><strong>I am going to spend a little more time in writing Amon's POV. In next chapter, Amon is going to feel more conscious of his loneliness and the way he feels now when he is far from Helen. He is going to feel very frustrated and he is going to feel regret for what he have done. I think he is going to try to replace his loneliness with his brutality, power and cruelty but he is not going to find much success. I don't know very well, so I need time to think. I accept your advice. ;).<strong>


	24. Grausamkeit und Brutalität

**Esta historia contiene elementos del nazismo y del Holocausto Judío. Para nada apoya ningún tipo de movimiento ultra-derechista, neonazi ect… Si eres sensible a este tipo de fanfics, te aconsejo que no leas.**

**Advertencia: Este capitulo contiene violencia explicita.**

* * *

><p>Levanté mi pistola Luger negra, apoyé el caño contra el cuello de Chilowicz y disparé. Él se desplomó en el suelo y un charco de sangre se fue dibujando, poco a poco, debajo de él. La sangre también había salpicado las insignias de mi uniforme. Me dio la impresión de que las gotas rojas les daban aun más prestigio. Normalmente, cuando yo sabía que iba a matar, me ponía un uniforme más viejo que yo podía manchar pero, aquel día, me había puesto mi uniforme negro elegante con todas mis insignias y no me importaba ensuciarlo.<p>

Después, apunté a aquella mujer delgada y temblorosa y también le disparé a ella. Esta vez, la sangre me salpicó en la mejilla y en la frente. Las gotas calientes descendieron, poco a poco, por mi barbilla pero era mi propia sangre la que, de verdad, estaba en ebullición. Sentía como la adrenalina me golpeaba las sienes. Me embriagaba aquel éxtasis que yo siempre experimentaba cuando yo mataba y ya apenas sentía ninguna otra cosa, solo una sensación de poder y de delirio que siempre me había gustado. Ya no podía dejar de matar. Uno a uno, los cadáveres iban cayendo a mis pies.

A muchos soldados y oficiales les temblaba el pulso cuando tenían que matar a los niños, pero a mí no me tembló cuando yo maté a los hijos de Chilowicz. Finalmente, solo quedaba la niña pequeña. Yo iba a terminar aquello matándola rápido y levanté, de nuevo, la pistola en un gesto brusco pero un pensamiento fugaz me hizo detenerme.

Yo me acordé del oficial pálido y rubio que estaba al mando del _Oberscharführer_ Kellner. No había cambiado nada desde aquella noche en que se desplomó en el salón de mi villa. Seguía siendo un soldado débil y aunque él siempre hacia bien sus guardias, se rumoreaba que tenía problemas para matar a otros prisioneros y que algunos tenían miedo de ponerlo a cargo de ellos por aquella razón. Yo estaba sediento de sangre y con gusto habría matado a un judío más pero la idea de poder corromper a aquel soldado, por alguna razón, se me hizo más apetecible.

Él estaba entre los hombres que contemplaban la escena. Miraba fijamente el suelo a sus pies y no estaba contemplando la ejecución. Aquello me puso furioso. Yo caminé hacia él y lo agarré del brazo. Aquello a él lo pillo desprevenido pero él se dejó arrastrar hasta aquella niña que ahora temblaba y sollozaba quedamente. Yo le puse mi pistola en la mano y le levanté su mano para que apuntase a la niña.

-Mátala,- le ordené.

Aquel soldado era muy pálido y delgado. Sus ojos eran claros y tenían un rastro de inocencia. Él debía de tener dos años menos que la mayoría de edad pero aparentaba aun ser más joven. Todo en él indicaba que era un hombre débil. Mientras apuntaba a la niña, su mano temblaba y sus ojos estaban llenos de dudas. Aquello me exasperó.

-Te he ordenado que la mates,- le recordé con voz seca. -¿A qué esperas?-

La niña judía temblaba pero el soldado temblaba aun más.

-¡Dispara!-le grité perdiendo la paciencia.

Finalmente el disparó sonó e hizo eco pero por la cara que puso aquel maldito soldado casi me pareció que se había disparado a sí mismo. Yo le arrebaté mi Luger negra de las manos que estaba aun caliente. Me arrepentía de habérsela dado. Después, yo le golpeé con todas mis fuerzas con mi puño en la mejilla. El soldado estuvo a punto de caerse al suelo y casi no hizo nada por evitarlo. Pegar a aquel niño me otorgó casi tanta satisfacción como dispararle en el cuello a Chilowicz. Yo odiaba a aquel soldado con todas mis fuerzas pero yo no conseguía saber el motivo de aquel odio tan visceral.

Yo me volví hacia el _Oberscharführer_ Kellner.

-Espero que de verdad nadie pensara mandar a este maldito crio a la guerra. No es capaz de matar ni a una niña judía,- dije con desprecio.

Sus compañeros soldados y algunos oficiales se rieron de él. Él bajó la cabeza de nuevo mientras que un hilo de sangre le caía del labio. Yo me di la vuelta para no tener que mirarlo más porque yo estaba seguro de que si yo no le pegaría de nuevo.

-Colgad a toda la familia junta en la _Appellplatz_,- le dije a los soldados a modo de orden.

Después, yo anduve hasta unos maderos cercanos y me apoyé hasta casi sentarme. Yo respiraba con dificultad. El éxtasis de la matanza me había hecho olvidar todo el dolor pero, poco a poco, mientras pasaban los minutos, me iba calmando y aunque aun sentía una sensación de poder agradable, el dolor de hígado volvió y también aquel sentimiento de frustración mezclada con soledad que no me abandonaba desde hacía tres días.

Grün se acercó a mí y me ofreció un pañuelo.

-Límpiese usted la cara, _Hauptsturmführer _Goeth. La tiene usted llena de sangre,- dijo él con aquella voz servicial que tanto me irritaba.

Yo ni siquiera me molesté en mirarle y, por una vez, él entendió que no le quería cerca y se guardo el pañuelo en el bolsillo.

Aquella sensación de amargura no me abandonaba y podía entregarme al alcohol para olvidarla pero, después, siempre volvía. Yo ni siquiera sabía que significaba aquella intensa tristeza porque yo no la había sentido jamás. Yo solo sabía que tenía algo que ver con esa bruja pero yo ya no quería pensar en ello porque eso me hacía sentir aun peor.

"_No, no debo pensar en ella."_

Oí los pasos duros de unas botas. Cuando levanté la mirada, vi al _Oberscharführer_ Hujar.

-Está usted enfermo, _Hauptsturmführer _Goeth,- dijo él sin rodeos. –Tiene usted todo el rostro amarillento y le cuesta respirar. Debería haberse quedado usted descansando en la villa y nosotros habríamos aplazado la ejecución. ¿Ha hablado usted con el médico Blancke?-

-Sí, me ha dicho que estoy enfermo del hígado y también me ha dicho que tengo que beber y comer menos pero él no me ha prohibido matar,- dije yo con voz apática. –No se podía aplazar la ejecución. Si aplazas la condena a muerte de un judío, le das tiempo para pensar y los judíos nunca piensan cosas buenas.-

Hujar se encogió de hombros en un gesto que no supe decir si me daba la razón o me la quitaba y después se encendió un cigarro.

Yo miré fijamente el cadáver de Chilowicz que estaba tumbado boca abajo sobre un charco de sangre. Cuando lo habíamos descubierto en el depósito de madera de aquel camión, temblaba como una hoja y tenía los bolsillos llenos de diamantes de otros reclusos.

Me alegraba de que estuviese muerto. Aquel judío era un judío, pero no un estúpido. O quizás sí. Yo recordé como le habíamos engañado Sowinski y yo y una sonrisa cruel se me dibujo en mi rostro.

-Yo pensé que no lo volvería a ver sonreír, _Hauptsturmfüher_ Goeth. Lleva usted unos días de lo más taciturno.-

Yo no contesté. Aquellas palabras me trajeron de nuevo aquel sentimiento de soledad y frustración que no quería dejarme en paz ni por un momento y la sonrisa murió en mis labios.

-Debería usted volver a la villa y descansar,- dijo él a modo de consejo. –Jamás lo había visto a usted tan enfermo, _Hauptsturmführer_ Goeth. Debería hacerle usted caso a los médicos.-

Yo estuve a punto de negarme pero el dolor de hígado y mi amargura me lo impidieron.

-Sí, será lo mejor,- dije yo dándole a él la razón. –Mándame a Mietek Pemper después de la hora de cenar.-

Yo me quedé un minuto sentado mirando a un punto fijo. Yo solo intentaba averiguar de dónde procedía aquel dolor que ardía dentro de mí y que significaba pero no había respuestas. Sin embargo, yo sabía muy bien quien era la culpable. Yo cerré los puños en un gesto violento.

Yo me levanté bruscamente y me guardé la pistola en el cinturón de cuero. Después, empecé a andar y rodeé los maderos en los que me había sentado. Enfilé una de las calles de Plaszow formada por barracones y pegada a la valla electrificada. Mientras andaba, me cruzaba con los prisioneros. A algunos les daba tiempo a verme desde lejos y se apartaban de camino o se escondían, otros tenían miedo de esconderse y se quedaban paralizados y bajaban la cabeza con respeto cuando yo pasaba al lado de ellos. A mí me temblaba todo el rato la mano derecha. Yo sentía unos deseos voraces de matar. Me sentía como un animal herido o como un depredador y no como un ser humano. Quería sentir poder y olvidarme del dolor interno que me consumía. Era lo único que quería.

Cuando pasé al lado de varios prisioneros que tenían la cara manchada de carbón, yo quise sacar la pistola y asesinarlos pero algo siempre me detenía. Yo sabía que tendría que dar demasiadas explicaciones si yo mataba arbitrariamente. Si mi plan salía bien, quizás mis superiores, al quedarse impresionados por mis informes, volviesen a otorgarme la autoridad de poder matar arbitrariamente de nuevo.

Me costó mucho más alcanzar la villa. Me había vuelto más lento y torpe debido a la enfermedad hepática. Mientras yo subía las escaleras, el dolor de hígado se hizo muy fuerte y yo tuve que parar un momento para recuperar el aliento con mi respiración dificultosa. Yo supe que aquello había sido un error y que debía haber llamado a mi chofer para que me subiera con el coche, ya que yo no me encontraba bien. Yo miré hacia arriba para ver cuántos escalones más debía subir. El cielo era una mezcla de naranja y violenta porque estaba anocheciendo. En la villa, había varias luces encendidas. Una de ellas era la de la cocina…

"_No, no mires ahí,"_ pensé yo.

Mis piernas empezaron a moverse y empecé a subir los escalones más deprisa a pesar del dolor. Yo sabía muy bien que estaba huyendo pero fingí que no me daba cuenta.

Cuando entré en mi casa, Ralf se acercó y me saludo lamiéndome la sangre seca de mi mano derecha. Yo me lavé y después me encerré en mi despacho. Yo pasé todo lo que quedaba de tarde redactando dos informes, uno para Koppe y otro para la sección de campos de concentración. En él explicaba que había salvado a Plaszow del principio de una rebelión en el momento en que un grupo de conspiradores huía del campo.

A la hora de la cena, me senté en la mesa del comedor con los borradores de los informes en la mano para darles un último repaso. Aquellos papeles podrían otorgarme, de nuevo, poder para volver a matar arbitrariamente y la sed de sangre y la frustración que tenía continuamente, me decían que yo no deseaba otra cosa. Yo oí abrirse la puerta de la villa y después unos pasos quedos avanzaron por el pasillo. Yo ya sabía que no se trataba de ningún soldado.

Mietek Pemper era mi taquígrafo judío y, a pesar, de ser un prisionero era mejor taquígrafo que Frau Kochmann, que era mi secretaria personal. Era bajo, con el pelo muy oscuro y tenía siempre una expresión débil que delataba su raza. Otro prisionero le acompañaba y yo no lo había visto antes. Tenía una nariz muy grande, el pelo oscuro y rizado y era muy bajo. Aquel hombre era el típico judío físicamente y su nariz era tan grande que me recordaba a los carteles antisemitas de propaganda que se exhibían en Alemania antes de la guerra. En ellos aparecía un judío con una nariz muy grande y ancha que ocupaba casi la mitad del panfleto y con un lema que rezaba: "_Geschäft ist Geschäft_". Yo sonreí y le mire fijamente. Instintivamente mi mano bajo hasta mi pistola y yo deseé matarle pero después pensé que sería una pena ensuciar el comedor con sangre.

-¿Quién eres?- le pregunté bruscamente mirando fijamente al acompañante de Pemper.

Él ahora temblaba ligeramente y ya no pudo mantenerme la mirada.

-Es un ayudante. Yo pensé que quizás usted me haría cargar las carpetas con las cuentas de nuevo y son tan pesadas que yo pensé que necesitaría a alguien que…-

-No necesitas ningún ayudante,- dije yo cortante. –Te han dado la orden de que vengas aquí y deberías haber venido tu solo. Si vuelves a traer a alguno de tus amigos a mi casa, yo te mandaré fusilar y con tu amigo detrás. Así la misma bala os matara a los dos y no se malgastara munición.-

Tanto Pemper como el otro prisionero se quedaron paralizados. Yo emití un suspiro de impaciencia.

-Fuera de mi casa,- le dije al judío de la nariz grande fríamente.

Él no tardó en desaparecer y Pemper y yo nos quedamos solos.

-Tengo un trabajo para ti,- le dije a Pemper. –Yo supongo que ya sabrás el desafortunado intento de fuga de los Chilowicz.-

-Sí, _Herr Kommandant_,- dijo Pemper. –El intento de fuga de los Chilowicz… quien hubiese pensado que eran traidores.-

Yo le miré fijamente. Pemper tenía unos ojos marrones muy grandes y rebosaban inteligencia. Eran incluso demasiado inteligentes para alguien de su raza que era considerado más un animal que una persona. Algo en aquellos ojos me decía que aquel hombre sabía que yo les había tendido una trampa a los Chilowicz. Yo me estremecí y me sentí un poco asustado. Automáticamente, yo sentí rabia y odio hacia él. La mano me temblaba de nuevo cerca del lugar donde guardaba mi arma. ¿Quién se había creído que era ese maldito perro? Yo decidí averiguar si aquel maldito judío era tan listo como yo pensaba.

-Mietek… Mietek…- susurré su nombre.- Yo creo que tú has participado también en el intento de fuga de los Chilowicz,- dije yo con voz tranquila pero envenenada de mi odio.

Él me miro desconcertado y yo supe que él había entendido perfectamente lo que mis palabras significaban realmente. Después, él bajó su cabeza y miró al suelo.

-¿Cómo podría salir de aquí con esta ropa?- preguntó señalando sus pantalones de prisionero descosidos en la pierna izquierda inocentemente.

Yo me reí suavemente de su habilidad y después me hundí en la silla. Yo golpeé los borradores con los dedos en forma de espátula.

-Yo quiero que taquigrafíes estos borradores y quiero un trabajo de primera.-

Pemper me miró cautamente, asintió, y, después, recogió los borradores de la mesa torpemente.

-Cuando copies la lista de insurgentes,-dije yo con voz suave. –Deja sitio para otro nombre debajo de mi firma.-

Yo miré sus manos con las que él sujetaba los borradores. Le habían empezado a temblar y él volvía a tener la cabeza agachada. Sin duda, Pemper sospechaba que aquel nombre sería el suyo. Yo sonreí. Aun ni siquiera yo había decidido que nombre era aquel solo quería reservar aquel espacio para tener la certeza de que podía matar a un hombre más. Sangre era todo lo que yo necesitaba.

Pemper abandonó el salón cabizbajo y con paso lento. Yo me quedé sentado mirando un punto fijo. La sensación de placer de haber asustado a Pemper se desvaneció pronto. El dolor de hígado se había aligerado pero mi corazón empezó a latir muy rápido. La amargura dentro de mí creció y me sentí vacio por dentro. Era como si me faltase algo esencial, algo que deseara ávidamente aunque no era en la misma forma ni con la misma intensidad como con la que deseaba el poder. Yo suspiré desesperado. Era incapaz de entender mis propios sentimientos pero, aun así, sí que sabía lo que yo realmente deseaba.

"_No, no debo pensar en ella,"_ me dije a mí mismo.

En ese momento, entró una mujer en el comedor. Yo la miré con esperanza como si yo hubiese olvidado las órdenes que yo mismo había implantado. No era ella, por supuesto. Era la otra criada que, de vez en cuando, también ayudaba en la cocina. Ella anduvo hacia mí y puso rápidamente, en la mesa, una bandeja con comida. En un plato grande, había un guiso de cordero condimentado con especias y en el plato pequeño, había una deliciosa tarta de queso. Los olores ascendieron. Me provocaba placer solo olerlo y mi estomago rugió. Sin embargo, al ir a pinchar el cordero con el tenedor, me detuve. Yo recordé quien era quien lo había cocinado. Yo miré aquel guiso fijamente como si pudiese ver en él algún rastro de ella. El olor del cordero seguía atrayéndome pero ya no era aquel olor el que yo quería percibir. El único olor que quería sentir percibir el suyo propio, concretamente el de su delgado y blanco cuello. El tenedor cayó sobre el plato con un ruido metálico.

Yo me desplomé en la silla o quizás fue el pesar lo que me hundió. El pecho me ardía. Yo apreté los puños intentando reunir las fuerzas necesarias para soportar aquel ataque. Después, me erguí en la silla, yo agarré la bandeja metálica con los platos por un asa y utilizando todas mis fuerzas o todas las que me quedaban después de estar herido, la estampé contra una de las paredes el salón. El ruido de los platos ratos y la bandeja metálica fue estruendoso. Toda la pared quedó salpicada con el jugo del cordero especiado. La criada judía, que se había quedado en el comedor esperando a que yo terminase de cenar para recoger, dejó escapar una exhalación de terror.

Yo la miré fijamente. Todo mi cuerpo me temblaba de rabia. La frustración era muy intensa y mi pecho me dolía y ardía. Era un calor que parecía provenir del mismísimo infierno. Mi respiración se había vuelto dificultosa.

Aquella mujer temblaba pero no lo hacía de la misma manera que lo hacía ella. Yo arrastré mi mirada, poco a poco, desde los pies de aquella mujer hasta su cabeza. Casi podía decir con exactitud todas las diferencias que había entre aquella mujer y _ella_. Llevaban el mismo vestido negro pero todo lo demás era diferente. Incluso era diferente la forma en que yo me sentía al mirarla. Cuando yo la miraba, algo despertaba dentro de mí. Yo siempre había llamado a aquello que despertaba "el hechizo". Pero lo cierto es que durante aquellos tres días había dejado de pensar en hechizos. Las emociones, dentro de mí, eran tan fuertes que yo había empezado a pensar que debía de ser yo el que estaba mal. Si aquello era un hechizo, aquella puta judía había tenido tanta piedad conmigo como yo con los Chilowicz. Si aquello era un hechizo, era un hechizo mortal.

Yo no había apartado mis ojos en todo aquel tiempo de aquella mujer.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunté y espero que el lector no espere que mi voz estuviese calmada aquella vez.

La muchacha levantó la cabeza lentamente como si le costase hacerlo. Sus ojos estaban llenos de miedo. Los ojos llenos de miedo eran los que más me gustaban en los judíos pero no se parecían en nada a los ojos de ella. Los ojos negros de ella tenían una belleza mágica. Eran capaces de acelerar mi corazón y de hacerme sentir vulnerable pero, aun así, yo siempre me había preguntado cómo sería poder mirar aquellos ojos durante largo tiempo o como sería despertar por la mañana y tener la oportunidad de que fuesen sus ojos lo primero que vean los míos.

-A-Anya, _Herr Kommandant_,- dijo ella tartamudeando y casi pude oír desde la silla como ella tragaba saliva.

-Anya,- repetí yo con voz queda.

Yo había llegado muy lejos con mis pensamientos y, en ese momento, mi frustración era superlativa. Yo odiaba con todo mi corazón a aquella mujer, la odiaba solamente porque no era _ella_.

-Ese nombre me recuerda algo,- dije yo cruelmente. –Una vez maté una mujer. La maté a golpes en el campo de trabajo. Un soldado me dijo que la había sorprendido robando comida. Al principio, no quería matarla, solo yo empecé a golpearle y cuando me calmé y la miré, me di cuenta que ella estaba muerta. Aquella mujer se llamaba Anya.-

Aquello último era mentira. Yo no sabía cómo se llamaba aquella mujer. Por supuesto, yo no se lo había preguntado.

Yo miré fijamente a la criada. Ella estaba tan asustada que yo podía oír su respiración desde la mesa. En eso tampoco se parecía a ella. Ella jamás emitía ningún sonido. Había días en los que yo había deseado intensamente que no fuese tan silenciosa.

La cabeza de aquella muchacha giró un poco y sus ojos me miraron de reojo. Estaban llenos de miedo. Yo me imaginé como me hubiesen mirado los ojos de ella, si yo hubiese dicho aquello. Seguramente ni siquiera me hubiesen mirado y si lo hubiesen hecho, desde luego, hubiese sido con mucho miedo pero también con mucha indignación por mi crueldad. Todo acto reprochable y violento hacia su insignificante raza jamás dejaba de sorprenderla y de espantarla, a pesar, de llevar mucho tiempo ya en mi compañía.

Mi mano derecha ya temblaba, de nuevo, cerca de mi pistola. De nuevo, yo quería matar a aquella mujer incluso más de lo que yo había querido matar a Pemper. Yo no entendía porque todo aquello había ocurrido en mi casa y no al aire libre. Si todo aquello hubiese ocurrido al aire libre, yo hubiese matado a aquella mujer, a Pemper y a su acompañante. A lo mejor hacer aquello, hubiese calmado el calor que yo sentía en el pecho y que me abrasaba sin tener piedad.

-Trae alcohol,- dije apartando con desprecio la vista de aquella mujer.

-Sí…- dijo su voz. -¿Qué alcohol quiere le traiga?-

-No me importa, judía- le respondí yo bruscamente.- Trae todas las botellas que puedas cargar y un puto vaso.-

Ella obedeció y salió del comedor. Después, yo oí el sonido de la puerta de la casa. Los mismos pasos suaves que yo había oído, al principio, cuando me había sentado en la mesa, resonaron en el pasillo. Pemper apareció tan cabizbajo como se había marchado. Él se paró a unos metros de mí y dejó los informes encima de la mesa. Yo me erguí en la silla y recogí las hojas. Yo leí los informes y los repasé de arriba a abajo. Pemper era un excelente taquígrafo y él había hecho un trabajo perfecto. Yo quedé todo lo satisfecho que podía quedar en aquella repulsiva noche.

-Puedes irte a dormir,- le dije entonces.

-¿_Herr Kommandant_?- preguntó él temblando de pies a cabeza.

-Yo te he dicho que puedes marcharte.-

Aquel judío se esperaba otra cosa, seguramente un tiro en la nuca. Finalmente, él volvió a abandonar el salón con el mismo paso inseguro. Yo me sentía incapaz de levantarme e ir al despacho para dejar los informes, así que los dejé sobre una de las sillas para que no se ensuciasen.

Unos largos minutos después, apareció de nuevo la criada con varias botellas con alcohol de diferentes colores. El tiempo pasó entre trago y trago. Yo solo bebía y tenía la mente en blanco o eso me hacía creer a mí mismo. El dolor de hígado se fue haciendo cada vez más intenso con cada vaso y aquello fue hasta bueno porque aquel dolor me hacía casi enmascarar el dolor que sentía en mi pecho. Yo prefería mil veces vivir con el dolor de hígado que con aquel otro.

Cada vez, beber se me hacía más dificultoso. La vista se me nublaba casi completamente. Cuando quedaba solo media botella de vodka, yo maldije mentalmente a aquella mujer por no haber traído más pero entonces mi cabeza cayó hacia adelante. Yo apoyé las manos en la mesa como para recuperar el equilibrio porque todo me daba vueltas. Mi cabeza siguió cayendo y se apoyo en mis brazos y, después, mis ojos, que ya eran incapaces casi de percibir los colores y solo veían un blanco borroso, se cerraron.

Me despertó un ruido constante y fuerte. Yo pensé que ya debía haber amanecido o que era mediodía pero mi visión borrosa captó que a través de las ventanas del comedor solo se podía ver oscuridad. Un hombre alto y con el pelo entre rubio y blanco estaba detrás de la mesa. Yo conocía a ese hombre pero yo estaba tan confundido por el alcohol que me costaba evocar quien era. Yo me erguí y le miré pestañeando e intentando enfocar.

-Yo no tenía tiempo para venir y, aun así, yo considere conveniente venir y me alegro de haberlo hecho,- dijo la férrea voz de mi superior el _Standartenführer_ Brandt.

Yo estaba desconcertado por aquella visita sorpresa. Ningún soldado desea ser sorprendido por un superior en la situación en la que yo me encontraba. A pesar de eso, yo me hundí en la silla y sonreí. El alcohol me había desinhibido totalmente.

-SS-_Standartenfürer_ Brandt,- dije yo con voz ebria y lenta. -¡Que sorpresa! Puede usted sentarse y cenar.-

-Es muy tarde para cenar, Amon,- dijo él mordaz.

El _Standartenfürer_ Brandt tenía unos ojos grises fríos e impasibles que brillaron con reproche. Una mujer que había intentado seducirme, una vez, me había dicho que había confundido a aquel hombre conmigo porque teníamos los mismos ojos y yo no entendía porque, mis ojos eran azules y los de aquel hombre eran grises.

-He venido porque me han dicho que usted estaba enfermo pero no sabía que lo estaba usted tanto.-

-¿Tan enfermo parezco?- le pregunté con mi voz ebria.

-Está usted totalmente amarillento y sudoroso. Mírese usted el uniforme. Tiene las insignias manchadas. ¿Qué clase de nacionalsocialista es usted?- preguntó él ofendiéndome.

Yo me miré las insignias manchadas de sangre oscura. La sangre judía era un buen adorno pero él quizás tuviese razón en que no era apropiada.

-Eso es solo sangre.- Yo sabía que debía ser moderado con un superior pero, aun así, yo creí oportuno defenderme. –Yo soy el mejor nacionalsocialista, el más fiel y el más devoto. No sabe usted los sacrificios que hago por el partido.-

Aquellas palabras solo tenían un verdadero significado para mí mismo.

-La raza aria…- empecé yo.

-No he venido a hablarle de la raza aria. Déjese de tonterías,- me interrumpió el _Standartenführer_ Brandt con brusquedad. –He venido a hablarle de usted y sus obligaciones.-

-Yo cumplo aquí todas mis obligaciones, _Standartenführer _Brandt,- dije yo. –De hecho, hoy mismo he impedido una rebelión en el campo.-

Yo le tendí los papeles que yo había dejado mecanografiados por Pemper en una de las sillas pero él los miro y no hizo ademan de cogerlos ni de revisarlos.

-Tampoco he venido a hablarle de ese tipo de obligaciones. Yo sé que está usted haciendo un excelente trabajo con la liquidación del campo y no vuelva a contestarme. Sé que está usted borracho pero yo soy superior.-

Yo me mordí la lengua. Yo siempre me tomaba enserio las críticas de los superiores pero no me gustaba que me diesen ordenes de aquella manera tan brusca.

-¿Por qué esta usted borracho si tiene problemas de hígado? Me han informado de que los médicos le han dicho a usted que debe usted dejar de beber y comer menos.-

-¿Quién le ha dicho eso?- pregunté yo despacio queriendo saber el nombre del soldado o el oficial que me había delatado.

El _Standartenführer _Brandt me miró fijamente pero no contestó.

-Es usted el responsable de este campo de trabajo y debe usted gozar de buena salud. Debe usted hacerle caso a los médicos, lo digo por su bien. Le ordeno a usted inmediatamente que deje de autodestruirse.-

Él dijo aquello con voz estoica.

-Créame, _Standartenführer_ Brandt. Si usted tuviese ahora mismo los problemas que yo tengo, ya se habría matado,- dije yo de nuevo sabiendo que yo era el único que podía conocer el significado de mis palabras.

-Sé que tiene usted estrés pero si no deja de matarse pronto no servirá para el puesto y no podrá trabajar más para ayudar al partido.-

-Siempre pueden ustedes mandarme a la guerra. Dicen que en la armada norteamericana hay muchos judíos. Cuando terminé de matar a los que quedan aquí, yo puedo irme a Francia con un fusil y seguir matando más.-

Aquellas palabras solo las podía haber dicho tan ebrio.

-¿Va usted a ir a la guerra? ¿En ese estado de forma?- preguntó él punzante.

-Soy un excelente tirador,- dije yo, de nuevo, ofendido.

-Eso no lo niega nadie. Quizás podamos ponerlo de francotirador pero no creo que, con lo que usted pesa, pueda usted moverse mucho. ¡Antes debería ponerse a dieta! ¡Haga caso a los médicos o le juro a usted que lo destituiré del puesto! ¡Y por Dios, lavese ese uniforme! ¡Lo tiene lleno de manchas de sangre y se supone que es el uniforme de gala!-

Yo le miré de arriba a abajo y suspiré sabiendo que yo no podía replicar.

-Hay algo más que me preocupa,-

-Sí,- dije yo sin que se me notase la ironía. -¿Qué más?-

-Aquí huele a judío,- dijo él y se le dilataron las aletas de la nariz como si, de verdad, pudiese oler a los judíos desde mi casa.

Yo no pude evitar sonreír.

-Sí, abajo en el campo de trabajo encontrara miles de ellos, tantos que seguro que usted no los podrá contar.-

-No me refiero en el campo de trabajo,- dijo él impasible. –Me refiero en esta casa.-

Yo le miré muy sorprendido. Cuando un superior tan férreo como el _Standartenführer_ Brandt venía a mi casa, yo me encargaba personalmente de que él no se enterase de que había sirvientes judíos trabajando para mí y siempre yo hacía llamar a sirvientes polacos. Yo no sabía como él se había enterado.

-Hasta donde yo sé,- dijo él y los ojos fríos le volvieron a brillar. –No es adecuado que tenga usted empleados judíos en su propia casa. Ahora que el campo se está liquidando, debería usted mandarlos a donde sea que tengan que ir.-

Ese "a donde sea que ellos tengan que ir" era Auschwitz.

-Y así será,- dije yo asintiendo. –Puede usted sentarse.-

-No, gracias,- pero ese gracias era menos autentico que un billete de antes de la ocupación alemana en Polonia. –Yo tengo prisa y yo no habría venido a molestarle a su casa si usted hubiese cumplido con sus obligaciones.-

-_Jawohl_, _Standartenführer _Brandt, dije yo imitando la voz de un soldado devoto.

Él me dirigió una última mirada fría. Después se puso la gorra de las _SS _sobre su pelo rubio canoso, y, finalmente, se marchó.

El reloj de cuco austriaco me indicó que eran las dos de la mañana. Yo me desperecé e hice un horrible esfuerzo para levantarme de la silla. Yo tenía pinchazos en los muslos y las piernas totalmente dormidas. A mi alrededor, las cosas se movían y yo no podía enfocarlas bien. Sin duda, a pesar de haber dormido, yo seguía estando bajo los efectos del alcohol. Aquello también hacía que mi mente actuase más libremente y que me sintiese como un hombre que está dispuesto a burlar las reglas más férreas.

Cuando la sangre volvió a circular por mis piernas y yo fui capaz de andar aunque no de manera muy erguida, llegué hasta el pasillo oscuro. Yo miré a ambos lados. Mi mirada se quedó fija en la puerta de la cocina. Mi corazón, en seguida, se aceleró y mi pecho se lleno de calor pero no era el calor abrasante que me había quemado antes. Era un calor agradable que me hacía sentir paz y calma. Aun así, todo aquello desapareció cuando yo me di cuenta de que eran las dos de la mañana y de que ella no estaba detrás de esa puerta. Además, yo mismo había ordenado cerrarla con llave. Yo suspiré y me eché hacia atrás mi pelo que se había quedado apelmazado sobre mi frente por el sudor. Después, yo subí lentamente las escaleras apoyando mi mano sobre el costado para poder soportar el dolor de hígado y yo llegué hasta mi habitación.

En la habitación, las puertas del balcón estaban abiertas y hacia una temperatura agradable. Las sabanas de mi cama invitaban a dormir pero yo me dirigí, primero, al balcón para que el aire me despejara la borrachera.

Yo apoyé mi cuerpo sobre el apoyadero de piedra del balcón. Yo miré el campo de trabajo. Estaba en calma. Todos los prisioneros estaban durmiendo y solo quedaban las luces de vigilancia que se movían de un lado a otro y algunos soldados que hacían las guardias y caminaba. Instintivamente, mi mirada cayó a la parte este del campo der trabajo donde estaban los barracones de las mujeres. Ella debía estar allí, seguramente dormía.

Yo estuve observando aquellos barracones durante varios minutos. Mientras los miraba, me sentía aliviado y a, algo dentro de mí, le hubiese encantado ir hasta allí.

Yo me imaginé como era su vida ahora. ¿Sería ella más feliz? Yo recordé lo asustada y triste que ella parecía siempre pero eso, por supuesto, era su culpa. Ella era judía y los de su raza estaban condenados a sufrir. Quizás ella tendría la oportunidad de hablar con más gente y de relacionarse más. ¿No es eso lo que le gustaba a esa zorra?

Yo sentí aquellos viejos celos posesivos hacia ella. Recordé a Hujar, a Schindler, y al soldado que la había arrastrado hasta el bosque. ¿Aquel soldado la había arrastrado hasta allí solo para matarla o también para algo más?

"_Hay muchos soldados y hombres allí abajo que podrían hacerle daño a ella. Quizás ya se lo hayan hecho."_

Aquel pensamiento me hizo sentir compasión. Un sentimiento que siempre yo había experimentado hacia ella pero que siempre me hacía sentir que yo era un hombre débil.

"_La mayoría de prisioneras no suelen tener problemas. Los soldados hacen su trabajo y ya no es necesario matarlas. De eso, ya se encargan los trenes y los campos de exterminio."_

Sin embargo, ella no era una prisionera cualquiera. No se me ocurría de ninguna manera que ningún hombre la mirase y pudiese evitar sentirse atraído por ella. Estaba seguro de que ella tenía muchas posibilidades de ser atacada. Ella tenía una belleza salvaje. Yo sabía que parte de aquella belleza provenía de su sangre judía y, eso hacía que aquella belleza tambien fuese prohibida e inhumana.

Yo mismo había pensado en atacarla y en hacerle daño muchas veces y no siempre yo había pensado solo en palizas. Después de que ella llevase trabajando para mí tres meses en la villa, la atracción hacia ella había empezado a hacerse muy intensa y yo me sentía furioso e incapaz de controlarme. Yo recordé como una noche ella me había servido la cena. Yo la miraba mientras me comía su sabrosa tarta de moras y mi imaginación voló. Estábamos solos y yo me sentía tan frustrado y atraído por esa zorra que yo deseé atacarla en todos los sentidos. Pensé que sería divertido bajar a la bodega a medianoche, pegarle una paliza. Pero, después, me imaginé como seria violarla y sodomizarla. Finalmente, para terminar mi obra de arte, yo le arrojaría alcohol por todas las heridas para oírla gemir de dolor. Yo, en ese momento, mientras cenaba, me reí entre dientes. Ella no sabía lo que yo estaba pensando pero, enseguida, al oír mi risa, ella empezó a temblar. Quizás ella lo sospechaba.

No sé porque había pensado tanto en matarla o en herirla de muerte. Yo sabía muy bien que yo no había podido violarla. Yo lo había deseado y mucho pero no había podido hacerlo. Una sola mirada triste de sus ojos negros, en aquella habitación, me había detenido. Yo sentí miedo al pensar que ella tenía suficiente poder sobre mí para detenerme con solo una mirada.

"_A mí siempre ella me mira con miedo, con tristeza o con odio pero a Schindler lo miró de otra manera."_

Yo apreté los puños al acordarme de Schindler. Él había venido a pedirla para su fábrica. Yo no soportaba la idea de que ella ahora perteneciese a Schindler. Aquello me ponía como loco y yo había dejado de sentir devota amistad por mi amigo empresario.

"_Yo debía haberla besado. Una violación quizás la matase pero, besarla durante toda la noche y no dejarla escapar no la habría matado a ella. Me hubiese dado igual lo mucho que ella hubiese protestado y llorado. Ella era mía y quizás aquella era la única forma de hacérselo entender a ella."_

Yo ya sabía que iba a ser incapaz de dormir aquella noche. Los celos y la curiosidad latían en mi cabeza. Yo volví a apoyarme en el balcón y volví a mirar hacia el este. Yo solo quería ir allí. Un paseo era algo bueno para despejarme aunque yo sabía que yo no conocía exactamente el barracón donde ella se alojaba, que aquello era una locura y que, probablemente, por la mañana, me arrepentiría.

**I have a test on Wednesday, so I decide to update this weekend. Next chapter is Helen's POV and I'm going to write it in 15 days more or less. I'm very exciting with my story because I know soon it's going to be a big change!**


	25. Plaszow

**Esta historia contiene elementos del nazismo y del Holocausto Judío. Para nada apoya ningún tipo de movimiento ultra-derechista, neonazi ect… Si eres sensible a este tipo de fanfics, te aconsejo que no lo leas.**

* * *

><p>No había nada más especial que dormir con mi hermana. Todos las mañanas, yo abría los ojos y entonces yo percibía el olor de ella y sentía como su pelo se enredaba entre mis dedos. Aquello era único y, a veces, era como si yo hubiese vuelto a nuestra vieja casa en Cracovia donde todos vivíamos juntos. A veces, yo me despertaba y pensaba que todas las cosas horribles que yo había vivido eran un sueño y que estábamos, otra vez, todos juntos en casa, yo, mama, papa y ella pero siempre yo terminaba recordando donde me encontraba.<p>

Aquel barracón era para las prisioneras que trabajaban en la fábrica de Bosch pero ningún kapo se dio cuenta de que yo no pertenecía a ese grupo y las prisioneras me hicieron el favor de no decirle nada a nadie. Yo jamás quería separarme de mi hermana por las mañanas pero ella era más activa y, en cuanto ella abría los ojos o se oían las voces amenazantes y lejanas de los kapos, ella se levantaba, se desperezaba como un gato y saltaba de la cama. A esas horas, ni siquiera había amanecido. Después, ella marchaba con los demás prisioneros de la fábrica de Bosch y yo también me dirigía rápidamente a la villa para preparar el desayuno lo antes posible.

Mi hermana siempre había sido introvertida pero la guerra la había vuelto huraña y desconfiada. A mí me dolió ver como había nacido, en su dulce carácter, esa actitud. Al principio, ella estaba siempre taciturna y no era tan cariñosa con migo como yo lo era con ella. Eso me dolía y me costaba reconocer en ella la niña que era. Sin embargo, cuando pasaron algunos días, ella volvió a mostrarse más habladora y empezó a mantener conversaciones conmigo menos taciturnas. A ella, tenerme cerca le ayudó a volverse más optimista pero, a mí, tenerla cerca, me ayudo muchísimo más.

Yo había sido un desastre como superviviente en el campo de Plaszow un año atras. El día, que el _Herr Kommandant_ me eligió para ser su sirvienta, yo estaba mucho más débil que el resto de las prisioneras y yo sabía que si yo seguía mucho tiempo en aquellas circunstancias, yo moriría. Sin embargo, mi hermana se había adaptado bien a aquellas crueles condiciones. Y no solo eso, ella sabía muchos trucos que yo desconocía que te ofrecían ventajas en el campo.

Ella sabía con que kapos, ella se debía relacionar para obtener más comida. También sabía de qué prisioneras alejarse porque solían robar comida a las otras. Cuando ella, se movía por el campo, era sigilosa como una sombra y ella sabía muy bien porque zonas solían pasear los miembros de las _SS _más crueles, aquellos a los que más les gustaba torturarnos o castigarnos.

Una vez, estábamos sentadas juntas hablando en la partera trasera del barracón donde dormíamos, cuando mi hermana se sobresaltó al ver una mujer que se acercaba al lugar donde nos encontrábamos nosotras. Era una mujer muy fornida y ancha de hombros que correspondía a la típica constitución a alemana. Ella tenía el pelo oscuro y los ojos penetrantes. En el cinturón, ella llevaba un largo látigo. Yo pude leer la crueldad y el crimen en sus ojos.

Mi hermana dio un salto sobre sus pies y después me agarró del brazo disimuladamente.

-Vámonos de aquí,-

Yo le obedecí y me desplacé con ella rápidamente rodeando el barracón. Ella me advirtió que no corriese. Después de que nosotras nos hubiésemos alejado de aquella mujer, yo le pregunté quién era.

-Es la _SS-Kommandoführerin_ Alice Orlowski. Ella castiga a las prisioneras pegándoles con el látigo que lleva en el cinturón. Ella es muy cruel y siempre es conveniente mantenerse apartada de ella. Es uno de los peores alemanes con el que te puedes encontrar aquí pero ella no es la peor.

Aquello último, ella lo dijo con aire sombrío y entre dientes. Yo no pude evitar preguntarle.

-¿Quién es el peor alemán con el que te puedes encontrar?- formulé con curiosidad.

Mi hermana se quedó callada durante varios segundos y su frente se arrugó ligeramente.

-Tú sabes muy bien quien es el peor.-

A mí, me recorrió un temblor por la espalda y, entonces, me di cuenta de lo afortunada que era estando en el campo con mi hermana.

-Yo no fui tan valiente ni tan inteligente como tu cuando estaba en Plaszow, Rachel.-

-Cállate,- dijo, para mi sorpresa, mi hermana enfadada. –No vuelvas a decir nunca que no eres valiente. Has sobrevivido aquí tanto tiempo como yo. Todos los que dicen que son cobardes o que son débiles, mueren al poco tiempo de haberlo dicho. No puedes deprimirte.-

Después de aquellas palabras, yo me sentí como si yo fuese la hermana menor y ella fuese la hermana mayor y yo decidí reforzar mi ánimo y mi valentía.

Días más tarde, yo fui testigo ocular de la crueldad de la _SS-Kommandoführerin_ Alice Orlowski cuando ella nos levantó a todas las prisioneras a las cuatro de la mañana para presenciar un castigo que ella le quería propinar a una prisionera.

Ella se situaba a la luz de uno de los focos encendidos. Ella llevaba la típica la gorra acabada en punta de las mujeres de las _SS_, una falda gris por debajo de las rodillas y, encima, la chaqueta negra de las _SS_ femeninas. Sus ojos resplandecían despiadadamente y su látigo estaba enredado en su mano derecha. Ella le había atado a la prisionera desnuda las manos a un poste con ayuda de dos compañeras.

-A esta prisionera se le ha descubierto fuera de la cama y merodeando por el campo sin permiso. Todas seréis testigos de cuál es el castigo por este crimen,- dijo ella con voz dura y su aliento formó nubes en la noche oscura y fría.

Después, llegó el horror. Ella blandió su látigo y lo descargó treinta veces contra la espalda de aquella pobre muchacha. La primera vez, ella gritó, pero, después, ya no pronunció ningún sonido. Su cuerpo quedó colgado inerte mientras la sangre le manaba a chorros por las piernas. Yo dudé que ella aun siguiese viva. Las lágrimas se me agolparon y le dije a mi hermana que teníamos que irnos porque yo no quería que ella viese algo así pero ella me mandó callar y me dijo que no me moviese. Ella me dijo que aquella _SS-Kommandoführerin _haría lo mismo conmigo si ella descubría que yo había huido para no presenciar la escena, así que yo me quedé allí quieta y hundí mi mirada en el suelo.

Varias de aquellas escenas, me hicieron comprobar que el campo se había vuelto aun más cruel de lo que era cuando yo lo abandoné. Yo parecía que había obedecido el consejo de mi hermana y me había vuelto más valiente. Ahora, que yo ya no pasaba tanto tiempo encerrada en la casa del _Herr Kommandant_, yo era capaz de recordar, con más detalle, alguna de las muchas veces que él había intentado hacerme daño. Cuando yo pasaba encerrada, en aquella casa, todo el día, siempre, yo estaba bloqueada psicológicamente porque yo sabía que podía encontrarme con él en cualquier momento. Así que, todo el rato, yo procuraba no pensar en todas las cosas horribles que él me había hecho. Ahora, que yo pasaba más tiempo en el campo, lejos de sus fríos y penetrantes ojos azules, yo podía recordar con exactitud y con tristeza todo lo que yo había sufrido. Cuando pensaba en las palizas, sentía escalofríos y cuando pensaba en los varios intentos de asaltarme sexualmente, además, yo sentía un miedo que me paralizaba y se me revolvía el estomago. Sin embargo, aunque aquello fomentaba aun más mis pesadillas, yo era capaz de afrontar lo que me había ocurrido y aquello ya era una prueba de que mi valentía se había reforzado.

El tiempo que pasaba en la villa, para hacer las comidas, era tan siniestro como siempre. La puerta de la cocina ahora estaba siempre cerrada con llave. El soldado ucraniano Petr me había dicho que era para prevenir que yo accediese a las otras partes de la casa porque el _Herr Kommandant_ estaba cansado de tener siempre demasiados prisioneros merodeando por su casa. Cuando él me lo dijo, yo asentí como dándole la razón pero, dentro de mí, yo sabía que aquello no era completamente cierto y que, lo que había ocurrido aquella célebre noche, había contribuido a aquella restricción. Yo estaba muy feliz con aquella norma porque yo sabía que aquello quizás disminuyese las probabilidades de un encuentro con él y yo, después de lo último que había ocurrido, temía aquel encuentro más que cualquier otra cosa.

Anya era la que se encargaba ahora de servirle las comidas al _Herr Kommandant_ y ella no parecía muy feliz con su nuevo cometido. Ella estaba más nerviosa y más insegura. Yo le pregunté, en varias ocasiones, que le ocurría pero ella se negaba a contarme nada y siempre me decía que le dejase en paz. Yo también había notado que, cuando estaba en la cocina, en el aire siempre había una tensión y un ambiente extraño y era como si, en cualquier momento, yo esperase que el _Herr Kommandant_ abriese la puerta de la cocina bruscamente y nosotros nos volviésemos a reencontrar. En esos momentos, siempre se me erizaban los pelos de la nuca.

"El regalo", que él me había hecho aquella horrible noche, seguía en el mismo mueble de la cocina donde él lo había arrojado. Un paquete de chocolate austriaco. Yo era capaz de recordar bastante sobre aquel día aunque me aterrorizase. Sin duda, yo podía aun recordar el pánico y la desesperación que yo había experimentado cuando él había tenido aquellas palabras tan obscenas y aquellos acercamientos tan bruscos hacía mí. Aquellos recuerdos nutrían mis pesadillas.

Desde que el _Herr Kommandant_ había decidido inculcar aquellas nuevas normas, por alguna razón, él comía con menos frecuencia en la villa y yo tenía días completamente libres. Por ejemplo, aquel domingo, Petr me había informado de que el _Herr Kommandant_ no comería en su casa y los domingos eran días libres también para los demás prisioneros del campo de Plaszow en los que se aprovechaba para limpiar un poco los barracones. Yo estaba dispuesta a pasar, todo el tiempo posible, con mi hermana aquel domingo. Para demostrarle mi valentía, yo había decidido coger aquel paquete de chocolate que llevaba varios días en el mueble de la cocina intacto y me lo había escondido entre la ropa. Yo jamás lo habría hecho por mí misma y yo sabía que si algún kapo o alemán me sorprendía con aquella mercancía debajo de mi ropa, nadie me salvaría pero las ganas de darle una sorpresa a mi hermana, que estaba tan delgada que se podían contar todas sus costillas, y las ganas de demostrarle, a ella y a mí misma, que era una persona valiente, me llevaron a hacer, de nuevo, aquel peligroso gesto. De camino de vuelta a Plaszow, como todos los días, ningún soldado me registró. Aquello era predecible pero yo sentí mucha satisfacción. El hurto del chocolate, para mí, también era, realmente, un gesto de desafío hacia el _Herr Kommandant_. Yo no quería aquel chocolate para nada. Comerlo me causaría asco y yo tenía claro que sería todo para mi hermana. Yo no quería nada que proviniese de la mano de aquel hombre. Aun así, yo estaba segura de que aquel chocolate no estaba envenenado porque él ya había planeado matarme de otra forma. Yo, aun recordaba, las crueles y vanidosas palabras de él: "_Vas a tener lo que quieres, zorra. Yo voy a hacerte sentir como si fueras una mujer aria._" Yo había tenido varias pesadillas horribles sobre aquel ataque. Yo me despertaba entre jadeos y mi hermana siempre me preguntaba que me ocurría. Yo le respondía que nada pero, en el fondo, yo sabía que ella no se creía aquella mentira aunque se volviese a dormir. Yo estaba llena de rabia hacia él y siempre me preguntaba porque yo no me había defendido, en ninguna de las ocasiones, en las que él me había hecho daño. Aquellos pensamientos, aunque provenían de la impotencia que yo había sentido cuando él me maltrataba, no eran lógicos, porque, en el fondo, yo sabía que si yo hubiese decidido defenderme, aunque eso hubiese sido un gesto valiente, él me habría hecho aun más daño. Pero, aun así, yo no me arrepentía de haberle recordado como él había asesinado a Lisiek. Lisiek había sido mi mejor amigo en el campo.

El domingo me desperté temprano, como siempre, yo pensaba, al sentir el cuerpo de mi hermana sobre el mío, que yo estaba, de nuevo, en casa y que todo aquello había sido una horrible, extraña y demente pesadilla pero, en seguida, yo me daba cuenta de mi error. Aquella mañana, yo pude disfrutar del placer de estar cerca de ella sin que ella se levantase bruscamente para ir a trabajar. Cuando ella abrió los ojos, yo le canté una canción en hebreo y otra en Yiddish que nos cantaba nuestra madre. Ella me miró y me sonrió. Aquella sonrisa era lo que más feliz me hacía.

Después de levantarnos, nosotras fuimos al centro de los barracones de las mujeres porque allí era donde repartían sopa y pan a las prisioneras. Yo quise ponerme enseguida en la cola pero mi hermana, que sabía muy bien cómo funcionaba la dinámica del campo, me aconsejo no ponerme tan pronto.

-Si nos ponemos en la cola más tarde,- ella me explicó,- quizás recibimos en el plato alguna de las verduras que están al fondo de la olla donde se hierve la sopa pero tampoco conviene ponerse muy tarde tampoco porque si no, existe la posibilidad de que no quede más sopa.-

Mi hermana parecía tener cronometrado el mejor momento para ponerse a la cola porque, tanto ella como yo, recibimos verdura en nuestros platos. Nos sentamos en unos grandes ladrillos de hormigón al lado de uno de los barracones para empezar a comer. Mi hermana jugueteaba con una de las zanahorias que flotaban en su caldo, cuando una mujer, quizás de la edad mi madre, se acercó para pedir su ración. Los kapos le informaron de que no quedaba más sopa y ella, entonces, pidió solo su ración de pan. Pero, entonces, dos soldados de las _SS_ se entrometieron en la conversación.

-Lárgate, mujer judía,- dijo uno de ellos que no debía de tener más que unos pocos años más que mi hermana. Yo había aprendido a desconfiar también de los soldados jóvenes porque, en ocasiones, incluso eran los más crueles. –Por haber llegado tarde a la comida, no tendrás ni pan ni sopa.-

El otro se rió cruelmente.

La mujer no dijo nada más y se dio medio vuelta. Los soldados la miraron durante unos segundos y yo temí que aun quisieran pegarle pero, si ellos estaban pensando aquello, lo olvidaron cuando otro de sus camaradas se acercó a ellos con noticias de la guerra.

_-Ein deutscher Soldat hat 560 russiche Soldaten im Rotfront getötet. Er hat das Eiserne Kreuz bekommen.-_

_-560 russiche Soldaten? Was hatte er für Waffen?-_gruñó uno de ellos.

La mujer se sentó muy cerca de donde estábamos Rachel y yo. Ella miraba el suelo con ojos hambrientos. Yo dejé de sorber la sopa y me desplacé hacia ella un poco.

-¿Quiere usted la mitad de mi pan?- le dije yo partiendo la pequeña hogaza en dos y ofreciéndole la mitad.

Ella no dijo nada y siguió mirando el suelo. Sus ojos eran pardos y no brillaban. Era como si estuvieran muertos. Yo sentí un escalofrío.

-No tiene sentido que yo siga comiendo. Pronto, los soldados me enviaran a Auschwitz. Yo estoy muy delgada y yo no podré pasar la _Selektion_. Yo esperaba poder pasarla hasta el invierno. En invierno, la muerte es dulce. Los hombres se quedan durmiendo en la nieve y, después, mueren congelados. Nadie sufre pero Auschwitz… Auschwitz es el infierno. Todos mueren encerrados, gaseados y envenados. Ellos intentan salir y arañan las paredes pero no hay salida. La única salida es recitar el Kaddish.-

Ella empezó a recitar el Kaddish, el rezo de la muerte en hebreo.

_"Yisgadal, veyiskadash, shmey raba..."_

Yo tuve que apartar la mirada de aquella mujer tan siniestra porque, por alguna razón, yo no paraba de temblar de miedo. Ella no volvió a hablar y yo estuve a punto de acercarme, de nuevo, a mi hermana pero algo, dentro de mí, me detuvo. Entonces, yo me metí la mano en el bolsillo y toqué la envoltura del chocolate austriaco. Rompí el papel con las uñas y partí un trozo pequeño. Después, yo comprobé, mirando, a un lado y a otro, que los alemanes no me miraban. Los soldados seguían enfrascados en aquella conversación de guerra. Así que, me fue fácil, meter con disimulo, el trozo de chocolate en la mitad de una de las hogazas de pan. Después, se lo ofrecí, de nuevo, a aquella mujer.

-Tome, esto es para usted,- yo dije y, esta vez, yo puse el pan delante de su mirada.

La mujer lo miró durante unos segundos paralizada como si no fuese comida y fuese algo inerte pero, después, lo cogió y lo mordió. Al sentir el sabor dulce, ella miró, dentro del pan, y descubrió el chocolate. Después, ella me observó de una manera siniestra como si yo fuese un ángel o algo parecido. Yo me aparté de ella y volví a sentarme cerca de mi hermana para no levantar sospechas.

A Rachel mi gesto no le había pasado desapercibido.

-¿Le has dado pan a esa mujer?- preguntó.

Yo no respondí.

-Recuerda donde estas, Helen,- dijo ella con voz firme. –Aquí, tú debes preocuparte de sobrevivir tú. Cada uno se ocupa de sobrevivir él mismo y tú no puedes ayudar a otra gente dándoles comida porque la necesitas para ti, para sobrevivir…-

La reprimenda de mi hermana fue interrumpida por el sonido de los altavoces que ordenaban a todos los prisioneros ir a la _Appellplatz_. Yo me bebí la sopa rápidamente de un trago, me metí las verduras en la boca y el pan en uno de los bolsillos de mi abrigo. Las mujeres empezaron a marchar en fila a través de la puerta metálica hacia la _Appellplatz_ y mi hermana y yo, masticando las verduras, nos unimos.

Cuando nos hacían juntarnos a todos los prisioneros en la _Appellplatz_. Las mujeres, cuyos maridos estaban en los barracones de hombres, silbaban canciones para que sus cónyuges las reconocieran y los hombres, a la vez, silbaban también la misma canción que sus mujeres. Así que, aquellos encuentros en la _Appellplatz _siempre iban acompañados de un mar de silbidos. Sin embargo, aquella vez, cuando todas las prisioneras llegaron a la enorme extensión en el centro del campo, no se oía ningún sonido. De repente, todos los prisioneros, tanto hombres a la izquierda como mujeres a la derecha, empezaron a cuchichear. Yo no sabía que ocurría porque estaba al final de todo el grupo de mujeres y no conseguía ver la _Appellplatz_. Entonces, yo escuché alguno de los cuchicheos.

-Son los Chilowicz… Toda la familia ahorcada… Chilowicz era el jefe de la policía judía del campo. Si a él lo ahorcan. ¿Qué harán con nosotros?-

-Dicen que los mató... ese hombre. Dicen que los mato a todos con su pistola, como un carnicero. A los niños también los mató él. Ese hombre tan cruel… Yo no quiero decir su nombre,- dijo otra voz.

Yo me separé de mi hermana e intenté abrirme paso entre todas las mujeres que observaban el espectáculo. Por fin, yo conseguí llegar a la primera fila y ver la escena. Al fondo de la plaza, había una tarima y, encima, estaban colgados y exhibidos los cadáveres de toda la familia. Los niños pesaban poco. Los habían atados con una soga al cuello como si hubiesen sido ahorcados pero a la niña la sangre seca le caía por el cuello empapando el vestido de rojo.

"_Los Chilowicz"_- pensé yo.

A mí, los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas. No entendía porque lloraba porque no conocía a aquella familia de nada pero era como si yo los hubiera conocido porque yo sabía que iban a morir, antes, incluso, de que ellos lo supieran. Aun así, yo sabía que no era mi culpa. Yo no podía haber hecho nada para detener aquella ejecución. Sin embargo, yo sentía mucha rabia.

Mis ojos dejaron escapar varias lágrimas más y yo oí cuchicheos que, cada vez, se hacían más agresivos.

-_"Die Häftlinge, die die Gesetze brechen, können den gleichen Tod erwarten_",- leyó una de las prisioneras con burla. Aquellas eran las leyendas que la familia exhibía en el pecho. –Desde luego, yo no extraeré la misma moraleja.-

-El _Herr Kommandant_ los traicionó,- dije yo en voz no muy alta pero firme. –Él los quería muertos. Ese hombre no tiene piedad.-

Yo pensé que lo que yo había dicho era muy grave y que me podían ejecutar por ello pero, cuando yo escuché a mi alrededor, me di cuenta que todos los prisioneros decían cosas similares

-Él los asesinó,- dije yo y yo sentí una enorme satisfacción al poder decirlo. Me sentí liberada. Yo había pasado demasiado tiempo encerrada en aquella horrible casa donde, por supuesto, yo estaba lo suficiente acobardada para decir algo así.

Todos los prisioneros protestaban y varios soldados con metralletas se acercaron con paso amenazante hacia nosotros para moderar el levantantamiento. Los susurros y los comentarios se fueron apagando ante aquella amenaza. En ese momento, varios oficiales, de rangos altos, se acercaron en grupo. Yo distinguí, entre todos aquellos hombres, la cara de Hujar y yo sentí una punzada de miedo. Quizás el _Herr Kommandant_ estuviese entre ellos. Sin ni siquiera comprobarlo, yo me escondí entre la marea de mujeres, de nuevo, para poder refugiarme de que alguien me reconociese. Yo intenté buscar a mi hermana, mirando hacia el lugar donde yo la había visto por última vez, pero ella se había esfumado. Yo sospeché que ella no debía estar muy lejos y me olvidé de ella.

Un soldado empezó a leer, con voz nasal, los delitos, de los que se les acusaba a los Chilowicz. Cuando él terminó de leer cosas que contenían las palabras "traición" e "intento de fuga", cuchicheos, murmullos y negaciones de cabeza se extendieron entre los prisioneros.

-Nadie le tenía cariño a Chilowicz. Él actuaba casi como un nazi pero nadie se cree que haya muerto por eso,- dijo una prisionera que estaba muy cerca de mí.

Yo, a pesar de que me había adentrado un poco más en la multitud, aun podía ver con claridad a los oficiales de alto rango que estaban en la _Appellplatz._ Afortunadamente, entre ellos, no estaba el _Herr Kommandant_ porque los observé detenidamente a todos. Al lado de los oficiales había varios soldados. Uno de ellos, era muy rubio y muy joven. Su pelo era como la paja. Él miraba detenidamente al suelo. Yo no sé porque me fijé en él. En un momento, aquel soldado levantó la mirada hacia la niña que había colgada. Después, incluso desde la distancia, yo pude ver como los ojos se le llenaban lágrimas. Yo no había visto, antes, a un soldado alemán llorar y me quedé asombrada. Yo pensé que, quizás, debía haber conocido a la familia puesto que los Chilowicz eran gente importante en Plaszow y como Chilowicz era el jefe de la policía y tenía que llevar asuntos de seguridad, ellos debían de estar en continuo contacto con los alemanes.

Finalmente, los altavoces nos informaron de que podíamos volver a los barracones. La multitud de mujeres me arrastró de nuevo y yo buscaba a mi hermana mirando de un lado hacia otro. Entonces, una voz, dijo mi nombre pero no era la de mi hermana.

-Helen Hirsch,-

Yo me volví y vi a una mujer morena con ojos grandes e inteligentes. Ella me agarró el brazo y empezamos a caminar juntas cogidas. Ella me hablaba en susurros mirando a un lado y a otro para comprobar que nadie nos escuchaba.

-Yo soy Mila Pfefferberg. Tanto mi marido como yo estamos en la lista de Schindler. Él es nuestro amigo y Stern también.- Yo me sentí más aliviada al oír esas palabras y me agarré a su brazo considerándole ya casi como una amiga.

-Stern me ha dicho que quiere hablar con usted. Me ha dicho que le espera en la alambrada del sur para que ustedes puedan hablar a las nueve. Me ha dicho que se sitúe usted detrás de los montones de carbón, los soldados no podrán verla a usted. Y, aun así, apenas pasan soldados por esa zona,- dijo ella con voz suave.

Yo asentí.

-Gracias,- le dije yo con voz amable.

Ella me miró detenidamente y me sonrió con aquellos ojos grandes, amables e inteligentes. Ya dentro del cercado donde se encontraban los barracones de mujeres, yo me solté de su brazo. Yo me despedí de ella dándole las gracias por haberme traído el mensaje de Stern. Después, le conté a ella que tenía una hermana y que yo debía reunirme pronto con ella. Ella me escuchó pacientemente y me pareció una mujer agradable. Yo me alejé dispuesta a volver a reencontrarme con ella, en otra ocasión, y mantener otra conversación.

Yo no encontré a mi hermana en el camino hacia nuestro barracón y, por un momento, me asusté pero, cuando llegué a mi destino, ella estaba tumbada en la cama mirando el techo de la litera. Yo la abracé y ella me acarició el pelo. Ya se parecía más a la niña cariñosa que había sido antes de la guerra. Nosotras nos quedamos tumbadas un rato y, después, yo me metí la mano en el bolsillo y saqué el chocolate. A mi hermana, las pupilas se le dilataron al verlo y, ni siquiera, me pregunto de donde yo lo había sacado antes de llenarse la boca. Yo le mentí diciendo que me lo había dado _Herr _Schindler. Le conté que _Herr_ Schindler era un alemán bueno y que ella estaba incluida en su lista. Le conté que nos iríamos a Checoslovaquia con él para trabajar en su fábrica y que, a partir de entonces, las cosas mejorarían. Mi hermana había oído hablar de _Herr _Schindler y sus ojos brillaban, más incluso, que cuando yo le había dado el chocolate.

Yo no entendí porque yo le mentía. La persona que estaba en aquella lista de Schindler era yo y no ella pero yo había decidido, interiormente, que mi hermana también fuese incluida en aquella lista costase lo que costase. Yo recordé las siniestras palabras que aquella mujer había dicho en el desayuno sobre Auschwitz y me recorrió un escalofrió. Yo no quería que mi hermana fuese a Auschwitz. En ese momento, ella me dio un beso y yo le abracé.

Fuimos interrumpidas por una mujer que entró en el barracón. Sus botas enormes golpearon el suelo de madera. Yo escondí, rápidamente, el chocolate que le sobraba a mi hermana entre las mantas.

-Tenéis que limpiar esta pocilga. No es momento de estar en la cama. Demostrad que sois personas y no animales, zorras judías,- dijo su voz grave que parecía más de hombre que de mujer.

Tanto mi hermana como yo saltamos de la cama. Aquella mujer era muy alta y rubia. Ella podía haber sido una mujer guapa pero la expresión de crueldad en su rostro le desfiguraba la cara. Yo la había visto, la noche en que nos habían hecho levantarnos a todos para que viésemos como le pegaban latigazos a aquella pobre mujer, junto a Alice Orlowski.

Ella nos dirigió una mirada amenazante y, después, desapareció. Mi hermana y yo nos pusimos a limpiar un poco junto a todas las demás prisioneras el barracón pero, también nos quedó algo más de tiempo, para estar juntas.

A las ocho y media, yo me despedí de Rachel y caminé hacia la alambrada del sur. La noche era muy oscura porque no había luna y el farol más cercano estaba considerablemente lejos. Yo me escondía entre las sombras que proyectaban varios montones de carbón. Yo pasé mucho tiempo esperando y, casi, yo pensé que Stern no iba a venir pero, entonces, yo oí unos pasos y vi su figura pequeña acercarse.

Aquella alambrada no era doble, así que, nosotros pudimos hablar utilizando susurros.

-Hola, señorita Hirsch,- dijo Stern aunque su tono era familiar.- Perdóneme usted que haya llegado tarde pero ya sabe usted que yo debo trabajar de noche. El _Herr Direktor _me mandó a ver si usted estaba bien. Él está muy contento con que este usted en el campo.-

Yo le sonreí y, enseguida, yo le pregunté por si tenía noticias sobre la lista de prisioneros que serían incluidos en la fábrica de _Herr _Schindler en Checoslovaquia. Yo esperaba, con todo mi corazón, que _Herr_ Schindler hubiese incluido a mi hermana en la lista y que eso fuese lo que había venido a decirme Stern.

-Dime… ¿Qué noticias hay para mí?- le dije ansiosa.

Stern se ajustó las gafas redondas.

-¿Noticias?- preguntó él. –El _Herr Direktor_ solo quería saber si usted estaba bien. Me ha dicho que si usted necesita algo, tanto comida como cualquier otra cosa, que no dude usted en pedirle ayuda a él. El _Herr Direktor_ tiene una amplia red de contactos en el campo y él podría proporcionarle a usted lo que quisiera. Él se preocupa mucho por usted.-

-Lo sé, lo sé y yo se lo agradezco a él una y mil veces,- dije de corazón. –Yo no necesito nada, no necesito nada material.-

El me sonrió con amabilidad y después, hubo una pausa y, a mí, se me encogió el corazón al recordar a mi hermana.

-Stern,- dije yo con voz suave y preocupada. -¿Qué pasa con mi hermana? ¿Habló usted con el _Herr Direktor_ sobre ella?-

-Sí,-

Stern hizo un gesto nervioso y, después, se agarró ambas manos en un gesto que indicaba que el tema que iba a tocar era comprometido.

-Vera usted, señorita Hirsch. Como yo a usted ya le dije antes, _Herr _Bosch es un hombre complicado y de creencias muy férreas. Sin embargo, aunque él es el dueño de la fábrica, no es el dueño de los prisioneros que trabajan en ella. Él se puede negar a hacer tratos con _Herr _Schindler pero los prisioneros pertenecen al campo de Plaszow. Su hermana podrá entrar en la lista de Schindler. No es una lista cerrada. De hecho, Goldberg, que es el encargado de llevar estas listas de transporte, está intentando sacar provecho de la situación. Todos saben que entrar en esa lista es una cuestión de vida o muerte, así que, sobornan a Goldberg para que él intente incluir más nombres y Goldberg, por supuesto, acepta los sobornos…-

Stern dio un suspiro de amargura.

-Ya sabe usted, la gente lo ofrece todo. Oro y diamantes para entrar en un tren.-

Yo asentí.

-Pero…- dijo Stern que se había desviado completamente del tema y que se ajustaba, de nuevo, sus gafas redondas como para volver a la realidad. -¿De qué hablábamos?-

-De mi hermana,- contesté yo enseguida.

-La hermana de usted… Sí, claro. Como ya le estoy diciendo, Goldberg está recibiendo sobornos de oro y diamantes. La hermana de usted trabaja en la fábrica de _Herr _Bosch y _Herr_ Bosch se niega a hacer tratos para liberar judíos porque él es un hombre férreo y él le pediría al _Herr Direktor_ una gran suma de dinero. Sin embargo, _Herr_ Bosch no tiene ninguna autoridad sobre su hermana. Su hermana pertenece al campo de concentración de Plaszow y, por lo tanto, el _Herr Kommandant_ es quien decide si ella puede entrar en la lista. El _Herr Kommandant_ no se negara a incluir a más prisioneros en la lista ya que él está recibiendo dinero por cada uno de ellos y, además, hay que tener en cuenta que se está moviendo mucho mercado negro en Plaszow para entrar en esa lista. El _Herr Kommandant_ estará abierto a modificaciones y es, ahí, donde el _Herr Direktor,_ pretende incluir a la hermana de usted.-

A mí me dio un vuelco el corazón.

-¿Eso significara que el _Herr Direktor_ necesita la aprobación del _Herr Kommandant_ para incluir a mi hermana en su lista?-

-Sí,- Stern sonrió al ver mi cara de preocupación. –No se preocupe, señorita Hirsch. El _Herr Direktor_ sabe muy bien cómo manejar a ese hombre. Ellos son… amigos.-

A Stern le costó, un poco, decir aquella última palabra.

Yo intenté convencerme pero, la verdad, es que tenía un mal presentimiento y no conseguí alegrarme.

-¿Le pasa a usted algo?- preguntó él, después de medio minuto, al verme tan abstraída y taciturna.

-No, es solo que…- empecé yo y me decidí a decir, exactamente, lo que pensaba.- Yo quiero que mi hermana se salve. Yo estaría dispuesta, incluso, a cambiarme por ella. Si ella se sube en un tren a Auschwitz, yo me subiría detrás de ella aunque yo estuviera en esa lista. Yo no podría dejarla sola…-

Stern dejó escapar un suspiro de incredulidad.

-Parece usted que no sabe, realmente, lo que esa lista significa. Esa lista es la salvación, señorita Hirsch. Puede ser que todos los demás, en este campo, mueran y que solo nos salvemos nosotros,- dijo tristemente Stern.

-No debería usted hablar así,- dijo Stern, un poco, reprendiéndome. –Muchos soñarían con estar en su lugar. El _Herr Direktor_ es bondadoso y hace un gran sacrificio por nosotros. Él no quiere que usted vaya a Auschwitz y no lo permitirá. Yo le conozco. Él, realmente, le aprecia mucho a usted y él sabe todo lo que usted ha sufrido.-

-Lo sé. El _Herr Direktor_ tiene un gran corazón,- dije yo dándole la razón a Stern y reconociendo mi error.- Él siempre fue amable conmigo cuando yo estaba en la villa y…,- Yo dejé la frase a medias porque yo no quería hablar de todo lo que yo había sufrido en la villa.- Es solo… que yo quiero a mi hermana. Yo siento impotencia, cada vez, que la veo y yo creo que haría cualquier cosa por ella. Sin embargo, le estoy muy agradecida al _Herr Direktor_… tanto que yo jamás le podre pagar lo que él ha hecho por mí.-

Yo miraba, fijamente, el suelo que había debajo de mis viejos zapatos.

-No sé qué decir, señorita Hirsch,- comentó él que, a pesar, de ser un hombre muy inteligente parecía haberse quedado sin palabras.- Usted debe confiar en el _Herr Direktor_. Todos, aquí, estamos al borde del abismo. Aun así, yo entiendo lo que sufre usted por su hermana.-

-El Herr Direktor me ha dicho que, si usted necesita algo material, usted puede pedirlo,- me recordó de nuevo Stern.

-No, gracias por escucharme, Stern. Eso vale más que ninguna otra cosa.-

Stern sonrió.

-Siempre es un placer hablar con usted. El _Herr Direktor_ dice que usted es muy buena y noble y él no se equivoca.-

Yo me sentí satisfecha y un poco más contenta al saber que _Herr_ Schindler tenía tan buena opinión de mí. Después, de aquella afirmación, Stern y yo no tuvimos nada más que decirnos y nos despedimos.

En el camino de vuelta al barracón, yo me quedé repasando todo lo que Stern me había dicho. La incorporación de mi hermana en la lista seguía preocupándome. Yo sabía que _Herr_ Schindler era un hombre, que siempre cumplía sus promesas, pero me preocupaba que él necesitase la autorización del _Herr Kommandant_. Aquello me producía un mal presentimiento y pequeños calambres en el estomago. Yo me sentía segura estando lejos de él pero yo no había olvidado, para nada, el miedo.

Yo pensé que, al llegar al barracón, todas las demás mujeres, ya estarían dormidas porque, al día siguiente, debían trabajar pero todas estaban hablando en susurros entre ellas. Yo no presté atención a la conversación que ellas mantenían porque yo seguía pensando en la que yo había mantenido con Stern. Sin embargo, un nombre hizo que yo, inmediatamente, me olvidase de lo que pensaba.

-Goeth,- susurró una de ellas.

Algunas mujeres, que estaban en el barracón conmigo, emitieron gemidos y suspiros.

-Eso no es cierto,- dijo una de ellas que tenía el pelo castaño recogido en una trenza.

-Sí, es cierto,- corroboró la que había dicho el nombre del _Herr Kommandant_. –Él estaba aquí ayer por la noche. Yo no sé que hacía él aquí pero varias mujeres lo vieron. Él estaba apoyado en un barracón cerca de las letrinas. Cada vez, que una mujer iba a las letrinas, él la miraba fijamente. Muchas mujeres lo vieron, ellas dijeron que él tenía las pupilas dilatadas y que parecían más los ojos de un depredador que una persona.-

-Eso no es cierto,- dijo una voz de una mujer desde las literas de arriba. –Tú solo intentas asustarnos.-

-Si fuese cierto que Amon Goeth estaba aquí, ayer por la noche, todas esas mujeres que dices que lo han visto estarían muertas,- dijo de nuevo la mujer de la trenza que apoyaba las manos al borde de su litera. –Porque dicen que él es tan cruel que no le perdona la vida a ningún prisionero.-

-Callad todas,- dijo una mujer en voz más alta que las demás. –Yo fui ayer por la noche a las letrinas y yo lo vi. Al principio, yo vi a un hombre muy alto y fornido con un abrigo negro de cuero. Yo sospeché que debía ser alguien de alto rango de las _SS _pero yo jamás sospeché que fuese él. Cuando me acerqué a las letrinas, él me miró fijamente como si él esperase que yo fuese otra persona. Él tenía toda la cara amarilla y llena de sudor como si él estuviese enfermo y eso le daba un aspecto aterrador. Después, su rostro cambió. Se lleno de odio y de rabia y yo pensé que iba a atacarme o que iba a matarme. Yo estaba aterrorizada y me quedé paralizada por el miedo pero, aun así, yo conseguí entrar en las letrinas. Yo me quedé allí dentro un buen rato esperando que, cuando yo saliese, él ya se hubiese ido porque era una noche muy fría. Pero… cuando yo salí, él seguía allí, en la misma posición que antes. Su cuerpo seguía apoyado contra el barracón y su mirada se escondía entre las sombras. Vosotras no os lo podéis imaginar… yo no podía parar de temblar pero él no me mató y, ni siquiera, se movió. Todas las mujeres que fueron a las letrinas, a media noche, lo vieron a él y todas dicen que él se les quedó mirando. La última mujer que fue a las letrinas, antes de que amaneciera, dijo que él tenía el pelo lleno de escarcha y que él no se había movido de allí en toda la noche.-

Todas las mujeres habían oído, claramente, el relato y algunas dejaron escapar gritos y exclamaciones de pánico.

-Dios mío, ¿Qué estaba haciendo él aquí?- preguntó una muchacha, asustada, con un hilo de voz, que dormía en la letrina enfrente de la mía.- ¿Habrá venido a matar a alguien o a hacer alguna de sus famosas crueldades?-

-Todos dicen que él es más cruel que nunca, que no mata porque le han prohibido matar pero que él siempre esta deseándolo. Todos dicen que disparó a los Chilowicz como un carnicero y que él les tendió una trampa. Todos dicen que él disparó a un pobre hombre que escondía unos diamantes. John y Hujar sabían que él escondía algo. Después, llamaron a Goeth. Ese maldito asesino le prometió a ese pobre hombre que le daría la salvación si él le decía donde escondía los diamantes. Después, cuando él les mostró el escondite. Goeth le disparó y John, Hujar y él se rieron de aquel pobre hombre hasta que se desangró. Aún, yo no consigo olvidar la manera en que él mato a ese pobre niño en la _Appellplatz_ que se agarraba a sus piernas pidiendo piedad.-

-Por favor,- suplicó la muchacha de antes.- No cuentes más horribles historias sobre lo que ese hombre ha hecho. No podre dormir por en toda la noche.-

-Vamos… dormiros todas. Mañana hay que trabajar.-

-Yo, a partir de ahora, prefiero orinarme encima que ir a las letrinas por la noche,- dijo otra con un hilo de voz.

-Tranquila, Shprintza. Eso no es cierto, ellas solo intentan asustarte. Las mujeres, que vieron a Goeth, solo estaban soñando. Esos no son más que cuentos. ¿Qué haría Goeth, en los barracones de las mujeres, en mitad de la noche?-

La muchacha se tapó el cuerpo con la raída manta de la litera pero, aun así, yo la podía ver temblar debajo de la manta. Yo me miré mis manos y yo vi que también estaban temblando. Mi hermana se acurrucó en mi pecho y yo la acaricié como todas las noches yo hacía aunque, mi mente era como un motor y estaba intentando procesar toda la información. Me pregunté lo mismo que todas se estaban preguntando.

"_¿Qué haría aquí el Herr Kommandant? ¿Es verdad lo que esa mujer ha contado?"_

Yo tuve un mal presentimiento y yo sentí que el vello de todo el cuerpo se me erizaba.

"_¿Tendría todo aquello algo que ver conmigo?"_

-Helen,- susurró mi hermana interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.- ¿Qué te pasa? Tú estás temblando.-

Mi hermana estaba tumbada sobre mí y ella notaba mi nerviosismo.

-No pasa nada,- dije yo con un suspiro.

Ella se quedó en silencio y yo pensé que ella me creía pero después habló.

-¿Por qué me mientes? Yo sé que te pasa. Tú le tienes miedo a Goeth. ¿Verdad? No es nada malo. Todos sabemos lo cruel que él es y…-

Mi hermana hizo una pausa pero, después, continuó.

-Y él te golpeaba. Tú me lo reconociste. Yo odio a ese hombre.-

-Helen…- dijo mi hermana con voz pensativa.- ¿Qué pasó el día en que él fue a por mí a la fábrica de Bosch? ¿Él quería utilizarme para amenazarte o algo? ¿Verdad? ¿Él quería hacerte daño? Muchos me dijeron que él disfrutaba haciéndote a ti pasar miedo o humillándote.-

Yo me quedé en silencio. Yo estaba paralizada porque yo, ni siquiera, quería enfrentarme a esas preguntas. A pesa,r de que mi hermana y yo nos habíamos reunido, nosotras no habíamos hablado de aquel horrible día en que él la había traído a la villa.

-No pasa nada, Helen,- me susurró Rachel un poco contrariada. –Yo sé que no quieres hablar de eso.-

Yo la abracé.

-Escucha… - le dije yo suavemente.- Yo solo quiero que tú sepas que eso no volverá a pasar. Nadie volverá a venir a por ti, ni nadie te volverá a pegar por mi culpa. Lo siento por lo que paso, Rachel.-

Yo siempre había evitado hablar pero, ahora que yo lo había hecho, yo me sentía mejor.

-No es tu culpa, Helen. Amon Goeth es un sádico y Grün es su perro,- dijo ella con rabia. –Ese maldito Grün… Él es un animal. Él fue quien me pegó.-

-Lo siento tanto, Rachel. Eso ocurrió por mi culpa,- susurré yo triste.

-No… Deja de disculparte,- dijo ella enfadada. –Eso no fue tu culpa pero tú no quieres reconocer que Goeth te hacía daño. Casi parece que tú no confías en mí.-

Ella se dio la vuelta en la cama y me dio la espalda. Yo me había sentido bien al hablar de aquel día, así que, yo tomé la decisión de hablar de que el _Herr Kommandant_ me había hecho daño para que ella no siguiese enfadada. Yo le puse la mano sobre el hombro.

-Es cierto que el _Herr Kommandant_ me golpeaba. Él siempre bajaba, en medio de la noche, al sótano y, entonces, él lo hacía.- Yo empecé a temblar y yo, entonces, me di cuenta, que, en ese momento, que yo estaba muy lejos de la villa, era capaz de recordar más detalles sobre los golpes que antes. Estar en la villa era como estar bloqueada psicológicamente y yo siempre evitaba pensar en lo que él me estaba haciendo y en lo que, a mí, me estaba pasando. –Yo también recuerdo que, a veces, él me pegaba delante de otras mujeres en la cocina.- Yo me estremecí al recordarlo porque yo recordé que el _Herr Kommandant_ me había hablado de eso la última noche que yo lo vi.-… Y también me pegaba delante de la gente que iba a la villa. Eso era muy humillante y, también, era humillante cuando yo tenía siempre la cara marcada… Todos siempre me miraban y muchos soldados sonreían como si aquello les pareciese divertido. Rachel, yo no te quería contarte estas cosas porque yo quería protegerte. Yo no te lo contaba porque yo no quería hacerte daño, no tiene nada que ver con la confianza.

Ella se volvió hacia mí.

-No me haces daño. Es bueno que hablemos, Helen. Tú dijiste que nosotras somos hermanas y que tenemos que ayudarnos, así que, nosotras también tenemos que hablar sobre nuestros problemas.-

A mi hermana le brillaban los ojos en la oscuridad.

-Es cierto,- dije yo. –Las personas que más sobreviven en este infierno son las que tienen familia o alguien por quien luchar y yo te tengo a ti, Rachel.-

Yo me relajé pero mi corazón aun latía muy deprisa y mis manos, aun, temblaban. Ahora que yo había recordado todo lo que él me había hecho era incapaz de olvidarlo. Las palabras, que yo había oído, de que, a él, lo habían visto, la noche anterior, fuera, también seguían inquietándome.

-Hay algo que no entiendo,- susurró mi hermana despacio que seguía pensativa.- Cuando ese maldito perro de Grün me arrastró hasta la casa de Goeth, él dijo que Goeth estaba obsesionado contigo. ¿Qué pudo querer decir con aquello?-

-No lo sé,- dije yo con voz muy seria.

-Casi parecía como si Grün estuviese celoso de ti,- comentó mi hermana en voz baja.

Yo no dije nada y fingí no haberla escuchado.

-Ese maldito perro está loco y Goeth es un cerdo y un carnicero,- dijo mi hermana zanjando el tema.

Ella había tomado por costumbre, hablar con insultos, sobre todo, cuando ella hablaba sobre los alemanes y yo no tenía valor para corregirla. Quizás, aquella era una forma de que ella liberase toda la rabia.

Mi hermana se quedó dormida, encima de mí, como todas las noches. Yo le acariciaba el pelo pero aquello no me tranquilizaba. Yo seguía muy inquieta y mi mente seguía dándole vueltas a lo que las mujeres del barracón habían hablado. Cualquier pequeño ruido que venía de fuera del barracón, me hacía estremecer y ponerme alerta.

* * *

><p><strong>JennaLe: Bueno… ya te dije en privado que podías traducir mi historia al ingles y que, cualquiera, que quiera traducirla, puede traducirla y pasármela a mí para que la cuelga o, incluso, colgarla por libre. <strong>**Muchas gracias por el review.**

**Meave: Hi Meave! I don't know enough English to translate my story to English. Even though, you can't copy and paste the chapters, you can use the Google translator in fanfiction with Google chrome. You can also use the fanfiction's translator. You can click with the mouse in the world icon next to the fanfiction's title up and I think it's a translator. **

**I know that's unexpected but I think I'm going to update this weekend too. I have the next chapter half written. Next chapter is Amon and Helen's reencounter. I think the chapters are going to be more interesting from now. It's going to be more interaction between Helen and Amon but I don't want to ruin the plot.**

**I'm reading Anne Frank's diary in German! I got in a library in Stuttgart and there was a really huge bookcase with a lot of WWII books. I saw it and I was so fascinated. I saw the Anne Frank's diary but I was embarrassed about buying a Holocaust book in Germany. Next to that bookcase, there were a lot of cookbooks and I pretended to be interested in that. Meanwhile, I looked at all the WWII books and, finally, I did it. I approached to the bookcase, I picked up the book and I bought it. Now, I have it. Anne Frank's diary in German! My favorite book! Das Tagebuch der Anne Frank!**

**Merry Xmas! **


	26. Verführung und Gewalt I

**Esta historia contiene elementos del nazismo y del Holocausto Judío. Para nada apoya ningún tipo de movimiento ultra-derechista, neonazi ect… Si eres sensible a este tipo de fanfics, te aconsejo que no lo leas.**

* * *

><p>Se escuchaba a los soldados alemanes pasar marchando detrás del muro del gueto. Al menos, todo siempre nos sentíamos a salvo. Ellos estaban detrás del muro y nosotros dentro del gueto, así que, ellos no podían hacernos daño. Se les oía cantar aquella horrible canción nazi y antisemita.<p>

_Deutschland erwache aus deinem bösen Träum!_

_Gib fremden Juden in deinem Reich nicht Raum!_

_Wir wollen kämpfer für dein Auferstehn!_

_Arisches Blut soll nich untergehen!_

Yo me estremecí cuando yo les oí y yo quise cerrar los ojos pero todo estaba oscuro, así que, yo pensé que yo ya los debía tener cerrados. Cuando la canción dejo de retumbarme en los oídos, yo volví a ver. Entonces, yo descubrí que ya no estaba más en el gueto. Yo estaba tumbada en medio de la nieve. La nieve blanca cubría todo el páramo donde yo estaba y no paraba de caer más del cielo. Las nubes eran negras, no se podía ver el sol y estaba todo muy oscuro. El viento soplaba fuerte y formaba ventisca. Era como una horrible tormenta.

Todo aquello era muy extraño porque, a pesar, del horrible clima, yo no sentía nada de frio.

"_¿Dónde estoy?"-_ me pregunté a mi misma desesperada. _"¿Cómo he venido a parar aquí? ¿Dónde está Rachel? ¿Por qué ya no estoy en el barracón?"_

Yo puse mis manos en la espesa nieve para erguirme. Aquella nieve no estaba fría. Entonces, yo miré a mi alrededor. Al final del páramo, había un enorme y siniestro tren negro. El humo que echaba era tan oscuro como las nubes en el cielo. Entonces, yo me di cuenta que, mucha gente a mi alrededor, estaba corriendo. Todos llevaban la ropa de prisioneros de Plaszow y todos corrían hacia ese tren. Entonces, yo supe lo que significaba aquel tren.

"_Ese tren significa la salvación," _pensé yo por alguna razón.

Antes de yo darme cuenta, yo ya estaba corriendo hacia ese tren como todos los demás. Las puertas de carga del tren negro estaban abiertas de par en par y todos entraban. Yo corrí aun más rápido. Entonces, yo oí algo detrás de mí, un sonido como si una persona hubiese caído al suelo. Después, yo oí el sollozo de una mujer y la voz agresiva de un alemán.

_Er ist einfacher für dich, Judensau! Viel einfacher! Du wirst sehen, er ist gleich vorbei!_

Un disparo hizo eco y, aunque yo no lo veía, yo podía sentir la sangre manchando la nieve blanca.

Yo corría aun más y más deprisa pero mi corazón iba aun más rápido que mis pies. Por fin, las puertas de carga de acceso al tren estaban cerca, tan solo a unos metros. Enfrente de aquellas puertas, había una niña. Ella tenía el pelo negro y ella miraba, como todos los demás, subían al tren pero ella no se movía.

"_Esa niña es estúpida_,"- pensé yo durante un momento.- _"¿Qué hace allí parada? ¿Por qué no se sube al tren? El tren es la salvación."_

Las puertas de acceso estaban solo a un metro. Yo corrí el último sprint y, después, yo salté. Yo me apretujé en el vagón con todos los demás. Entonces, las puertas negras de carga se cerraron con un ruido sordo. Yo me sentí aliviada y satisfecha por haber podido llegar hasta allí. Aquel vagón de carga tenía en la puerta una ventana con rejas. Desde aquella ventana se podía ver el paisaje blanco. Yo me acerqué, súbitamente, a aquella ventana con un mal presentimiento en mi pecho. Todo el alivio ya había desaparecido.

Allí estaba la niña que no se había subido al tren y se había quedado paralizada. Ella era mi hermana. Ella era Rachel. Yo grité su nombre. El tren aulló y yo supe que iba a partir.

-¡No!- grite yo, de nuevo, mientras yo la miraba.

Entonces, alguien la cogió por detrás. Un hombre alto con una chaqueta militar negra. Sus ojos eran azules y llenos de crueldad. Su sonrisa era sarcástica. Yo, entonces, reconocí quien era. Al mirar a mi hermana, de nuevo, los ojos de ella estaban vacios como los de una muerta. Ella tenía el mismo aspecto que la hija de los Chilowicz, la niña que habían colgado en la _Appellplatz_.

Yo grité y grité con todas mis fuerzas. Después, yo sentí un dolor en mi pecho.

-Helen,- dijo una voz haciendo eco en mi cabeza.- ¡Despierta!-

Yo sentí, de nuevo, aquel dolor en mi pecho. Entonces, yo abrí los ojos y yo vi la cara de mi hermana. Yo sentí tanta felicidad que yo la agarré fuertemente. Ella parecía haber estado pegándome porque yo no despertaba y, varias mujeres, alrededor, me miraban asustadas. Al parecer, yo había estado gritando de verdad durante el sueño.

-¿Se estará ella volviendo loca?- preguntó una de ellas que me miraba fijamente con sus ojos pardos.

-Rachel,- susurré yo que no quería otra cosa que estar con ella.

Ella luchó por soltarse de mí pero yo la apreté más fuerte.

-Helen…- dijo ella abrumada. –Tú me estas ahogando. ¡Suéltame!-

Yo dejé de abrazarla tan fuerte pero no la solté.

-Quédate aquí,- yo le supliqué a ella.- Quédate conmigo.-

-No,- dijo ella forcejeando. – Solo ha sido un sueño. Tu estas alterada porque has tenido una pesadilla. Yo tengo que ir a trabajar.-

-No,- supliqué yo desesperada con voz débil. –No te vayas, por favor.-

Mi hermana era ágil y ella consiguió desembarazarme de mí. Ella saltó de la cama con un movimiento rápido y ahora estaba ya cerca de la puerta del barracón.

-Yo tengo que ir al trabajo. Si yo no voy, tendré problemas, Helen. Tú también deberías irte.-

-Espera…- musité yo que quería levantarme de la cama pero apenas tenía fuerzas.

-Ha sido solo un sueño, Helen,- dijo ella sin prestarme atención y ella desapareció junto a las demás mujeres del barracón por la puerta.

Yo me dejé caer en la cama. Yo ni siquiera me había dado cuenta pero yo estaba llorando. Había algo, dentro de mí, que no quería dejar marchar a mi hermana.

Yo me quedé en la cama intentando calmarme pero mi corazón estaba lleno de angustia y no dejaba de latir con alteración. Cuando yo me levanté de la cama, había pasado más de una hora desde que se levantaron las mujeres del barracón y aun seguía sintiendo amargura por haber dejado a mi hermana marchar.

"_Ha sido solo un sueño."_ Aquello era lo que me repetía, una y otra vez, mientras yo me vestía.

Cuando yo salí al exterior, yo seguía estando nerviosa. Aquel día, era un día muy caluroso. Aquello era extraño en un día de otoño pero no infrecuente. Yo miré al cielo y no había ninguna nube y el sol de la mañana había empezado a brillar en el horizonte. Era precisamente lo opuesto a lo que yo había soñado.

Yo empecé a caminar entre los barracones. Yo iba totalmente abstraída pensando en lo que yo había soñado. Yo tenía un mal presentimiento dentro de mí. De vez en cuando, yo alzaba la vista. La última vez que yo la alcé, yo estaba muy cerca de las alambradas que dirigían a la enorme puerta de alambre y madera de Plaszow. Detrás del bosque, se podía ver como ascendía una columna de humo y yo pensé que los soldados estaban, de nuevo, quemando cadáveres. Yo estaba totalmente abstraída y no sé cuánto tiempo más paso hasta que oí esa voz grave. Por la distancia que yo recorrí, yo calculé que habían sido solo unos minutos.

-¡Te he hecho una pregunta, _Judenschwein_!-

Yo me volví y yo vi, a dos metros de mí, a una mujer muy fornida y alta. Ella se dirigía a mí y yo no recordaba que nadie me hubiese hecho ninguna pregunta o yo, al menos, no lo había oído. Aquella mujer debía de medir más de diez centímetros más que yo. Sus manos eran enormes y con uñas largas y cuidadas, que agarraban su cintura en forma de garras. Ella llevaba la chaqueta negra femenina de las SS y una falda gris por debajo de las rodillas. Del cinturón, le colgaba un largo y amenazante látigo. Ella llevaba un extravagante pero, a la vez, formal peinado y se había colocado el gorro femenino de las SS con horquillas. Yo la miré fijamente a la cara y yo me di cuenta, que aquella era la mujer de la que Rachel y yo habíamos huido cuando nosotras la habíamos visto. Rachel me había dicho que era una de las peores alemanas que te podías encontrar. Yo sentí un escalofrío y recordé su nombre, Alice Orlowski.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí, _Judenschwein_?!-

Aquella mujer siempre gritaba cuando ella daba una orden a algún prisionero. Ella nos trataba como si todos estuviésemos sordos. Yo recordé como ella le había pegado treinta latigazos a aquella pobre prisionera, en medio de la noche, y yo intenté mostrarme sumisa.

-Yo trabajo en la villa,- yo señalé la casa roja en lo alto. –Yo trabajo para el _Herr Kommandant_, _Frau._-

Ella entrecerró los ojos con desprecio mientras ella me miraba.

-¡¿Para el _Herr Kommandant_?!...-

Ella me miró detalladamente de arriba a abajo y ella, después, rió como si ella hubiese recordado algo. La risa de ella era cruel, así que, yo sospeché que ella debería haberme recordado por mis marcas en la cara o por algún incidente desagradable en el que el _Herr Kommandant_ me había hecho sufrir.

-¡Sí, es cierto!- corroboró ella. – ¡Tú trabajas para el Herr Kommandant! ¡Yo te he visto en la villa antes!

Yo me sentí bastante humillada pero aquello no era lo que, en ese momento, más me importaba.

-¡Mira allí!- gritó ella y ella señaló con el dedo el humo espeso que salía de detrás del bosque.- ¡Un avión aliado se ha estrellado cerca del campo!-

Yo miré hacia donde ella señalaba.

"_Un avión aliado"_- pensé yo. _–"Eso significa que los aviones aliados están bombardeando cerca de aquí."_

Yo recibí aquel pensamiento con esperanza y alegría pero yo no dejé que eso se me notase en la cara.

-¡El _Herr Kommandant_ está en la estación de tren! ¡A él le hicieron levantarse pronto para cargar uno de los trenes de prisioneros! ¡Yo te ordeno que vayas allí y que le avises a él de lo que ha pasado!-

"_No,"_ pensé yo enseguida desesperada. "_No al Herr Kommandant."_

Las imágenes del sueño que yo había tenido vinieron a mi mente y yo me estremecí, pero no era el sueño solamente, también era el miedo natural que siempre yo sentía hacia él. Cuando yo dije las siguientes palabras, yo no sabía lo que decía. Del terror que yo sentía, casi no me daba tiempo a pensar.

-No, no puedo ir. Yo tengo que ir a la villa. Tengo mucho trabajo…-

Todo ocurrió muy rápido, súbitamente. Una luz violenta cruzó por los ojos de aquella mujer y, después, aquel dolor que hizo que yo, en seguida, me desplomase en el suelo. Yo, ni siquiera, vi como ella blandió el látigo. Yo solo oí el chasquido y, después, aquel dolor, aquel horrible dolor. Yo estaba en el suelo y todo me daba vueltas. La espalda me ardía y yo sentí como si me mojase. Sin duda, aquella mujer me había hecho sangre.

-¡Levántate, puta insolente!- gritó ella con su voz grave y autoritaria.

Yo me levanté. Yo tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano. Yo creo que hubiese sido mucho más facil quedarme en el suelo porque el dolor era insoportable pero yo no podía consentir que aquella mujer me matase. Yo no podía morir ahora. Yo me levanté, poco a poco, y yo me quedé encorvada. Mi espalda me abrasaba tanto que yo tenía dificultades para respirar. Aquella mujer alzó una de sus monstruosas manos y me abofeteó. Yo sentí también dolor pero no fue nada comparado con el que ya sentía. Aquel golpe terminó de erguirme.

Ella se enrolló aquel mortífero látigo en una mano y me miró con odio.

-¡Tú no vuelvas a desobedecerme! ¡¿Me has entendido, _Judenschwein_?!-

Yo asentí o ni siquiera supe si lo hice. En ese momento, yo estaba totalmente confundida.

-¡Ve a la estación de trenes, ahora mismo y avisa al _Herr Kommandant_, _Judenschwein_! ¡Si yo vuelvo a tener una reunión con él, tu no dudes que yo le informare de tu comportamiento desafiante, _Judenschwein_!-

Yo sentí miedo pero yo no me atrevía ni a replicarle. Se habían despertado en mí los instintos más básicos de conservación.

Yo di media vuelta y yo me encaminé, instintivamente, hacia donde se encontraba la estación de tren. Aquella mujer me observaba mientras yo andaba. Yo pensé que ella iba a golpearme con la mano o con el látigo de nuevo. Sin embargo, yo me libré de más sufrimiento.

Mis piernas avanzaban temblorosas por el dolor y el miedo. Mi espalda seguía ardiendo y yo me la notaba mojada. Yo tenía, sin duda, una herida y aquella herida me estaba sangrando. Yo sabía que no podía ser muy profunda pero yo, tampoco, sabía si yo tendría la oportunidad de curármela o cuánta sangre yo estaría perdiendo.

Yo tenía miedo y yo no quería seguir avanzando pero yo sabía muy bien que no había salida. Si yo volvía sobre mis pasos, aquella mujer o el _Herr Kommandant_ me machacarían y yo no podía abandonarme a la muerte, no ahora que yo estaba tan cerca de la salvación y que mi hermana me necesitaba.

La estación de trenes estaba muy lejos de la entrada de Plaszow. Estaba lejos de donde terminaban los barracones y los campos de trabajos forzados. Yo tardé más de media hora en llegar allí. Yo podría haber tardado menos si yo hubiese ido corriendo pero era imposible correr. El dolor de la espalda se me extendía por la pierna izquierda y cada paso, que yo daba, me temblaban las piernas. Al final del trayecto, el dolor era menos intenso pero no desapareció. El día se fue haciendo más caluroso y yo tenía la espalda empapada de sudor. Yo no podía saber si yo había dejado de sangrar pero yo me sentía bastante mareada.

La estación de Plaszow era muy grande para ser solo la estación de un campo de trabajo pero estaba hecha de ladrillos rojos. Más que una estación parecía un edificio largo. Yo siempre que había tenido ocasión de ver la puerta de la estación, yo había encontrado a dos soldados de aspecto peligroso y con metralletas vigilándola. Pero, aquel día, las puertas de la estación estaban abiertas de par y par. Había algunos soldados, cerca de ellas, pero ellos charlaban amistosamente y no parecían vigilantes, aunque si de un rango más alto en las _SS_ que soldado. Cuando yo pasé, cabizbaja, a través de las puertas, ninguno de ellos me hizo ninguna pregunta.

Yo me quedé, con la vista fija en mis zapatos, enfrente de las puertas de la estación unos minutos. Yo no me atrevía a levantar mi cabeza porque yo sabía que tendría que buscar al _Herr Kommandant_ y eso me aterraba.

Yo me escondí en las sombras y examiné la situación. En las vías, había un tren de ganado. Se parecía mucho a al tren de mis sueños pero aquel tren era menos siniestro aunque empezó a serlo cuando yo vi como los kapos y algunos soldados cargaban los primeros vagones de prisioneros. Después, ellos cerraron las puertas y las golpearon con las porras para que ellos se mantuviesen callados. Yo miré, disimuladamente, a mí alrededor, buscando a alguien que yo conociese. Quizás, algún prisionero me hiciese el favor de darle aquel mensaje al _Herr Kommandant_ por mí aunque yo consideraba que, teniendo en cuenta la fama del _Herr Kommandant_, ningún prisionero estaría dispuesto a hacerme ese favor. En ese momento, yo sentí que alguien me observaba. Grün, el guardaespaldas del _Herr Kommandant_, había descubierto mi escondite con sus ojos verdes insípidos. Yo recordé que mi hermana me había dicho que él era quien le había pegado a ella y yo estaba decidida a evitarle pero ya era demasiado tarde porque él empezó a dirigirse hacia mí.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- me preguntó con antipatía y enseñando sus dientes amarillentos.

Yo aproveché aquella ocasión de librarme de tener que dar aquel mensaje.

-Me mandaron aquí para dar un mensaje al _Herr Kommandant_. Cerca del campo, se ha estrellado un avión de guerra de los aliados.-

-Aliados,- repitió entre dientes Grün con burla y después añadí con decisión. – Yo le daré ese mensaje.-

Yo jamás me alegre tanto por algo que hubiese dicho ese bruto.

-Bien, _Herr_…-

Yo iba a darme media vuelta pero él me detuvo.

-Yo le daré el mensaje pero tú te quedas aquí,- dijo él amenazante.- Yo tengo que comprobar si es verdad y no me estas mintiendo.-

Yo me quede paralizada. Yo sabía que lo que yo había dicho era verdad pero, de las intenciones de alguien como Grün, yo no me podía fiar.

Grün desapareció con paso firme hacia una parte del andén de la estacion y yo me volví a esconder, ligeramente, entre las sombras.

La parte del tren que yo podía ver estaba muy activa. Varios _kapos _y soldados con metralletas se disponían a llenar los siguientes vagones de más prisioneros. Un ayudante de las _SS_, con una porra en la mano, les ordenó que se pusieran en fila con voz agresiva. Yo no me había preguntado, antes, a donde podía conducir aquel tren pero, ahora, yo ya lo sabía. Entonces, se me encogió el corazón.

Yo observé, a todos los prisioneros, cabizbajos y desmoralizados que caminaban voluntariamente a una muerte casi segura.

"_¿Alguno se salvaría? ¿Alguien tendría piedad de ellos?"_

Yo había visto muchas cosas horribles pero, aunque yo intentase ser realista, jamás dejaba yo de tener esperanza de que existiese en algún lugar de aquella maldita guerra alguien piadoso como _Herr_ Schindler.

Los soldados querían subir al vagón de ganado primero a las mujeres. Muchas de ellas estaban tan delgadas que sus brazos parecían palillos y yo pensé que ellas habían venido de alguna _Selektion_. Yo observaba aquella escena tristemente cuando yo noté que una de aquellas mujeres me miraba. Yo se la devolví y, al principio, yo no la reconocí pero, después, su cara afilada y sus ojos vacios me recordaron a los de alguien.

Yo había buscado a Aleksandra Kenner desde mi vuelta al campo de trabajo de Plaszow. Sin embargo, yo era, incapaz, de encontrar alguna información sobre ella y yo desconocía en que barracón dormía porque Plaszow había cambiado mucho desde que yo lo abandonara. Yo tenía que reconocer que tampoco tuve mucho tiempo para ese cometido porque siempre yo había querido pasar el máximo tiempo posible con mi hermana.

Allí estaba ella, Aleksandra Kenner. Ella iba a montarse en un tren que, seguramente, le conduciría a la muerte. Sus ojos me miraban fijamente pero tenían una mirada débil y cansada. Casi parecía que ella no me reconocía. Cuando yo vi, como uno de los soldados, armado con una metralleta, la empujó bruscamente dentro del vagón, yo sentí tanta tristeza que el dolor de la espalda se me olvidó.

Las puertas de carga se cerraron con un sonido seco. Yo miraba aquellas puertas como si fuese a haber algún milagro que pudiese hacer que se abrieran de nuevo o que ese tren no partiera. Los ojos, se me llenaron de lagrimas y yo no podía evitar recordar todos los momentos en los que Aleksandra me había ayudado en el gueto.

Yo lloré pero mis lágrimas fueron en vano. No ocurrió nada, solo llegó otra fila de prisioneros y los mismos soldados con ayuda de algunas mujeres de las SS se encargaron de apiñarlos en el vagón. Uno de los hombres estaba tan débil que él no podía subir sin ayuda. Los soldados y las mujeres de las SS le insultaron y lo agarraron para subirlo a la fuerza. En ese momento de distracción, un pequeño y joven prisionero se escabulló de la fila y él consiguió desvincularse de los demás. Él corrió por el andén de la estación escondiéndose entre las sombras. Yo consideré casi imposible que nadie lo hubiese visto pero yo, aun así, lo seguí con la mirada deseando que, de verdad, él pudiese escapar. Sus piernas delgadas corrían muy rápido por el suelo gris de cemento de la estación. De repente, él dejó de correr. El ruido de un disparo lo detuvo a él y lo detuvo todo.

El hombre que le había disparado estaba solo a tres metros del cadáver. Su mano sujetaba una pistola negra firmemente. Él se acercó tres pasos al cuerpo, y le disparó, de nuevo, esta vez, en la cabeza. Toda la sangre le salpicó pero él no se inmutó.

Yo sentí un escalofrío. En aquel momento, yo ya lo había reconocido. Cuando él levantó la mirada, yo pude ver que sus ojos azules estaban ebrios pero ebrios de sangre.

Yo sentía un miedo que era incapaz de combatir y yo di un paso hacia atrás. Él podía haber mirado a tantos lugares en aquella estación pero sus ojos como si fueran atraídos por un imán, se fijaron en mí. Su mirada sanguinaria cambió en ese momento. Sus pupilas se le dilataron y su rostro se contrajo en una expresión de incredulidad, como si él no pudiese creer lo que él estaba viendo. Él tenía la cara de un color amarillento y chorros de sudor le caían de la frente. Toda la mejilla derecha la tenía salpicada de gotas de sangre.

Yo sentía miedo pero le devolví la mirada y no se la aparté. Yo, ni siquiera, estaba pensando en ser valiente. Aquellos ojos azules parecían casi estar llenos de una pasión irrefrenable. Yo sabía muy bien cual era la pasión de ese hombre era la crueldad. Su corazón era tan frío como sus ojos. Aquel era el hombre al que no le importaba bañarse en sangre humana y que colgaba de una cuerda en la _Appellplatz _a niñas inocentes y asesinadas brutalmente. Sin darme cuenta, yo le devolví aquella miraba con odio. Aquel odio no tenía ningún sentido. Yo lo único que iba a conseguir con aquello era ponerlo a él furioso, como yo ya había logrado días atrás, y conseguir que él me matase como él había matado a aquel hombre tan delgado o que me hiciese daño. Sin embargo, parecía que, debido a el dolor y la tristeza, yo me había vuelto completamente loca.

Grün se acercó a él y le dijo algo cerca de su oído. Seguramente, él le estaba contando la información que yo le había dicho. Él pestañeó varias veces como para salir de un trance y le hizo un gesto a Grün para que se fuese. Después, él volvió a mirarme. Sus ojos eran maniacos y obsesivos y él se humedeció los labios ligeramente con su lengua. Yo sentí una punzada de pánico. Él avanzaba hacia mí con la pistola negra en la mano derecha. Mi mente me gritaba que huyese pero yo pensé que, como siempre, iba a quedarme paralizada y que no iba a poder moverme. Sin embargo, mis piernas temblorosas reaccionaron. Yo, una vez, que me di la vuelta y empecé a correr, ya no pude parar.

Yo no miraba atrás, solo quería huir. Al principio, yo no sabía a dónde. El dolor de la espalda volvió y yo tenía pinchazos en las piernas pero yo no podía y no debía dejar de correr. Algo me decía que él me estaba persiguiendo. Por mi mente pasaron mil escondites pero si me escondía, él me mataría seguro.

"_A la villa. Yo debería estar en la villa."_

Yo no sé porque se me cruzó la disparatada idea de ir a su casa pero, realmente, yo no podía culparme a mí misma. En esos momentos, solo mis piernas funcionaban bien. Mi mente estaba fuera de juego.

Yo corrí tanto que solo tarde quince minutos en divisar las puertas de salida de Plaszow. Uno de los soldados vigilantes, al verme correr, me dio el alto pero yo lo pase de largo. Si él no me disparó, fue quizás porque él me conocía. Yo crucé la puerta de alambre y metal como un rayo y al llegar a la colina donde se alzaba la villa, yo subí los escalones de dos en dos. Al dejar atrás el patio trasero del _Herr Kommandant_, yo sentí que me flaqueaban las fuerzas y yo pensé que yo iba a caerme al suelo. Sin embargo, yo aguanté hasta llegar a la puerta de la cocina, abrirla, arrojarme dentro de la casa y cerrarla detrás de mí.

Las piernas y los brazos me temblaban. Mi pecho me dolía y mi corazón me seguía latiendo tan rápido que yo pensé que se me iba a salir fuera. Yo tenía pinchazos en la zona de la herida de la espalda. Todo alrededor de mí empezó a dar vueltas y yo sabía que había hecho un esfuerzo superior al que mi cuerpo podía hacer. Yo jamás pensé que yo pudiese correr tanto.

Los pinchazos en la herida se hicieron más intensos y yo me quité el abrigo. En la parte de atrás, el abrigo estaba destrozado donde aquella mujer me había propinado el latigazo y, también, había sangre. Yo me mareé aun más todavía al verla. Yo había visto más sangre aquel día de la que hubiese querido en toda mi vida pero todo aquello pronto se me olvidó.

Yo oí la puerta de la villa abrirse y cerrase. Unos pasos fuertes avanzaron por el pasillo. Yo sabía muy bien a quien pertenecían aquellos pasos. Correr tanto no había servido para nada.

"_No, por favor,"_ pensé yo. _"No, por favor."_

La manivela de la puerta giró bruscamente pero aquella puerta estaba cerrada y él no podía acceder. Él mismo había ordenado cerrarla con llave. Después, el retrocedió. Yo rezaba pero yo dudaba mucho que él fuese a dejarme en paz. Quizás, él le diese la vuelta a la casa para entrar. Yo dejé mi cuerpo caer sobre uno de los muebles de la cabeza rendida. Entonces, un ruido metálico y muy fuerte me hizo sobresaltarme. La cerradura de la puerta cayó al suelo. La puerta se abrió bruscamente y rebotó contra la pared. Delante de mí, se encontraba él. Sus ojos tenían la misma mirada maniaca y aterradora que en la estación. Yo me encogí y yo me cubrí con mis manos para protegerme.

* * *

><p><strong>A Xmas present for you!<strong>

**I'm going to update before New Year Eve. I have a lot of free time now. Tomorrow, I will be in Spain. I think, next chapter, will be my favorite chapter. :)**


	27. Verführung und Gewalt II

**Esta historia contiene elementos del nazismo y del Holocausto Judío. Para nada apoya ningún tipo de movimiento ultra-derechista, neonazi ect… Si eres sensible a este tipo de fanfics, te aconsejo que no lo leas.**

* * *

><p>El salón de la villa, aquella noche, estaba muy oscuro. Era una noche sin luna y ninguno de los haces de luz de las luces de vigilancia de la villa y el campo de trabajo entraban por la ventana del salón. Lo único que iluminaba aquella habitación era el tenue fuego de la chimenea que se estaban convirtiendo en ascuas. Ralf dormía debajo de la mesa y roncaba. Aquel era el único ruido en la habitación porque el silencio entre mi invitado era constante y profundo.<p>

Yo pensé que el soldado Steiner iba a ser un horrible invitado pero lo cierto es que me había sorprendido. Aquel día, él era casi tan excelente bebedor que yo y, entre los dos, llevábamos ya varias botellas de whisky y vodka. Sus ojos claros ahogados en alcohol brillaban a la luz de la débil hoguera de la chimenea. Yo sentía una curiosidad que yo jamás pensé que sentiría hacia ese débil soldado pero yo no sabía cómo, exactamente, abordar aquella conversación tan peligrosa. Sin embargo, ya habían pasado muchos minutos de silencio y yo me negaba a desaprovechar aquella oportunidad.

-Yo espero que la orden que yo te di el sábado haya servido para hacer de ti un hombre, soldado Steiner pero yo no estoy muy seguro de ello,- dije suavemente mirándole.

Él continuó con la mirada perdida como si él no me hubiese oído. Yo sentí una ligera indignación que un superior siempre siente cuando es ignorado por su inferior.

-¿Soldado Steiner?- le pregunté y él se estremeció y él miró a su alrededor como si él acabase de darse cuenta de donde él estaba.

-¿Es usted un hombre ahora?- le pregunté con una ligera sonrisa sarcástica.

Él me miró muy serio y, después, él me apartó bruscamente la mirada.

-_Hauptsturmführer_… Yo creo que no sirvo para estar aquí. Usted lo sabe y se lo ha dicho a mis superiores. Yo creo que valdría más para ir al frente en el este.-

-¿Al frente?- pregunté yo amargamente- Tu no lees los periódicos. ¿Verdad? ¿Sabes cuantos hombres mueren allí? Si tú no sirves para trabajar aquí, yo dudo mucho que tú valgas para ir al frente rojo.-

-Sí,- dijo aquel niño. Los ojos le brillaban mucho y casi parecían húmedos. Aquello le daba un aspecto aun más débil. –Yo quiero ir al frente. La guerra está allí.-

Yo me reí de él suavemente.

-La guerra está en todas partes. Esto que tú ves aquí… es la guerra,- dije e hice un gesto con mi mano abarcando todo a mi alrededor.

-Sí, pero en el frente es otro tipo diferente de guerra. Yo valdría para hacer eso. Yo valdría para enfrentarme a hombre armados…-

Él dio un suspiro y volvió a bajar la cabeza. Yo lo mire detalladamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunté yo muy despacio pensativo sin saber a lo que ese idiota se refería.- ¿Acaso esta guerra no es importante? Tenemos miles de enemigos aquí.-

Yo le volví a oír suspirar.

-¿Enemigos?... pero ellos no se pueden defender… Quiero decir… si ellos no están armados y, además, ellos están hambrientos…-

Yo no pude evitar reírme de él pero yo también sentí un desagrado que no me resultaba hilarante.

-¿Deberíamos darles armas? ¿Sabes lo que pasaría si les diésemos armas a los judíos? ¿Sabes lo que pasaría si viniesen los comunistas y los liberasen? ¿Crees que ellos no se unirían a ellos?-

-Sí, probablemente…. Después de esto… seguro que ellos se unirían a cualquiera en contra de nosotros.-

Yo le miré, de nuevo, detalladamente con irritación y con sospecha.

-¿Después de esto? ¿Y qué hubiese pasado antes de la guerra? ¿Acaso no se hubiesen unido a ellos nada más empezar la guerra?-

Yo hice una pausa y lo mire con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Soldado Steiner, casi en todas las ciudades alemanas había judíos. ¿En el lugar donde tú vivías no había judíos? ¿No tuviste la ocasión de ver como ellos actuaban? ¿No viste con que desprecio montaban negocios en nuestra _Vaterland_, se quedaban con nuestro dinero y, después, ellos nos escupían? Se casaban entre ellos, nos empobrecían y se burlaban de nosotros.-

-Sí, _Hauptsturmführer_ Goeth,- dijo él dócilmente mirando fijamente su vaso de whisky.

Sin embargo, a mi no me complació su respuesta. No había ningún tipo de odio hacia ellos en ese hombre.

-Yo supongo que en las _SS_ te harían estudiar todo lo referente al tema racial ¿No? Yo no sé cómo estará toda la política ahora para los nuevos miembros pero a mí me hicieron estudiarlo. Tú eres muy joven, quizás no lo hayas comprendido bien.-

-Sí, yo lo estudie.- Él se atrevió a mirarme de nuevo. –Es solo… que yo no me siento interesado en esos temas, _Hauptsturmführer_ Goeth.-

Él se llevó el vaso a los labios y lo apuró de un trago.

-Ya veo,- murmuré yo y yo me hundí bruscamente en la silla. Ralf se despertó bruscamente y levantó las orejas puntiagudas mirando a su amo.

Yo no encontraba ninguna cualidad buena en aquel soldado y la conversación se estaba haciendo pesada y me estaba indignando.

"_Cobarde, débil, triste, maleducado racialmente y, además, él dice que quiere ir al frente rojo, así que, también, yo tengo que añadir a la lista que es estúpido."_

Mi mente se relajó y, entonces, yo recordé lo que yo realmente quería preguntarle. Yo le miré fijamente con curiosidad. Él volvía a tener la cabeza agachada. Yo pasé el pulgar por el borde de mi vaso de whisky. El alcohol era tan fuerte que se evaporaba en mi yema. Yo estaba dispuesto, en ese momento, a preguntarle pero él me habló primero.

-¿Por qué me ha invitado usted aquí, _Hauptsturmführer _Goeth?- preguntó él de repente con voz débil.- Le dijo usted a mis superiores que yo no valía para nada y siempre usted me observaba fijamente cuando usted pasaba por mi puesto. Yo pensé que usted me había invitado aquí para mandarme al frente o a algún otro destino, no para beber. ¿Es eso lo que usted quiere decir?-

Yo sonreí. Al menos, aquel soldado tenía una chispa de inteligencia.

-No, yo no te he invitado a aquí por eso,- reconocí yo.

Yo me erguí nervioso en la silla. Aquella curiosidad extraña me invadía. El corazón se me aceleró. Yo sabía que sentir esa curiosidad estaba lejos de ser apropiado pero yo ya había sentido otras que estaban aun más lejos de ser las apropiadas.

-Soldado Steiner. Usted tiene razón en que le he estado observando,- reconocí yo. –Es usted un completo incompetente y yo hago bien mi trabajo. Quiero decir… Ellos me han mandado un soldado al campo al que los oficiales tienen miedo de poner a cargo de otros prisioneros. Tienes que reconocer que es mi responsabilidad mantenerte vigilado.-

Steiner no se inmutó por mi insulto pero sus ojos nerviosos delataban que me estaba escuchando.

-Mientras yo te estaba observando, yo me di cuenta de algo. Tú hablabas mucho con otros prisioneros… Por supuesto, no es anormal que los soldados hablen con los prisioneros, la mayoría lo hacen.- Yo hice un gesto con mi mano restándole importancia. –Es solo… que yo vi que los Chilowicz hablaban mucho contigo y en, un par de ocasiones, yo te vi hablando con la hija, con esa niña que yo te mande matar.-

Yo pude ver como Steiner tragaba saliva. Su nerviosismo le delataba y yo continué haciendo cábalas.

-Todos los días, cuando la familia de Chilowicz iba al barracón de la policía judía del campo, yo te veía como te aproximabas a la niña y tú hablabas con ella. Yo, incluso, te vi como le sonreías… - Yo hice una pausa para observar su reacción.

-¿Sabes qué? A diferencia de a ti, soldado Steiner, a mi me preocupa mucho todo esto del tema racial. Yo llevo mucho tiempo en este campo y he visto demasiado. Estas cosas me…- Yo hice una pausa para encontrar la palabra.-…intranquilizan. ¿Cuántos años tienes?-

-Diecisiete,- contestó él cabizbajo

Yo sonreí porque yo pensaba que era aun más joven.

-Ella es una niña pero no debe de haber mucha diferencia de edad.-

Se hizo un silencio incomodo y yo dejé que se alargara.

-Me dio la impresión de que te gustaba hablar con ella. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?-le pregunté yo despacio.

Él no era tan tonto como para responder que si pero yo le miré fijamente para descubrir una señal de que le delatara. Él seguía nervioso. Sus ojos no me miraban directamente pero yo pude percibir que estaban, aun más, húmedos. Aquello le daba un aspecto aun más débil.

Yo cambié la pregunta automáticamente.

-¿Ella intento seducirte?-

-No…- dijo él y reaccionó. –Ella nunca haría algo así. Ella era una prisionera buena. Ella hablaba conmigo pero ella siempre estaba incomoda… Yo…-

Steiner no quiso terminar la frase y se calló. A mi ya no me importaba lo que él me dijese. Yo ya había sacado mis conclusiones y, además, era aquello lo que yo quería creer.

-Tú deberías buscar otro tipo de mujer. Una mujer que no sea tu enemiga. Sentirte atraído por mujeres judías es antinatural pero las judías tienen armas para seducir a los hombres. Yo lo he visto en muchas ocasiones… en otros inferiores.- Yo añadí lo último con rapidez.

Mi tono era serio y, también, me sonó, a mí mismo, amargo. Yo, en el fondo, sabía que aquel consejo no era para el soldado.

-Yo te ordene que la mataras porque yo quería hacer de ti un hombre y porque yo quería liberarte de ella. Tú puedes quedarte aquí, siempre y cuando, tú mejores tu comportamiento y te comportes como un hombre, como un soldado de las _SS_ y no como un niño.-

Yo dije aquellas palabras de un tirón y yo no le miré a él. Yo miraba al fuego del que solo quedaban pequeñas llamas y ascuas. Cuando yo me fije la vista, de nuevo, en aquel hombre, yo vi que lagrimas gruesas le caían por las mejillas. Yo me sentí muy incomodo. Llorar era algo extrañamente inusual en los soldados, incluso en uno tan inútil como él. Yo le observé con irritación.

-Yo quiero ir al frente del este, _Hauptsturmführer_ Goeth,- dijo él con voz rota. –Yo quiero redimirme de todo el mal que he hecho. Matarla no estuvo bien.-

Yo comprendí que aquel soldado no sentía ningún tipo de liberación y aquello me produjo miedo sin saber por qué. Yo estaba tan confundido que yo tardé en hablar y, cuando yo lo hice, se notaba el nerviosismo y la ansiedad en mi voz.

-Entonces… Dime la verdad… ¿Ella intento seducirte? ¿Cómo lo hizo? ¿Qué hizo exactamente?...- pregunté yo bastante rápido.

Yo me quedé paralizado porque el tono que yo había utilizado casi delataba que aquello era una cuestión personal y yo me callé bruscamente.

-Ella siempre era muy reservada y ella estaba incomoda cuando yo intentaba hablar con ella pero ella podía mirarme a los ojos cuando yo le hacía una pregunta porque ella sabía que yo no era tan cruel como los demás.-

Yo sentí una compasión extraña. Una parte de mí sentía lastima por haberle ordenado a aquel soldado que matase a esa niña. Yo sentí un extraño calor en la nuca y yo intenté desembarazarme de aquella sensación tan sobrecogedora.

-Tú solo tienes diecisiete años. Tú no entiendes nada. No sabes de lo que hablas.-

Yo tuve que decir aquello en voz alta para recuperar mi autoridad.

Yo sentí cansacio y me hundí, de nuevo, en la silla y, también, aquella horrible soledad. Era una soledad insoportable que me provocaba un dolor en el pecho. Yo suspiré e intenté no pensar pero mi mente era un remolino. Yo me mordí el labio para no enunciar la pregunta que quería escapar de mi boca pero mi corazón se aceleró y yo no pude evitar hacerla.

-Tú dices que esa niña judía te miraba a los ojos porque tu no eras cruel.- Yo me reí suavemente para intentar demostrar que era una pregunta casual pero, en realidad, yo estaba, muy lejos, de estar relajado.- ¿Qué hubiese pasado si en vez de tratarse de un soldado inocente como tú, se hubiese tratado de un hombre como yo, plenamente fiel al partido, soldado Steiner?-

-Entonces… ella me hubiese odiado y ella jamás me hubiese mirado a los ojos o jamás hubiese podido mantener las conversaciones que ella mantenía conmigo. Ella no hubiese podido confiar en mí...-

Él hizo una pausa y emitió un lamento amargo.

-Todo eso da igual porque ella murió pensando que yo era tan cruel como los demás. Yo le disparé.-

Volvían a caer lágrimas gruesas de sus ojos. Yo aparté disgustado la vista. Yo ya no sentía compasión por él. Yo odiaba a aquel maldito hombre por ser débil, por llorar y por lo que había dicho. Yo volví a sentir aquella fuerte soledad que se extendía por mi pecho acompañada de tristeza y amargura. Aquel maldito sentimiento no me quería abandonar y que yo casi ya no quería que me abandonase. Las palabras que aquel idiota había dicho se repetían en mi cabeza. Yo abría y cerraba los puños intentando controlar aquella horrible fuerza que me dominaba pero yo no podía controlarla.

Lo que experimenté, cuando yo la vi en la estación de tren, fue una sensación cien veces más desgarradora. Yo pude sentir el frio del pánico. Ella estaba allí, de pie, con los ojos llenos de odio. Yo me pregunté si aquello era real. Quizás era una alucinación. Si lo era, mi imaginación era cruel conmigo mismo. ¿Cómo podría imaginármela mirándome de aquella manera? Aun así, una parte de mí, extrañamente, sintió alivio. Al menos, yo la había visto otra vez. Al menos, yo la recordaba.

Ella no me apartó la mirada. Ella me otorgaba el placer de aquellos ojos que me miraban sin piedad y que tenían la fuerza sobrenatural de asustarme. Desde luego, yo tengo que insistir en que la propaganda antisemita tenía razón. Aquello que me miraba con esos ojos negros tan desgarradores no era un ser humano, era, más bien, una criatura extraña y malvada como las de los cuentos para niños del folclore alemán.

Aquellos ojos casi me hicieron sentir remordimiento por lo que yo acababa de hacer. A mí, que jamás sentía una gota de arrepentimiento porque esa gente sufriera su merecido castigo.

Como siempre, ella hirió el orgullo de mis ideales. Yo era fiel al nazismo y a la gran Alemania. Yo, simplemente, hacía mi trabajo. Sin embargo, una parte de mí repetía estas palabras.

"_Ella no debería haber visto esto. No debería haberlo visto. ¿Qué demonios hace ella aquí?"_

Sus ojos negros estaban llenos de pasión y me hipnotizaban. Yo solo suplicaba que el motivo de aquella pasión no fuese el odio. Alguien me interrumpió aquel placer y aquella tortura visual. Alguien me dijo algo a mi oído. Yo aparté a ese hombre, rápidamente, de mí, dándole a entender que yo había entendido lo que él me había dicho aunque yo, ni siquiera, lo hubiese escuchado.

Cuando yo la volví a mirar, sus ojos no estaban tan seguros como antes. Aunque era imposible que ellos se hubiesen recuperado de aquella radiante pasión, ahora tenían rasgos de miedo. Yo recuperé la superioridad que yo experimentaba sobre ella cuando ella estaba asustada.

Fue inútil resistirse. Yo ya me había resistido una vez y algo, dentro de mí, se divertía autodestruyéndome por ello. Mis pies avanzaron hacia ella sin ni siquiera pensarlo pero ella hizo algo imprevisible. Ella hizo algo que yo, jamás, hubiese esperado. Ella se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo.

Yo me sentí furioso, al principio, pero algo, dentro de mí, me decía que ella no podía escapar. Ella no podría escapar de ninguna manera.

Yo seguí avanzando y yo la vi correr. Era una silueta negra que se alejaba. Yo no era tan rápido ni podía serlo con mis recientes dolencias pero, aun así, aceleré el paso. Yo acababa de recuperar una fuerza que yo no sabía que yo tenía.

Por el camino, yo también recuperé algo mi orgullo y de mi rabia. Yo tenía grabada en la mente la forma en la que ella me había mirado y, eso, me estaba volviendo loco.

"_¿Cómo se atreve ella a mirarme así?"_ pensé yo y, después, otro pensamiento me invadió.

"_Yo la dejé libre pero ella ha venido voluntariamente y se ha atrevido a provocarme de esa manera. Ese, desde luego, es su estilo. Provocarme y, después, salir corriendo para torturarme aun más."_

Yo había utilizado el odio, muchas veces, con ella pero yo no le iba a permitir que ella lo utilizase conmigo. Yo lo había utilizado todas las veces que yo le había golpeado. Yo recordé su voz la primera noche en la bodega.

"_¿Por qué me pegas?"_

¿Qué porque te pego? Yo te pego porque es una forma de desahogarme por lo que tú me haces sentir. Era una forma de liberar mi rabia por no poder tenerte y tener que soportar que tú me provoques. Es una forma pasional de tocarte que no está prohibida. Si yo no podía tener contigo una relación normal, entonces, yo tendría contigo una relación sádica y tormentosa. Sí, yo hice que nosotros tuviésemos una relación complicada y personal desde aquel primer día y tú lo sabes. Yo me haría notar en tu vida aunque fuese a base de violencia que era la única forma viable.

Yo la perseguí. Por el camino, tanto la cabeza como el corazón me palpitaban y las manos me temblaban. Yo sentía un remolino dentro de mí. Ella cruzó las puertas del campo de trabajo. Yo me sorprendí porque yo pensé, por un momento, que ella intentaría huir del campo pero yo, después, vi como ella se dirigía a las escaleras de la villa y las subía. Yo sonreí.

"_La villa. ¿Qué lugar mejor?"_

Yo aceleré aun más el paso. Ella desapareció en ese instante pero, varios minutos después, yo ya estaba subiendo las escaleras principales, rápidamente, hacia mi casa. Al llegar a la puerta, me di cuenta que yo, aun, llevaba mi _Luger_ negra en la mano. Debido al shock, yo me había olvidado de todo. Me la guardé en el cinturón y entré en la casa bruscamente. Yo quería que ella notase que yo había llegado. Cuando yo avancé por el pasillo, pisando fuerte, yo oí un ruido en la cocina que me alertó de que ella, efectivamente, estaba allí.

Yo llegué hasta la puerta e intenté abrirla pero estaba cerrada. Sentí, súbitamente, una enorme frustración. Yo mismo había ordenado que cerrasen esa puerta. Un segundo después, la frustración desapareció y aquello me pareció una orden estúpida.

"_¿Acaso yo era tan inocente de pensar que una simple cerradura podría detenerme?" _pensé.

Yo me fui y yo volví con uno de los hierros largos que se utilizaban para remover la hoguera. Después lo apoyé en la cerradura, hice palanca y la cerradura saltó y cayó al suelo. Yo golpeé la puerta bruscamente y esta se abrió, de par en par, con un sonido ensordecedor.

Ella apareció delante de mí. Sus ojos asustados me miraron durante un segundo. Después, ella se encogió y se cubrió la cara con las manos. Yo sentía un fuego dentro de mí abrasador. Pensé que me estaba quemando por dentro. Las manos me temblaban tanto que el hierro que sostenía, en una de ellas, cayó al suelo.

Yo me abalancé sobre ella sin pensarlo y yo le agarré las manos separándolas del rostro. Yo tenía, grabado a fuego, en mi mente, la manera en la que ella me había mirado. Ella gimió e intentó zafarse de mí pero ella no tenía ninguna fuerza. Ella pesaba tan poco que yo, al zarandearla, la levanté del suelo.

-¿Qué hacías allí? Tú no deberías estar allí- dije yo e intenté buscar sus ojos pero ella me esquivaba la mirada.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No eres tan valiente ahora?- le susurré y yo le sujeté firmemente sus brazos fríos.

-Vamos… mírame… mírame como tú me has mirado en la estación,- le reté yo y yo acerqué, aun más, su rostro al mío.

Ella, aun, estaba forcejeando pero su fuerza era ridícula comparada con la mía.

-Vamos, Helen... ¿Es que ya no eres tan valiente?- le pregunté de nuevo.

Ella, finalmente, me miró. Sus ojos negros ya no tenían, para nada, la misma pasión que en la estación. Era unos ojos débiles, cansados y llenos de dolor.

Yo sentí aquella extraña compasión que yo siempre sentía por ella y toda la rabia, que yo sentía, desapareció. Yo intenté recordar que la odiaba pero era demasiado tarde. Era imposible con sus ojos mirándome. Yo sentí el peligro y yo, en un momento de lucidez, supe que yo debía separarme de ella. Su aliento nervioso chocó contra mi piel y yo pude dejar de mirar sus ojos pero solo para mirar aquellos labios extraños. Tenían un color que yo no había visto antes en ningunos otros y se abrían y cerraban dejando escapar, ligeramente, suspiros. Yo no podía dejar de mirarlos. Sin apenas darme cuenta, yo ya los tenía muy cerca de los míos.

Yo no pude resistirme y los junté suavemente. Sus labios eran fríos, suaves, dulces y temblorosos. Una mezcla perfecta. Una sensación cálida se extendió desde el centro de mi cuerpo, poco a poco, hasta mis extremidades haciéndome sentir un placer que aumentaba cada segundo. Yo noté que algo había cambiado y yo me di cuenta que aquella soledad, que siempre me perseguía y que se había hecho aun más fuerte los últimos días, había desaparecido, en un solo segundo, completamente. Yo emití un suspiro. Yo no sabía si era de placer o de sorpresa. Yo, realmente, desconocía que un ser humano pudiese sentirse de aquella manera.

Su débil cuerpo forcejeaba y yo la agarré por la cintura. Ella puso sus manos sobre las mías y yo sentí un escalofrío pero, después, yo sentí como ella me hundía las uñas en la carne. A mí no me dolió, ni me molesto. Yo era incapaz de sentir ningún dolor.

Yo quería probar su saliva. Yo esperaba que la saliva judía fuese veneno como algunos decían. Yo esperaba que fuese un veneno toxico que me hundiese, aun más, en aquella sensación. Yo me dejé llevar por aquella curiosidad y yo hicé el beso más pasional. Yo le robé escalofrios a su pequeño cuerpo con mi lengua.

La realidad no decepcionó a mi imaginación. Yo sentí como, rápidamente, el placer se intensificaba. Aquello era tan extremo, que yo sentí como si me faltase el aire. Ella aprovecho aquel momento de mi debilidad para separarse de mí.

Yo intenté recuperar el aliento y yo sentí como mis fuerzas fallaban. Yo tuve que apoyar su cuerpo sobre uno de los muebles de la cocina para no dejarla caer. Su reacción, al verse libre, me enfureció. Ella se llevó las manos a la boca y me miró peor que si yo le hubiese pegado una bofetada y empezó a temblar.

Una parte de mí quería abrazarla y darle calor para que no temblase aunque yo sabía que ella no temblaba de frío y, también, quería besarla, otra vez, para sentir aquella sensación que mi cuerpo ya extrañaba. Otra parte de mi quería atacarla. Yo no soportaba que ella me mirase de aquella manera. Ella me había mirado con miedo en muchas ocasiones pero, en ese momento, aquello me irritaba. Tampoco yo lograba entender que parte de mí sentía miedo pero ese extraño miedo era extenuante, casi me ahogaba. Yo me sentía vulnerable, débil y cobarde. Aquello hería mi orgullo como un cuchillo y yo estaba avergonzado de mi mismo. Yo la miré y yo deseé hacerle daño por hacerme sentir así pero algo me lo impidió. Todo lo que yo había experimentado cuando yo la había besado estaba a flor de piel y yo no pude atacarla. Huir era la única salida a mi confusión aunque fuese cobarde. Yo pensé que aquello era como dejarla ganar pero yo estaba plenamente convencido de que cuando yo volviese, yo lo haría más calmado y podría evitar caer en sus trampas.

Yo abrí la puerta, salí afuera y la cerré detrás de mí. El sonido casi me hizo daño y yo, aunque acababa de tomar voluntariamente aquella decisión, me arrepentí, al instante, de haber huido.

Intenté tranquilizarme mirando alrededor y buscando mi sentido común. Definitivamente, yo me había vuelto loco del todo.

Aquel jardín pequeño que yo siempre había detestado, ahora parecía estar lleno de detalles que yo no había percibido antes. Yo lo miré con curiosidad preguntándome la razón de aquel cambio y yo lo atribuí a mi demencia.

Las manos me temblaban violentamente y yo, instintivamente, intenté sacar la petaca que yo siempre llevaba en uno de los bolsillos interiores de mi chaqueta. El tabaco siempre me tranquilizaba. La petaca estuvo a punto de caerse al suelo pero yo conseguí agarrarla a tiempo. Yo saqué, torpemente, uno de los cigarros y yo quise llevármelo a mi boca pero yo, aun, podía percibir el sabor de sus labios. Mi fuerza de voluntad era incapaz de destruir aquel delicioso sabor con el sabor de la nicotina y yo acabé tirando el cigarrillo al suelo.

Yo no sabía exactamente qué hacer. Empecé reflexionando sobre lo que había pasado pero había muchas cosas que yo no entendía. Yo entendía que yo había sucumbido a la tentación. Yo entendía que yo había hecho lo que, unos días antes, me había prometido, a mí mismo, que yo no haría. Yo lo que exactamente no lograba comprender era aquel torbellino de emociones que me había invadido cuando yo la había besado. Yo no había sentido jamás algo así antes cuando yo había besado una mujer.

"_¿Qué significa eso? ¿Qué me estaba haciendo ella a mí para que yo experimentase algo como eso?"_

Yo no lo entendía pero aun había una fuerza intensa, dentro de mí, que no soportaba estar lejos de ella y que me hacía pensar que era un error haber huido.

Mi parte racional siempre me había dicho, a mí mismo, que aquella demente atracción que yo sufría por ella estaba basada en el deseo de lo prohibido y en la magia perversa que las mujeres judías utilizan y sobre la que yo había leído. Mi parte racional siempre me había dicho, a mí mismo, que yo no sentiría nada cuando yo la besase. Sin embargo, otra parte de mí la seguía deseando irracionalmente y en contra de todas mis creencias.

"_Yo sé ahora que parte llevaba la razón,"_ pensé derrotado.

Sin embargo, yo hice un último esfuerzo para recobrar la cordura. Yo intenté recordar mis ideales raciales. Aquellos ideales que me habían inculcado muchos años atrás. Austria era, tradicionalmente, una región muy antisemita y yo había crecido con la lección muy bien aprendida. Después, me había alistado en las _Heimwehr _y, finalmente, yo había terminado en las _SS_. En ambos grupos, yo había perfeccionado mi educación racial. Mis superiores se habían asombrado incluso de mi carácter férreo en ese aspecto y había sido por eso por lo que me habían recomendado y yo había llegado a obtener el trabajo que yo ocupaba. ¿Era yo el mismo hombre entonces que ahora? Yo estaba seguro de que yo lo era. Yo seguía pensando que los judíos eran alimañas pero _ella…_

Yo pestañeé nervioso intentando sacarla de mi cabeza y recordé todo lo que yo había aprendido y había propagado de joven. Yo recordé, especialmente, lo que yo había aprendido sobre las mujeres judías. Yo estaba seguro de que quizás aquello me haría entrar en razón.

_Las mujeres judías no valen para amarlas porque ensucian la sangre aria. Las mujeres judías no valen para casarse porque son traicioneras y de una naturaleza malvada. Las mujeres judías no valen para tener hijos porque son débiles y porque los hijos que tienen son una vergüenza para la raza. Las mujeres judías no valen para cumplir con los deberes conyugales porque son una raza distinta y dejan a los hombres insatisfechos. _

Yo había leído aquellas frases en la propaganda antisemita cuando se habían prohibido los matrimonios entre arios y "_Untermenschen"_. Yo había estado de acuerdo, en ese momento, con toda aquella propaganda y yo había apoyado que los prohibiesen. La palabra que habían escogido para ese crimen era _"Rassenschande"_ y ellos no habrían podido encontrar una palabra mejor. Toda aquella propaganda era necesaria para transmitir el _"Volksturm"._

Yo seguía estando de acuerdo con todo aquello. Eso podría haberme tranquilizado pero no lo hizo. Una parte de mí empezó a suplicarme a mí mismo.

Yo no quiero estar con ella para tener hijos. Yo sé que los hijos quizás nazcan enfermos. Tampoco yo la quiero para que cumpla con deberes conyugales. Yo sé que ella siempre me haría sentir insatisfecho porque yo siempre la desearía una y otra vez y yo jamás podría controlar mi pasión. Yo no quiero casarme con ella. Yo sé que ella es de una naturaleza especial y diferente a la mía. Una naturaleza que despierta mi curiosidad y que hace que yo no me canse de observarla. Ni siquiera, la quiero para amarla. Eso que siento, dentro de mí, no debe ser lo que llaman amor. Lo que yo siento, dentro de mí, es algo más salvaje de lo que yo creo que es el amor. Es algo que me revuelve todo por dentro y que me hace sufrir. Me hace volverme loco y es capaz incluso de autodestruirme.

Yo jamás había sentido algo así por una mujer. Yo me había casado con otras mujeres antes y yo me había creído enamorado. Mujeres arias y perfectas. Aquel capricho había durado unos pocos meses. Mis compromisos como soldado y mi carrera militar me tenían muy ocupado. Las leyes del _Reich_ decían que un hombre podía mantener relaciones sexuales con otras mujeres porque un hombre ario jamás debía de desaprovechar una oportunidad de propagar sus virtudes raciales y aquello era lo que yo había hecho.

Por aquellas mujeres, yo había sentido aquello que llaman amor y que había durado solo unos pocos meses pero lo que yo sentía por ella era completamente distinto. Era una obsesión desenfrenada llena de sentimientos confusos que yo no podía controlar. Con el paso de los meses, no se había extinguido, si no que se había hecho mucho más fuerte hasta el punto de ser insoportable. Aquella sensación era, sin duda, sobrenatural y fruto de una magia.

Yo siempre había considerado muy importante mi carrera militar y yo pensaba que aquel era el argumento más importante de todos. Yo jugaba a un juego peligroso porque sabía que besar a una judía no era lo mismo que robarle dinero y beneficios al _Reich_. Por lo último, si me sorprendían, podrían meterme en la cárcel y mi carrera militar se vería paralizada. Aquello sería un gran problema pero nadie podría expulsarme de las _SS _teniendo un rango tan alto como el mío. Sin embargo, si me sorprendían besando una judía, mi carrera militar estaría completamente acabada y nadie podría mirarme con autoridad o considerarme un miembro más. De hecho, a mi no me sorprenderían que me ahorcaran por ello. Las _SS _eran totalmente férreas en temas raciales. Yo, desde muy joven, siempre había seguido fielmente al cuerpo y yo había sentido satisfacción por mis logros más que por cualquier otra cosa. Yo pensé que aquel argumento me haría tomar la decisión más racional.

Yo estuve, durante bastante rato, meditando todo aquello. Después, yo intenté tomar una firme y sabia determinación pero yo descubrí que yo seguía tan confundido como al principio. Abandonarla, silenciarla o hacerle algún tipo de daño eran pensamientos que yo seguía rechazando y que me hacían incluso sentir un ligero dolor. Incluso, yo no conseguía olvidar que yo podría encontrarme con ella solo al cruzar la puerta que estaba detrás de mí.

Yo recordé el sabor de sus labios que aun podía casi percibir y sentí un escalofrío de placer. Sin darme cuenta, me encontré, a mí mismo, fantaseando. Yo me había imaginado, muchas veces, como sería la vida con ella en Viena. Una serie de imágenes ridículas pasaron por mi cabeza en las que estábamos juntos y en la que ambos actuábamos como si no hubiese ningún tipo de diferencia entre nosotros. En mi imaginación, ella no me miraba con odio, siempre ella me sonreía como en la foto del colgante de oro. Aquello era estúpido pero a mí me llenaba de una adictiva y cálida inquietud. Yo casi creía que aquello era un parte de mi juventud pero una juventud que yo nunca había vivido.

Yo ya había dejado de imaginarme Viena con ella y yo había empezado a imaginarme mil formas de que ella huyera del campo de trabajo para que aquel sueño se hiciese realidad. De todas maneras, yo sabía, muy bien, donde ella terminaría si, en un mes, ella no escapaba de allí. Aquellos pensamientos eran muy peligrosos pero yo no los detuve.

Cuando volví a la realidad, pestañeé confundido. Yo no entendía exactamente porque yo estaba allí pensando todo aquello y porque yo no me encontraba con ella. Sin poder evitarlo, me di media vuelta, abrí la puerta y volví a entrar en la casa.

Para mi alivio, ella se encontraba en la misma posición en la que yo la había dejado. Ella se encontraba sentada encima del mueble de la cocina y yo pude apreciar como su cuerpo seguía temblando. Su cabeza estaba apoyada y sus ojos se movieron para mirarme pero estaban débiles y llenos de dolor y, apenas, se sorprendieron. Aquella mirada me hacía sentir más perturbado que una mirada de odio. Yo intenté mantener la calma y mostrarme frio. Sin embargo, todo lo que yo había imaginado, me lo impedía y yo me aproximé a ella para observarla mejor. Ella seguía teniendo aquella belleza llena de contrastes que tanto me fascinaba. Ahora yo podía observarla de cerca y tranquilo como yo siempre había querido. Yo toqué su piel fria y suave como la nieve. Sus ojos negros brillaban con hermosos puntos de luz pero seguían estando tristes. Ella se estremeció debajo de mi caricia y yo quise transmitirle el fuego que yo sentía dentro y darle calor. Yo utilicé la forma que más deseaba. Volví a besarla de nuevo.

Yo intenté tomar el control de aquel beso. Yo intenté que, aquella vez, todo fuese tierno y suave pero debido al hormigueo de placer que me recorrió al juntar sus labios con los míos, mi cuerpo se paralizó. Yo la agarré suavemente de la cintura pero su piel temblaba violentamente. Con la otra mano, le acaricié su pelo sedoso y bajé lentamente hasta su espalda. Mis labios se movían sobre los suyos pero yo no podía controlarnos para que hicieran lo que yo quería. Ella tenía el control de la situación pero, en ese momento, ni siquiera eso me importaba. Yo jamás tendría suficiente de aquella sensación. Era peor que la droga más adictiva.

Yo no se cuando y como logré sacar fuerza de voluntad para separar mis labios de los suyos. Ella tenía los ojos entrecerrados y yo no podía adivinar sus pensamientos pero su cuerpo temblaba aun más que antes. Yo sentí una pequeña ráfaga de insatisfacción por no haber conseguido mi propósito de hacerle sentir calor pero se perdió en la marea de satisfacción que me había provocado besarla. Yo quise acariciar, de nuevo, la piel de porcelana de su rostro pero al levantar la mano me di cuenta que estaba manchada con sangre.

Era una sangre fresca y yo, enseguida, supe que no pertenecía a la sangre que a mí me había salpicado cuando yo había disparado a aquel hombre en la estación. Yo me quedé pensativo unos instantes y, después, yo lo comprendí.

Yo la agarré y moví su cuerpo para ver su espalda. La camisa estaba completamente empapada de sangre seca y fresca. El corazón me dio un vuelco y yo pensé que a ella le habían disparado. Yo no comprendí cuando y porque lo habían hecho. Un miedo insoportable me invadió y también sentí rabia. Aquella rabia hizo que agarrase su camisa por la parte de atrás y que la rajara dejando su espalda al descubierto. Ella reaccionó de repente y se cubrió su desnudez abrazando sus pechos. Ella pensaba que yo había hecho eso con otras intenciones.

Yo, enseguida, comprendí con alivio que aquella herida no era de bala. No era muy profunda pero era completamente alargada y estaba amoratada. Era el mismo tipo de heridas que tenían los prisioneros cuando recibían latigazos.

Yo pensé en buscar un medico pero yo sabía muy bien a dónde la enviarían los médicos de las _SS_ si la viesen una herida. Desde luego, ellos no iban a curarla. Yo pensé en traer un médico judío del campo pero aquello haría llamar mucho la atención. Yo no había mandado traer ninguno cuando ella había tenido otras heridas. Aquella chispa de discreción, me hizo pensar que, a través de la ventana de la cocina, alguien podría observarnos. Yo tomé una decisión rápida y repentina. La sujeté por las piernas y cargué su peso aunque su peso era insignificante. Por primera vez, me pregunté cómo podía ser que ella pesase tan poco. Sus piernas tenían huesos delgados que se marcaban y pensé que yo, incluso, podría partirlos con mis manos. También me pregunté cómo era posible que no la hubiese matado cuando yo había llegado a pegarle puñetazos. Yo intenté alejar aquel remordimiento que me parecía estúpido y cargué con ella escaleras abajo hasta la bodega.

Yo la dejé sentada en uno de los bordes de la bañera y abrí los grifos. Después busqué algunas botellas de licor fuerte y las dejé cerca.

-Límpiate esa herida con agua y alcohol ahora. No dejes que se te infecte,- le dije intentando disimular la preocupación en mi voz.

Ella estaba cabizbaja y seguía abrazándose la camisa rota al cuerpo. Su espalda desnuda me atraía y yo no podía dejar de mirarla. Yo me mordí el labio y casi me pareció prudente que ella no enseñase más piel. Sin embargo, aquel reguero rojo sangre era desagradable aunque ella ya no sangraba apenas. Yo lo miré fijamente y yo no pude contener más la rabia.

-¿Quién te ha hecho eso?- pregunté yo muy despacio.

Ella no contestó y solo bajó aun más la cabeza. Yo no quería enfadarme con ella por su silencio y decidí volver al campo de trabajo porque yo estaba seguro de que mi ausencia había llamado la atención y de que tendría que inventarme alguna excusa.

-Límpiate esa herida,- repetí yo. –Volveré en dos o tres horas.-

Yo dije aquello pero yo, realmente, ya pensaba en volver tan pronto como me lo permitieran. Yo me dispuse a dar media vuelta pero su voz me lo impidió.

-¿Cuándo… cuando volveré al campo?- preguntó ella quedamente.

Yo la miré y tardé unos segundos en entender la pregunta.

-Tú no volverás a dormir en el campo. Tú, a partir de ahora, te quedaras aquí,- dije yo con voz firme.

Para mi sorpresa, ella se levantó y miró al frente.

-¡No! En el campo de trabajo esta mi hermana. Yo tengo volver con ella.-

Su voz era temblorosa pero tenía un desafío que a mí no me gustaba.

-Tú te quedaras aquí porque yo lo ordeno,- dije yo lentamente y dejando claro que yo no aceptaba una réplica y avancé un paso amenazante hacia ella.

Ella se volvió a sentar. Yo quería escapar de aquel remordimiento hacia ella que yo no aceptaba pero yo no pude hacerlo.

-El campo de trabajo es peligroso…- dije yo mirando fijamente la herida en su espalda. -Aquí estarás más segura. Yo te estoy protegiendo.-

Ella me miró y, otra vez, su mirada me pareció un desafío. Aquella mirada parecía decir: _"¿Y quién me protegerá de ti?"_

Algo dentro de mí no quería amenazarla pero yo perdí el control debido a la rabia.

-Tengo que enseñarte a controlar esas miradas, Helen. Si lo vuelves a hacer, te dejaré la cara igual que la espalda.-

Yo me arrepentí un segundo después de haberlo dicho pero ya era demasiado tarde porque se hizo un silencio incomodo. Yo volví a sentir remordimiento y compasión por ella. Yo volví a pensar que era un hombre vulnerable y débil. Yo me marché para poder huir, al fin, de aquellos sentimientos pero yo me los llevé conmigo.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to AnnaB for the Amon and Helen's video with the song Vermillion part 2 and thank to duduccia for her fic ossessione. It inspired me to write this chapter. <strong>


End file.
